


Der Junge, der oft starb

by KiraNerys82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drama, M/M, black humour
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraNerys82/pseuds/KiraNerys82
Summary: Harry war schon immer als "der Junge, der lebt" bekannt. Severus jedoch weiß es besser. (Oder: ein Porträt über Severus Snape, in sieben Akten.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Das erste Schuljahr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Died A Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670548) by [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl). 



> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Rowling, die Story gehört starcrossedgirl, die Übersetzung ist mein Werk!

  
Als Harry Potter zum ersten Mal starb, war er elf Jahre alt.

  
Im Nachhinein erschien es Severus ein Wunder zu sein, dass der verfluchte Junge überhaupt so lange überlebt hatte. Zwischen unbedachten Flugmanövern ohne eine einzige vorherige Flugstunde, Trollen im Kerker und nächtlichem Herumlungern im Schloss, wann immer es ihm beliebte - kein Beweis bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht passiert ist - hätte Potter schon viel früher in diese tödliche Spirale hinein geraten müssen.

  
Der verhexte Besen zählte nicht, denn für dieses eine Mal war Potters sagenhaftes Glück nicht verantwortlich. Nein, Severus allein hatte in diesem Fall seine Haut gerettet und für dieses Privileg damit bezahlt, fast in Flammen aufgegangen zu sein. Und doch hatte das alles nichts Gutes bewirkt. Denn hier waren sie nun, weniger als sechs Monate später: Potter lag mausetot auf einem Krankenbett, während Severus sich fragte, warum er sich überhaupt all die Mühe gemacht hatte.

Was für eine Verschwendung für ein feines Gewand. Teuer war es auch noch gewesen.

  
"'S´is alles meine Schuld", schluchzte der übergroße Tölpel, der letztlich an diesem Schlamassel Schuld war. "Hätt ihn nich dazu bringn solln, das Team zu wechseln. Hätt ihn nie mit Malfoy losschickn solln. Hätt ihn nie... Hätt ihn nie..."

  
Der Rest von Hagrids Worten ging in einer erneuten Flut von Tränen unter, als er seine Arme um Potters reglosen Körper warf und so stark zitterte, dass er sowohl das Bett als auch den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, zum Schaukeln brachte. Die Bewegung verschob das Laken, das Pomfrey über den Körper gezogen hatte, und enthüllte den auffälligen Schnitt an Potters Kehle, wo Blut und Leben aus ihm herausgeflossen waren.

  
"Na, na", sagte Minerva und zog das Tuch diskret wieder an seinen Platz zurück. "Es ist sinnlos, sich selbst die Schuld zu geben. Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass sich diese schreckliche Tragödie" - ihre Stimme wankte nur leicht beim letzten Wort - "ereignen würde. Wenn einer von uns wirklich die Zukunft vorhersehen könnte - nun ja, dann hätte ich diese Art des Nachsitzens ganz sicher nie angeordnet. Ich trage genauso viel Schuld wie Sie."

  
Oh, um Merlins willen... Severus verschränkte die Arme, die Finger trommelten gegen seinen Bizeps, und er sah äußerst gereizt hoch zur Decke. Als er wieder nach unten blickte, starrte Minerva ihn an.

  
"Würde es sie umbringen, wenigstens so zu tun, als hätten sie einen Funken Respekt?"

  
"Für die absurde Mitleidsparty, die sie so gerne abhalten würden? Ja."

  
"Für die Tatsache, dass ein elfjähriger Junge keine zwei Meter neben Ihnen tot auf dem Bett liegt! Für die Tatsache, dass drei weitere Kinder, von denen eines zu Ihrem Haus gehört, wenn ich hinzufügen darf, direkt hinter dieser Tür sitzen," - sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Raum, in den Pomfrey Draco, Longbottom und Granger bei ihrer Ankunft geführt hatte - "und wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens traumatisiert sind!"

  
Hagrid schluchzte noch heftiger.

  
"Das ist sicher alles sehr rührend", sagte Severus, "nur dass Sie, wie immer, völlig am Thema vorbeireden".

  
Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde Minerva über das Bett zu ihm stürzen wollen, um sicherzustellen, dass Severus' Kehle bald der von Potter glich. Sie hätte es vielleicht auch getan, hätte nicht Dumbledores Hand auf ihrer Schulter geruht. "Und das Thema wäre...?", fragte er, als hätte er nicht die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, in aller Ruhe die Informationen zu analysieren, die Hagrid ihm mitgeteilt hatte, bevor dieser sich in ein heulendes Durcheinander auflöste.

  
"Ich bin sicher, dass Sie schon zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen sind wie ich, Schulleiter."

  
"Wie dem auch sei, ich würde trotzdem gerne Ihre Interpretation der Ereignisse hören."

  
Severus seufzte. "Erstens: Hagrid bestätigt, dass tatsächlich etwas die Einhörner tötet; eine Kreatur, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Zweitens: Die besagte Kreatur trinkt das Blut der Einhörner. Drittens: Diese Kreatur hat Harry Potter getötet, indem sie ihm mit einem Messer die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat; eine höchst interessante Wahl als Mordwaffe für eine übernatürliche Kreatur jeglicher Art. Schlussfolgerung: Diese Kreatur ist überhaupt keine Kreatur; es ist der zurückgekehrte Dunkle Lord. Er war so geschwächt, dass er auf Einhornblut angewiesen war, um sein Leben zu erhalten, aber jetzt, da er die einzige Person getötet hat, die ihn fast besiegt hätte, haben wir es mit einer völlig anderen Situation zu tun. Er hat das Blut von Potter; es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den passenden Zauberspruch findet, falls er ihn nicht schon gefunden hat. Wie gut der Stein geschützt ist, ist jetzt irrelevant, denn er braucht ihn nicht mehr. Kurz gesagt: Wir sind alle dem Untergang geweiht".

  
Für lange Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. Minervas Gesichtszüge hatten sich während Severus' Rede von Empörung zu tiefer Besorgnis gewandelt. Selbst Hagrid weinte nicht mehr, sondern saß wieder aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl.

  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer", sagte er und klang dabei gleichermaßen entsetzt wie ungläubig. "Aber das kann nich sein. ich mein, hab nie all dem Geschwätz geglaubt, dass er für immer weg is, aber in Hogwarts? Mit Professor Dumbledore hier? Das würd er sicher nich wagen."

  
"Vielleicht ist meine Anwesenheit nicht so abschreckend, wie wir alle gehofft hatten", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Nicken zu Severus. "Sind Sie sicher?"

"Ja."

  
"Sehr gut. Wenn Sie mit mir kommen könnten... Nein, nicht Sie, Minerva, nur Severus."

  
"Aber wenn er wirklich zurückgekehrt ist..."

  
"Dann vertraue ich darauf, dass ich auf Sie zählen kann, wenn die Zeit reif ist", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Druck auf die Schulter und einem Lächeln, das ausnahmsweise einmal nicht seine Augen erreichte. "Aber im Moment können Sie uns allen am besten dienen, wenn Sie Pomfrey bei der Versorgung der Kinder helfen.

  
Die Veränderung von Minervas Mundwinkeln machte deutlich, dass sie alles andere als erfreut war. Unter jedem anderen Umstand hätte Severus die Gelegenheit genutzt, sie anzugrinsen, aber diesmal folgte er Dumbledore einfach aus dem Krankenflügel.

  
"Schauen Sie nicht so finster drein", sagte Dumbledore, als sie die Treppe hinaufgingen. "Ich habe einen Plan."

  
"Einen Plan.", sagte Severus. "Vergessen wir da nicht etwas von wesentlicher Bedeutung? Etwas, oh, lassen sie mich nachdenken, kugelförmiges und leuchtendes, das wohlbehalten in einem Regal im Ministerium schlummert? Etwas, das mit dem Großbuchstaben P beginnt?"

  
"Also wirklich, Severus, Sarkasmus ist jetzt wohl kaum angebracht. Außerdem" - Dumbledores Augen verengten sich zu winzigen Schlitzen - "verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie glauben, dass die Prophezeiung relevant wäre.

  
"Ach, kommen Sie! Da die Prophezeiung damit beginnt, dass "derjenige, der die Macht hat, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, herannaht", und Sie mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht haben, wie wichtig es ist, Potter zu schützen, braucht man kein Genie zu sein, um daraus abzuleiten, dass sie weitere Informationen enthält, die Potter als den einzigen bezeichnen, der in der Lage ist, ihn vollständig zu besiegen. Also ja, es bedarf eines gewissen Sarkasmus. Wir haben unsere ultimative Waffe verloren. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, sind wir alle dem Untergang geweiht".

  
"Zuckerstange", sagte Dumbledore, und der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite, um die Treppe zu seinem Büro freizulegen. "Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass die 'Waffe', von der Sie sprechen, früher ein kleiner Junge mit Hoffnungen und Träumen war wie jeder andere auch. Ein kleiner Junge, dessen Freunde sein Ableben betrauern, während wir hier sprechen."

  
"Und wessen Schuld ist das? Wer gab einem unbeholfenen Idioten mit weniger gesundem Menschenverstand als einem Flubberwurm die Befugnis, das Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen, indem er den besagten Jungen in den Wald mitnahm, obwohl es den Schülern ausdrücklich verboten ist? Und wer hat Potter dazu ermutigt, ständig die Regeln zu brechen und rund um die Uhr im Schloss herumzustreichen und ihm eine Sondererlaubnis für die Teilnahme an einem absurd gefährlichen Sport erteilt und so weiter und so fort? Wie oft bin ich im vergangenen Jahr zu Ihnen gekommen und habe verlangt, dass Potter in der Spur gehalten werden sollte und wurde abgewiesen?"

  
"Ich sehe nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Severus", sagte Dumbledore abgelenkt und stöberte in einer Schublade herum. "Ah, da ist es ja."

  
"Ich will damit sagen, dass jedes normale Kind in seinem Alter, das etwas gesehen hätte, das einem Einhorn das Leben ausgesaugt, schreiend weggelaufen wäre, ähnlich wie Draco Malfoy. Potter jedoch lief höchstwahrscheinlich direkt darauf zu! Wovor ich Sie wiederholt gewarnt habe, nur dass Sie nicht auf mich gehört haben!"

  
"Hmm", sagte Dumbledore. " Schon möglich. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

  
Severus ließ sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Hand.

  
"Und bitte schmollen Sie nicht."

  
"Ich schmolle nicht! Ich verliere alle Hoffnung."

  
"Dann hören Sie auf damit. Strecken Sie Ihre Hand aus."

  
Severus fügte sich, wenn auch mit großem Widerwillen. Ein leises Klirren hallte durch den Raum, als Dumbledore etwas Metallisches in seine Handfläche fallen ließ, bevor er lächelnd in seinen eigenen Stuhl zurücksank. "Was sagen Sie nun?"

  
Severus starrte das Objekt an und ihm blieb die Luft weg. "Ein Zeitumkehrer."

  
"Ein Zeitumkehrer", sagte Dumbledore. "Natürlich höchst illegal und etwas veraltet, aber er wird schon ausreichen."

  
"Sie wollen, dass ich zurückgehe und verhindere, dass der Dunkle Lord Potter tötet?"

  
"Ja."

  
"Nun, das sollte recht einfach sein. Ich muss nur verhindern, dass diese verfluchte Strafarbeit jemals stattfindet..."

  
"Nein, unter keinen Umständen kann ich Ihnen das erlauben. Man kann nicht sagen, was passieren würde, wenn wir zu früh in den Zeitstrom eingreifen würden - es ist ein so empfindliches Gleichgewicht, verstehen Sie? Außerdem halte ich es für entscheidend, dass Harry heute Abend auf Voldemort trifft, nur nicht mit dieser Konsequenz."

  
"Und das denken Sie, weil...?"

  
"Mein Bauchgefühl es mir sagt", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem dieser verdammten Funkeln in den Augen.

  
Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. "Na gut. Dann werde ich genau im richtigen Moment vorspringen und Potter wie ein weißer Ritter in glänzender Rüstung zu Hilfe eilen".

  
"Nein, das können Sie auch nicht tun."

  
"Oh, um Merlins willen..."

  
"Wo waren Sie heute Abend, als ich Sie auf den Krankenflügel gerufen habe?"

  
"Ich habe Nachsitzen überwacht", sagte Severus mit einem Seufzer. "Ja, ich verstehe Ihren Einwand; es wäre unmöglich, dies als verdeckte Operation durchzuführen, wenn ich an zwei Orten gleichzeitig gesehen werde. Obwohl mir das angesichts der Umstände ziemlich belanglos erscheint."

  
"Sollte es dazu kommen, wird es so sein. Aber wir sollten eine möglichst gute Lösung anstreben - es wird wirklich viel besser sein, wenn Harry Sie nicht sieht. Tatsächlich wäre es ideal, wenn seine Rettung überhaupt nicht verdächtig erscheinen würde, sondern... natürlich, würde ich sagen."

  
"Bei allem gebührenden Respekt, Schulleiter, wenn Sie so klare Vorgaben für diese Mission haben, warum gehen Sie dann nicht und machen es verdammt noch mal selbst?"

  
"Oh", sagte Dumbledore, griff nach Feder und Pergament und begann zu schreiben. "Ich war schon immer ausgezeichnet darin, Pläne zu formulieren, aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihre... kreativen Problemlösungsfähigkeiten Sie in dieser Sache zu dem viel besseren Vollstrecker machen werden."

  
Severus schnaubte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Dumbledore selbst für die anstehende Aufgabe ebenso gut, wenn nicht sogar viel besser geeignet war. Nein, der wahre Grund musste etwas anderes sein, etwas, das er absichtlich verschleierte...

  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er den Mann mehrere, sich hinziehende Augenblicke lang beim Schreiben, bevor er sich entschied, die Mutmaßungen auf später zu verschieben. Im Augenblick schienen praktische Bedenken weitaus dringender zu sein als das Aufdecken von Dumbledores Hintergedanken. "Sonst noch etwas?"

  
Dumbledore hielt einen Finger hoch, kritzelte noch einige Zeilen auf das Pergament, unterschrieb es dann und rollte es zusammen. "Ja. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist dieses Modell etwas veraltet und erlaubt als solches eine gewisse Aufhebung der zeitlichen Paradoxien, aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Das macht die Sache etwas komplizierter."

  
"Natürlich."

  
"Das grundlegende Paradoxon ist folgendes: Wenn Sie erfolgreich sind, wird diese Zeitlinie nicht mehr existieren oder, so möchte ich eher sagen, überhaupt nie existiert haben. Folglich..."

  
"-Werde auch ich aufhören, zu existieren?"

  
"Ganz richtig", sagte Dumbledore. "Was wiederum bedeutet, dass Sie niemals hätten zurückgehen können, um die Situation zu bereinigen. Folglich würde die neue Zeitlinie, die Sie geschaffen haben, zusammenbrechen, Harry würde wie zuvor sterben, und wir würden wieder hier landen. Ich würde Sie zurückschicken, und der Prozess würde sich für immer wiederholen - wir würden in einer Art... geschlossener Zeitschleife stecken bleiben."

  
"Klingt wundervoll."

  
"Nun, ein stärkerer Zeitumkehrer kann ein solches Paradoxon auf unbegrenzte Zeit berücksichtigen - am Ende wären Sie in der neuen Zeitachse einfach zu zweit. Dieser hier kann das Paradoxon jedoch nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum aufrechterhalten. Sie müssen also ihr vergangenes Ich informieren - und zwar darüber, wie Sie die Situation gelöst haben, so dass ihr vergangenes Ich ebenfalls zurückgehen kann, um Harry retten zu können. Dann..."

  
"Warten Sie", sagte Severus. "Ich bin Ihnen bis zu diesem Punkt gefolgt, aber jetzt komme ich nicht mehr mit. Wenn er in der Zeit zurückreist, werde ich dann nicht bereits dort sein, um die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen?"

  
"Nein, wegen des Paradoxons wird sich ein Teil des Zeitstroms bereits abgebaut haben. Wenn er zurückgeht, wird er sich im Wesentlichen in Sie verwandeln - der Zeitumkehrer wird diesen Prozess ermöglichen - und Sie werden frei sein, in der neuen Zeitlinie, die Sie geschaffen haben, wieder nach vorne zu gehen."

  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, analysierte und rekapitulierte diesen Satz, bevor er es aussichtslos aufgab. "Ich habe bereits Kopfschmerzen."

  
"Versuchen Sie, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken", sagte Dumbledore. "Es ist im Grunde einfach, wie diese Dinge funktionieren. Unabhängig davon habe ich mir gerade selbst einen Brief geschrieben, der die Situation erklärt, so dass mein vergangenes Ich Ihrem vergangenen Ich im richtigen Moment den Zeitumkehrer geben kann."

  
Severus nickte geistesabwesend. "Und wenn er und ich im Wesentlichen... verschmelzen, was wird dann mit meinen Erinnerungen geschehen?"

  
"Basierend auf meinen Forschungen sollten Sie die Erinnerung sowohl an die ursprüngliche als auch an die neue Zeitlinie behalten."

  
Fantastisch. Noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Und bei näherer Betrachtung lag hierin auch die Antwort auf seine frühere Frage nach Dumbledores Beweggründen für die Entsendung von Severus, nicht wahr? Kreative Problemlösung, ha! Eher Dumbledores Widerwillen, sich an das lebhafte Bild von Potters gespenstisch bleichem Gesicht und der klaffenden Kehle zu erinnern, an den heftigen Gestank von Blut, der durch seine Gewänder strömte.

  
Severus schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. Dem Tod ins Gesicht zu starren, wenn er direkt vor einem stand, sich weiter auf das zu konzentrieren, was getan werden musste, während man über dem toten Körper eines anderen stand, das war der einfache Teil. Doch die bleibenden Erinnerungen, die Art, wie sie nachhallten...

  
"Alles wird gut", sagte Dumbledore und interpretierte seinen Ausdruck falsch. "Nun, vorausgesetzt, Sie bringen sich nicht selbst um."

  
Severus schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm vermittelte, wie wenig komisch er diese Bemerkung fand, dann schnappte er sich das Pergament und verließ das Büro.  
"Viel Glück, mein Junge!" rief Dumbledore ihm nach.

  
Severus brauchte kein Glück. Er brauchte einen Plan.

\-------------------

Aufzuspüren, wen er suchte, nachdem der Zeitumkehrer ihn in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen hatte, erwies sich als der unkomplizierteste Teil. Es sprach einiges dafür, Freunde an ungewöhnlichen Orten zu haben.

  
"Der Mars ist hell heute Nacht", sagte der Zentaur, als Severus die Lichtung betrat.

  
"Dir auch einen guten Abend."

  
Firenze drehte sich zu ihm um, mit einem Huf auf dem Boden scharrend. "Du schwimmst außerhalb deines Stroms, Severus Snape."

  
Vielleicht war dies doch keine so brillante Idee gewesen. "Das tue ich."

  
"Du verströmst den Duft nach Morgen. Ich dürfte eigentlich gar nicht mit dir sprechen."

  
"Und doch bist du noch hier", sagte Severus. "Wenn du mir fünf Minuten Zeit gibst, kann ich dir erklären, was ich..."

  
"Du versuchst, rückgängig zu machen, was geschehen ist. Das ist unklug."

  
"Manche sind da anderer Meinung. Heute Abend..."

  
"Es ist unklug", wiederholte Firenze. "Was geschehen ist, wird geschehen. Es ist festgeschrieben. Geh dorthin zurück, woher du gekommen bist, und gib diese Torheit auf."

  
"Das kann ich nicht tun. Stand im Übrigen nicht auch geschrieben, dass Emily Smith vor weniger als einem Jahr hätte sterben sollen, als ich das Sternblütenmoos für den Trank, den sie benötigte, nicht finden konnte? Warst du es nicht, der mich zu ihm geführt hat?"

  
Die blauen Augen von Firenze wichen von Severus' Gesicht ab. "Das war etwas ganz anderes", sagte er, bevor er seinen Blick erneut auf Severus richtete. "Was immer du jetzt rückgängig machen willst, ist bereits geschehen. Du wirst..."

  
"Es ist noch nicht geschehen!"

  
"Du wirst nur das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern, merke dir meine Worte. Die Ströme der Zeit finden einen Weg, sich anzupassen."

  
"Dann werde ich sie aufhalten. In drei Stunden von jetzt an..."

  
"Ich wünsche es nicht zu wissen."

  
"In drei Stunden", fuhr Severus fort und erhob seine Stimme, als Firenze den Kopf schüttelte, sich umdrehte und in Richtung der Bäume davon trabte, "in drei Stunden wird der Dunkle Lord Harry Potter töten und sich wieder erheben! Ist das eine Zukunft, die du zu schützen wünschst?"

  
Firenze kam zum Stehen. Er blickte gen Himmel, sein Haar schimmerte weiß im Mondlicht. "Der Mars ist ungewöhnlich hell heute Nacht", sagte er. "Es ist festgeschrieben."

  
Aber er klang beunruhigt.

  
"Du glaubst nicht wirklich daran", sagte Severus und schritt über die Lichtung, um ihm gegenüberzutreten. "Das hast du nie und wirst du nie. Du bist nicht wie der Rest deiner Art, sonst hättest du mir letztes Jahr nicht geholfen. Bedenken meine Worte: Ich werde es verhindern, mit oder ohne deine Hilfe."

  
"Du könntest die Konsequenzen bereuen. Die Zeit wird sich dir entgegenstellen, sei dir dessen gewiss. Sie widersetzt sich jeder Störung und wird versuchen, diese zu korrigieren."

  
"Koste es, was es wolle", sagte Severus.

  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns tanzte über Firenzes Gesichtszüge, als er Severus das nächste Mal in die Augen sah. " Du bist hartnäckig."

  
"Kannst du mir das verdenken? Du bist alt genug, um dich daran zu erinnern, wie es war, als er zum ersten Mal regierte. Wenn Potter stirbt, werden erschlagene Einhörner eure geringste Sorge sein. Es wird keinen Teil dieses Waldes, dieser ganzen Insel geben, der vom Krieg unberührt bleiben wird. Ohne Potter haben wir keine Zukunft. Mein Volk wird sterben, dein Volk wird sterben, wir alle werden sterben. Wir werden ein Massaker erleben. Ist es das, was ihr wollt?"

  
Firenze scharte nervös über den Boden.

  
"Die Zukunft ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt", sagte Severus. "Jedenfalls noch nicht. Darum kam ich zu dir, um dich um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich würde mich in der wenig beneidenswerten Lage befinden, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein - wenn ich Potter rette und er mich sieht, wird sich das bald herumsprechen und der Sinn meiner Aktionen würde enttarnt. Es ist nicht abzusehen, welche Kette von Ereignissen ich in Gang setzen könnte..."

  
"Auch ein Grund, warum dies unklug ist."

  
"Wenn du jedoch an meiner Stelle eingreifst", fuhr Severus unbeirrt fort, "dann braucht es nie jemand zu erfahren".

  
"Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

  
"Dann werde ich tun, was ich tun muss, und die Konsequenzen tragen."

  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du begreifst, wie weit sie reichen können, und das wirst du auch nicht, bis du hoffnungslos verloren und verstrickt bist und es keinen Weg zurück gibt. Die Zeit kann ebenso raffiniert sein wie sie beständig ist."

  
"Das ist mir egal", sagte Severus.

  
Firenze seufzte. "Du verlangst viel."

"Es steht viel auf dem Spiel."

  
"Die meisten meiner Art hätten dich bereits abgewiesen. Zentauren mischen sich nicht in das Menschliche ein, und auch nicht in das, was groß am Himmel geschrieben steht."

  
"Aber du bist nicht wie die meisten deiner Art."

  
"Nein", gestand Firenze nach einem langen Moment der Stille zu. "Ich war oft das, was sie töricht nennen würden."

  
"Andere würden es einsichtig nennen."

  
Firenze straffte seine Schultern und stampfte mit einem Huf heftig auf den Boden. "Versuch nicht, mir zu schmeicheln, Severus Snape", sagte er, und in seinen Zügen war kein Humor zu erkennen. "Ich werde tun, was du sagst, aber nicht um deinetwillen. Ich werde es tun, weil die Dunkelheit, die diesen Wald durchstreift, nicht durch das ganze Land wandern darf. Bring mich jetzt dorthin, wo der Junge heute Nacht sein wird, und dann suche mich nie wieder."

  
Freunde an ungewöhnlichen Orten zu verlieren, dachte Severus, als er sich auf den Weg zu der Stelle machte, die er vor seiner Abreise aus Hagrid herauspressen konnte, schien ein sehr geringer Preis zu sein.

\-------------------------------------

Er hatte keine Ruhe, bis es vollbracht war, und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie Firenze zu Potters Rettung herangaloppierte, wobei seine Hand die gesamte Zeit über zuckte. Selbst dann war sein Seufzer der Erleichterung nur vorübergehend, schließlich musste er sich immer noch um ein Paradoxon kümmern. Er ging direkt zum Büro des Schulleiters und übergab den Brief ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

  
"Wie bemerkenswert", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte. "Wirklich außergewöhnlich! Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich..."

  
"Ja, ja", sagte Severus und fühlte sich immer noch gereizt, weil er wie ein Dieb in der Nacht um das Schloss herumschleichen musste. Das hatte er nicht mehr getan, seit er siebzehn Jahre alt gewesen war. "Könnten wir zum Punkt kommen?"

  
" Selbstverständlich. Ich nehme an, Ihre Anwesenheit hier bedeutet, dass Sie erfolgreich waren?"

  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Severus und breitete die Arme weit aus. "Liegen irgendwo tote Bälger herum, die ich zufällig übersehen habe? Nein? In diesem Fall, ja, ich denke, wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich erfolgreich war."

  
Dumbledore warf ihm einen ernsten Blick über den Rand seiner Brille zu.

  
"Natürlich", fuhr Severus fort, "kann ich noch jederzeit verschwinden und uns so in eine endlose Zeitschleife der ewigen Verdammnis befördern."

  
" Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt, " dann sollten wir am besten dafür sorgen, dass das nicht geschieht. Also, wo habe ich ihn hingelegt?"

  
"Diese Schublade." Während Dumbledore mit der Suche nach dem Zeitumkehrer beschäftigt war, überprüfte Severus die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Ich werde noch nicht in meinem Quartier sein. Ich überwache immer noch das Nachsitzen."

  
"Für wie lange?"

  
"Zehn Minuten. Höchstens fünfzehn."

  
"In diesem Fall ist es am besten, wenn wir direkt zu Ihrem Quartier gehen und dort auf Sie warten", sagte Dumbledore. "Es hat keinen Sinn, die Hauselfen zu verwirren, indem man sie bittet, jemanden zu rufen, der an zwei Orten gleichzeitig ist."

  
"Es hat keinen Sinn - Sie sind bemerkenswert gleichgültig gegenüber der bevorstehenden Auslöschung der Zeitlinie, wie wir sie kennen, finden Sie nicht auch?"

  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus. Es stimmt zwar, dass der Zeitumkehrer seine Grenzen hat, aber er sollte Sie zumindest für einige Stunden am Leben erhalten. Sogar ein paar Tage, würde ich wetten. Er wird das Paradoxon sicherlich bis zu dem Moment aufrechterhalten, in dem Sie ursprünglich abgereist sind - war es so früh?"

  
Severus mahlte so fest mit den Zähnen, dass es wehtat. "Nein", gab er zu. "Ich glaube, es war etwa vier Uhr morgens."

  
"Na also", sagte Dumbledore strahlend. "Alles wird gut, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Haben Sie noch das Denkarium, das ich Ihnen besorgt habe?"

  
Er ließ es so klingen, als sei es ein Geschenk gewesen und nicht ein Werkzeug, das er Severus nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zur Verfügung gestellt hatte - ein Werkzeug, das ausdrücklich dazu diente, zuverlässige Informationen aus einem Spion herauszuholen, in solchen Momenten, in denen die Angst sein Gedächtnis ein wenig getrübt hatte.

  
Natürlich hatte er es aufgehoben.

  
Es dauerte nicht lange, das Denkarium in seinen Räumen aufzustellen und die Erinnerung an sein Gespräch mit Firenze zu extrahieren. Genau zehn Minuten später flog die Tür zu Severus' Quartier auf, und Severus fand sich prompt am wirksamen Ende seines eigenen Zauberstabs wieder.

  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", zischte Snape, und Severus' Irritation löste sich in Luft auf, ersetzt durch die Freude, endlich endlich jemanden mit Elan sich in eine möglicherweise gefährliche Situation stürzen zu sehen.  
"Wonach sieht das aus?", fragte er sein selbst, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

  
"Es sieht so aus, als ob alle meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die verhindern sollten, dass mein Haar in die falschen Hände gerät, vergeblich waren, denn ein durch Vielsafttrank veränderter Betrüger ist offensichtlich in mein Quartier eingedrungen." Snapes Augen verengten sich. "Ein Hochstapler, der die Nerven hat, sich auf meinen Lieblingsstuhl zu setzen."

  
"Oh nein, deine Vorkehrungen haben perfekt funktioniert", sagte Severus. "Schau, ich bin kein Betrüger. Ich bin", - er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, richtete seine Finger auf und senkte bei den nächsten Worten seine Stimme - "der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht".

  
Snape blinzelte, blickte schnell zu Dumbledore hinüber, dann zurück zu Severus. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

  
Severus konnte nicht anders; er lächelte.

  
"Also ehrlich, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. "Nein, nicht Sie, der der da sitzt - bitte hören Sie auf, sich selbst zu provozieren. Und Severus, mein Lieber, das ist alles ziemlich verwirrend, nicht wahr?"

  
"Ich nenne ihn Snape", sagte Severus. "Ich finde, das ist hilfreich."

  
"Kann mir jemand sagen", platzte Snape heraus und hielt Severus seinen Zauberstab ins Gesicht, "was zur Hölle hier vor sich geht?".

  
"Natürlich, mein Junge, natürlich. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Und bitte, legen Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg. So sehr Serverus Sie auch provozieren will, ihn zu bedrohen, ist wohl nicht die richtige Lösung."

  
Snape sank in den angebotenen Stuhl, so wie es Severus nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor in Dumbledores Büro getan hatte. Oder in einer halben Stunde von jetzt an, je nachdem, wie man es sah.

  
"Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte Snape, als sie die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatten und was es noch zu tun galt. " Die ganze verdammte Sache von Anfang bis Ende - reiner Wahnsinn!"

  
"Da sagst du was", erwiderte Severus.

  
Snape starrte ihn an. Severus hätte zusammenzucken können, wenn er nicht durch jahrelanges Betrachten seiner selbst im Spiegel mit diesem Ausdruck vertraut gewesen wäre. "Ich spreche nicht mit dir", sagte Snape. " Deine allzu dramatische Einführung in diese ganze Farce war völlig unnötig."

  
"Und doch hättest du genau dasselbe getan."

  
"Ich glaube, wir sind etwas vom Thema abgekommen", mischte Dumbledore sich ein.

  
"Durchaus", sagte Snape, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und zum Denkarium hinüberging. Er seufzte. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich in dieser Sache viel zu sagen habe."

  
Severus lachte, aber es war kein Humor dabei. "Haben wir das jemals?"

  
Der Blick, den Snape ihm dann zuwarf, war weit weniger vertraut, ein seltsamer Ausdruck von einer Anteilnahme, die auf einem gemeinsamen Verstehen gründete. Es erschütterte ihn auch dann noch, als Snape sich umdrehte und sein Gesicht in das Denkarium tauchte.

  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand er neben dem Schulleiter, wieder als der einzige Snape in Hogwarts.

"Nun", sagte Dumbledore. "Das lief doch hervorragend, finden Sie nicht auch?"

  
"Hm. Die eigentliche Frage ist: Woher weiß ich, ob wir erfolgreich waren?"

  
Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, überkam ihn eine Welle von Schwindelgefühlen, die ihn zwang, sich an einer Stuhllehne festzuhalten, um nicht zu fallen.

  
"Ganz ruhig", sagte Dumbledore und hielt seinen Arm fest, bis die Schwindelanfälle vorübergingen. "Es scheint, Sie haben sich Ihre Frage gerade selbst beantwortet?"

  
"Ja." Die hinterlassenen Zwillingserinnerungen fühlten sich geradezu bizarr an; es war eine Herausforderung für Severus, sie auseinander zu halten, damit sie sich nicht zu einer seltsamen Art von Durcheinander vermischten.

  
Dies würde eine gewisse Übung erfordern.

  
"Dann werde ich mich verabschieden", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie sollten nun etwas Schlaf finden - Sie werden ihn brauchen, nach dem Tag - den Tagen- die Sie hinter sich haben."

  
"Warten Sie." Severus durchwühlte seine Taschen, zog dann den Zeitumkehrer heraus und ließ ihn an seiner Kette vor Dumbledore baumeln. "Sie haben vergessen, ihn zurückzufordern."

  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich habe ihn nicht vergessen", sagte er, wobei er den Zeitumkehrer nur nahm, um Severus' Hand um ihn zu legen und seine Finger fest über dem kalten Metall zu verschränken. "Behalten Sie ihn, fürs Erste. Nur für alle Fälle."

  
Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an.

  
"Allerdings möchte ich, dass Sie ihn nur zu diesem einen Zweck benutzen, zu dem ich ihn Ihnen ursprünglich gegeben habe", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Die Zeit ist viel zu zerbrechlich, als dass wir mit ihr zu unserem Vergnügen herumspielen könnten."

  
"Seien Sie nicht albern", sagte Severus. "Potter wird nicht noch einmal sterben. Das kann er nicht. Ich werde es nicht zulassen."

  
"Hoffen wir, dass Sie Recht behalten", sagte Dumbledore, der bereits an der Tür stand. "Oh, und Severus?"

  
"Ja?"

  
"Wenn Sie ihn jemals wieder benutzen müssen, brauchen Sie mich nicht über die Einzelheiten zu informieren. Es wäre mir sogar lieber, wenn Sie es nicht täten. Nur um unnötige Komplikationen zu vermeiden, verstehen Sie? Gute Nacht!"

  
Endlich allein in seinem Quartier, starrte Severus auf die kleine Sanduhr in seiner Hand und fühlte sich äußerst beunruhigt. Es half nicht, dass Firenzes Stimme in einer Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf tönte. Die Ströme der Zeit finden einen Weg, sich anzupassen

  
Um seiner eigenen geistigen Gesundheit willen hoffte Severus, dass Firenze sich schwer geirrt hatte.

\--------------------------

"Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch jede einzelne der Aufgaben, die für den Stein eingerichtet worden waren.

  
"Mit Mr. Weasleys und Miss Grangers Hilfe, ja."

  
"Unversehrt."

  
"Nun, Mr Weasley..."

  
"Potter blieb unversehrt."

  
"Ja."

  
"Dann traf er auf Quirrell, der die ganze Zeit den Dunklen Lord in seinem Körper beherbergt hatte - ach und übrigens, habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass er verdächtig war?

  
"Das haben Sie, Severus, das haben Sie."

  
"Er begegnete Quirrell und dem Dunklen Lord, und am Ende blieb er unversehrt wie eh und je, während Quirrell jetzt tot ist und der Dunkle Lord selbst geflohen?

  
"Wie ich schon sagte, kam ich gerade rechtzeitig. Ein Zitronenbonbon?"

"Sie hätten gar nicht erst abreisen sollen! Bei allem, was hier bereits geschehen war..."

  
"Ich weiß, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. "Glauben Sie mir, ich bin mir bewusst, dass es eine schwerwiegende Fehleinschätzung war. Aber Ende gut, alles gut, oder?"

  
Severus schaute finster drein.

  
"Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie glücklich sein würden, dass der Junge überlebt hat", sagte Dumbledore. "Besonders nach dem Ärger, den Sie erst kürzlich durchgemacht haben."

  
"Glücklich?" sagte Severus. "Glücklich? Dass er dem Tod nur knapp entkommen ist durch absolut schieres, dummes Glück?"

  
"Oh, es war nicht nur Glück", sagte Dumbledore. "Die Tatsache, dass Quirrell ihn nicht berühren konnte, weil..."

  
Severus stand auf. " Verschonen Sie mich", zischte er. "Zu hören, wie sie Lilys Opfer poetisieren" - seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten - "hat das eine Mal gereicht. Wissen sie was! Ich nehme alles zurück! Ich bin glücklich, geradezu ekstatisch! Ich ging vom Schlimmsten aus und dachte, Potters Glück sei aufgebraucht, während es ihm offensichtlich noch in höchstem Maße zusteht. Wie praktisch, dass Quirrell kein Messer dabei hatte. Wie praktisch, dass Sie zufällig genau im richtigen Moment kamen. Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen; ich nenne es nicht anders, als schieres dummes Glück!"

  
In seinem Kielwasser knallte er die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro zu. Erst viel später, nachdem die Ruhe ihn in mehreren Etappen gefunden hatte, fing er an, die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte vollends zu erfassen. Wenn Potter sein sagenumwobenes Glück wieder hatte, dann musste Severus nicht noch mehr Schlaf einbüßen, weil er sich um sein Überleben sorgte - oder zumindest nicht noch mehr als vor dieser katastrophalen Nacht im Wald.

  
Die Ströme der Zeit finden einen Weg, sich anzupassen, ha.

  
Die Zentauren hatten keine Ahnung. Denn Potter hatte sein Glück zurück, und Severus-Severus war fertig mit ihm.


	2. Das zweite Schuljahr

Zu sagen, dass Severus wütend war, als Potter es nicht einmal bis zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres schaffte, wäre milde ausgedrückt.

"Oh, das ist ja furchtbar", flüsterte Flitwick und rang die Hände.

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf. Er war zu wütend für Worte. Tatsächlich war er in dem Moment, als er das Spektakel sah, so wütend gewesen, dass er seinen Patronus ohne nachzudenken in die Große Halle geschickt hatte, obwohl ein Hilferuf sowohl vergeblich als auch kontraproduktiv war.

So wütend war er.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Minerva und klang vollkommen erschüttert. "Was in aller Welt ist nur in sie gefahren?"

Vor ihnen stand der blaue Ford Anglia der Weasleys, dessen Dach vollständig eingedrückt war. Nein, nicht eingedrückt, sondern in eine abgeflachte Masse aus verdrehtem Metall gequetscht. Es erinnerte Severus sehr an den alten Schrottplatz, der in seiner Heimatstadt direkt neben der Mühle gelegen hatte. Dort hatte man auch ganze Autos zerquetscht. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie die "Peitschende Weide" geliebt - eines konnte man mit Sicherheit sagen: Sie war effektiv. Severus hatte bereits mit einigen gezielten Zaubern dafür gesorgt, dass die Insassen des Autos nicht mehr zu finden waren. Als ob das langsam tropfende rote Rinnsal aus der zerstörten Fahrertür nicht für sich selbst gesprochen hätte.

Hinter ihnen füllte sich der Platz rasch mit Menschen; eine Frauenstimme begann hysterisch zu schreien. Wahrscheinlich Granger.

Severus atmete tief durch. Er überlegte, während er zusah, wie sich die Peitschende Weide unschuldig im Wind wiegte und gab den ersten Plan, der ihm in den Sinn kam, auf. Sicherlich mochte es als die naheliegenste Lösung erscheinen, den Baum im richtigen Moment einzufrieren, aber es war bei weitem zu riskant. Er durfte weder von Potter und Weasley entdeckt werden, noch konnte er sie mit zusätzlichen Informationen versorgen, um weitere Eskapaden auszulösen. Außerdem verdienten die verdammten Flegel zu Recht einen guten Schreck - nur keinen, der sie für immer auslöschen würde.

Stattdessen begann er, das Auto mit Zaubern zu untersuchen.

"Was machen Sie da?, fragte Minerva.

"Ich teste eine Theorie."

"Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt!"

"Scht", sagte Severus. "Ah ja, genau wie ich dachte - verzaubert, um zu fliegen, aber nicht viel mehr. Den Weasleys fehlte es schon immer an Vorstellungsvermögen."

Und mit den nötigen Informationen im Gepäck drehte er sich um und ging zum Schloss zurück.

"Severus Snape!", sagte Minerva. "Was denken Sie, wo Sie hingehen?"

"Etwas holen, das ich in meinem Quartier vergessen habe", rief Severus über die Schulter zurück. "Ich fürchte, ich brauche es dringend, da ich offensichtlich doch noch nicht fertig bin."

Die Menge teilte sich vor ihm auf, und auf ihren Gesichtern mischten sich Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen.

Wie schade, dass sich keiner der Schüler an all dies erinnern würde. Die Wirkung, die das für seinen Ruf hätte...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Er blieb die ganze Nacht über auf und arbeitete den Zauberspruch aus und korrigierte ihn so lange, bis auch der letzte Fehler behoben war. Schließlich konnte die Kreativität nur die Voraussetzungen schaffen - die wahre Meisterschaft lag immer in der Ausführung, in der Liebe zum Detail.

Als Severus aus den Kerkern auftauchte, leuchtete der Himmel in den rosa-orangen Farbtönen des Sonnenaufgangs. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das menschenleere Schlossgelände zu einer abgeschiedenen Stelle, und einige Umdrehungen der Sanduhr und eine Apparation später war alles um ihn herum wieder dunkel.

Er fand das Auto in der Garage, umgeben von kaputten Toastern und anderen defekten Muggelartefakten.

"Dich, mein Lieber", murmelte er, während er mit den Fingern über die Motorhaube fuhr, "erwartet ein besonderes Vergnügen. Weißt du, er mag dir die Macht gegeben haben, zu fliegen - aber ich werde dir ein Gespür für Selbsterhaltung geben".

Was natürlich in erster Linie eine Art von Selbstbewusstsein voraussetzte. Einem unbelebten Gegenstand für immer ein Gefühl zu verleihen, blieb ein trickreiches Unterfangen, und als Severus zusah, wie die von ihm geworfenen Lichtblitze in die Karosserie des Autos einsanken, musste er zugeben, dass er sich bei dieser Aufgabe selbst übertroffen hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz führte er noch mehrere Diagnosezyklen durch. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass die Veränderungen definitiv Wirkung gezeigt hatten.

"Enttäusch mich bloß nicht", sagte er und tätschelte beim Abschied einen Scheinwerfer. "Ich zähle auf dich."

Das Auto reagierte nicht. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Bewusstsein erst nach und nach einsetzte; jeder drastische Bewusstseinsschub würde das arme Ding nur verwirren und wahrscheinlich zu sprunghaftem Verhalten führen, was in Kombination mit zwei bereits sprunghaften Vorpubertären nur eine Katastrophe bedeuten würde.

Jetzt musste er nur noch warten.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Das Auto zeigte am Ende eine hervorragende Vorstellung, wenn auch mit einer alarmierenden Verzögerung. Von seinem Versteck aus beobachtete Severus mehrere quälende Sekunden lang, wie es hin und her geschleudert wurde, wobei er nichts so sehr fürchtete, als dass sein Zauber ein wenig zu dezent gewesen wäre, dass alles umsonst gewesen wäre und dass er eine zweites Mal in der Zeit zurück musste. Dann startete der Motor erneut, und sein Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen; als der Wagen prompt ein angeschlagenes Paar Idioten auf den Boden spuckte, jubelte er fast. Das Hochgefühl war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, und sofort kehrte die kochende Wut zurück, die ihn in ihrem Griff hielt, seit er das Autowrack entdeckt hatte. Dass er dies alles tun musste: sich stundenlang mit einem teuflisch komplizierten Stück Magie abmühen, wie ein gewöhnlicher Krimineller fast einen Tag lang auf der Lauer liegen, diese atemberaubenden Schrecksekunden durchleben...

Inakzeptabel.

Es gab eine naheliegende Lösung für das Problem. Er hatte alles ausgearbeitet, während er darauf wartete, dass es Abend wurde: Potter musste von der Schule verwiesen werden. Wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war, sondern zurück in den Armen seiner liebevollen Verwandten, konnte er sich unmöglich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Elf Jahre hatte er in Little Whinging verbracht, ohne dass auch nur ein einziger Bericht über eine Gefahr für seine Person vorlag; ein einziges Jahr und ein Tag in Hogwarts, und er hatte mehr Beinahe-Todesfälle zu beklagen als die gesamte Schülerschaft zusammen. Die Beweise waren überwältigend - wenn Potter nicht in Hogwarts war, konnte er keine neuen und einfallsreichen Wege finden, sich umbringen zu lassen.

Und all die Kopfschmerzen von Severus würden augenblicklich verschwinden.

Mit dem Wissen ausgerüstet, dass der Zwischenfall mit dem fliegenden Auto ihm schließlich genügend Einfluss verschaffen würde, um dieses selige Ziel zu erreichen, fand er Snape und verbannte ihn vorerst in ihr Quartier.

Dann stürzte er sich auf Potter und Weasley.

Ein unwissender Beobachter hätte seine Schadenfreude über den Anblick ihrer zerknirschten Gesichter als grausam empfinden können, obwohl sie zweifellos völlig gerechtfertigt war.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore weigerte sich, Potter von der Schule zu verweisen, und Severus hatte das Gefühl, Weihnachten sei abgesagt worden.

Nein, das war nicht richtig. Severus mochte Weihnachten nicht einmal. Er fühlte sich...

...er fühlte sich, wie an jedem anderen Tag des Jahres auch.

Severus hasste sein Leben.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weniger als zwei Wochen später schlug die Katastrophe erneut zu. Er war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, um einige Tränke abzuliefern, als er um eine Ecke bog und eine kleine, buschhaarige Gestalt in ihn hineinrannte.

"Oh, Sir!" sagte Granger, und Severus schoss das Blut kalt ins Gesicht angesichts ihrer riesigen, tränennassen Augen. "Sie müssen kommen, schnell! Etwas Sch..Schreckliches ist..."

Severus setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte.

Zwei Korridore weiter floss die Spätnachmittagssonne durch die Fenster und warf eine nicht ganz malerische Szene in einen malerisch goldenen Schein. Potter lag auf dem Boden, purpurroter Schaum tröpfelte aus seinem Mund. Neben ihm stand Weasley, weiß wie eine Wand und hielt immer noch mit zitternden Fingern seinen gebrochenen Zauberstab fest.

Severus fiel auf die Knie, aber zwei Finger, die gegen Potters Hals gepresst wurden, bestätigten nur, was er bereits an den leeren, glasigen Augen erkannt hatte: Es gab keinen Puls.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich ha-ha-hab Ha-harry get-t-t-tötet."

"Ja, Weasley, das ist erklärt sich von selbst", sagte Severus. "Aber wie? Und um Merlins willen, legen Sie den verfluchten Zauberstab weg!"

"Ich ha-hab meinen b-b-besten Freund erm-m-mordet", stammelte Weasley mit derselben tonlosen Stimme. Von ihm war ganz klar keine Antwort zu erwarten, aber zumindest befolgte der Trottel den direkten Befehl, denn er ließ seinen Arm sinken und schwach herabhängen.

Severus starrte Granger scharf an. "Nun?"

"Wir haben... Zaubersprüche geübt, Erweiterungszauber - ich war mit meinem fertig, und dann war Ron dran und sein Zauberstab spielte verrückt, und es traf Harry und er... ist einfach umgekippt. Aber Sir, er kann doch nicht wirklich tot sein! Es muss etwas geben, das Sie tun können!"

Severus sprach selbst einen Zauberspruch über Potters Leiche. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Weasley", sagte er. "Es ist Ihnen gelungen, Potters Lungen zu sprengen."

Weasley wimmerte. Granger schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und dämpfte den Schluchzer, der über ihre Lippen lief.

Severus erhob sich. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Potter, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und ging davon.

"Wohin gehen Sie?" rief Granger ihm nach. "Sir? Sir!"

Oh, verdammt noch mal. "Weg", sagte Severus und ging weiter.

Doch Granger hatte ihn bereits eingeholt, so beharrlich wie eh und je. "Ich verstehe nicht. Sie sollten uns doch helfen! Was sollen wir mit der - mit der -" Ihre Worte brachen ab, als ein erneuter Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelte.

Severus wirbelte zu sie herum, zutiefst verärgert über ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Er wäre verdammt, verdammt, wenn er seine kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden würde, Seelsorger zu spielen, wo sich doch keiner von den beiden daran erinnern würde. "Es ist mir scheißegal, was Sie mit der Leiche machen", sagte er. "Bringen Sie sie in den Krankenflügel. Schmücken Sie sie mit Blumen. Betreiben Sie von mir aus Sodomie mit ihr!"

Zugegeben, er fühlte einen Anflug von Schuldgefühlen angesichts des schockierten Keuchens von Granger, als er davon schritt, doch er das schob er schnell beiseite. Es war wohl kaum seine Schuld, dass das frühreife Ding die Definition von Wörtern auswendig gelernt hatte, die kein Zweitklässler kennen sollte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?" sagte Snape, als Severus ihn einige Minuten zuvor aus einem Kerkerkorridor in eine schattige Nische zog. "Ich hätte dich umbringen können!"

Severus befreite Snapes Zauberstabarm gezielt von dort, wo er ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. "Das war der beste Ort, um dich zu überrumpeln."

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Du genießt es einfach so sehr, dich auf ahnungslose Menschen zu stürzen, dass es dir egal ist, ob du dich selbst traumatisierst."

"Und du", sagte Severus, "hegst geheime Fantasien, von verhüllten Männern in schwach beleuchtete Gassen gezerrt zu werden. Also lass die Heuchelei."

Snape starrte ihn an. "Manchmal glaube ich mir ehrlich gesagt ... selbst nicht"

Severus seufzte, seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinen Abschiedsworten an Granger. "Ich auch nicht", gab er zu und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Warte hier und" - er wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft - "desillusioniere dich selbst oder so etwas. Ich muss gehen."

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig im oberen Korridor an.

"Dreißig Punkte von Gryffindor!"

Weasley ließ seinen Zauberstab mit einem Ausdruck verwirrter Empörung fallen, und Severus atmete erleichtert auf.

"Das ist doch nicht fair!" sagte Potter und starrte ihn an. " Warum? Wir haben doch gar nichts getan!"

"Weil Sie in einem öffentlichen Korridor zaubern."

"Das ist keine Hogwarts-Regel", sagte Granger und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß das, weil ich sie gelesen habe..."

"Jetzt schon", schnitt Severus ihr das Wort ab. " Um genau zu sein," - er trat näher, bis er sie alle überragte, besonders jedoch Weasley - "werde ich sie noch erweitern: Für Sie, Weasley, gar kein Zaubern mehr ohne die Aufsicht eines Lehrers. Nicht bevor Sie sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt haben. Ihr jetziger Zauberstab ist eine ernsthafte Bedrohung."

Plötzlich sprachen sie alle auf einmal in einem lärmenden Gewirr von Geräuschen, deren generelle Thematik dennoch ganz klar blieb.

"Ruhe!" fuhr Severus dazwischen. "Zweifeln Sie etwa meine Autorität an?"

Als Antwort erhielt er drei schweigsame, rebellische Blicke; der von Potter war bei weitem der zornigste. Undankbarer Bengel.

"Ich denke nicht. In diesem Fall verschwinden Sie drei und denken Sie daran, Weasley, wenn ich erfahre, dass Sie den Zauberstab außerhalb des Unterrichts benutzen, werde ich ihn persönlich konfiszieren.“

Das war nur eine leere Drohung gewesen. Oh, Severus hatte Grund genug, Weasley seiner Waffe zu berauben, aber nicht genug Beweise zu seinen Gunsten; selbst Lehrer konnten das Schlüsselinstrument eines Zauberers nicht konfiszieren, ohne dass der Rest der Fakultät zustimmte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Familie.

Als er sie davon eilen sah, hatte Severus eher das Gefühl, dass dies nur eine vorübergehende Lösung für ein dauerhaftes Problem war. Aber man durfte doch hoffen.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Also gut", sagte Minerva und stapelte die vor ihr liegenden Papiere zu einem ordentlichen Haufen. "Ich glaube, das war alles, was auf unserer Tagesordnung stand, also erkläre ich diese Lehrerkonferenz offiziell für been... , ja, Severus?"

Die Überraschung in ihrer Stimme spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern aller Anwesenden wider, und das aus gutem Grund. Severus hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, sich an Lehrerkonferenzen zu beteiligen, abgesehen von einigen spöttischen Bemerkungen und höhnischem Schnauben; seiner Erfahrung nach waren sie nichts weiter als eine sinnlose Übung in Zwecklosigkeit.

Aber genug war genug, und so stand er hier, räusperte sich und faltete die Hände vor sich zusammen, in einem erzwungenen Versuch, Besonnenheit und Ruhe auszustrahlen.

"Ich möchte einen Antrag stellen, dass der Lehrkörper sich zusammenschließt, um Ronald Weasley einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen.“

In der anschließenden Stille hätte die sprichwörtliche Stecknadel wie eine Lawine widergehallt.

"Das ist... bemerkenswert großzügig von Ihnen", sagte Minerva.

"Großzügigkeit hat damit nichts zu tun. Weasleys Zauberstab stellt eine eindeutige und gegenwärtige Gefahr für die Sicherheit jeder einzelnen Person in diesem Schloss dar -"

"Sie übertreiben doch sicher."

"-oder zumindest für jeden Einzelnen, der dumm genug ist, sich dem Jungen bis auf einen Meter zu nähern. Dagegen muss etwas unternommen werden, und zwar dringend."

"Verzeihung", sagte Septima Vector. "Aber was stimmt nicht mit dem Zauberstab des Jungen? Das klingt alles ziemlich alarmierend, und doch höre ich als Wahlfachlehrer zum ersten Mal davon. Ich würde behaupten, dass ich auch nicht der Einzige bin."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich von ihrer Seite des Tisches.

Minerva seufzte. "Die Situation ist nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie Severus sie beschreibt. Mr. Weasley zerbrach seinen Zauberstab bedauerlicherweise bei einem Unfall..."

"Einer schamlosen Missachtung der Regeln, meinen Sie", sagte Severus.

"-einem Unfall mit der Peitschenden Weide kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahrs. Es stimmt, dass sein Zauberstab dadurch Fehkfunktionen aufweißt, aber ich glaube kaum, dass dies eine Gefahr für irgendetwas anderes als die Noten von Mister Weasley darstellt.“

"Dann sind Sie ein Närrin", sagte Severus und ignorierte die Art und Weise, wie Minervas Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst wurden, um stattdessen einen durchdringenden Blick in Richtung Flitwick zu senden. "Hat Weasley nicht kürzlich in einer Ihrer Unterrichtsstunden die Kontrolle über seinen Zauberstab verloren, so dass er Sie dabei angriff und verletzte?

" Ja, schon" sagte Flitwick langsam, "aber..."

"Da haben Sie es", sagte Severus, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. " Das erste Opfer haben wir bereits."

"Es war nur ein kleines Geschwür", protestierte Flitwick. "Nichts, worüber man sich aufregen müsste. Verglichen mit den Geschichten, die ich über die vergangenen Jahre erzählen könnte, ist das kaum zu spüren", kicherte er. „Solche Unfälle passieren, wenn man Magie lehrt, beschädigte Zauberstäbe hin oder her. Das ist alles Teil des Risikos bei der Arbeit mit Kindern, nicht wahr?"

Mindestens drei Personen nickten. Severus wollte aufschreien.

"Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung", sagte Minerva. "Nun, Severus, wenn Sie mir keine konkreten Fälle nennen können, in denen das Leben eines Schülers in Gefahr war..."

"Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!"

"Das muss ich dann wohl als ein Nein werten?"

Fünf Mal, dachte Severus mit einem Anflug von Hysterie, fünf verfluchte Mal hatte Weasley Potter getötet, und Merlin wusste, wie oft es noch passieren würde. Er hatte Potters Lungen zum Explodieren gebracht und ihn versehentlich in einen Stein verwandelt; dann, als Abwechslung, hatte er seine Lungen erneut explodieren lassen. Severus wusste immer noch nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, Mrs. Norris in eine Kreatur zu verwandeln, die zehnmal so groß war, und die Potter komplett verschluckt hatte. Und an den Strohhalm, der dem Bengel den Rücken gebrochen hatte, wollte Severus nicht einmal denken. Das war nämlich besonders... unangenehm und eklig gewesen.

Und doch konnte er nichts davon erwähnen. "Wenn Sie sich weigern, Vernunft anzunehmen, dann verd..." Er unterbrach sich gerade noch und biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er fortfuhr: "Sicherlich werden Sie meinen Vorschlag im Hinblick auf die Auswirkungen, die dies auf Weasleys Schulbildung haben wird, in Betracht ziehen".

"Das würde ich sehr gerne tun", sagte Minerva. "Aber für alle Ausgaben, die die Fakultät im Namen eines Schülers tätigt, besagen die Vorschriften ganz klar, dass der Nutzen für die Schule insgesamt den Anschein von Günstlingswirtschaft überwiegen muss. Ich für meinen Teil halte diese Kriterien nicht für erfüllt, und ich vermute eher, dass die Eltern anderer Schüler ähnlich empfinden würden. Es wäre schlichtweg unangemessen".

Severus schloss die Augen. "Und Potters Besen galt als unverzichtbar für Hogwarts in seiner Gesamtheit, ja?"

Am anderen Ende des Tisches rollte Sinistra mit den Augen. Minervas Wangen erröteten derweil in einem stumpfen Rot, wie sie es immer taten, wenn Severus ihre unverblümte Heuchelei hervorhob.

"Mister Potters Besen wurde nicht mit Schulgeldern gekauft", erwiderte Minerva. "Wenn Sie dazu gewillt sind, steht es Ihnen natürlich frei, Mr. Weasley selbst einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen, obwohl ich fürchte, dass Arthur und Molly ihn wahrscheinlich nicht annehmen werden.“

Als ob Severus das nicht schon versucht hätte. Die anonyme Spende, die er an den Fuchsbau geschickt hatte, war postwendend zurückgeschickt worden, zusammen mit einem Brief, in dem es hieß: "Ronald hat sich selbst in diesen Schlammassel hineingebracht, und wir haben ihm ganz klar gesagt, dass er mit den Folgen leben muss, anstatt auf Wohltätigkeit zu setzen, um ihn da wieder herauszuholen. Sein ebenso anonymer Brief an Ollivander war ähnlich abgewiesen worden; der Mann weigerte sich, einen Zauberstab herauszugeben, ohne den Zauberer vorher getroffen zu haben, weil der Stab sich aufregen könnte, wenn der Zauberer nicht seine erste Wahl war. Severus einzige Möglichkeit wäre gewesen, Weasley an den Ohren zu packen und ihn selbst in die Winkelgasse zu zerren, und wie hätte das wohl ausgesehen?

"Könnten wir die Sache vielleicht zu Ende bringen?" sagte Sinistra.

"Sicherlich", sagte Minerva. "Alle, die dafür sind, dass..."

Sie wurde durch die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer unterbrochen, die aufschlug und einen spektakulären Wirbel von hellgrünem Satin enthüllte.

"Oje", sagte Lockhart. "Es scheint, als käme ich zu spät zur Party - oder besser gesagt, Sie kamen alle zu früh! Aber keine Sorge, ich verzeihe Ihnen, dass Sie ohne mich angefangen haben. Wie sehr sie sich bemüht haben müssen, denn es ist noch nicht vier..."

"Das Treffen begann um drei Uhr", sagte Sinistra und klopfte mit ihrem Federkiel auf die Tischkante.

"Es tut mir schrecklich leid", sagte Minerva mit einem so aufrichtigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass Severus sie dafür hätte bewundern können, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, sie zu hassen, "Ich muss Ihnen fälschlicherweise eine falsche Uhrzeit genannt haben".

Lockhart lachte. "Schon gut, schon gut. Schließlich kann nicht jeder ein so tadelloses Gedächtnis besitzen wie ich." Er schwang sich auf einen Stuhl. "Es ist ja nichts passiert, schließlich bin ich jetzt hier - und gerade rechtzeitig für das Wichtigste! Sie waren gerade beim Abstimmen, nehme ich an. Über welches Thema?"

"Ronald Weasleys Zauberstab", sagte Minerva.

"Weasleys Zauberstab. Natürlich!" Eine Pause. "Aber warum sollten wir so etwas tun?"

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Hand. "Er ist zerbrochen", sagte er. "Es wird uns alle umbringen."

"Ich muss Aufsätze korrigieren", sagte Sinistra.

"Alle, die dafür sind, Ronald Weasley einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen, mit der Begründung, dass sein jetziger eine Gefahr für die Studentenschaft darstellt, heben bitte die Hand", sagte Minerva. "Und alle dagegen? In Ordnung, das sind zwei Ja-Stimmen, fünf Nein-Stimmen und zwei Enthaltungen. Antrag abgelehnt."

"Keine Angst, mein lieber Severus", sagte Lockhart. "Ich habe mich nur deshalb der Stimme enthalten, weil ich zufällig ein oder zwei Dinge über Zauberstabkunde weiß. Ich werde den Zauberstab des Jungen persönlich reparieren, und sehr bald wird er so gut wie neu sein! Sogar besser!"

Severus blickte entsetzt auf. "Um Merlins willen, tun Sie das nicht. Bitte nicht! Ich flehe Sie an."

"Na, na", sagte Sprout, die neben ihm saß und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. " Sie wirken heute ein wenig überreizt, mein Junge. Wie wär's mit einem schönen Baldriantee, um Ihre Nerven zu beruhigen?"

"Was für eine hervorragende Idee", sagte Lockhart. "Zufällig mache ich einen ausgezeichneten Beruhigungstrank, basierend auf Baldrian, aber mit ein paar besonderen Raffinessen.“

"Ich weiß, wie man einen Beruhigungstrank herstellt!" sagte Severus und erhob sich so abrupt von seinem Stuhl, dass dieser hinter ihm noch bebte. "Ich bin der Zaubertrankmeister!"

Und er flüchtete aus dem Raum, bevor er jeden einzelnen seiner Kollegen als inkompetenten Schwachkopf bezeichnen konnte.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erstaunlicherweise gelang es Weasley im Laufe der folgenden Woche, Potter am Leben zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise jedoch war, wenn man der Schrift an der Wand Glauben schenken durfte, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden - und selbstverständlich war Potter mittendrin.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, es als einen kindischen Streich darzustellen, Severus' Unbehagen wuchs nur noch mehr.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Er verabscheute Quidditch. Sie nannten es einen Sport, und doch war es nichts anderes als ein törichter Tanz mit dem Tod, ein Tanz, der ihn während des gesamten Spiels zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zitternd in Atem hielt, und diesmal nicht wegen der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern.

Als es geschah, war es bereits zu spät; die durch den sintflutartigen Regen beeinträchtigte Sicht ließ ihm keinerlei Chance, Potter zu retten. Er stürzte in einem Wirbel rot-goldener Gewänder zu Boden, wobei eine Seite seines Schädels vollständig eingedrückt war.

Chaos brach aus. Inmitten der wogenden, hysterischen Massen ertönte laut und deutlich eine Botschaft, die von den Weasley-Zwillingen bis zum Erbrechen wiederholt wurde: "Verhexter Klatscher" und "Geht immer wieder auf ihn los" und "Haben wir Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hat?"

Und nichts von all dem, nichts von all dem wäre passiert, wenn sie Potter vom Spiel ausgeschlossen hätten, wie Severus eine Woche zuvor vorgeschlagen hatte.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Er hatte gerade herausgefunden, wie er die magischen Absperrungen zu Hoochs Quartier aufheben konnte, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen, als die Tür von innen aufschwang.

"Severus", sagte sie, "die gelben Augen verengten sich skeptisch. "Und was führt Sie so spät in der Nacht hierher?"

Severus unterließ es, ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie gar nicht erst wach sein sollte, um seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Er war erwischt worden; nun war es Zeit zu improvisieren.

"Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass sich jemand an den Bällen für das morgige Spiel zu schaffen gemacht hat."

"Unsinn. Ich habe erst vor ein paar Stunden die üblichen gründlichen Überprüfungen durchgeführt, und seitdem sind sie nicht mehr aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden.“

"Dann wird es noch jemand tun."

"Auch das ist Unsinn. Sie können es ja versuchen - tun sie das nicht immer? - aber ich habe es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mit den Kisten am Fußende meines Bettes zu schlafen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass meine Schutzzauber tadellos sind."

Sie waren sicherlich vollendeter, als Severus ihr zugetraut hätte. "Trotzdem", sagte er. "Im Interesse der Sicherheit der Schülerinnen und Schüler, ein Anliegen, das uns sicherlich beiden am Herzen liegt - wäre es vielleicht das Beste, wenn ich diese Nacht über sie wachen würde.“

Hooch starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und lachte. "Ich denke nicht", sagte sie. "Ich denke sogar, dass ich auf meinen Schlaftrunk verzichten kann, nur dieses eine Mal. Seien Sie versichert, Severus", -sie blickte ihn unverwandt an - "niemand wird die von mir überwachte Ausrüstung beeinflussen. Unabhängig davon, wer es auch sein mag. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Und sie knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und ließ Severus vor Wut schäumen. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu unterstellen? Keiner der anderen Hauslehrer wäre mit einem solchen Verdacht konfrontiert worden, mal abgesehen von der absurden Idee, dass er versuchen könnte, Ausrüstung zu sabotieren, während sie sich nachweislich in seinen eigenen Händen befand - er hatte Anstand! Warum zum Teufel war diese Vorstellung für jeden, der ihm in letzter Zeit über den Weg lief, so unvorstellbar?

Er warf ein zusätzliches Geflecht von Zaubersprüchen über Hoochs Quartier und hielt für den Rest der Nacht Wache in einer versteckten Nische. Es kam zwar niemand, aber Severus wusste es besser, als anzunehmen, dass der Klatscher während Hoochs Besuch in den Küchen in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie manipuliert worden war.

Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht auf... aktive Teilnahme zurückgreifen musste, um seine Mission zu erfüllen.

Fliegen war nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen. Fliegen inmitten orkanartiger Winde und glitschigen Regens, desillusioniert, aber immer noch dem ständigen Risiko ausgesetzt, entdeckt zu werden, während er versuchte, mit subtilen Zaubersprüchen einen verrückten Klatscher umzulenken - das war die reinste Hölle.

Als er am Ende nicht perfekt genug zielte und Potter mit einem gebrochenen Arm endete, war das einfach Pech. Und als Gilderoy Vollpfosten Lockhart, den Preis noch erhöhte, indem er in Potters Arm vollständig die Knochen entfernte, während Severus unter der Tribüne kauerte, durchnässt, unter Schlafentzug leidend und völlig erschöpft...

Da war es nur logisch, dass Severus Lockhart ein klein wenig liebte. Nicht wahr?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Die Kammer des Schreckens war definitiv geöffnet worden. Was für eine erbärmlich Ausrede eines verdammten Lebens er doch hatte. Am Arsch!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ein weiterer Monat verging ereignislos. Weasley tötete Potter nur ein paar weitere Male, aber Severus war alles andere als beruhigt. Was auch immer - oder wer auch immer - die Katze und den Jungen versteinert hatte, konnte jeden Moment wieder auftauchen; wenn es Potter erwischte, konnte Severus kaum zurückgehen und ihn retten, ohne zu wissen, gegen was er kämpfte. Und was sollte er tun, wenn außer Potter noch jemand gestorben wäre? Dumbledore mochte keine Skrupel haben, den Einsatz des Zeitumkehrers auf Potter allein zu beschränken; Severus war da weniger entschlossen.

Er konnte kaum dem Drang widerstehen, Potter wie ein Schatten durch die Schule zu folgen, und stürzte sich stattdessen in die Erforschung der Kammer. Der Versuch, das Tatsächliche vom Fantastischen zu trennen, erwies sich jedoch als ebenso fruchtlos wie die endlosen Lehrerkonferenzen, bei denen ihn jeder dazu drängte, die Slytherins mit wachsamen Augen zu beobachten.

Als ob er das nicht schon täte. Als ob er es sich nicht zur Gewohnheit gemacht hätte, jeden seiner Schüler in den ersten Schulwochen einer Befragung zu unterziehen, damit er für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit wusste, wann sie etwas verbargen. Oh, die meisten von ihnen spielten mit Täuschungsmanövern, und einige von ihnen entwickelten gar ausgezeichnete Fähigkeiten darin, aber Severus achtete immer darauf, ihnen einen Schritt voraus zu sein; das war nur gesunder Menschenverstand.

Im Moment wussten sie nichts, genauso wenig wie Severus. Die Liste der Kreaturen und Zaubersprüche, die in der Lage waren, ein Lebewesen zu versteinern, wurde immer länger und länger, doch nichts davon wollte richtig ins Bild passen. Mit jedem Tag wurde die Anspannung in seinem Inneren größer.

Und dann hatte Potter den Nerv, eine Explosion auszulösen. Und das in Severus' Klassenraum. Direkt vor seiner Nase. Als das Balg ihm direkt in die Augen schaute und seine Unschuld beteuerte, die er nie besessen hatte und Severus ihm mit Schulverweis drohte, konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob ein Teil von Potter unbedingt sterben wollte.

Als er wenig später seine Vorräte durchwühlt vorfand, wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Aber wie üblich hatte er keine konkreten Beweise.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Snape war gerade dabei, Arbeiten zu korrigieren, als Severus sich in ihr Büro stahl; er sah nur so lange auf, um ihm einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Schon wieder? Und was für ein Missgeschick ist diesmal geschehen - nein, lass mich raten. Ein Klavier fiel auf seinen Kopf."

"Nicht ganz", sagte Severus. "Ich muss heute Nachmittag deinen Platz im Duellierclub einnehmen."

Snape schrieb weiter. "Nein."

"Nein? Du hast mich wohl falsch verstanden. Ich muss..."

"Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden, und die Antwort bleibt 'nein'. Darauf habe ich mich schon seit Wochen gefreut. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es mir verdirbst. Ich werde nicht wie ein stubenreiner Welpe in meinem Quartier sitzen, wenn ich..."

"Den Schnitt der neuen Roben von Lockhart bewundern kann? Mich in der Aura seines immerfort sprühenden Witzes suhlen möchte? Ganz ehrlich, Severus, ein ausgewachsener Narzisst? Ich dachte, wir hätten einen besseren Geschmack als das."

Der Federkiel fiel auf den Tisch und verspritzte rote Tinte. "Wie kannst du es wagen", sagte Snape und blickte ihn an. "Jedes Vergnügen, das ich zu erlangen gedenke, besteht einzig und allein in der Gelegenheit, ihm ein paar Tiefschläge zu verpassen, und zwar vor einem..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, die Nasenlöcher weiteten sich, während Severus lächelte. "Wie du verdammt gut weißt."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

"Lass das!", zischte Snape. "Von fragwürdig attraktiven Narzissten abgesehen, braucht es einen spektakulär verdrehten Geist, um sich selbst zu beleidigen."

"Glashaus", sagte Severus. "Steine. Aber um auf den eigentlichen Punkt zurückzukommen: Ich verstehe nicht, was dein Problem ist. Es ist nicht so, dass du dich nicht an die Freuden erinnern würdest, Lockhart in den Arsch getreten zu haben.“

"Vielleicht würde ich es vorziehen, dieses eine Mal die besagte Freude unbefleckt zu erleben, ohne mich nur daran zu erinnern. Es reicht mich daran zu erinnern, wie du hereingeplatzt bist und mich wie einen Hund an der Leine herumkommandiert hast.“

"Vertrau mir. Das willst du nicht."

Snape seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Nicht schon wieder Weasley?"

"Oh nein. Ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben, Potter gleich zu Beginn aus seiner Nähe zu entfernen. Ich habe ihn mit Draco gepaart."

Und es war auch ein ausgezeichneter Plan gewesen, denn Draco besaß bei all seinem übermütigen Gerede einfach nicht das Rückgrat, um einer anderen Person ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn er älter wurde, aber Severus zweifelte daran. Narcissas sanfte Hände hatten bei dem Jungen bleibende Spuren hinterlassen.

"Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich glaube, dass Draco Malfoy Potter getötet hat", sagte Snape.

"Natürlich nicht." Severus hob den Federkiel auf und streifte nachdenklich die makellosen schwarzen Bartfedern über seine Handfläche.

"Wie ist es dann passiert?"

"Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würdest du nur darauf bestehen, dass du über ausreichende Kenntnisse verfügst, um an meiner Stelle einzugreifen."

"Und ich hätte Recht. Findest du es nicht ein wenig unfair, dass du der Einzige bist, der Pläne ausführen darf, während ich mir den Inhalt des Denkariums einprägen und jeden einzelnen deiner verworrenen Schritte zurückverfolgen muss? Komm mir jetzt nicht mit Nein. Ich weiß, ich habe recht."

"Aber es wäre fair", sagte Severus und knallte die Feder auf den Tisch, "dass ich warten muss, sinnend über diese letzte fantastische Erinnerung, auf die ich verzichten könnte?“

Snape schaute recht betroffen drein. "So schlimm?"

Severus zuckte die Achseln und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Absurd, dachte er, als sich die Szene in seinem Kopf erneut abspulte, das war es gewesen. Longbottoms blasses, verschwitztes Gesicht, als er zitternd vor der Menge stand: absurd. Sein armseliges Zielen, das seinen Zauber quer durch die Große Halle schleuderte und ein Tischbein zerschmetterte: absurd. Das Tischbein flog geradewegs zurück in die Menge und zielsicher auf Potter zu und durchbohrte ihn von hinten: mehr als nur absurd. Lockharts schriller Aufschrei "Ich bringe das in Ordnung, ich bringe das in Ordnung!" und der darauf folgende Zauber, der den umfunktionierten Pfahl explodieren ließ, und Potter gleich mit...

Vermeidbar, das war es gewesen. Severus hätte es von Beginn an kommen sehen müssen. Hätte sein Blick nicht kurz auf Potters großen Augen geruht, die schockiert und überrascht drein blickten, als sich eine rote Spur über seine Unterlippe zog.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er dabei war, während Potter starb. Verdammt noch, es sollte ihn nicht so erschüttern.

"Ich bleibe hier", sagte Snape sachte, und für einen Moment fühlte sich Severus widersinnigerweise entblößt, da er es nicht gewohnt war, so leicht gelesen zu werden.

Lächerlich. Was für ein Mensch fürchtete sich vor seinem eigenen Selbst?

Er verdrängte entschlossen das Bild von Potters Gesicht, nickte Snape zustimmend zu und verließ sein Büro.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wir brauchen ein paar Freiwillige", sagte Lockhart. "Longbottom und Finch-Fletchley, wie wär's mit Ihnen?"

"Eine schlechte Idee, Professor Lockhart", sagte Severus. "Longbottom verursacht schon mit den einfachsten Zaubersprüchen Verwüstung. Wir schicken das, was übrig bleibt von" - seine Augen huschten kurz in Richtung Potter - "Finch-Fletchley in einer Streichholzschachtel in den Krankenflügel. Wie wär's mit Malfoy und Potter?"

Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Indem er Draco durch das Duell führte, behielt Severus die vollständige Kontrolle, den Gegenzauber zu jedem beliebigen Zauberspruch, den Draco anwandte, jederzeit auf den Lippen. Er hätte vielleicht sogar die Möglichkeit gehabt, Potter eine Lektion zu erteilen, in der Hoffnung, dessen Regelverstößen und rücksichtsloser Selbstgefährdung entgegenzuwirken.

Was er jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass Potter anfangen würde, mit einer Schlange zu reden.

"Ein Parselmund", sagte Snape später, sobald er aus dem Denkarium wieder aufgetaucht war. "Du glaubst doch nicht..."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er diese Idee bereits auf dem Weg ins Büro verworfen hatte. "Eines Tages wird der Bengel sterben, weil er vergessen hat, seine Schnürsenkel zu binden. Denkst du wirklich, so jemand sei in der Lage, Angriffe so perfekt zu steuern, dass nicht eine einzige Spur zurückbleibt?“

"Nein", sagte Snape, "aber es muss etwas zu bedeuten haben."

Severus konnte nur zustimmen, aber selbst zu zweit fiel ihnen nicht ein, was dieses Etwas sein könnte.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Zu Weihnachten gab es noch mehr unzusammenhängende Puzzlestücke: einen weiteren Angriff und eine Hermine Granger, die offensichtlich viel weniger über Zaubertränke wusste, als sie bisher angenommen hatte.

Wozu brauchte Potter Vielsaft-Trank? Und warum hatte Dumbledore ihn damit davonkommen lassen? Severus vergeudete kostbare Stunden seines Lebens mit dem Versuch, mit dem Schulleiter zu debattieren, und erhielt im Gegenzug nichts als Zweideutigkeiten und Ausflüchte, als ob es irgendeinen Zweifel daran geben könnte, dass Potter die treibende Kraft hinter Grangers gefährlichem Versuch gewesen war. Severus erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre ersten Monate in Hogwarts: Auch damals war sie eine unausstehliche Zicke gewesen, aber zumindest war sie eine unausstehliche Zicke, der man vertrauen konnte, zwanghaft die Regeln zu befolgen.

Die folgenden Monate verbrachte er wie in Trance, forschte und geriet in Sackgassen und ertrug einen grauenhaften Valentinstag, der nur unwesentlich dadurch verbessert wurde, dass es niemand schaffte, Potter mit einem schlecht gebrauten Liebestrank zu vergiften. Während sich die Stimmung beim Rest der Schule etwas aufhellte, als weitere Angriffe ausblieben, empfand Severus weniger Neigung zum Optimismus. Als es Anfang Mai wurde und sogar die Tode-durch-Weasley - ein Aspekt seines Lebens, an den er sich auf erschreckende Weise gewöhnt hatte - aufhörten, war er geradezu alarmiert.

Sprichwörter waren nicht allein im Aberglauben begründet. Und im Moment war alles einfach verflucht... ruhig.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht aufatmen sollen, als sich herausstellte, dass das nächste Opfer Granger war; er tat es trotzdem. Von Dumbledores anschließender Entlassung war er weitaus weniger begeistert - abgesehen davon, dass mit Lockhart als Verteidigungslehrer kein angemessener Schutz für die Schülerinnen und Schüler zur Verfügung stand, war das Letzte, womit er sich beschäftigen wollte, ein triumphierender Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Hagrid unschuldig war. Wie Potter besaß er nicht den Verstand.

Und dann, an einem Dienstagmorgen, geschah das Unvorstellbare: Minerva meldete Potter und Weasley als vermisst.

"Was meinen Sie mit vermisst? Es herrscht Ausgangssperre! Wir lassen die Korridore rund um die Uhr von Lehrern patrouillieren!"

"Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären", sagte Minerva. "Sie waren nicht im Gryffindor-Turm, als ich kam, um die Schüler zum Unterricht zu begleiten. Weder ihre Klassenkameraden noch eines der Porträts haben sie seit gestern Abend gesehen - es ist, als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.“

Sie klang ruhig und gelassen wie immer, aber Severus erkannte die Wahrheit an der angespannten Linie ihrer Schultern, an ihrem Kiefer. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Minerva ihn überhaupt von sich aus aufgesucht hatte.

"Ich gestehe, dass ich nicht mehr weiter weiß", sagte sie. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie vielleicht eine andere Idee haben, wie man sie finden könnte, bevor ich die Familien benachrichtige."

Severus nickte. "Das tue ich in der Tat", sagte er und drehte sich bereits um und ging davon. "Sie brauchen mich nicht zu begleiten. Ich werde Bericht erstatten, sollte ich keinen Erfolg haben."

"Als ob ich untätig herumsitzen könnte, während zwei meiner Schüler vermisst werden", sagte Minerva und hielt leicht mit ihm Schritt. "Ich gehe mit Ihnen."

Severus erwog, das Ganze zu erzwingen, während er die Tür zu seinem Büro aufschloss, bevor er entschied, dass es die Mühe nicht wert sei. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern würde.

Er fand die Glasphiole genau dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte: in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches, unter starken Schutzzaubern. Ihr Inhalt schimmerte im Licht in einem tiefen Purpurrot.

Minerva keuchte. "Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?"

"Höchstwahrscheinlich", sagte Severus, griff nach einer silbernen Schale und zerdrückte sieben Vogelbeeren darin. Wo hatte er nochmal den gemahlenen Mondstein hingelegt?

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir erklären möchten, wie Sie an Mr. Potters Blut gekommen sind?"

Ah, da war er ja. Severus streute eine feine Schicht in die Schüssel und entleerte das Fläschchen über der Mischung. "Nicht unbedingt."

"Oder warum Sie überhaupt das Bedürfnis haben, das Blut eines zwölfjährigen Jungen aufzubewahren?"

Severus zuckte abgelenkt die Achseln und führte seinen Zauberstab in einem gewundenen Muster durch die Mischung, bevor er damit seine Handfläche aufschlitzte. Ein Tropfen, zwei Tropfen, drei Tropfen...

Die Mischung zischte; um sie herum schienen die Mauern des Schlosses zu zittern.

"Und ist das ein Blutzauber, den Sie da..."

"Offensichtlich", sagte Severus und blickte sie scharf an. " Versuchen Sie durchzuhalten, Minerva." Vier Tropfen, fünf Tropfen, sechs Tropfen...

Minerva starrte zurück. "Ich wollte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass es sich um..."

"Dunkle Magie handelt? Ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin mir dessen wohl bewusst." Sieben Tropfen.

"Dann wissen Sie auch, dass ich Ihnen nicht erlauben kann..."

"Wollen Sie, dass Potter gefunden wird oder nicht?"

"Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

"Es gibt keinen. Tun Sie mir also bitte einen Gefallen: Halten Sie den Mund oder verlassen Sie mein Büro. Denn zufälligerweise würde ich Potter auch gerne finden, und ich werde dieses Ziel mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln erreichen. Reperio."

Die Mischung sprudelte und schäumte. Als Severus seine zerschnittene Hand in die Schüssel hielt und sie in die roten Wellen tauchte, zitterten die Wände nicht mehr, sie stöhnten regelrecht auf. Bücher raschelten in ihren Regalen, und für einen Moment fühlte Severus nur noch eine Woge des Ekels in seinem Magen, so sehr, dass er sich beinahe übergeben musste.

Oh, wie er es hasste, Zauber dieser Art auszuführen. Die einzige Erleichterung bestand darin, zu wissen, dass das Gefühl nur vorübergehend sein würde, dass die dunklen Ranken, die durch seine Adern krochen, sich schließlich in Nichts auflösen würden.

"Nun?" sagte Minerva, als er aufblickte, ihr Gesicht noch ein wenig blasser. "Hat es funktioniert?"

Severus nahm die Hand aus der Schale. Als er sie gereinigt und den Schnitt verschlossen hatte, konnte er den Sog bereits spüren.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minervas Beharrlichkeit, ihn zu begleiten, erwies sich als ein Geschenk des Himmels. Severus hätte die scheinbar unendlichen Horden von Riesenspinnen wahrscheinlich auch alleine besiegen können, aber es war keine Theorie, die er gerne auf die Probe gestellt hätte.

Sie fanden Weasleys und Potters Leichen inmitten dieses Gewühles und konnten sie gerade so in Sicherheit bringen. Vielleicht war es das Gefühl der Kameradschaft Rücken an Rücken gekämpft zu haben, die ihn dazu veranlasste, eine Hand auf Minervas Schulter zu legen, als sie vor den ausgetrockneten Leichen auf die Knie sank und ihre Finger auf ihren Mund presste. Vielleicht hatte aber auch allmählich etwas von Potters Wahnsinn auf ihn abgefärbt - welcher Zwölfjährige spazierte freiwillig in die Höhle einer Akromantula? Der Junge war nachweislich verrückt.

Und das war auch er, als er versuchte, eine Kollegin zu trösten, indem er auf eine sehr bizarre Art das Handeln eines normalen Menschen nachahmte.

Er zog seine Hand zurück und ließ Minerva trauern.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"... und deshalb brauche ich deine Hilfe", sagte Severus.

Der Ford Anglia rumpelte beunruhigend. Seine Scheinwerfer blinkten mehrmals schnell auf; die Motorhaube hob sich und schlug wieder zu.

"Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Severus.

Der Motor überdrehte, was dazu führte, dass der Wagen auf seinen schlammverkrusteten Rädern einmal hin und her schaukelte, bevor er zum Stillstand kam. Severus hätte schwören können, dass er ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Ich fürchte, ich verstehe immer noch nicht." Was in aller Welt hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Welcher Mensch bei klarem Verstand sprach mit einem Auto?

Das Zittern, das dann die Metallkarosserie durchlief, war wesentlich leichter zu interpretieren: Verärgerung. Bevor Severus einen ähnlichen Zustand der Verstimmung erreichen konnte, kurbelten die vorderen Fenster herunter und das Radio schaltete sich ein. Ein kurzes Zischen von Störgeräuschen später und eine kreischend hohe Stimme über einem noch kreischenderen Rhythmus erfüllte den Verbotenen Wald.

_No, no/ No, no, no, no,_ ertönte es, _no, no, no, no/ No, no there's no limit!_

Severus blinzelte. "Warte. Bedeutet das 'nein, du wirst es nicht tun', oder 'es gibt keine Einschränkungen für das, was du für mich tun wirst'?"?

_Noch mehr Rauschen. Oh, I would do anything for love_ , schmetterte eine Männerstimme _, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that._

Ach verdammt nochmal. "Warum nicht?"

_I see a line of cars and they’re all painted black._

"Du bist... deprimiert?"

Das Auto schaukelte. T _hey're out to get you, better leave while you can. Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man/ You wanna stay alive, better do what you can/ So beat it, just beat it._

_You have to show them that you're really not scared/ You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare/ They'll kick you, then they beat you/ Then they'll tell you it's fair/ So beat it, but you wanna be bad._

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it/ No one wants to be defeated!_

Severus blickte erstarrt.

Offensichtlich nahm das Auto dies als Ansporn zur Aufklärung. _Your cruel device/ Your blood, like ice/ One look, could kill/ My pain, your thrill._

"Jetzt warte mal eine Moment", sagte Severus. "Das ist nicht ganz fair. Ich habe dich nie ungerecht behandelt! Ich war derjenige, der dir das Leben geschenkt hat!"

_I was drowned!_ Erklärte das Auto, _I was washed up and left for dead/ I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled/ I frowned at the crumbs of a crust of bread/Yeah, yeah, yeah/ I was crowned with a spike right through my head._

"Und es tut mir leid, dass dir das widerfahren ist", sagte Severus und fühlte sich dabei mehr als nur ein wenig lächerlich. "Aber das waren Potter und Weasley, nicht ich. Ich bin dein Freund und ich..."

Die Lautstärke des Radios nahm zu. _You got a lot of nerve/ To say you are my friend/ When I was down/ You just stood there, grinning!_

Für eine völlig absurde Sekunde fragte sich Severus tatsächlich, ob das Auto Zeuge seiner Vorfreude auf den Rauswurf von Weasley und Potter gewesen sein könnte. Aber das war reiner Wahnsinn.

Das Auto hatte erneut den Sender gewechselt. _First I was afraid/ I was petrified/ Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side/ But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong/ I grew strong/ I learnt how to get along._

_And so you're back, from outer space/ I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face/ I should have changed that stupid lock/ I should have made you leave your key/ If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me._

_Go on now go! Walk out the door/ Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore!_

"Das ist absurd", sagte Severus. "Ich will nur, dass Du..."

_You can’t always get what you want,_ sang eine Stimme, deren Geschlecht Severus nicht einmal ansatzweise bestimmen konnte. _You can’t always get what you want. You can’t always get..._

"Außerdem", sprach er laut über den Gesang hinweg, " sendest du widersprüchliche Botschaften aus. Entweder bist du deprimiert, oder du hast gelernt, damit umzugehen. Beides schließt sich meiner Erfahrung nach eher aus".

Das Lied wurde unterbrochen; die Züge des Autos schienen zu entgleiten - wenn das bei einem Auto überhaupt möglich war. _Here comes the rain again_ , erklang es traurig, _falling on my head like a memory/ Falling on my head like a new emotion._

Himmel noch, das Ding wechselte die Gemütsverfassung schneller als ein einjähriges Kind. Was tatsächlich einen gewissen Sinn ergab, wenn man bedachte, dass es noch nicht einmal ein Jahr mit seiner neu gewonnenen Empfindungsfähigkeit umgehen musste. Severus sprach nicht einfach mit einem Auto, oh nein, er sprach mit einem Kinderwagen.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du verletzt wurdest", sagte er und versuchte sein Bestes, um besänftigend zu wirken. Seltsamerweise schien es viel einfacher zu sein, als wenn er gezwungen war, mit verstörten Schülern zu sprechen. "Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Und glaub mir, ich kann jede Abneigung, die du gegenüber den Idioten empfindest, die dich in den Baum geflogen haben, vollkommen verstehen."

_A good heart, these days, is hard to find/ True love, the lasting kind._

"Ähm. Ja. Das ist wohl wahr."

_What is love_ , klagte das Auto, der Motor im Takt aufheulend, _baby don’t hurt me/ Don’t hurt me/ No more._

"Ich will dir nicht wehtun", sagte Severus. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus, aber bevor er sie auf die Motorhaube legen konnte, schoss eine Schallwelle auf ihn zu, die fast sein Trommelfell zum Platzen brachte:

_Can’t touch this/ Can’t touch this/ Can’t touch this!_

Das war ein extrem neurotischer Kinderwagen. Der Apfel war offensichtlich nicht sehr weit vom Baum gefallen.

"Entschuldige", sagte Severus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nun gut, wenn du so absolut gegen diese Idee bist, werde ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen." Er massierte sich an der Schläfe, aber das verdrängte nicht die Kopfschmerzen, die sich seit Tagen zusammengebraut hatten. "So wie ich es das ganze verdammte Jahr getan habe", murmelte er. "Ich habe diese ganze Scheiße so satt."

Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als das Auto das Radio wieder einschaltete, diesmal eine traurige Melodie, wobei die Lautstärke erst zögerlich angehoben wurde _. If I could turn back time/ If I could find a way/ I'd take back all the words that have hurt you._

Severus erstarrte, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Wenn du mir wirklich etwas Leid ersparen willst", sagte er, "dann hilf mir. Die Spinnen stellen keinerlei Gefahr für dich dar, das ist dir doch bewusst."

Schweigen.

"Wenn du niedergeschlagen bist, muss es etwas geben, das auch du möchtest. Etwas, damit du dich besser fühlst. Etwas, das ich tun kann, um dich dafür zu belohnen."

_You got a fast car/ I want a ticket to anywhere/ Maybe we can make a deal/ Maybe together we can get somewhere._

"Du willst von hier weg?"

_I want to break free_ , bestätigte das Auto, _I want to break free!_

"Ich kann dir das ermöglichen. Wo genau willst du hin?"

Das Auto rumorte mehrere Augenblicke lang, als ob es tief in Gedanken versunken wäre. Dann flog die Vordertür der Beifahrerseite auf und eine Karte fiel zu Severus' Füßen auf den Boden. Er hob sie auf und starrte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite.

"In die arktische Tundra?", sagte er völlig verwirrt.

_Feels like heaven_ , schwärmte das Auto. _Feels like heaven!_

"Eigentlich", so Severus, "klingt die arktische Tundra bei näherer Betrachtung doch recht schön".

_Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims_ , schlug das Auto vor, _And strap your hands across my engines/ Together we could break this trap/ We’ll run till we drop, baby we’ll never go back._

"Das würde ich gerne", seufzte Severus. "Aber ich kann nicht. Wer weiß, welche neuen und phantasievollen Wege des Sterbens Potter in meiner Abwesenheit entdecken wird? Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, könnte zusammenbrechen, wenn ich nicht da bin, um ihn zu retten."

Das Auto schien einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken. _Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_ fragte es traurig. _Who's gonna pick you up, when you fall? Who's gonna hang it up, when you call? Who's gonna pay attention/ To your dreams? Who's gonna plug their ears, when you scream? You can't go on/ Thinking nothing's wrong. Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_

Severus schluckte. "Ich brauche niemanden, der "mich nach Hause fährt". Das habe ich nie und werde ich auch nie", sagte er. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sich seine Eingeweide bei der melancholischen Melodie verknotet zu haben und die Worte trugen wenig dazu bei, den Knoten wieder zu lösen. "Ich komme ganz gut allein zurecht", sagte er. "Abgesehen davon, heißt das, dass du mir helfen wirst? Du wirst dort hin fahren und diese Idioten vor den Spinnen retten, wenn ich verspreche, dich danach in die arktische Tundra zu schicken?"

_You can do magic/ You can have anything that you desire/ Magic, and you know/ You're the one who can put out the fire/ You know darn well/ When you cast your spell you will get your way/ When you hypnotize with your eyes/ A heart of stone can turn to clay._

Severus lachte kurz auf. "Ausgezeichnet. In diesem Fall werde ich dich morgen früh wieder hier treffen. Bist du sicher, dass du verstanden hast, was du zu tun hast?"

Der Wagen wippte erneut, diesmal energisch. _Never gonna give you up_ , sang es fröhlich, _Never gonna let you down/ Never gonna round around/ And desert you._

Severus verneigte sich und sah zu, wie das Auto in den Wald fuhr, verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, als es ein neues Lied anstimmte: _I was born in a cross-fire hurricane/ And I howled at my ma in the driving rain/ But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!/ But it's all right. I’m jumpin jack flash/ Its a gas! gas! gas!_

Snape würde ihm das alles niemals glauben.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Geht es Ihnen gut, mein lieber Junge?"

Severus, der Dumbledore mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit und Unverständnis angestarrt hatte, löste sich aus seiner Benommenheit.

"Ein Basilisk", sagte er und schimpfte sich selbst einen absoluten Dummkopf. Natürlich war das Monster ein Basilisk gewesen; wie konnte er diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen haben? Er hatte sich so sehr auf die Versteinerungen konzentriert, dass er all die eindeutigen Anzeichen übersehen hatte, ganz wie irgendein Idiot im ersten Jahr, der nicht zwischen Antimon und Eisenhut unterscheiden konnte.

"Ja", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. "Und was für ein Vertreter seiner Art - mindestens siebeneinhalb, wenn nicht gar neun Meter lang. Ich war erstaunt, dass Hogwarts eine solche Kreatur fast ein Jahrtausend lang beherbergt hat, ohne dass sie entdeckt wurde, aber offensichtlich muss Slytherin sie in einen Schlaf versetzt haben, den nur ein Parselmund beenden konnte. Ein bemerkenswertes Stück Magie".

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Severus durchaus zustimmen können, und ihr Gespräch hätte sich den theoretischen Überlegungen zugewandt, einen Zauber mit einer solch seltenen Gabe zu verbinden. Im Moment war er jedoch etwas zu sehr auf andere Details fixiert.

"Ein neun Meter langer Basilisk", wiederholte er tonlos. "Erwacht durch eine Gedächtnisprägung des Dunklen Lords. Und Potter... kämpfte gegen beide. Und... gewann."

"Mit ein wenig Hilfe vom lieben Fawkes hier", sagte Dumbledore und strahlte zu dem Phoenix hinauf. Dieser hob den Kopf und pfiff einen hohen Ton, dann pflegte er sein schimmerndes Gefieder wieder mit dem Schnabel. "Dass ein zwölfjähriger Junge solch überragende Tapferkeit und Loyalität zeigen kann, während er um sein Leben fürchtet - das versetzt mich immer wieder in Erstaunen. Harry ist wirklich einzigartig."

"Tapferkeit", sagte Severus, die Bilder von Potters Leiche flackerten in rascher Folge vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren ertönte seine Stimme seltsam: zu ruhig und zu weit entfernt. Seine Gesichtszüge fühlten sich wie eingefroren an.

Dumbledores Lächeln schlug in ein Stirnrunzeln um. "Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht? Sie klingen nicht wie Sie selbst. Vielleicht einen Schluck Tee, um den Schock zu lindern?"

"Es geht mir gut", sagte Severus und erhob sich hölzern von seinem Stuhl. "Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich habe Korrekturen, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Ich sollte mich auch wieder daran machen, den Papierkram von St. Mungo's für Professor Lockhart zu erledigen". Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein trauriges, wenn auch recht passendes Ende. Aber besser er als die beiden Schüler. Welch ein Glück, dass Mr. Weasleys Zauberstab eine Fehlfunktion hatte!"

Ein Muskel in der Nähe von Severus' Auge zuckte heftig. "Ja. Was für ein Glück."

"Nehmen Sie sich wenigstens ein Zitronenbonbon mit nach draußen", sagte Dumbledore, stand auf und drückte Severus eine der klebrigen Süßigkeiten in die Hand. "Der Zucker wird Ihnen gut tun."

Natürlich verwandelte Severus das verdammte Ding in eine Rauchwolke, sobald er zur Tür hinausging.

In dieser Nacht machte er keine Korrekturen mehr. Stattdessen betrank er sich hemmungslos.


	3. Das dritte Schuljahr

Severus war halbwegs fertig mit seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee und überlegte, ob er den warmen Augustmorgen nutzen sollte, um im Wald nach Zutaten zu suchen, oder ob er seinem Wunsch nachgeben sollte, unten in den Kerkern zu bleiben und ein Buch zu lesen, wie er es fast den ganzen Juli über getan hatte, als es an seine Tür klopfte.

Seine gute Laune nahm augenblicklich rapide ab. Sie sank weiter, als er lilafarbene Gewänder erblickte, die mit ekelhaft fröhlichen Strängen von Goldfaden durchzogen waren.

"Wenn Sie hier sind, um mich zu überreden, für den Rest des Sommers in der Großen Halle zu frühstücken, verschwenden Sie Ihre Zeit."

"Und Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. Als Severus im Gegenzug einfach nur seinem Blick durch den Spalt der offenen Tür standhielt, seufzte er. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie aus Ihrer... selbst auferlegten Isolation zu drängen, nein. Obwohl ich zu behaupten wage, dass ich unsere theoretischen Diskussionen über Bücklinge und Speck vermisst habe. Während des Schuljahres haben wir so wenig Zeit für sie."

Severus' Augen wurden schmal. "Nun denn", sagte er und sprach jedes Wort so klar aus, als ob er zu einem besonders dämlichen Erstsemester sprechen würde, "vielleicht hätten Sie kein sabberndes Monster auf den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers berufen sollen".

" Also wirklich, jetzt..."

"Eines, das versuchte, mich zu töten, für den Fall, dass Sie diese belanglose Tatsache bequemerweise vergessen haben."

"Ich habe nichts vergessen. Aber ich wünschte, Sie könnten Ihren Groll gegen Remus ablegen - in weniger als einem Monat werden Sie Kollegen sein und als solche zusammenarbeiten müssen. Warum geben Sie ihm nicht wenigstens eine Chance, sowohl zu Ihrem als auch zu seinem Vorteil? Nein, nein," - Dumbledore hob die Hand, als wolle er die Worte abwehren, die Severus auf den Lippen lagen - "beantworten Sie das nicht. Ich möchte unser letztes Gespräch nicht noch einmal aufwärmen; deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Wir haben es mit einem viel größeren Problem zu tun. Ich nehme an, Ihre Abwesenheit beim Frühstück bedeutet, dass Sie das nicht gesehen haben?"

Potter, war Severus' erster Gedanke. Er schnappte sich den Tagespropheten, den Dumbledore im darauf folgenden Augenblick hochhielt. Die grelle Schlagzeile - Der Junge, der lebt von entflohenem Sträfling ermordet - bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Die sich entfaltende Geschichte, wie sie von "Augenzeuge vor Ort, Stan Shunpike" erzählt wurde, offenbarte jedoch mehr Zusammenhanglosigkeit als Tatsachen. Er wurde in dem Artikel folgendermaßen zitiert: "Er hat ihn mir direkt vorn Bus geworfen, nich wahr, Ern? Sinn dann düber, hat gut geknirscht, und erst als ich raus ging, um zu helfen, weil der arme Ern ganz unter Schock stand, sah ich ihn, Sirius Black. Hab ich noch nie gesehen, sowas. Saß aufm Bordstein, mit so nem irren Blick, und starrte aufn Hals von dem armen Jungen untern Rädern. Am Lachen war er, also bin ich zurück un über die Stufen gefallen, und er is auf und hat mich angeguckt. Ich dacht, das wars, aber er hat nur geglotzt, und dann is er weg."

Severus glotzte nun selbst ein wenig und versuchte vergeblich, der übermäßig ausgeschmückten Prosa im Rest des Artikels jedes sachdienliche Detail abzuringen. "Das ergibt keinen Sinn", sagte er. "Warum sollte Black Potter umbringen, indem er ihn vor den fahrenden Ritter wirft, wenn er ihn auf viele verschiedene Arten ohne Zeugen hätte töten können?"

"Merkwürdig, nicht wahr?" sagte Dumbledore. "Ich kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Natürlich gilt die Logik nicht unbedingt für die Beweggründe von Wahnsinnigen."

"Und was hat Potter außerhalb des Schutzes des Hauses gemacht?"

"Das kann ich beantworten", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Gestern Abend wurde beim Ministerium ein Alarm wegen Verstoß gegen den Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger in Little Whinging ausgelöst. Offenbar hat Harry seine Tante auf die Größe eines Luftballons aufgeblasen, was ihn zur Flucht veranlasst haben muss. Leider hatte sich Mrs. Figg bereits ins Bett zurückgezogen, da es schon spät am Abend war..."

Das Papier zerknitterte in Severus' Faust.

"-und wie Sie dem Artikel entnehmen können, fand der eigentliche Vorfall in Magnolia Crescent statt, zu weit entfernt, als dass sie den Tumult hätte hören können. Ich habe mich heute Morgen bei ihr und den Auroren gemeldet, aber ich habe es auch zuerst durch diesen Artikel erfahren."

"Und jetzt wollen Sie, dass ich den Schlamassel beseitige, der durch die Inkompetenz der anderen entstanden ist." Was auch sonst?

"Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sie die Chance ablehnen würden, derjenige zu sein, der Black ergreift", sagte Dumbledore und schaffte es, sowohl überzeugend als auch missbilligend zu klingen. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte Severus fest, dass der sprechende Hut einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte, als er den Schulleiter nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert hatte.

Widerwillig neigte er den Kopf. Er verachtete es, manipuliert zu werden, umso mehr, wenn er sich des ganzen Prozesses bewusst war.

"Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "da uns bedauerlicherweise einige Schlüsselfakten fehlen - Stan Shunpike ist wohl kaum das, was ich einen zuverlässigen Zeugen nennen würde - gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie Harrys Begegnung mit Black zustande gekommen sein könnte. Wenn Harry den fahrenden Ritter bereits gerufen hatte und Black spontan handelte, schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich darauf konzentrieren, Black daran zu hindern, dies zu tun, und ihn statt dessen gefangen nehmen. Lassen Sie Harry davon fahren, und wenn er daraus nichts lernt, umso besser für ihn."

"Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?"

"Das Ministerium wird ihn sehr bald aufspüren", sagte Dumbledore. "Und Harry muss einen Grund gehabt haben, die Dursleys zu verlassen - er ist noch nie zuvor weggelaufen. Ich möchte den Jungen lieber nicht weiter aufregen, nur für den Fall, dass es Ihnen nicht gelingt, Black einzusperren.“

Severus blickte finster drein. "Ihr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ist überwältigend."

"Natürlich", fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort, "besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass Harry versehentlich den fahrenden Ritter gerufen hat, während er bereits mit Black zu kämpfen hatte - in diesem Fall müssen Sie natürlich dafür sorgen, dass er an einen sicheren Ort gebracht wird. Das wird unbequeme Fragen aufwerfen - wie zum Beispiel, ob Sie Black überhaupt finden werden - aber es führt kein Weg daran vorbei."

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Severus, dem es keineswegs Leid tat. "Aber nach diesen Möglichkeiten zu urteilen, bin ich entweder nicht in der Lage, Black festzunehmen, oder ich bin in der Lage, gleichzeitig mit ihm und Potter fertig zu werden. Was ist die Lösung?"

Dumbledore runzelte über den Rand seiner Brille die Stirn. "Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, mit Ihnen zu streiten, mein Junge. Ich hoffe, ich habe unsere Ziele deutlich gemacht? Harrys Leben muss zu jeder Zeit Vorrang haben."

"Natürlich", sagte Severus und zeichnete einen übertriebenen Bogen in die Luft zwischen ihnen. "Ein Ritter in schwarzer Rüstung kommt sogleich herauf."

Und damit knallte er Dumbledore die Tür zu seinem Quartier vor der Nase zu.

\------------------------------------------------

Um ehrlich zu sein, nachdem er seinen Unmut darüber, wie ein wohlgestimmtes Instrument gespielt zu werden, beiseite geschoben hatte, freute sich Severus eher auf diesen besonderen Fall der Potter-Wiederauferstehung. Nein, das war bei weitem zu milde ausgedrückt, nicht annähernd ausreichend, um zu beschreiben, wie sehr er von dieser Aufgabe begeistert war. Im Voraus zu wissen, wo Black sein würde, derjenige zu sein, der ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen würde...

Das veränderte alles.

Er war kaum in der Lage gewesen, sich an der Gefangenschaft von Black zu erfreuen, als er vor zwölf Jahren ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde, gefangen in einer von Trauer durchtränkten schuldbewussten Wut, die Askaban wie einen weiteren perversen Witz erscheinen ließ, den Black ihm ins Gesicht schleuderte. Ein Leben inmitten der Dementoren war eine zu milde Strafe gewesen. _Avada Kedavra_ wäre zu nachsichtig gewesen; die Schwere von Blacks Verrat verlangte, dass er leiden sollte, bevor er starb.

Severus wusste alles über das Leiden. "Ergreife Black' mag Dumbledore befohlen haben, aber was, wenn Severus' Zauberstabhand dabei zufällig in Muster von Zaubersprüchen geriet, die er über ein Jahrzehnt lang nicht benutzt hatte, die er aber selbst in seinen Träumen immer noch kannte? Black war bösartig, und Severus hielt Selbstverteidigung -dieses eine Mal- für ein gutes Mittel zum Zweck. "Ergreife Black", hatte Dumbledore gesagt, aber auf den Plakaten hieß es: " _Tot oder lebendig_!", und wenn Severus ihn dabei _versehentlich_ in Stücke gerissen hatte, wen interessierte das schon?

Niemand von Bedeutung würde sich dafür interessieren. Und das drohende Schreckgespenst Lupin an Severus' Horizont verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein Vergnügen für sich: die Chance, ihn auf immer an Black zu erinnern, an Lupins Versagen, ihn aufzuhalten, und an den letztendlichen Erfolg von Severus.

Als er in Little Whinging ankam, war er bereits dabei, im Kopf Kommentare zu formulieren, die beiläufig in die alltägliche Konversation einfließen würden, aber dennoch schnell auf das Wesentliche zu sprechen kamen.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das sein erster Fehler. Das muss er gewesen sein, denn später konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie es ihm mit seinem eigenen Revelio-Zauber nicht gelungen war, das Versteck oder die Ankunft von Black zu erkennen. Vor vielen Monden von ihm selbst geschaffen, reagierte er auf die Anwesenheit bestimmter Bestandteile allen menschlichen Blutes innerhalb eines begrenzten Radius; im Gegensatz zu Homenum Revelio enthüllte er keine Tarnungen, sondern gab ein Ziel vor, auf das er mit unglaublicher Sensibilität zusteuern konnte. Bisher hatte er ihn nicht ein einziges Mal im Stich gelassen, und er erleuchtete die Muggel in ihren Häusern jedenfalls wie Lichter an einem Weihnachtsbaum.

Er erleuchtete auch Potter, sobald er in Reichweite kam, und sicher desillusioniert inmitten zweier riesiger Rhododendren nahm Severus einfach die Unfehlbarkeit des Zaubers an und wartete.

Das war sein zweiter Fehler. Er hätte in der Minute, als Potter einen Lumos sprach und über seine Schulter sah, aus seinem Versteck platzen sollen, denn irgendetwas daran kam ihm seltsam vor. Aber da war nichts, gar nichts.

Im nächsten Augenblick stolperte Potter über seinen Koffer, fiel rückwärts auf die Straße, und mit einem lauten Krachen erschien der fahrende Ritter. Severus hatte kaum Zeit, um den Jungen mit einem Depulso-Zauber zu versehen, so dass er auf den Bürgersteig rollte und in Sicherheit war.

Aber so sollte es nicht geschehen. Es war sein dritter großer Fehler, zuzulassen, dass die Verwirrung ihn überlistete. Er vergeudete kostbare Momente mit der Frage, ob Stan Shunpike einfach gelogen hatte, als er sich an die entsprechende Aussage des Busfahrers erinnerte, und fragte sich dann verzweifelt, ob Black ihn irgendwie hätte sehen können - aber das war angesichts der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die er getroffen hatte, unmöglich. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Black Severus hätte entdecken können, war, wenn er ihn gerochen hätte, und das war... absurd.

Als Severus in der Gasse apparierte, in die Potter gestarrt hatte, nur ein Wimpernschlag bevor der fahrende Ritter ihn aus seiner Träumerei gerüttelt hatte, war dort nichts zu sehen. Er suchte überall, durchkämmte die ganze Gegend, aber er fand nicht ein einziges Anzeichen dafür, dass Black jemals dort gewesen war.

Je länger er suchte, desto heißer kochte sein Blut, bis jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper zu zittern schien, straff wie eine Bogensehne. Nein. Das war schlichtweg inakzeptabel; er ließ nicht zu, dass Black ihn auf diese Weise täuschte. Er könnte das in Ordnung bringen; er würde es in Ordnung bringen - alles, was er tun musste, war Snape über die Fehler zu informieren, die er gemacht hatte, damit er es beim nächsten Mal richtig machen konnte. Black würde ihm nicht zweimal entwischen. Snape konnte ihn finden, und er würde bezahlen.

Er flog praktisch nach Hogwarts und legte die Strecke zwischen Hogsmeade und dem Schloss schneller zurück, als er sich je zuvor erinnern konnte. Zu seinem Pech ereichte er nur die Eingangshalle, wo er auf halbem Weg zur Treppe in die Kerker auf Dumbledore traf.

Und dort machte er seinen vierten und entscheidendsten Fehler: Als der Schulleiter schnell zu dem Schluss kam, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht Snape war, und dann die Frechheit hatte, ihm zu sagen, er solle sich beruhigen, brach Severus mit der ganzen traurigen Geschichte heraus. Dazu gehörten natürlich auch seine höchst vernünftigen Pläne zur Lösung des Problems.

"Nein", sagte Dumbledore. "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht erlauben."

Severus' Finger verkrampften sich um seinen Zauberstab; seit seiner Ankunft in Surrey hatte er ihn nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt. "Das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein! Welcher Teil von " Black ist entkommen" entzog sich Ihrem Verständnis? Er ist immer noch da draussen, während wir hier reden!"

"So wie heute Morgen, gestern und vorgestern. Ich gebe zu, dass es bedauerlich ist, dass Sie nicht in der Lage waren..."

"Bedauerlich?"

"- sozusagen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, aber ich glaube doch, Sie haben hier ein wenig den Blick für das große Ganze verloren."

"Ich habe den Blick fürs Ganze verloren? Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Schulleiter, aber es scheint, dass Sie es sind, der..."

"Sie haben Harry gerettet, nicht wahr?"

"Und ich werde ihn wieder retten!"

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte Dumbledore feierlich. "Oder ich formuliere es anders: ich habe wenig Vertrauen in Ihre Bereitschaft, in dieser Situation Harrys Leben der Gefangennahme von Black vorzuziehen? Sie sind zu sehr vom Hass geblendet - wäre sich mein anderes Ich bewusst gewesen, wie sehr es Ihre Fähigkeit, das Ziel im Auge zu behalten, beeinträchtigen würde, bezweifle ich, dass er Ihnen diese Aufgabe überhaupt übertragen hätte."

Severus starrte ihn an, die Nasenlöcher weit aufgebläht. Sofort fielen ihm einige erlesene Erwiderungen ein, aber sie blieben ihm im Hals stecken wie Asche oder Lehm, gehalten von einem glühenden Wutausbruch.

"Außerdem", so Dumbledore, "wenn es Sirius Black gelang, der Entdeckung so weit zu entgehen, dass selbst Sie seine Methoden nicht erkennen konnten, habe ich ihn vielleicht unterschätzt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wird so oder so geteilt sein, Und wenn Sie einen offenen Kampf provozieren und er Sie überwältigt, wird er nicht nur eine neue Gelegenheit haben, Harry zu töten, sondern er könnte am Ende auch in den Besitz des Zeitumkehrers gelangen. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl kaum zu sagen, warum das um jeden Preis vermieden werden muss. Die ganze Angelegenheit ist bei weitem zu riskant".

"Ich werde nicht", knirschte Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "hier stehen und mich beleidigen lassen. Ich werde das tun, ob Sie mir verdammt noch mal zustimmen oder nicht!" Er drängte sich an Dumbledore vorbei und machte etwa zwei Schritte, bevor er auf eine unsichtbare Wand traf.

" Sie dürfen nicht mit Snape sprechen. Ich verbiete es."

"Sonst was?" schnappte Severus, die Augen zuckten zu Dumbledores Zauberstab, der verdächtig locker in seiner Handfläche ruhte. " Wollen Sie mich verfluchen? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt."

"Ach, können Sie das?" sagte Dumbledore milde. "Wirklich?"

In seinen blauen Augen war nicht die geringste Spur eines Funkeln zu sehen. Severus starrte in sie hinein und schwankte; am Ende ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen. Eine Sekunde später flog der Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Tasche.

"Ich werde mit Snape sprechen", sagte Dumbledore und fing ihn geschickt auf. "Und das hier bewahre ich vorerst sicher auf. Sie werden in der Zwischenzeit Ihr Bestes tun, um Harry aufzuspüren. Melden Sie sich wieder bei mir; wenn er sich an einem halbwegs öffentlichen oder sicheren Ort befindet, bringen Sie ihn noch nicht hierher."

"Ja", sagte Severus. Er konnte sich diesem Meister nicht widersetzen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

"Oh, und Severus?"

"Ja?"

Dumbledore trat noch einmal an ihn heran und sah ihn an. "Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass dieses Erlebnis Sie so aufgewühlt hat. Hätte ich das geahnt", er streckte eine schrumpelige alte Hand aus und strich Severus' Haar sanft nach unten, "hätte ich Ihnen diesen Schmerz erspart".

In Severus' Eingeweiden flatterte es heftig. Er hätte es vielleicht Abscheu genannt, aber so einfach war es nicht.

Er hätte sich wegdrehen sollen. Aber wie ein Narr - wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick - lehnte er sich in die Berührung.

\-------------------------------------------------

Severus verbrachte den Rest der Ferien damit, Potter während seines Aufenthalts im Tropfenden Kessel zu beschatten und alle paar Tage mittels Vielsafttrank in eine neue Tarnung zu schlüpfen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Das Ministerium mochte die Winkelgasse als sicheres Territorium betrachten, aber Dumbledore bestand angesichts der Unberechenbarkeit von Black auf diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Severus selbst war kaum geneigt, zu widersprechen, dafür kannte er Potter zu gut; unbeaufsichtigt würde dieser sich mit Sicherheit in die Knockturn-Gasse oder schlimmere Orte schleichen, sobald er die Chance dazu erhielt.

Mysteriöserweise tat er das nicht. Nicht ein einziges Mal in mehr als drei Wochen wagte sich Potter über die Grenzen der Winkelgasse hinaus, als ob das, was er an jenem Abend in Little Whinging gesehen hatte, ihm Merlins Furcht eingeflößt hätte, während es Severus im Laufe der Jahre nicht gelungen war, dasselbe zu erreichen. So erleichtert er über Potters plötzliche Verhaltensänderung war, machte sie seine Arbeit jedoch schrecklich langweilig, denn der Junge, so stellte er schnell fest, hatte absolut keine Klasse. Er mied alle Geschäfte, die von wirklichem Interesse waren - die Antiquariate voller seltener Bücher, die Apotheken mit obskuren Zutaten - und zog stattdessen sinnlose Edelsteinschaustellungen und Unterhaltungs- und Spielgeschäfte an Land. Er bewunderte ein Set Koboldsteine aus massivem Gold, als hätte dieses irgendeinen Nutzen, er betrachtete ein sich bewegendes Modell der Galaxie, als ob es nicht bekannt wäre, dass sich die Sterne mit der Zeit verschieben und verändern. Am schlimmsten aber war, dass er jeden Tag Stunden damit verbrachte, in das vordere Fenster von Qualität für Quidditch zu starren und den neuen Feuerblitz mit solcher Sehnsucht zu betrachten, dass in Severus unangenehme Erinnerungen an Teenagermädchen aufkamen, die über ihren jüngsten Schwarm schnatterten, obwohl sie sich eigentlich darauf hätten konzentrieren sollten, ihre Kessel nicht zu schmelzen. Zu allem Überfluss aß er so viel Eis, dass Severus' Zähne schon beim Anblick dumpf zu pochen begannen.

Es war kaum zu ertragen alles, und Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als die Ankunft der Weasleys ihm die Möglichkeit gab, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren - gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Unterrichtsplänen für den Beginn des Schuljahrs den letzten Schliff zu geben. Merlin sei Dank schloss er den Großteil dieser Arbeit immer zu Beginn der Ferien ab. Hätte die Potter-Situation ihn gezwungen, die Ankunft von Horden widerspenstiger Schüler - ganz zu schweigen von Lupin - in einem Zustand des Schlafmangels zu ertragen, hätte er vielleicht versehentlich jemanden erwürgt.

Selbst mit einer ganzen Nacht Schlaf hinter sich geriet er am Ende in große Versuchung. Gerüchte unter den Kollegen verbreiteten sich fast so schnell wie innerhalb der Schülerschaft, und obwohl Severus absichtlich so weit wie möglich von Lupin entfernt Platz genommen hatte, konnte er sich während des Willkommensfestes den Geschichten über das Heldentum des Gryffindors nicht entziehen.

"Dementoren im Hogwarts-Express", sagte Minerva zu Madam Pomfrey, runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist aus uns geworden? Wenn Professor Lupin nicht eingegriffen hätte..."

"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Ich fürchte mich davor, daran zu denken, was mit einem Schüler geschehen könnte, der während des Jahres unerwartet abgefangen wird - ich habe meinen Notvorrat an Schokolade bereits aufgefüllt, aber mehr als das kann ich nicht tun. Ich habe keine Behandlung für den Kuss."

"Nun", sagte Minerva. "Zumindest können wir sicher sein, dass wir endlich einen Verteidigungslehrer haben, der mehr als fähig ist, die Kinder zu beschützen.

"Allerdings!", sagte Pomfrey. "Er hat dem Jungen das Leben gerettet; da bin ich mir sicher. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht das, was er vor seinem ersten Tag als Lehrer erwartet hatte..."

"Oh, Remus war schon immer bereit, über sich hinauszugehen", sagte Minerva. "Ich werde ihm später persönlich danken müssen. Zwischen den Dementoren und einem Black, der frei herumläuft, kann ich mir keinen Besseren vorstellen, der ein Auge auf Mr. Potter haben könnte, um für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen."

Severus spießte eine Karotte so hart auf, dass seine Gabel beim Auftreffen auf den Teller quietschte.

Wie konnte Lupin es wagen? Potter zu retten war sein Job, und er wäre verdammt, verdammt, wenn er zulassen würde, dass ein flohverseuchtes Monster ihn ihm vor der Nase wegschnappt. Wenn jemand wusste, wie man Potter am besten schützte, dann war es sicherlich Severus - er hatte das Fachwissen und die Erfahrung. Das Wichtigste jedoch war, er wusste um Potters Vorliebe für Regelverstöße.

Außerdem vertraute Severus Lupin nicht. Potter einmal retten, um damit genug Handlungsspielraum zu erhalten, ihn dann bei der ersten Gelegenheit vor Black's Füße zu werfen? Ein netter Plan, aber Severus ließ sich nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen wie andere; ganz gleich, wie freundlich sich Lupin verhielt, er würde Severus kein X für ein U vormachen.

Severus würde ihn genauso freundlich behandeln, einfach um Dumbledores Zorn zu entgehen. Aber er würde ihn beobachten, er würde abwarten.

Und dann, unvermeidlich, würde Lupin straucheln.

\---------------------------------------------

Das Besondere, was Severus an seinem Quartier in Hogwarts am meisten liebte, war das Panoramafenster, das eine ganze Wand seines Wohnzimmers einnahm. Genau genommen handelte es sich dabei nicht um ein Fenster als solches, sondern um einen komplexen Zauber, der schon vor langer Zeit entstanden war; Gerüchten zufolge hatte ihn Slytherin selbst entworfen. Es ermöglichte dem Bewohner einen unterirdischen Blick auf den Schwarzen See, der durch den Mangel an Licht, das seine Oberfläche durchbrach, etwas eingeschränkt war, aber durch den Zauber genug verstärkt wurde, um mehr als ein paar Zentimeter weit zu sehen. Glücklicherweise war das Fenster nur in eine Richtung durchsichtig - sonst hätte Severus wahrscheinlich versucht, den alten Zaubersprüche zu entwirren und verändern-, so dass die Privatsphäre unangetastet blieb. Nicht zuletzt war es ein beruhigender Zeitvertreib, die Algen sachte wogend in der Strömung zu beobachten, und Severus hatte sich angewöhnt, immer dann, wenn er sich besonders gestresst fühlte, für etwa eine Minute aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

Am ersten Tag der Schuljahres war er immer am meisten gestresst. Stets hatte er die schiere Idiotie des ersten und fünften Schuljahres wieder vergessen, und dann brach es wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen. Als er sich zwischen den Vorlesungen für eine kurze Verschnaufpause in sein Quartier zurück zog und den Riesenkraken an seinem Fenster vorbeischweben sah, war er zunächst sehr erfreut; die Kreatur tauchte selten über die Tiefen des Sees hinaus auf, und sie hatte eine gewisse Eleganz an sich, die dem Auge gefiel.

Nur dass er diesmal etwas sehr Seltsames elegant in seinen Armen hielt, als ob er einen Liebhaber umarmte, etwas, das bei genauerem Hinsehen verdächtig aussah wie...

Severus würde Potter zu töten. Doch zuerst musste er herausfinden, wie er gestorben war. Und ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken.

\---------------------------------------------

Der Schuldige stellte sich wieder einmal als Hagrid heraus. Drei Stunden, ein verworrener Rettungsversuch und viel Hysterie später gelang es Severus, die folgende Abfolge der Ereignisse herauszufinden: Hagrid hatte Hippogreife für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde benutzt (eine schlechte Idee); Potter hatte sich als erster Schüler einer der Kreaturen genähert (eine schreckliche Idee); und dann hatte Hagrid noch alles verschlimmert, indem er den Jungen ermutigte, das verdammte Ding zu besteigen und ihn damit davon fliegen lassen (eine Idee, die so entsetzlich war, dass Severus sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und weinen wollte). Der Hippogreif hatte Potter auf einen fröhlichen Flug über das Gelände von Hogwarts mitgenommen, und natürlich hatte Potter den gesunden Menschenverstand besessen, seinen Halt direkt über dem Schwarzen See zu verlieren und aus einer solchen Höhe zu fallen, dass er beim Auftreffen auf das Wasser höchstwahrscheinlich den Tod erlitt.

Der Riesenkraken schien sehr enttäuscht, seinen neu gefundenen Gefährten zu verlieren. Selbst lange nachdem es den Wassermenschen gelungen war, Potters Körper aus seinen eifersüchtigen Armen zu reißen, stieg er immer wieder an die Oberfläche und wedelte mit seinen Tentakeln in der Luft, als ob er nach etwas suchte.

Severus verbrachte den Rest der Nacht und den größten Teil des folgenden Tages damit, einen Beruhigungstrank zu brauen, der bei Hippogreifen wirkte. Dann bereitete er ein besonders saftiges Steak zu mit diesem Trank, das hoffentlich ausreichen würde, um das Ding davon abzuhalten, so temperamentvoll zu sein, ging in der Zeit zurück und verbeugte sich, als stünde er vor dem Dunklen Lord selbst.

Komisch, dass er nie wirklich erwartet hatte, dass diese Fähigkeit eines Tages nützlich sein würde. _Schließt euch den Todessern an! Werdet von allen großen und kleinen Kreaturen geliebt!-_ nein, dieser Slogan hatte nicht den richtigen Klang.

Seine Robe wurde ihm dennoch zerfetzt. Aber das war der Preis, den man dafür bezahlte, wenn man einem Hippogreif einen Klebezauber auf den Rücken legte.

\---------------------------------------------

September und Oktober zogen mit einem Gemisch verschiedenster Ärgernisse dahin. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Weasleys neuer Zauberstab die Häufigkeit von Potters Todesfällen verringerte, trug wenig dazu bei, Severus' Stimmung zu verbessern; schließlich war er immer noch überall von Trotteln umgeben. Zuerst war da Draco und sein spektakuläres Kunststück, sich von einer betäubten Kreatur aufschlitzen zu lassen, als ob er übermäßig darauf erpicht wäre, in die Fußstapfen Potters zu treten. Dann waren da die sich daraus ergebenden Stunden, in denen Lucius und seine absurde Fixierung darauf, den Hippogreif abgeschlachtet zu sehen; Stunden seines Lebens, die Severus nie mehr zurückbekommen würde.

Nicht, dass er sich besonders für Samtschnabel, oder wie auch immer das Ding hieß, interessierte, aber er hatte längst den Geschmack an der Gesellschaft von Lucius verloren. Vor Jahren, als er noch jung und ach so töricht war, hing er an jedem Wort des Mannes, angezogen von seiner charismatischen Ausstrahlung und seinen eleganten, gestutzten Vokalen, übermäßig begierig darauf, sich von dem sauren Geschmack von Cokeworth zu befreien, der jedes Wort von Severus durchdrang. Lucius war die süßeste Art von Gift gewesen, alles, was Severus nicht war: nicht gewöhnlich, nicht aus dem verdammten Norden . Und schon gar nicht von Muggelblut befleckt.

Doch mit dem Alter und der Erfahrung hatte der Glanz nachgelassen. In diesen Tagen sah Severus Lucius genau als das, was er war: ein arroganter, aufgeblasener Trottel, der nie auch nur einen Finger zu rühren brauchte, um im Leben voranzukommen, während Severus getreten und gekrallt hatte und sich irgendwie einen Status erkämpft hatte. Lucius' Charme war wie der von kränkelndem Jasmin, der nachts blühte, und nachdem es Severus gelungen war, sich seinen Schlingen zu entziehen, zog er es vor, sich so fern zu möglich zu halten. Aber als Hauslehrer von Slytherin musste er Anteilnahme vorspielen - nicht, dass er es sonst jemals in Betracht gezogen hätte. Nicht zuletzt verfügte Lucius über enorme Machtreserven, und Macht war immer zu umwerben. So lächelte und nickte Severus und stimmte zu, dass Hippogriffe abscheuliche Kreaturen seien, die man am besten vernichtete; er holte den spanischen Wein heraus, den er für einen besonderen Anlass aufbewahrte, und sagte Lucius nicht, dass Draco all seine Arroganz geerbt hatte, aber nichts von seinem Witz und seiner Subtilität. Er tanzte den Tanz, und wie immer tanzte er ihn gut.

Manchmal hasste Severus es, ein Slytherin zu sein.

Und dann gab es da noch Lupin. Lupin, der bei der Schülerschaft immer beliebter wurde, zweifellos zum großen Teil aufgrund seiner Versuche, Severus ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Reue oder Rücksicht auf die Folgen lächerlich zu machen. Der Vorfall mit dem Irrwicht und der darauf folgende Mangel an Disziplin führten dazu, dass allein in einer Woche fünf Kessel schmolzen, und dazu zählte nicht derjenige, den Longbottom explodieren ließ -mitten in Potters Gesicht natürlich- und Severus eine erneute Runde mit dem Zeitumkehrer einbrachte.

Lupin. Lupin, der bei den ersten beiden Gelegenheiten, bei denen Severus ihm den Wolfsbann-Trank brachte, freundlich lächelte und sich ausgiebig bedankte, schien damit zufrieden zu sein, dass Severus darauf bestand, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er den Kelch austrank, bis er vollständig leer war. Zwei Tage später tauchte Dumbledore mit einem Stirnrunzeln vor Severus' Eingangstür auf, bestand darauf, dass die Übergabe des Tranks völlig ausreichend sei, und befahl ihm, den "armen Kerl nicht weiter zu quälen".

Lupin war eine Petze, egal wie sehr Dumbledore dies leugnete, und behauptete, dass das Thema, dass Severus ihn wie ein Falke beobachtete, im Gespräch ganz beiläufig aufgekommen war. Lupin, der ein inakzeptables Risiko für alle Schüler darstellte, und vor allem für Potter. Lupin, der kein Unrecht tun konnte.

Lupin, der Black ins Schloss ließ.

Und selbst dann wollte Dumbledore kein Wort gegen ihn hören, selbst dann wurde Severus zum Schweigen gebracht, wurde abgewürgt, dazu verurteilt, Hunderte von Schülern auf dem Boden der Großen Halle schnarchen zu sehen, eine Verantwortung, die auf ihm lastete wie ein Stein.

"Sehen Sie sie an", sagte Lupin, als er neben Severus bei den Haupttüren zum Stehen kam. "Noch vor wenigen Stunden waren sie so aufgewühlt, und jetzt sind sie wie erloschene Lichter. Da möchte man am liebsten wieder dreizehn sein, nicht wahr?"

"Hmm", sagte Severus und hielt das für verdammt unwahrscheinlich.

Über ihnen schimmerten weiße Nadelstiche aus Licht gegen den Nachthimmel.

"Merkwürdig, nicht wahr", sagte Severus, während seine Augen zu Lupin hinüberwanderten, "wie Black es geschafft hat, einen Weg ins Schloss zu finden, während die Dementoren die Umgebung patrouillieren."

Es gab keine Antwort.

"Noch seltsamer ist, dass danach keine Spur mehr von ihm zu finden war", fuhr Severus fort. "Nicht ein einziges Haar blieb zurück, fast so, als wäre er nie hier gewesen. Wie, glauben Sie, hat er das geschafft, zumal er keinen Zauberstab besitzt?"

"Ich würde keine Vermutungen wagen wollen", sagte Lupin, und obwohl er Severus' Blick stand hielt, stimmte etwas daran nicht. "Wirklich, Severus, ich weiß genau so viel wie Sie."

Lügner. "Aber Sie kannten ihn so gut." Severus verengte seine Augen. "Sicherlich wird jemand, der früher mit einer Person so, äh, intim war, zwangsläufig einen Einblick in sie haben, der anderen vielleicht fehlt?"

Lupins Mund wurde schmaler, seine Lippen wölbten sich nach unten. "Das war vor langer Zeit. Und es gefällt mir nicht, dass Sie sich jetzt darauf beziehen. Deshalb muss ich Sie bitten, dies zu unterlassen."

Severus lächelte.

"Ich werde noch einmal eine Kontrolle durchführen. Vorausgesetzt, Sie können mich entbehren?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte Severus. "Seien Sie versichert, dass alle Kinder sicher sind, solange ich hier bin."

Wenn Schuldgefühle einen Geruch hätten, hätte Lupin beim Weggehen danach gestunken, da war sich Severus sicher.

\--------------------------------------

Er fühlte sie, bevor sie eintrafen. Dass er nicht entschlossener reagierte, war zweifellos Versagen, wenn auch leicht zu rechtfertigen: Er hatte sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht wirklich warm gefühlt. Sogar in den Tiefen der Kerker verfolgte ein durchdringendes Frösteln seine Schritte, als ob es in dem Moment, in dem die Dementoren eintrafen, in seine Knochen eingedrungen wäre. Niemand sonst schien ähnlich betroffen zu sein, und Severus war kaum geneigt mitzuteilen, dass er sie so viel stärker spürte, dass die Entfernung ihm nicht den gleichen Umfang an Schutz bot, den andere genossen. Es passte zu ihm, seine Reue war so tief in sein Wesen eingewoben, dass sie, egal wie fest er sie wegsperrte, unter der Oberfläche seiner Haut nachklang.

Es ergab also durchaus Sinn, dass er sich hier draußen auf den Tribünen des Quidditch-Stadions, inmitten des heulenden Windes und des peitschenden Regens, ein wenig kälter fühlte; es ergab Sinn, dass sich seine Gedanken seltsam lose anfühlten, sich bei Berührungspunkten zerstreuten und sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen. Als die Temperatur um eine weitere Stufe zu sinken schien, führte er das eher auf seine Sensibilität als auf eine nennenswerte Bedrohung zurück.

Als die verhüllten Figuren über das Feld glitten, war es bereits zu spät. Er hätte ebenso wenig einen Patronus beschwören können, wie er sich an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern konnte. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass seine Finger seltsam aussahen, wie Krallen, als sie den Rand der Tribüne umklammerten. Dann traf es ihn wie eine Wand aus ohrenbetäubendem Lärm, wie eine erdrückende Decke von Stille, in flackernden Fetzen, zu schnell, um sie zu erkennen und die sich sich wie eine Ewigkeit vor ihm ausbreiteten:

Der Geruch von Kohlenteer. Ein Knacken und ein Wimmern; abblätternde Tapeten entfalten sich wie Dornen in seiner Hand. Der Fleck auf einem Kleid, der nicht weggeht, und er schrubbt und er schrubbt und er- Hör auf damit Severus/nicht in meinem Haus, das tust du nicht!/hast du nichts gelernt von-rot, rot, rot tropft es von ihm- Ich kenne dich nicht; du bist nicht mein Sohn; ein Kugelschreiber und ein Muggelarzt, unterzeichne, wo markiert ist - Haus gehört jetzt dir. Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!; grüngrüngrün; blutrote Augen. Dumbledores Lippen formen einen Satz, ein Wort, lautlos: Sie ist...

Er kam mit einem ekelerregenden Schauer zu sich, desorientiert und zitternd, als das Chaos um ihn herum explodierte. Unten auf dem Feld senkte Minerva ihren Zauberstab; neben ihr hielt Flitwick seinen immer noch erhoben, silberne Strahlen stießen aus seiner Spitze hervor. Zufällig heruntergefallene Besen versanken im Schlamm um eine Menschenmenge, die sich im Kreis versammelte.

"Jemand holt sofort Madam Pomfrey!"

Severus stolperte schneller von den Tribünen hinab, als es seine weichen Knie erlaubten, er schob Schüler und Lehrer aus dem Weg, um in den Kreis zu gelangen, wo Potter regungslos auf dem Boden lag, Hooch an seiner Seite. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Zauberstab zu heben, als er dazu kam und schob diesen beiseite.

"Lassen Sie mich", sagte er und fand seine Stimme fad und schwach. "Fortgeschrittene Diagnostik."

Ausnahmsweise fügte sie sich wortlos; es sprach für die medizinische Ausbildung, die mit der Erlangung der Meisterschaft in Zaubertränke untrennbar verbunden war.

Seine Zauberstab-Hand gehorchte gnädigerweise trotz des Eises, das immer noch durch seine Adern kroch, aber es machte kaum einen Unterschied. Die inneren Blutungen waren viel zu stark, als dass man sie außerhalb von St. Mungo hätte behandeln können, und sie würden es nie schaffen, Potter rechtzeitig dorthin zu bringen.

Er hätte aufstehen und weggehen sollen. Aber aus Gründen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf und Granger schluchzte "Nein!" und kämpfte sich aus Wood's Griff heraus. Als Potters Augenlider zu flackern begannen, sah er Hooch an und sagte: "Sie sollte das nicht sehen. Bringen Sie sie fort."

Er nahm nur entfernt wahr, dass Hooch und Minerva die Studenten wegtrieben, denn direkt vor ihm begannen sich Potters Augen zu öffnen. Als er hustete, färbten sich seine Lippen rot. Sein Kopf zuckte einmal heftig, und Severus schob eine Hand darunter, um weitere abrupte Bewegungen abzufedern, ohne zu wissen, warum, nur, dass er es tun musste.

"Schhh", sagte er.

Potter blinzelte, sehr langsam.

"Snape?" Noch ein Husten, dann erzitterte der ganze Körper. "Tut weh."

Ein Augenblick des Nachdenkens fühlte sich zu lang an, die Zeit, die er benötigte, um den stärksten Betäubungszauber zu sprechen, den er kannte, noch länger. Es würde Potters Herz verlangsamen, aber das war tatsächlich nur ein Segen. Eine Wohltat.

"... geschehn?" lallte Potter. Seine Augenlider begannen bereits nach unten zu fallen.

"Sie sind gestürzt. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Alles wird gut werden."

"Immer noch weh."

"Ich weiß", sagte Severus und wischte eine Dreckspur von Potters Schläfe weg. "Aber nicht mehr lange. Es wird bald vorbei sein. Das verspreche ich."

"...träume...", murmelte Potter, wobei jedes Wort schleppender wurde. "...nie nett zu mir...."

Severus musste sich nah heranlehnen, um ihn jetzt überhaupt noch hören zu können, aber wenigstens konnte Potter ihn nicht mehr sehen; seine Augen waren völlig geschlossen. Der Wind trug den größten Teil seines Flüsterns fort, so dass Severus nur noch Fetzen auffing: "eben auch geträumt" und "nicht verstanden".

Er streichelte mit der Hand über das regennasse Haar des Jungen. "Was verstehst du nicht", fragte er und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort.

Sie kam dennoch, in nach Kupfer duftenden Atemzügen, nahe an Severus' Wange. "Frau in meinem Traum. Warum schrie... sie...."

Und Severus' Blut gefror, obwohl die Dementoren vertrieben worden waren. Durch dicke Regenschleier sah er zu, wie der Atem des Jungen flach und schwach wurde, und er sah zu, wie Potter regungslos in seine Arme sank.

Er ließ lange Zeit nicht los. Erst als Minervas Finger sanft seine eigenen lösten, wo sie sich in Potters eisigen, unbeweglichen Arm gegraben hatten.

\--------------------------------------------

Severus lehnte die Schokolade ab, die Pomfrey ihm anbot. Zehn Minuten später und viele Stunden zuvor schritt er durch die dunklen Korridore des Schlosses, die Haare klebten ihm feucht im Gesicht, die durchnässten Gewänder tropften Schlamm auf die Steinplatten. Filch würde zweifellos einen hysterischen Anfall erleiden, aber das war Severus egal.

Das war alles Minervas Schuld. Draußen auf dem Spielfeld war ihm kalt gewesen, eiskalt, und starr vor Schreck, fast so, als würde er schweben, getrennt von seinem Körper, völlig abgeschnitten von jeglichen Emotionen. Dann hatte sie die ungeheure Frechheit besessen, ihn zu umarmen, und etwas in seinem Innern war zerbrochen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er begonnen hatte, Potter zu retten, gab es keine Rücksichtnahme auf Dinge wie das Wechseln seiner Robe oder die Zeit, sich neu zu formieren, sondern nur den Drang, dies in Ordnung zu bringen, und zwar jetzt. Je mehr er über Potters letzte Worte und seine eigene hilflose Inkompetenz gegenüber den Dementoren nachdachte, desto mehr schien es ihn aufzuwühlen; als er den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichte, rannte er schon fast. Er ignorierte den Messingklopfer und klopfte mit beiden Händen an Dumbledores Tür, immer und immer und immer wieder, bis...

"Severus?" sagte Dumbledore und öffnete die Tür weiter. Er trug flauschige rote Hausschuhe und einen passenden Bademantel. "Was ist passiert, mein... Ah. Du bist er."

"Offensichtlich", sagte Severus und schleuste sich bereits an ihm vorbei. Er stürmte auf den Schreibtisch zu, blieb stehen, drehte sich um und schritt zurück zu Dumbledore. "Sie müssen Ihre Verabredung heute Abend absagen."

"Tatsächlich?"

"Ja! Das Spiel, Sie müssen dort sein - Sie müssen es sein! Ich kann nicht.. kann einfach nicht...." Er brach ab und atmete schwer.

"Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Dumbledore und griff nach seinem Arm. " Sie klingen sehr aufgeregt. Warum können Sie nicht eingreifen?"

"Darum!" schrie Severus und riss sich mit einem hysterischen Lachen los: "Es scheint, ich bin allergisch gegen Dementoren!"

Und dann kam alles ganz schnell wieder hoch. Er konnte sich gerade noch umdrehen, aber er verlor das Gleichgewicht, seine Hand griffen nutzlos nach der Tischkante, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben wie dünne Streichhölzer. Er stürzte in einem durch und durch würdelosen Haufen zu Boden, zitterte und bebte, und die Erniedrigung allein konnte er nicht ertragen. Dass Albus ihn so sehen musste - noch einmal - und wegen etwas so Unwesentlichem...

Erbärmlich, das war es; das war er. Er zog seine Beine an die Brust, presste sein Gesicht gegen die Knie und versuchte zu atmen. Seine Kehle war mit Blei gefüllt.

Ewigkeiten glitten vorbei, bevor sich etwas Weiches, etwas Warmes über seine Schultern legte. Eine Decke. Einen Augenblick später löste Dumbledore seine Finger aus seiner Robe und faltete sie um harte Keramik. " Sie stehen unter Schock", sagte er. "Trinken Sie das. Es wird Ihnen helfen."

Severus hob den Kopf gerade so weit an, dass er einen kleinen Schluck nehmen konnte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht Tee war, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern bittere, reichhaltige Schokolade. Er ließ sie seine Kehle herunter rinnen, schluckte sie und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

"Das ist keine Schande, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Severus lachte und das Geräusch fühlte sich an wie ein Messer. Als er blinzelte, bemerkte er, dass sein Gesicht nass war. Er drehte den Kopf und wischte die Nässe mit seinen Fingern weg, aber es war bereits zu spät.

"Sie wussten es", krächzte er in die Stille hinein. Es klang auffällig nach einer Anschuldigung. "Mein Prozess damals... Man hat mich während der Wartezeiten nie nach Askaban gebracht. Sie sagten, es gäbe zu viele Schwierigkeiten, aber das...das waren Sie."

"Möglicherweise."

Severus zwang sich aufzuschauen, starrte in Dumbledores ernste Augen und wagte nicht zu fragen, wie das möglich gewesen war.

"Nennen Sie es Instinkt", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie haten viel durchgemacht. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass die Dementoren Sie mehr beeinflussen könnten als andere."

"Das ist inakzeptabel! Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, zusammenzubrechen. Ich muss in der Lage sein..."

"Sich zu verteidigen? Ja, das ist in der Tat eine Erwägung. Aber nicht alles an einem Tag." Er streckte die Hand aus, streichelte durch Severus' zerzaustes Haar und brachte es wieder an seinen Platz zurück. "Das erste Mal ist immer am schlimmsten. Seien Sie nicht so hart zu sich selbst."

Severus schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zitternd in die Berührung.

"Ich werde dem Spiel natürlich beiwohnen", fuhr Dumbledore leise fort. "Und vielleicht können wir... nur dieses eine Mal die Regeln etwas lockern. Ich werde zu Snape gehen und ihm selbst sagen, dass er sich von der Partie fernhalten soll - eine Sammlung von Erinnerungen scheint in diesem Fall völlig ausreichend zu sein, meinen Sie nicht auch?

Severus nickte. Als ob er dem nicht zustimmen könnte.

"Gut, gut", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. "Ich werde das jetzt gleich tun und Ihnen saubere Gewänder bringen, wenn ich schon dabei bin. Sie warten hier. Und trinken Sie aus. Es wird Ihnen wirklich helfen."

Severus grub sich tiefer in die Decke, hob den Becher an seine Lippen und lauschte dem dumpfen Geräusch der Pantoffeln, die auf den Granit trafen, als Dumbledore davonschritt.

\----------------------------------------

Es beschäftigte ihn mehr, als es hätte tun sollen. In der Sicherheit seines Quartiers erinnerte er sich an einen perfekten Sommertag, der Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras und nackten Füßen kitzelte ihn an der Seite. Er betrachtete, wie die Hirschkuh vor dem Feuer galoppierte, dachte an Potter, der Lilys Schreie gehört hatte, als sie starb, und die Lichtgestalt senkte ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich in der kalten Luft auflöste.

Er war ein sentimentaler alter Narr. Dass Potter sich an die letzten Momente ihres Lebens erinnerte, hätte keine Rolle spielen dürfen; es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Und doch ertappte sich Severus dabei, wie er den Jungen während seltsamer Momente im Unterricht und bei den Mahlzeiten anstarrte, er wurde verfolgt von seiner verwirrten Stimme, vom Echo der seichten, feuchten Atemzüge, die in absolute Stille entschwunden waren. Es schien, als könne er in diesen Momenten nie die übliche Wut aufbringen, nur eine seltsame Art von Schmerz, der sich unter seinem Brustbein bildete, und das allein war... beunruhigend.

Er hätte nie bleiben dürfen, um Potter beim Sterben zuzusehen. Es gab einen Grund, warum er sich dafür entschieden hatte, an der Seitenlinie zu bleiben und aus der Distanz zuzusehen; sich darauf einzulassen, brachte ihn nur aus dem Gleichgewicht. Wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würde er bald hoffnungslos verstrickt sein, und wo stände er dann? Nein, es war besser, alle anderen sich in Netzen unsinniger sozialer Interaktionen verstricken zu lassen; Severus funktionierte am besten aus sicherer Distanz.

Er verbannte fehlgeleitete Gedanken an Potter, sobald sie auftauchten. Und wenn sie doch wieder auftauchten, nun, dann müsste er sie beim nächsten Mal eben noch stärker und besser verbannen. Sein Auftrag war klar, und er ließ sich nicht beirren.

Praktische Angelegenheiten bildeten natürlich eine Ausnahme. Als Minerva den verdächtigen Besen beschlagnahmte, den Potter zu Weihnachten erhalten hatte - Merlin sei gedankt, dass zumindest Granger anscheinend noch einen Funken Verstand besaß -, bestand Severus darauf, in die Untersuchung einbezogen zu werden. Obwohl sowohl sie als auch Flitwick kompetent genug waren, wie er widerwillig zugeben musste, er hätte keine Ruhe finden können; selbst die fähigsten Zauberer konnten Fehler machen. Minerva, um ihr Anerkennung zu zollen, begrüßte seinen Beitrag bereitwillig, aber Ende Januar gerieten sie dennoch aneinander.

"Während Ihre Sorge um das Wohlergehen von Mr. Potter rührend ist..."

"ich sorge mich nicht."

"-was wollen Sie noch mehr?"

"Mindestens noch eine Woche."

"Wir haben ihn schon mehr als vier", sagte Minerva, "und niemand hat festgestellt, dass mit dem Besen etwas nicht in Ordnung ist".

"Genau mein Punkt! Welchen Zauberspruch auch immer Black darauf gelegt hat..."

"Wenn er überhaupt von ihm kam, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich bezweifle".

"-ist eindeutig zu subtil, um mit einer solch oberflächlichen Untersuchung enthüllt zu werden!"

"Severus", sagte Minerva und lehnte sich über ihren Schreibtisch zu ihm hinüber, "die strengen Kontrollen, die der Besen durchlaufen hat, können beim besten Willen nicht als 'oberflächlich' bezeichnet werden. Ich habe ihn selbst bis auf den letzten, kleinsten Zweig auseinandergenommen. Genau wie Flitwick, und Lupin..."

"Oh ja, Lupin. Wie überaus beruhigend."

"Und weil ich wusste, dass Sie das sagen würden, sorgte ich dafür, dass er es vor Ihnen tat. Misstrauen Sie Ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten wirklich so sehr?"

"Seien Sie nicht absurd. Meine Wertschätzung meiner eigenen Fähigkeiten wird einfach durch die Vernunft gedämpft."

"Eher Besessenheit", sagte Minerva, als sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Sie rührte einen Moment lang ihren Tee um und blickte dabei in die Tasse. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wo er herkommt. Oder," - und hier blickte sie auf, um Severus mit überraschend strengen Augen zu fixieren - "dass Sie ihn stattdessen verwenden könnten, um etwas Einfühlungsvermögen und Mitgefühl für den Jungen zu entwickeln".

Severus widerstand dem Drang, seinen eigenen Becher an die Wand zu schleudern. "Ich glaube kaum, dass das nötig ist", sagte er und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. "Sie verhätscheln ihn schon genug."

Minerva seufzte und legte den Löffel auf die Untertasse. "Wie dem auch sei, Potter wird morgen seinen Besen zurückbekommen. Ich habe es mit dem Schulleiter besprochen, und die Entscheidung ist endgültig."

"Welch günstiges Timing, findet das nächste Gryffindor-Spiel nicht am Samstag statt. Man könnte daraus den Schluss ziehen, dass Sie sich mehr Sorgen machen..."

" Wagen Sie es nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden, Severus Snape", sagte Minerva knapp und mit einem begleitenden Funkeln in den Augen. "Man könnte auch darauf hinweisen, wie praktisch es für Sie wäre, Potters Besen für eine weitere Woche zu behalten und so Slytherin Chancen im Wettbewerbs zu erhöhen."

Severus lachte. "Als ob ich solch beleidigend offensichtlichen Taktiken nötig hätte", lachte Severus. So wie es derzeit aussieht, wird Gryffindor zum achten Mal in Folge aus dem Wettbewerb ausscheiden, wenn Sie ein weiteres Spiel verlieren. Also auf jeden Fall" - er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu - " sollte Potter noch einmal vom Besen fallen. Inzwischen hat er es fast zu einer Kunstform gemacht, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Und er verließ den Raum, ohne Minerva die Gelegenheit zu geben, zu antworten.

\------------------------------------------------

Trotz Dracos kindischer und offensichtlicher Versuche, das Gegenteil zu erreichen, gelang es Potter auf wundersame Weise, auf seinem Besen zu bleiben. Doch Severus hatte nicht lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob dies ein Segen war, denn es ersparte ihm eine weitere Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit, oder ein Fluch, der es Minerva erlaubte, sich gleichzeitig zu brüsten und seine Kontrolle über die Slytherins zu tadeln. Denn in dieser Nacht drang Black erneut in den Gryffindor-Turm ein.

Severus würde ihn kein drittes Mal entkommen lassen. Während der ganzen Dauer der Lehrer-Versammlung krallten sich seine Finger um den Zeitumkehrer, und als diese endlich vorbei war, war er schneller auf den Beinen als der Blitz.

Irgendwie schaffte es Dumbledore trotzdem, ihn an der Tür zu erwischen.

"Nein", sagte er schlicht und einfach, obwohl der Blick, der Severus einfing, alles andere als gerade heraus war. Minerva warf ihnen einen neugierigen Blick zu, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit einem Klang der Endgültigkeit. "Müssen wir das noch einmal durchgehen?" fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Es widerstrebt mir sehr, Ihnen den Zeitumkehrer abnehmen zu müssen."

"Dann lassen Sie es bleiben!"

Beim ersten Mal war es Severus' Schuld gewesen, wenn auch unerwartet und nicht ganz vorhersehbar. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er argumentiert, dass er, sobald Dumbledore ihm den Gegenstand zurückgeben würde, trotz der Befehle zurückgehen und Black erwischen würde, sobald dieser sich der Fetten Dame näherte.

Er hatte es versucht... und entdeckt, dass Dumbledore das Gerät mit einem Zauberspruch versehen hatte, der verhinderte, dass die Sanduhr um die erforderliche Anzahl von Umdrehungen gedreht werden konnte und somit auf ein Zeitfenster von nur vierundzwanzig Stunden beschränkt war. Als der Zauber erlosch, waren die natürlichen Grenzen des Zeitdrehers bei weitem überschritten.

"Das ist Unsinn", sagte er und fühlte, wie sich ein Abdruck in seine Handfläche eingrub. "Wenn Sie sich Sorgen machen, dass Schüler ins Fadenkreuz geraten könnten, werde ich die Schlafsäle nicht betreten! Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum warten, was jedes Risiko völlig ausschließt!"

"Es gibt immer ein Risiko, aber ich bin nicht geneigt, mit Ihnen darüber zu streiten. Sie kennen meine Gründe; diese haben sich nicht geändert. Geben Sie ihn mir jetzt bitte her."

Severus fühlte den Puls an seiner Kehle wild hämmern.

Was muss ich noch tun", brach es impulsiv aus ihm heraus, "damit Sie mir vertrauen"?

Er wollte die Worte zurücknehmen, sobald sie seine Lippen verlassen hatten, denn Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort zu etwas, das Severus nicht mochte, etwas, das insgesamt zu sehr nach Mitleid aussah.

Einen langen Moment lang hielt jeder den Blick des jeweils anderen fest. Dann, sanft, " Geben Sie mir in diesem Moment viel Grund, Ihnen zu vertrauen? Wie kann ich das, wenn Sie mein Urteilsvermögen auf Schritt und Tritt in Frage stellen? Vertrauen, mein Junge, muss auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen."

Irgendetwas stimmte an dieser Aussage ganz und gar nicht, aber unter Dumbledores Blick konnte Severus offenbar nicht herausfinden, was - oder warum. Er starrte auf den Boden, getadelt, als wäre er gerade fünf Jahre alt.

"Und habe ich Ihnen nicht immer wieder mein Vertrauen ausgesprochen? Macht die Erkenntnis, dass Sie bei Sirius Black die Vernunft aus den Augen verlieren, die Aufgaben, die ich Ihnen anvertraut habe, nichtig und ungültig? Ich könnte Sie natürlich bitten, auf _ihr_ Grab zu schwören, weil ich glaube, dass Sie das unter allen Umständen respektieren würden - aber das wäre grausam. Wie ich bereits sagte, macht es mir keine Freude, Ihnen den Zeitumkehrer abzunehmen. Aber wenn Sie sich weigern, mir zu vertrauen - ist es dann nicht gnädiger, einfach die Versuchung zu beseitigen?

Severus zog die Hand aus seiner Robe und starrte auf seine geballte Faust, zerrissen, unentschlossen.

"Das brauchen Sie nicht", sagte er schließlich und entspannte bewusst seine Finger, als er Dumbledores blauen Augen begegnete. "Ich schwöre, dass ich ihn nicht benutzen werde. Ich schwöre," - er schluckte schwer, er fühlte sich absurderweise wie ein Verräter - "auf sie..."

Dumbledore legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schnitt ihn ab. "Scht", sagte er. "Ich glaube Ihnen."

Lange Sekunden fühlte Severus ihn, tief, tief in seinem Geist. Dann brach der Kontakt ab, Dumbledore blickte nach unten, während er Severus' Finger über den Zeitdreher legte. "Ich bin froh, dass wir das Problem lösen konnten", sagte er. "Jetzt sollten wir mit der Suche im Schloss weitermachen."

Severus nickte, obwohl er wusste, wie fruchtlos das Unterfangen sein würde.

"Seltsam, nicht wahr", sagte Dumbledore, als er die Tür öffnete, "dass Black bei seinem Anschlag auf Harry so ungeschickt vorgegangen ist, dass er nur Mr. Weasleys Bettvorhänge zerschnitten hat.“

"Vielleicht hat er sie im Dunkeln verwechselt", sagte Severus und presste den Kiefer zusammen. "Zu hastig, zu ungeduldig."

"Hm", sagte Dumbledore. "Vielleicht."

\-------------------------------------------

Der einzige Vorteil, dass Black immer noch umherstreiften, bestand darin, dass Potters Schritte weiterhin von jedem Lehrer genau beobachtet wurden. Das verringerte nicht nur Severus Druck, als einziger seinen Aufenthaltsort zu ermitteln, sondern er fand auch, dass die enge Überwachung Potters übliche Eskapaden reduziert hatte und damit die Zahl seiner Tode auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken war.

Nicht, dass Potter ganz aufgehört hätte zu sterben; nein, das wäre zu einfach gewesen. In einer Sache hatte Firenze Recht behalten: Die Zeit war in der Tat hartnäckig und wollte Potter eindeutig tot sehen, und das war kaum als subtil zu bezeichnen. Aber zwischen November und Februar waren alle Tode Potters Unfälle von solch bemerkenswerter Dummheit, dass sie leicht zu beheben waren. Er stolperte und stürzte in eine Lücke zwischen zwei der beweglichen Treppen, so dass Severus am Fuße der Treppe wartete, die Arme verschränkt, und ihn anstarrte, bis Potter beschloss, dass er lieber den Umweg nehmen wollte. Trelawney kaufte neuen Weihrauch, was Potter während eines Wahrsagungskurses in einen anaphylaktischen Schock versetzte, so dass Severus mitten in der Nacht ihr Quatier plünderte. Als sie den Wink nicht befolgte und den Weihrauch wieder kaufte, wiederholte er den Vorgang, was sie ausreichend in Angst versetzte, sich zu fügen ("Ein Zeichen!" hörte er sie zu Sinistra sagen: "Ein dunkles Omen - etwas Schreckliches wird geschehen!) Potter schaffte es sogar, zu fallen und sich dabei auf einem scharfen Eissplitter ein Auge aufzuspießen - was sich letztendlich als überraschend lustig erwies, da die Lösung des Problems bedeutete, dass Potter einen leichten magischen Schubs benötigte, um ihn stattdessen in eine Schneewehe zu werfen. In solch schwierigen Zeiten musste man sich seine Unterhaltung dort holen, wo man sie finden konnte.

Severus' größte Sorge blieb jedoch Black. Was wäre schließlich, wenn Black beschließen würde, Potter nicht auf der Stelle zu töten, sondern ihn zuerst zu entführen? Die Aussicht warf ein weites Feld möglicher Probleme auf, und Severus wollte nur ungerne versuchen, Minerva zu erklären, warum er einen dreizehnjährigen Schüler bis zur Toilette verfolgen musste. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass dies nicht...vermittelbar sei.

Als Draco von der Erscheinung von Potters Kopf in Hogsmeade berichtete, nur wenige Stunden nachdem Severus den verdammten Jungen in den Gryffindor-Turm geschickt hatte, war er geradezu erzürnt. Und als Potter, als er damit konfrontiert wurde, die Nerven hatte, ihn zu beleidigen und ihm ins Gesicht zu lügen...

Mit Leichtigkeit fand jeden letzten Funken der Wut, die ihm seit dem Vorfall mit den Dementoren gefehlt hatte, wieder. Noch törichter war er; Potter mochte Lily sterben gehört haben und hatte ihre Augen, aber er war absolut gar nicht wie sie. Lily war vernünftig und aufrichtig gewesen, aber Potter war wieder einmal ganz und gar James, erfüllt von Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit. Dass der Junge seinen Vater eindeutig anbetete, machte es nur noch reizvoller, ein paar Details über die Wahrheit diesen Mann betreffend, durchblicken zu lassen, und Potters hitziges Leugnen dieser Details bewies, wie sehr sie wehtaten.

Gut.

Lupin ließ sich leider nicht so leicht erzürnen. Hätte Severus ihn nicht ganz so sehr verachtet, wie er es nun mal tat, wäre er vielleicht beeindruckt davon gewesen, wie geschickt er log. Und so kam es, dass sein Sieg über Potter zu Asche zerfiel, als er zusah, wie Lupin ihm das gar nicht so ungefährliche Stück Pergament wegnahm, das der Junge bei sich trug.

Trotzdem hatte Severus das letzte Wort. In dieser Nacht, während er seine üblichen Runden durch das Schloss drehte, machte er einen kurzen Umweg und klopfte an Lupins Tür.

"Severus", kam die verschlafene Begrüßung. Dem fadenscheinigen Pyjama nach zu urteilen, war Lupin bereits im Bett gewesen. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Oh nein", sagte Severus mit einem Lächeln. "Ich wollte nur vorbeischauen, um Sie zu Ihrer spektakulären Leistung heute Nachmittag zu beglückwünschen - eines Slytherin würdig, könnte man sagen. Fast."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon Sie sprechen."

"Aber natürlich nicht", sagte Severus.

"Nun", sagte Lupin. "Dann vielen Dank dafür. Nun, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, es ist schon spät. Ich muss wirklich schlafen."

Severus hielt die Tür mit seinem Stiefel auf, bevor sie sich schließen konnte. "Ein Ratschlag", sagte er, als hätte er Lupin gar nicht gehört. "Potter mag Ihnen aus der Hand fressen, aber nicht jeder ist so leichtgläubig. Ich bin vielleicht nicht während Ihrer... privaten Sitzungen mit ihm am Donnerstagabend anwesend, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie beobachte."

"Wenn es so viel bedeutet", sagte Lupin und rieb sich die Finger über die Stirn, "ich bringe ihm bei, den Patronus-Zauber auszuüben. Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht."

"Natürlich tun Sie das." Severus ließ einen Finger langsam am Türpfosten entlang gleiten. "Solange wir uns in einer Sache einig sind: Ich bin mir Ihrer wahren Motive sehr wohl bewusst."

"Das bezweifle ich stark."

"Und ich bezweifle stark, dass jemand, der so begabt mit Zaubertränken ist wie ich, jemals einen Fehler machen könnte, selbst bei einem so komplexen Gebräu wie dem Wolfsbann-Trank, aber" - Severus' Achselzucken war absichtlich übertrieben - "wenn ich herausfinde, dass jemand auch nur einen Finger an den Jungen legt... könnte mein eigener beim Brauen möglicherweise wegrutschen.“ Er trat von der Tür zurück und richtete sich auf. "Schlafen Sie gut, Lupin."

\------------------------------------------------

Er lief durch unterirdische Tunnel. Die Wände schienen auf ihn einzustürzen, raue Erdschichten ragten über ihm und um ihn herum auf und drückten feuchte Dunkelheit in seinen Leib. Sie veränderten sich die verschlungenen Windungen und Drehungen eines Labyrinths, sein eigener Herzschlag hallte wie Donner, wie eine Trommel, hämmerte, hämmerte, hämmerte, hämmerte. Seine schweißnassen Hände verfingen sich in Flechten und Moos, als er durch das Schwarz hastete, immer nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, unbemerkt begraben zu werden, aber niemals stieß er mit einer Wand zusammen.

Wovor er davonlief, hätte er nicht sagen können. Er war auf der Flucht, wahrscheinlich, oder vielleicht versuchte er auch, es zu finden; es war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, schlich unter ihm hindurch; es wartete hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn. Er musste hier raus, er musste es aufspüren, er musste, er musste...

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, gestolpert zu sein, aber er stürzte dennoch, ein ekelerregender, ohnmächtiger Sturz in den schwarzen Abgrund. Seine Finger suchten nach Halt, aber da war nichts, nichts als die endlose Luft, die auf seinem Weg nach unten an ihm zerrte und seine Arme in Fetzen riss. Er schien für immer zu fallen, stürzte sicherlich in seinen Tod, und wenn er auf dem Boden aufschlug, würde er...

Er landete weicht, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Seine Glieder zitterten vor Angst, aber nicht vor Schmerz; ein übler Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase. Er rollte sich weg, seine Finger versanken dabei im Schlamm, dann öffnete er die Augen, und obwohl es kein Licht gab, konnte er plötzlich etwas sehen, in scharfen, verzerrten Blitzen...

Blasse Haut und lange Strähnen blutroter Haare, die sich über zottiges, dunkles Fell ergossen. Das Monster hob den Kopf und knurrte, die Fangzähne triefend nass und Severus schreckte entsetzt zurück, konnte aber nicht wegsehen, konnte nur den weißen Glanz der Rippen anstarren, konnte nur dem Splittern der Knochen lauschen, als das Monster sich bückte, um seine Mahlzeit fortzusetzen. Im nächsten Augenblick schlugen Lilys tote Augen weit auf. "Da war eine Frau", sagte sie spöttisch, "Sie schrie", und beim letzten Wort begannen ihre Züge zu flackern, sich zu verwandeln und zu verlagern, bis nur noch die Augen gleich blieben.

"Du kommst zu spät", flüsterte Black in sein Ohr. "Wie immer, für immer, zu spät."

"Nein", keuchte Severus. "Nein, ich kann das immer noch in Ordnung bringen!"

"Wirklich?" sagte Black, der neben Potters Leiche kniete, wobei er beiläufig eine Hand durch rabenschwarzes Haar strich und beobachtete, wie der Werwolf weiter frass. "Dann solltest du dich besser beeilen, denn die Zeit läuft dir davon. Tick tick tick ..."

Und Severus sah mit Schrecken zu, wie er den Zeitumkehrer in die Höhe hielt. Er taumelte vorwärts, aber unter dem Druck von Blacks Griff zerbröckelte das Gerät zu Staub, und er öffnete den Mund und-

... kam schweißgebadet und keuchend in einem Gewirr von Laken auf dem Boden neben seinem Himmelbett zu sich.

Er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig zur Toilette.

\------------------------------------------------

Wie immer schien der Frühling die Zeit zu beschleunigen. Oder vielleicht war es der albtraumbedingte Schlafentzug; alles, was Severus wusste, war, dass ein Tag in den nächsten überging und zu viele Aufgaben auf ihn warteten. Er unterrichtete und überwachte Potter und Lupin; er bereitete Prüfungen vor und bewahrte den Jungen vor den alltäglichsten Todesfällen - einer giftigen Pflanze in den Gewächshäusern, einem schiefgegangenen Aufmunterungszauber, der vor lauter Lachen zum Herzstillstand führte. Er korrigierte Aufsätze und verteilte Nachsitzen und ging, ermutigt durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die Aufgabe an, sich unempfänglicher für die Dementoren zu machen. Jede Woche wagte er sich etwas näher an den Ort, wo sie schwebten, und praktizierte den Patronus-Zauber; jede Woche kehrte er zurück, erschüttert und bis zum Umfallen erschöpft.

Manchmal dachte er sogar daran, etwas zu essen. Immer, immer dachte er an den Wolfsbann-Trank, und wenn er gelegentlich zu Aufputsch-Tränken greifen musste, damit er aufmerksam genug blieb, um sicherzustellen, dass er perfekt gebraut war, nun, dann war ein kleiner Preis, den er zahlen musste.

Er konnte sich später ausruhen. Er konnte sich ausruhen, sobald das Schreckgespenst Black keinen Einfluss mehr auf seine Träume hatte, weil er sicher weggesperrt war - oder besser noch, geküsst wurde. Aber Black schien verschwunden zu sein, als wäre er nie da gewesen, und je näher das Ende des Schuljahres rückte, desto aufgeregter war Severus.

Als er also am letzten Prüfungstag in Lupins Büro stürmte, den Trank in der Hand, und dort niemanden vorfand, nur eine Karte, auf der er einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt mit der Aufschrift Lupin durch einen - ha! - Tunnel wandern sah...

Er war bereit. Er war so was von bereit, und diesmal konnte sich ihm nicht einmal Dumbledore in den Weg stellen.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Nun, da haben Sie es, Severus. Sofern Sie nicht behaupten wollen, dass Harry und Hermine in der Lage sind, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, sehe ich leider keinen Grund, die beiden weiter zu behelligen."

Die wahre Bedeutung von Dumbledores Worten ging erst im glühenden Feuer seiner Wut unter, bis Severus aus dem Krankenflügel geflohen war. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, atmete, atmete, versuchte, die schwarzen Punkte dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr durch sein Blickfeld zu tanzen, als die Puzzleteile langsam an ihren Platz rutschten.

Die gequälte Stimmung, die Granger das ganze Jahr über mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, die Severus vom Blick in den Spiegel her kannte. Die Gesprächsfetzen im Lehrerzimmer, die er damals noch nicht vollständig registriert hatte, nun aber in sein Bewusstsein explodierten; fand Muggelkunde nicht parallel zu Arithmantik statt?

Dieser Bastard. Seine Hände zitterten als Severus seine Roben nach dem Zeitumkehrer durchwühlte- Scheiß auf Vertrauen, das war einfach zu viel - er fand ihn nicht.

Er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, sich nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Schulleiter zu stürzen, als dieser und Fudge Sekunden später den Korridor entlanggingen. Er packte Dumbledores Arm mit Absicht etwas zu fest; als er sprach, glich seine Stimme einem Knurren. "Auf ein Wort. Jetzt."

Fudge zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf Severus, sagte: "Entschuldigen Sie uns", und führte ihn umgehend in das nächste Klassenzimmer.

Severus wartete erst gar nicht darauf, bis er irgendwelche Stille-Zauber gesprochen hatte. "Ich weiß, was Sie getan haben."

"Ah", sagte Dumbledore. "Ja. Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht."

"Dann wollen Sie es nicht einmal abstreiten?"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Und Ihren Intellekt beleidigen, wo Sie doch jetzt schon in so einer Ver..."

"Sie haben verdammt Recht, ich bin in einer Verfassung!" explodierte Severus. "Wie konnten Sie nur? Schon gut, es ist mir egal - geben Sie ihn mir einfach zurück! Sofort!"

"Den hier?" fragte Dumbledore und nahm den Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Tasche. "Wenn es so sein muss, dann nehmen sie ihn. Aber ich fürchte, es wird Ihnen nicht von so großem Nutzen sein wie Sie..."

"Und wenn ich verdammt noch mal sterben werde bei dem Versuch, Ihren unsinnigen Zauber zu durchbrechen!" Severus riss Dumbledore die Kette aus der Hand, nur um abrupt inne zu halten, als Verwirrung seinen Zorn fort spülte. Die Sanduhr, die normalerweise selbst nach den schlimmsten Untaten des Schulleiters unversehrt blieb, war von einem seltsamen, bläulichen Schimmer umgeben. Als er versuchte, es zu berühren, glitten seine Finger ab, als wäre das Glas geölt.

Er starrte das Ding an, völlig verblüfft.

"Es wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Dumbledore, "nicht wegen irgendetwas, das ich damit gemacht habe, sondern weil es das Paradoxon spürt".

"Paradoxon", sagte Severus. Sein Inneres fühlte sich ausgehöhlt an, als ob er wund gerieben worden wäre.

"So weit waren Sie also bei Ihrer Schlussfolgerung noch nicht gekommen? Ja, ein Paradoxon, und zwar ein höchst komplexes, eines, das dieses Gerät niemals aufrechterhalten konnte. Die Dementoren zogen sich kaum von sich aus zurück. Irgendetwas hat sie vertrieben. Irgendjemand, sollte ich sagen."

Der bloße Gedanke ließ die Galle in Severus aufsteigen. "Potter."

"Hat Ihnen heute Abend das Leben gerettet, ja. Und auch sein eigenes, und..."

"Ich hätte es sein sollen! Ich wäre es auch gewesen, wenn Sie nicht... Wie können Sie es wagen!" Er kam einige Schritte näher, die Faust um das Metall geballt. " Sie sprechen mit mir über Vertrauen, und dann gehen Sie und tun das: Sie lassen Black laufen, obwohl Sie wissen, genau wissen..."

"Ich weiß, dass er unschuldig ist."

"Er ist schuldig wie die Sünde selbst!" Jede Muskelfaser in seinem Körper schien zu zittern, straff angespannt und bereit zu reißen. "Ich sollte aus dieser Tür gehen, jetzt sofort, und Fudge alles erzählen!"

"Und wie wollen Sie es beweisen" fragte Dumbledore ganz ruhig, und deutete auf Severus' Hand. "Damit?"

"Ja", zischte Severus. "Warum nicht, zur Hölle? Ist es Ihnen je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich es vielleicht satt habe? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie oft -" Er brach ab, holte einmal tief Luft, dann noch einmal; der Raum schien sich plötzlich um ihn herum zu drehen.

Dumbledore gab ihm für einige Sekunden den nötigen Halt. Dann krächzte Severus, " Lassen Sie Potter sterben. Ich bin damit fertig".

Er kam bis zur Tür. Dumbledore hielt ihn nicht auf, sah ihm nur zu, ruhig, still und unbeweglich, wie er auf die Tür zustolperte. Ob er je eingeschritten wäre, würde Severus nie erfahren, denn in dem Moment, in dem er an die Klinke fasste, blitzte eine Erinnerung an grüne Augen auf, die ihn scharf anklagten, und er zog die Hand zurück, als ob er sich verbrüht hätte.

Das Erbärmlichste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wessen Augen das waren.

Er drückte seine Stirn an die raue, hölzerne Maserung der Tür.

"Ich habe nicht nachgedacht", sagte Dumbledore ganz leise. "Sie sind verständlicherweise völlig erschöpft. Das Beste, was Sie jetzt tun können - er legte seine Hand auf Severus' Rücken - ist vielleicht, sich auszuruhen.

Severus löste sich mit einem Schnauben von der Berührung, riss die Tür auf und stürmte an Fudge vorbei, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er rannte die Treppe hinunter und in sein Quartier, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schleuderte den Zeitumkehrer in die hinterste Ecke, aber es war nicht genug, konnte nie und nimmer genug sein. Er fegte jeden einzelnen Zettel von seinem Schreibtisch und verhexte ihn obendrein. Er ächzte, als er umkippte, aber Severus bewegte sich bereits wieder, diemal in Richtung des Getränkeschranks. Als der sich weigerte, sich sofort zu öffnen, zerschlug er das Glas mit der Faust und griff blind nach der ersten Flasche, wobei es ihm egal war, ob er sich die Hand zerschnitt.

Dann saß er in einem Haufen von Prüfungsarbeiten von fünf Schuljahren und Scherben, kippte den Kopf nach hinten und trank und trank und trank.


	4. Das vierte Schuljahr

Den ganzen Sommer über sprach er kein Wort mit Dumbledore. Obwohl Black's Unterlassen weiterer Anschläge auf Potters Leben zu verüben, darauf hinzudeuten schien, dass der Schulleiter - verflucht sollte er sein - Recht haben könnte, hatte Severus trotzdem immer noch einen Rest an Zweifel. Selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte Severus das niemals zugegeben; er hatte immer noch seinen Stolz.

Die Alpträume über Lupin ließen mit seinem Rücktritt und seinem Weggang nach, wenn auch ein kleiner Sieg, aber Severus hielt daran fest. Er träumte jedoch weiter: seltsame und beunruhigende Träume, in denen Lily sich in Potter und wieder zurück verwandelte; nebulöse Visionen, in denen die beiden ineinander flossen und zu einem Wesen verschmolzen.

Severus wusste nicht recht, was er von ihnen halten sollte, außer dass sie ihn beunruhigten.

Nach der Hälfte der Ferien durchbrach Minerva seine selbst auferlegte Isolation und besuchte ihn zum Tee. Sie sprachen weitgehend über belanglose Dinge, und zu seiner Überraschung stellte Severus fest, dass er sich tatsächlich etwas amüsierte. Als sie gegen Ende eine besonders barbarische Bemerkung über das Ministerium machte, lächelte er sogar. Sie lächelte zurück, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und betrachtete ihn dann einen Moment lang schweigend.

"Es ist gut zu sehen, dass sich Ihre Stimmung ein wenig gebessert hat", sagte sie. "Sie waren in letzter Zeit eher... still. Reserviert."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Und da mein natürlicher Zustand dem eines Partylöwen nahe kommt, ist dies eindeutig eine auffällige Veränderung."

Minervas Lippen kräuselten sich an den Enden. "Nun, nein", sagte sie. "Aber es war auffällig. Mehr als sonst."

Severus senkte seinen Blick auf die Teetassen.

"Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine Bemerkung dazu. Aber manchmal... ...mache ich mir Sorgen um Sie."

"Das brauchen Sie nicht."

"Wie dem auch sei, ich mache mir Sorgen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, als gäbe sie den Worten Zeit, sich zu sammeln, und rührte ihren Tee um. "Ich würde mir nie erlauben zu fragen, was zwischen Ihnen und dem Schulleiter vorgefallen ist, um so einen Bruch zu verursachen..."

"Gut", sagte Severus und sah sie direkt an. "Weil ich es Ihnen nie sagen würde."

"Ich weiß", sagte Minerva, nicht unfreundlich. "Und ich bin sicher, was immer es war, Sie haben guten Grund für Ihren Zorn. Albus kann ... ziemlich anstrengend sein, wenn er das möchte."

Es musste die schiere Unvorhergesehenheit dieser Feststellung gewesen sein, die Severus' Zunge gefrieren ließ. Er konnte keinen anderen Grund dafür finden, warum er sie noch nicht der Tür verwiesen hatte.

"Es steht mir nicht zu, mich einzumischen", sagte Minerva. "Aber ich hasse es zu sehen, wie Sie sich so quälen, und - tun Sie damit, was Sie wollen, aber wenn Sie auf die Worte einer alten Frau hören wollen: Wogegen Sie sich so hart stellen - können Sie es ändern? Denn wenn nicht, ist es vielleicht einfacher, zu versuchen es...zu akzeptieren."

Severus öffnete den Mund, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen wollte, aber sie winkte ihn ab, bevor er sprechen konnte. "Nein", sagte sie. "Ich will keine Antwort. Es ist eine Frage, die nur Sie sich selbst stellen können." Sie erhob sich. "Ich habe mich Ihnen lange genug aufgezwungen für einen Nachmittag. Ich werde mich selbst hinausbegleiten."

Er verwarf ihre Worte zunächst. Aber an dem Tag, an dem das Dunkle Mal durch die Schlagzeilen des Propheten geisterte, saß er am See und dachte an Lily und Potter, an die undankbare Aufgabe, die ihm übertragen worden war. Er bewegte sich stundenlang nicht, bewegte sich nicht einmal, als Dumbledore auf ihn zukam und sich an seine Seite stellte.

" Ein Sturm zieht auf", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus blickte auf den See hinaus, auf das ruhige, glatte Wasser, auf dem durch eine Brise nur schwache Wellen über die Oberfläche jagten. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten, die Verantwortung für Potters Leben zu übernehmen, aber er trug sie dennoch.

"Ja", sagte er.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Wie alle Stürme braute sich auch dieser langsam zusammen.

Nun. So langsam, wie es möglich war, wenn eine Schule dieser Größe sich darauf vorbereitete, zwei ausländische Delegationen zu empfangen, und wenn man selbst die lästige Pflicht hatte, das Oberhaupt eines Hauses zu sein.

Die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem neuen Verteidigungs-Lehrer um einen Ex-Auror handelte, der ihn am liebsten in Askaban sehen wollte, war nicht gerade hilfreich, aber offen gesagt, jeder war eine Verbesserung gegenüber Lupin. Severus würde Moody in einer Million Jahren nicht als "Freund" bezeichnen, aber zumindest bei ihm war das, was man sah, das, was man bekam. Wo andere die Paranoia des Mannes verspotteten, konnte Severus sie ganz und gar nachvollziehen. Wie er war Moody vor allem ein Überlebender, und schon allein deshalb verdiente er eine gewisse Art von Respekt.

Es machte es auch viel leichter, Sticheleien nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Als Moody also am ersten Tag der Schuljahres in sein Büro kam und Malfoy im Schlepptau hatte, ließ Severus die verstohlenen Hinweise auf seine Vergangenheit an ihm abperlen wie Wasser an einer Ente, bis der Mann es satt hatte. Im Moment war er weitaus mehr besorgt über Dracos anhaltenden Mangel an Subtilität.

"Ich gestehe, dass ich sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen bin, Mister Malfoy", sagte er, nachdem sich die Tür hinter Moody geschlossen hatte. "Ausgerechnet Potter anzugreifen, am helllichten Tag? Habe ich Ihnen nichts Besseres beigebracht?"

"Er hat meine Mutter beleidigt!"

"Und Ihr Drang, sie zu verteidigen, ist sicher sehr bewundernswert. Aber dies vor den Augen der Lehrer zu tun, unüberlegt und aus einem Impuls heraus zu handeln, erweist Ihrem Haus - meinem Haus - einen schlechten Dienst. Einen Fluch in dem Moment abzufeuern, in dem es einem in den Sinn kommt, erfordert weder List noch Tücke; jeder Gryffindor könnte das tun. Tatsächlich tun sie es häufig. Wurden Sie zufällig falsch zugeordnet, Mr. Malfoy?"

Dracos Gesicht wurde aschfahl. "Nein!"

"Dann beweisen Sie es!", sagte Severus. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb neben dem Jungen stehen, lehnte sich an ihn heran. "Ich erwarte Besseres von Ihnen, und ich weiß, dass Sie es liefern können. Benehmen Sie sich wie der Slytherin, der Sie sind, und wir werden kein Problem haben."

Dracos Unterlippe bebte. "Das ist nicht fair", murmelte er. " Sie können mir nicht einfach unterstellen, ich wäre wie ein...., wenn mein Vater davon hört..."

"Ihr Vater", sagte Severus, "wäre entsetzt über Ihr Verhalten, und Sie wissen das. Also erzählen Sie es ihm um meinetwillen - es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Aber erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich die Wahrheit zu Ihren Gunsten verdrehe."

Nach der Art und Weise zu urteilen, wie der Junge die Schultern straffte, war das vielleicht etwas hart gewesen, angesichts der Neigungen Dracos jedoch leider notwendig. Severus zog sich zurück, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

"Wenn Sie sich jedoch", sagte er leiser, "entscheiden, es ihm nicht zu sagen... dann sehe ich auch keinen zwingenden Grund, ihn über Ihren kleinen Fehltritt zu informieren. Die Angelegenheit kann ganz unter uns bleiben. Schließlich lernen Sie noch. Es muss eine gewisse Rücksicht genommen werden."

Er konnte den Kampf auf dem Gesicht des Jungen sehen, bevor er vorsichtig aufblickte. Dann: "Er... Er hat mich in ein Frettchen verwandelt!"

Severus' Augenbrauen schossen vor Erstaunen in die Höhe. "Potter?"

"Nein, Moody!"

Severus neigte den Kopf. "Hat er." Sein Respekt vor Moody war gerade um eine bedeutende Note gesunken; es gab einige Grenzen, die einfach nicht überschritten werden sollten. "In diesem Fall, Mister Malfoy, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich diese Angelegenheit direkt an den Schulleiter weiterleiten und in vollem Umfang dagegen protestieren werde. Und sollten Sie sich jemals wieder von einem Lehrer verwandelt sehen, werden Sie direkt zu mir kommen, damit ich mich darum kümmern kann. Ja?"

"Ja", stimmte Draco zu, obwohl die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme immer noch von Angst gedämpft war. "Er scheint Sie nicht besonders zu mögen, Sir."

"Nein", stimmte Severus mit einem leisen Lächeln zu. "Aber ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er in Gryffindor war, und im Gegensatz zu ihnen weiß ich, wie man unfair kämpft. Gehen Sie jetzt. Und versuchen Sie, es das nächstes Mal besser zu machen, hm?"

"Ja", sagte Draco. "Ich danke Ihnen, Sir."

In Wahrheit hoffte Severus, das sich keine Gelegenheit ergab, gegen Moody zu kämpfen. Niemals. Der Mann mochte zwar verrückt sein, aber er würde einen beeindruckenden Gegner abgeben, und jeder wahre Slytherin wusste, wie man Chancen und Risiken abwog, kannte seine eigenen Grenzen und wusste, wann es am klügsten war, aufzugeben.

Aber Draco brauchte das wohl kaum zu wissen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco besserte sich nicht. Tatsächlich wurde sein Verhalten noch schlimmer.

Weniger als drei Wochen später, während Severus durch den Hof ging, lief der Junge direkt in ihn hinein, als ob ihm die Hölle selbst auf den Fersen wäre. Er zitterte so heftig, dass seine Zähne wild klapperten, sein Gesicht war tränenüberzogen und sein Gewand mit Rotz verschmiert. Zwischen dem Schluchzen, dem Schluckauf und dem abgebrochenen Stottern konnte Severus kein einziges klares Wort vernehmen. Am Ende musste er Draco kräftig an den Schultern schütteln, um ihn zu einer gewissen Selbstbeherrschung zu zwingen.

"Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte er, und die Härte in seinem Tonfall war einzig und allein auf seine Beunruhigung zurückzuführen. "Atmen Sie erst einmal tief durch, und dann erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

Aber Draco hörte nicht zu; er hatte Severus bereits an der Hand gepackt und zerrte ihn verzweifelt in Richtung eines der älteren Gewächshäuser, das längst nicht mehr in Gebrauch war. Er zwängte sich durch die Lücke zwischen den schmutzigen Glaswänden und den soliden Fundamenten des Schlosses, und nun wusste Severus, wohin er sie führen würden. Gleich um die Ecke lag eine vertraute Steinnische, ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Studenten, abgeschirmt sowohl durch das Gewächshaus als auch durch die Büsche, die an seinem Eingang wuchsen.

Einen halben Meter davon entfernt hielt Draco an und drehte sich herum. " Sie müssen mir helfen", keuchte er, "Ich wollte nicht..."

Severus' Besorgnis wuchs. Er drängte sich an dem Jungen vorbei, kroch durch das Gebüsch und kam prompt zum Stehen. Aber nicht lange, denn im nächsten Augenblick kniete er neben Potter, der mit weit aufgerissenen, glasigen Augen dort lag.

"Er ist nicht..." Draco stammelte hinter ihm, "Bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass er..."

Severus ließ seine Hand los. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass kein Puls vorhanden war.

"Oh Gott", schluchzte Draco. "Oh Gott, ich bin ein Mörder, sie werden mich nach Askaban schicken, sie werden mich..."

"Schweigen Sie", sagte Severus. Er stand auf, drehte sich um und fixierte den Jungen mit einem stechenden Blick. "Wie", sagte er ganz langsam, "ist das passiert?"

Draco bekam Schluckauf, schluckte, dann wieder Schluckauf. "Es war ein Unfall!", sagte er.

"Ein Unfall."

"Ja! Nein! Ich meine, oh Gott, das ist alles meine Schuld."

Und das Schluchzen kehrte zurück, mit voller Wucht. So würden sie nicht weiterkommen, und Severus hatte nicht die Geduld zu warten, bis der Junge sich ausgeweint hatte. Er durchwühlte seine Gewänder nach dem Beruhigungs-Trank, den er gewöhnlich bei sich trug, und kippte ihn Dracos Kehle hinunter. Draco stotterte, dann schwankte er; Severus half ihm zum Boden, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand saß und die Knie an die Brust drückte.

Die Tränen flossen weiter, aber jetzt ruhiger, auf ein Maß reduziert, das es dem Jungen zumindest erlauben würde, zu sprechen.

"Lassen Sie es uns noch einmal versuchen", sagte Severus. "Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist, von Anfang an. Im Detail."

"Es war wirklich ein Unfall. Ich habe das nicht geplant - das alles nicht!"

"Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich glaube, dass Sie und Potter zufällig hier, an diesem bestimmten Ort in Hogwarts, aufeinander getroffen sind?"

"Ich schwöre es! Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass er hier sein würde. Ich kam, um zu schauen, ob... ähm. Sie wissen schon."

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Ein Mörder und ein Voyeur. Fantastisch!

"Aber stattdessen saß Potter da und schmollte. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Sie gesagt haben. Dass man keinen Streit dort anfängt, wo Lehrer es sehen können..."

Ein Muskel in der Nähe von Severus' Auge zuckte. Scharf.

"Und ich habe ihn anfangs nur ein wenig angestachelt. Das Übliche. Er wurde ganz wütend und sagte mir, ich solle mich verpissen und mein Frettchengesicht aus seinem Blickfeld entfernen, und dann..."

"Ja?"

"Ich habe nicht wirklich nachgedacht!" sagte Draco, sein Atem stockte. "Es war nicht so gemeint... Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie wir die Unverzeihlichen in Verteidigung durchgenommen haben, wie Moody uns gestern alle unter den Imperius gestellt hat und wie dumm Potter aussah und wie er schneller als jeder andere auf den Tisch gesprungen ist, und ich..."

Severus schaute mit gemischtem Entsetzen und Erstaunen drein.

"Es war nur zum Spaß!"

"Zum Spaß", sagte Severus, in völliger Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt. "Du hast den Imperius angewendet. Zum Spaß."

"Ich wollte ihn nur erschrecken! Ich dachte nicht einmal, dass es funktionieren würde! Vater redet ständig davon, wie schwer es ist, die dunklen Künste zu meistern..."

"Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört."

"Oh, als ob Sie das nicht bereits wüssten. Er hat mir alles darüber erzählt, wie Sie beide früher..."

"Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich auch das nicht gehört", sagte Severus schärfer. "Sie haben also den Imperius angewendet, und dann? Wo war der Witz?"

"Ich sagte ihm, er solle... Ich sagte ihm, er solle..."

"Ja?"

Dracos nächste Worte gingen in einem Gemurmel verloren. Severus, am Ende seiner Geduld, packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn hoch. "Du hast ihm gesagt, er soll was tun?"

Dracos Augen schlossen sich. "Meinen Schwanz lutschen."

Na klar. Sowas von scheiß klar. Das hätte er kommen sehen müssen, aus kilometerweiter Entfernung.

"Aber dann", fuhr Draco fort, "fing er tatsächlich an, es zu tun, und ich bin total ausgeflippt", dankt dem Himmel für diese kleine Gnade, dachte Severus, "also habe ich ihn weggestoßen, und er schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, und dann fing er an zu zittern und zu krampfen, da bin ich noch stärker ausflippte und bin gerannt, um Hilfe zu holen, und jetzt ist er tot, und ich werde nach Askaban geschickt, und Mutter wird sich so aufregen, und ich wollte nie, dass..." Eine frische Welle von Schluchzern, die stark genug war, um den Trank zu durchbrechen, beendete den Rest des Satzes.

Severus sah ihm eine Minute lang beim Weinen zu, warf einen Blick zurück auf Potter und dann wieder auf Draco. Er konnte nicht einmal ein angemessenes Maß an Wut aufbringen und grübelte bereits über die Gefahren nach, die Potters überraschende Empfänglichkeit für den Imperius für die Zukunft darstellte. Wenn es selbst Draco gelungen war, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, was im Wesentlichen der schieren Kraft des Wunschdenkens gleichkam...

" Mit vollem Recht", sagte er, trat einen Schritt zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab, "sollte ich Sie ausführlich darüber informieren, was für ein alberner, idiotischer Schwachkopf Sie tatsächlich sind, Mister Malfoy. Aber wie sich herausstellt, haben Sie mehr Glück als Verstand. Stupor."

Er oblivierte Draco, während dieser noch bewusstlos war, und verschaffte sich so Zeit, Potters Leiche an einem sicheren Ort zu entsorgen. Er konnte keine kostbaren Stunden damit verschwenden, sich mit überreizten Kollegen und Schülern gleichermaßen auseinanderzusetzen, wie es sicherlich geschehen würde, wenn er die Leiche auf die Krankenstation bringen würde. Er musste Nachforschungen anstellen.

\----------------------------------------------

Mitten in der Nacht steckte Dumbledore seinen Kopf durch den Kamin, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Potter verschwunden sei.

"Ich weiß", sagte Severus und blätterte eine Seite um. "Ich kümmere mich darum."

Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf die Wälzer und Bände aus altem Pergament, die in Severus' Wohnzimmer über alle Flächen verstreut waren, und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Severus war ausnahmsweise einmal froh, dass er darauf bestand, es nicht zu wissen. Mindestens die Hälfte der Bücher auf seinem Tisch war höchst illegal, die andere Hälfte bewegte sich am Rande der Legalität. Den größten Teil des Jahres schlummerten sie still und leise in der verborgenen Kammer unter seinem Himmelbett; er zog es vor, ihre Existenz völlig zu ignorieren, so nützlich sie auch sein mochten. Schon die bloße Berührung mit ihnen ließ ihn schaudern und frösteln, eine schwere, kranke Sehnsucht, die unter der Oberfläche seiner Haut brodelte.

Das Werk, was er gerade las, war mit Blut geschrieben. Es ekelte ihn ebenso sehr an, wie es ihn faszinierte; nur wenige Texte über die Dunklen Künste wurden ohne zusätzliche Verlockungen verfasst, die in ihre Seiten, ihre Einbände, ihre Zeilen eingewoben waren. Sie überhaupt zu lesen, war zweifellos gefährlich, aber nicht gefährlicher als ein Potter, dessen Wille sich wie Grashalme in einer Brise krümmte; das konnte Severus nicht zulassen.

Schließlich fand er den Hinweis, ironischerweise in einer der weniger fragwürdigen Schriftrollen. Sie war so alt, dass Magie allein das Papier zusammenhielt, eine der Raritäten, die er vor Jahren aus dem Raum der Wünsche erbeutet hatte. Die Sprache selbst war so undurchsichtig, kurz und unklar, dass, wenn man die zwei Konzepte, die ihr zugrunde lagen, nicht vollständig erfasste, man die Aussagen überlesen würde.

Ausdrücklich jedoch wurde der Preis genannt, der für das Ergebnis zu zahlen war. Und obwohl ein Teil tief in seinem Inneren instinktiv zurückschreckte, wusste Severus bereits, dass er ihn bezahlen würde.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Nachsitzen!"

"Was?" Potters Augen glühten vor Wut hinter dieser lächerlichen Brille. "Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan!"

"Sie flüsterten, als ich Ihnen ausdrücklich sagte, Sie sollen still arbeiten."

"Das habe ich nicht...."

"Schweigen Sie! Noch ein Wort aus Ihrem Munde, Mister Potter," - er überragte den Jungen, eine Hand auf dessen Tisch - "und es wird eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen sein. In meinem Büro, heute Abend, Punkt 20 Uhr."

Potter starrte ihn für den Rest der Stunde böse an, aber Severus ignorierte ihn. Sobald die Klasse entlassen wurde, floh er in sein Quartier, wo er voller nervöser Anspannung in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging.

Snape beobachtete ihn einige lange Minuten lang und runzelte die Stirn. Dann: " Du willst mir immer noch nicht sagen, was du zu tun gedenkst?"

"Nein", sagte Severus und schritt weiter. "Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden. Sobald es mir gelungen ist."

"Nun ja", sagte Snape, als er sein Buch auf den Tisch legte, " du wirkst sehr nervös, selbst auf mich. Vielleicht, wenn du die Last teilen würdest..."

Severus blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich mit einem stechendem Blick zu ihm hin. "Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil", sagte Severus, "du versuchen könntest, es mir auszureden, so wie ich dich kenne."

Snapes Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. "Wenn das so ist, ist es vielleicht am klügsten, wenn..."

"Nein!" Severus schlug seine Hand auf den Tisch, und sie hallte unter ihm wider. "Es ist von entscheidender Bedeutung; es ist wesentlich. Ich habe mich dazu verpflichtet, und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass du... an jedem meiner Schritte zweifelst. Tatsächlich wäre dies ohne deine scheiß Neugier und dein Nörgeln deutlich einfacher, also tu mir einen Gefallen und geh mir verdammt noch mal aus dem Weg. Geh ins Schlafzimmer, mach ein Nickerchen, lös ein Kreuzworträtsel. Es ist mir egal."

"Fick dich", sagte Snape und sprach jedes Wort sehr deutlich aus.

Aber er verschwand trotzdem ins Schlafzimmer, auch wenn er über gespaltene Persönlichkeiten und Muggel-Analysten, die einen Wahnsinns Spaß hätten murmelte.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Potter beäugte ihn von dem Moment an misstrauisch, als Severus sie an dem üblichen Klassenzimmer, in dem das Nachsitzen stattfand, vorbei führte und stattdessen die Treppe hinaufging. Als sie das dunkle, stille Schloss-Gelände von Hogwarts durchquerten, bedachte er Severus alle 2 Sekunden mit einem Blick.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er zum dritten Mal. Severus hatte die ersten beiden Anfragen gänzlich ignoriert, aber es schien nicht sinnvoll, dies noch einmal zu tun. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Junge weglief, bevor er angefangen hatte.

"Ich brauche bestimmte Zutaten, die nur nachts geerntet werden können."

"Natürlich", sagte Potter und klang ganz so, als glaubte er diese Lüge nicht eine Minute lang. Er warf einen ängstlichen Blick zurück auf das Schloss.

"Zutaten", fuhr Severus in seinem eisigsten Ton fort, "die leider nur von einer Jungfrau geerntet werden können".

Das brachte ihn für eine ganze Weile zum Schweigen. Lange genug, um sie zu der Lichtung zu bringen, die nach Severus' Entscheidung weit genug vom Schloss entfernt war, um unerwartete Störungen zu vermeiden. Er sah Potters Augen einen Moment lang verwirrt über den Boden huschen und dachte darüber nach, dass er wirklich keinen Funken Selbsterhaltung besaß.

Dann entwaffnete ihn Severus mit einem wortlosen Zauberspruch.

Nun. Vielleicht keinen Funken, aber immerhin ein wenig Glut, denn nach dem Verlust seines Zauberstabs wirbelte Potter sofort herum und begann, sich zurückzuziehen.

"Was machen Sie da?", sagte er mit hoher und undeutlicher Stimme. Severus ging auf ihn zu, und Potters Tempo beschleunigte sich; er stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel gegen einen Baum zurück.

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Ihnen Schaden zuzufügen", sagte Severus.

Potter schaute zu ihm auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst oder vor Wut. "Ach, wirklich?", sagte er. "Fick dich, fick dich, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit! Deshalb tut meine Narbe wieder weh! Sie versuchen, ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken - also was, wollen Sie mich jetzt umbringen oder mich ihm einfach auf einem Tablett servieren?"

Potters Narbe, sie schmerzt? Interessant. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür; später, später.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab. "Imperio!"

Er hatte es vergessen. Es war Jahre her, dass er den Zauberspruch zum letzten Mal benutzt hatte, weit über ein Jahrzehnt. Mehr als ein Jahrzehnt, und nun, da er seine ganze Kraft in den Zauber legte, durchbrach es ihn wie Sternenlicht, wie Feuer; es tanzte durch sein Blut und umhüllte ihn in den schönsten Liedern, jede einzelne Note perfekt und rein. Absolute Macht. Kontrolle.

Einen Moment lang, als Potters Augen unter ihm glasig wurden, schwankte Severus, berauscht davon, schwindelig. Er konnte mit dem Jungen alles machen, alles. Er konnte ihn zerquetschen, zerbrechen, ihn nach seinen Wünschen formen, nach seinem Willen; er konnte...

Nein. Dafür war er nicht hier; er konnte und wollte seinen Zweck nicht aufgeben. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt daran fest und drängte sich kopfüber in den Verstand des Jungen; aus der Ferne hörte er Potter schreien, aber das war ihm egal. Er tauchte ein und riss alle Türen auf, bis er von einer Flut sich schnell drehender Farben überschwemmt wurde; dann fand er auch alle Falltüren und brach durch sie hindurch und grub tiefer, tiefer, tiefer, in die Stille hinein. Dort drehte und zerrte er, zog an hauchdünnen Fäden und formte sie zu einem Knoten - aber feinfühlig, nur so viel, wie für seinen Zweck nötig war. Und dort, in dieser Tiefe, ließ er einen Teil von sich zurück, webte ihn in den Raum zwischen den Gedanken, als wäre er fast gar nicht da.

Es tat weh, zu sich selbst zurückzukommen und beide Zauber aufzuheben. Es tat eindeutig auch Potter weh, denn er stöhnte und zitterte schwach, während er auf dem Boden lag.

"Was", keuchte Potter, "was haben Sie getan?"

Severus starrte ihn an und brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, ob er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er konnte die Risse in den Mauern seiner Abwehr wie ein klaffendes Loch fühlen, die Risse, durch die von diesem Augenblick an Potter - und zwar nur Potter - fähig sein würde, hindurchzuschlüpfen, für immer.

Aber das war nicht wichtig. Potter war kein Legilimentiker. Die Chancen standen gut, dass er niemals einer sein würde.

"Obliviate", sagte Severus.

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Obwohl er keine Bestätigung brauchte, erhielt er sie dennoch, durch das gedämpfte Flüstern der Schüler in den Korridoren: Habt ihr es schon gehört? und Er hat sich gegen den Imperius gesträubt! und Konnte sich selbst am Springen hindern und krachte direkt in das Pult!

Ausgezeichnet. So blieb nur noch ein loses Ende der ganzen von Draco angeführten Affäre, dasjenige, um das er sich am liebsten gar nicht gekümmert hätte, das er aber nicht guten Gewissens einfach so durchgehen lassen konnte.

Als er die Slytherin des vierten bis siebten Jahrgangs in einem der größeren Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock versammelt hatte, hätte er alles gegeben, um irgendwo anders zu sein auf dieser Welt. Er gestattete es sich jedoch nicht, Schwäche zu zeigen, sein Gesicht regungslos und sein Rücken gestrafft, während er zusah, wie sie sich niederließen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn neugierig beäugten, und er nutzte die Anspannung, indem er sie mehrere Minuten lang kühl beobachtete, während er mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten durch das ganze Klassenzimmer ging. Erst als sie ihn mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit betrachteten, blieb er stehen und achtete darauf, sich mit so viel Schwung zu ihnen zu drehen, dass sich seine Roben nach außen wölbten.

Es hatte nie geschadet, eine Show zu abziehen.

"Zweifellos fragen Sie sich, warum ich Sie zusammen gerufen habe", sagte er. "Oder warum Ihre jüngeren Hausgenossen nicht anwesend sind." Er machte eine Pause und unternahm ein paar weitere bewusste Schritte. "Sie sind hier, weil es in letzter Zeit - sehr zu meinem Missfallen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern - meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat, dass jeder einzelne von Ihnen im Begriff ist - oder in vielen Fällen ist dies schon längst geschehen -, "einen Blick auf das sechste und siebte Schuljahr werfend, "diese besondere Phase Ihres Lebens zu erreichen, in der die Hormone dazu neigen, zum Richter ihrer Vernunft zu werden".

Ein paar der jüngeren Schülerinnen und Schüler kicherten, während die älteren meist verärgert oder gekränkt aussahen; eine rollte mit den Augen.

"Schweigen Sie!", sagte Severus. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, die Fingerspitzen balancierten auf der Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches. "Lassen Sie es mich eines klarstellen: Es ist mir völlig gleichgültig, welche hoffnungslosen romantischen Verstrickungen Sie in den kommenden Jahren eingehen werden, und es ist mir auch völlig gleichgültig, ob sie gänzlich ohne romantische Beweggründe auskommen. Der Zweck dieses Vortrags besteht nicht darin, Sie über die "Blumen und die Bienen" zu informieren." Sein Lippen kräuselten sich.

Jetzt sahen sie einfach nur verwirrt aus.

"Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich mit Ihnen zu besprechen gedenke", sagte Severus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tafel.

Ein einzelnes Wort erschien, in großen, weißen Buchstaben: ZUSTIMMUNG.

"Mir ist klar", sagte Severus, während sie noch damit beschäftigt waren, ihn anzustarren, "dass dies für viele von Ihnen vielleicht ein neuartiges Konzept ist. Andere mögen das Gefühl haben, dass so etwas nicht auf die Mitglieder dieses Hauses zutreffen sollte. Sie irren sich. Wenn ich jemals, jemals die Meldung bekomme, dass einer von Ihnen einem Mitschüler - egal aus welchem Haus - gegen seinen Willen sexuelle Handlungen aufgezwungen hat, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass die betreffende Person von der Schule verwiesen wird.“

Er hielt lange genug inne, um ihr Stirnrunzeln und ihre angespannten Gesichter zu betrachten. "Dies schließt jedweden Gebrauch von Liebes- oder Lusttränken und alle" - seine Augen blickten zu Draco, der bleich wurde - "Zwangszauber" ein. Es ist nicht gerissen, durch das Brauen eines Tranks unnatürliche Anziehungskraft zu erzeugen; es ist sogar so eklatant offensichtlich, dass es unter eurer aller Würde liegen sollte. Wenn sich Ihr größter Ehrgeiz darin zeigt, sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Sie jedes Mal, wenn Sie Gesellschaft suchen, Ihren Zauberstab schnippen, haben Sie keinen wahren Ehrgeiz. Um es ganz einfach auszudrücken: "Nein bedeutet Nein".

Nach der Hälfte des Satzes wurde er sich der sich öffnenden Tür in seinem peripheren Blickfeld bewusst. Zutiefst irritiert und ebenso unbehaglich wandte er sich ihr zu und blickte den Eindringling an.

Minerva starrte zurück, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Severus widersetzte sich dem lächerlichen Drang, sich zu winden, und drängte die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen zu steigen drohte, mit Gewalt zurück. "Ja?", sagte er.

Minerva blinzelte. "Verzeihung", sagte sie, "ich ging davon aus, dass dieser Klassenraum frei sei."

Severus schaute finster drein. "Offensichtlich ist er es nicht."

"Nun", sagte Minerva, die Anfänge eines Lächelns umspielten ihre Lippen. "Nein bedeutet hier ganz offensichtlich nein..." Und sie schloss die Tür.

Sichtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, richtete Severus seine Robe und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. "Wo war ich?"

"Liebestränke sind nicht gerissen", murmelte Stiefmütterchen Parkinson und klang nicht gerade erfreut.

"Genau", sagte Severus. "Wenn jemand von Ihnen Fragen hat..."

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schossen augenblicklich dreißig Hände in die Luft. Innerlich fluchend stellte sich Severus einer Frage nach der anderen über moralische Grauzonen und vermittelte einen Hauch von Selbstvertrauen, obwohl er sicherlich die am wenigsten qualifizierte Person auf Erden war, um auch nur eine dieser Fragen zu beantworten.

Wenn er doch nur vor einem Haufen Gryffindors stünde. Oder, noch besser: Hufflepuffs.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Zumindest hatte der Feuerkelch den gesunden Menschenverstand, einen Hufflepuff einem seiner Slytherins vorzuziehen. Severus, der zwischen Longbottoms erneuten Bemühungen, Potter in ein frühes Grab zu schmelzen, und Karkaroffs unerfreulicher Anwesenheit schon genug zu tun hatte, atmete erleichtert auf, als Diggory bescheiden lächelnd aus dem Saal verschwand.

Und dann färbten sich die Flammen erneut rot und seine Erleichterung verwandelte sich in Entsetzen, denn bevor Dumbledore das Blatt erwischte, bevor er den Namen vorlas, wusste er, wer es sein würde.

Dieser rücksichtslose, ruhmsüchtige Idiot. Hier stand Severus also, der sich verbiegen musste, gezwungen, Magie anzuwenden, die er aus bestimmten Gründen aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte die Integrität seines Geistes riskiert und sich selbst ein weites Stück aufgeschlitzt, um Potters Leben zu schützen - nur damit dieses Kind sich gegen den ausdrücklichen Rat aller und in bewusster Absicht in die Klauen der Gefahr stürzen konnte.

In der Hitze des Gefechts gelang es ihm nicht einmal, seine Wut durch Akzeptanz zu mildern.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

"Es gibt natürlich eine Alternative", sagte er zu Dumbledore, nachdem alle ihre Proteste gebührend geäußert hatten und gegangen waren, so dass sie - kurz gesagt - allein übrig blieben.

"Ich weiß", sagte Dumbledore. "Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das klug ist."

"Potter mag glauben, dass er der Aufgabe gewachsen ist, aber..."

"Harry hat seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen, soviel ist sicher".

"Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Potter dem Tod huldigt, weil er so verzweifelt nach Ruhm strebt. Severus schloss die Augen. "Genau wie sein Vater."

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich finde es bemerkenswert, wie jemand, der so viel Zeit wie Sie damit verbracht hat, auf den Jungen aufzupassen, sich immer noch an die Vorstellung klammern kann, dass er auch nur annähernd so ist wie James - besonders jemand, der so scharfsinnig ist wie Sie. Harry strebt nicht nach Ruhm; er verabscheut ihn sogar, würde ich vermuten. Wenn Sie sich die Zeit nehmen würden, mit ihm zu sprechen..."

"Das habe ich", sagte Severus. "Er ist arrogant, respektlos und aufsässig."

"Und ist das sein normales Verhalten, oder weil Sie ihn so behandeln, als ob es so wäre?"

"Wenn es nicht Potter war", so Severus, der mit dem Thema durch war, "wer, bitte schön, hat dann seinen Namen hineingelegt?"

"Ah", sagte Dumbledore. "Nun, das ist die eigentliche Frage, nicht wahr? Ich fürchte, auch ich kann sie nicht beantworten, aber wer auch immer es war, will Harry in einem Wettkampf sehen, der ein großes Risiko für seine Gesundheit und sein Wohlbefinden darstellt. Das allein ist schon Grund zur Besorgnis, meinen Sie nicht auch? Gleichzeitig fürchte ich, dass wir, wenn Sie zurückgehen und den Kelch bewachen würden, unsere einzige Chance verlieren könnten, herauszufinden, was die wahren Beweggründe dahinter sein könnten. Ich vermute, sie sind alles andere als einfach, aber sie könnten durchaus... der Schlüssel sein."

Severus' Puls pochte vor Unbehagen. "Potters Narbe hat wehgetan", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. "Ja, ich habe bereits ähnliche Berichte erhalten."

"Von wem?"

Doch Dumbledore antwortete nicht. "Interessant", sagte er stattdessen und beobachtete Severus scharfsinnig, "dass Sie sich dessen bewusst sind."

Severus begegnete seinem Blick gleichermaßen, und obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlose Panik war, warf er jedes noch so kleine Bisschen seines Willens gegen die Risse in seiner Fassade.

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Nicht scharf auf Ruhm, pah! Weniger als zwei Wochen später schien Potter nicht schnell genug sein Klassenzimmer verlassen zu können, als der Creevey Junge das Wort "Fotografie" erwähnte. Er ging sogar so weit und wollte sich von Weasley bewundern lassen, der einmal in seinem Leben so zu tun schien, als besäße er die Überreste eines Gehirns, und Potter völlig ausblendete.

Der Artikel im Propheten am nächsten Tag bewies es nur: Potter schlachtete die traurige Geschichte um den verlorenen Waisenjungen in der Öffentlichkeit so weit aus, wie nur möglich. Auch wenn Rita Kimkorn die Neigung hatte, manchmal etwas von der Wahrheit abzuweichen, hatte das nichts zu bedeuten. Nur, dass ihr diesmal weit weniger Mühe abverlangt worden war. Schließlich zeigte Potters kleines Duell mit Draco vor dem Unterricht eines unbestreitbar: Er blühte auf, wenn er im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand.

Severus wählte ganz bewusst eingelegte Rattengehirne zum Nachsitzen aus, und zwar mit einem doppelten Ziel vor Augen: Weasley auf subtile Weise dazu aufzufordern, sein Gehirn weiterhin zu benutzen, und Potter dazu zu bringen, vielleicht ein wenig darüber nachzudenken, warum er scheinbar überhaupt keins besaß.

Mit fortschreitender Entwicklung dieser Unterrichtsstrategie war ein Scheitern zwar wahrscheinlich, aber es amüsierte Severus dennoch.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Irgendetwas war irgendwo schrecklich schief gelaufen, und das war geschehen, als irgendein Schwachkopf beschlossen hatte, Drachen für die erste Aufgabe auszuwählen.

Severus, der halb über dem Schreibtisch in seinem Quartier zusammengebrochen war, wollte nichts weiter, als die Augen verschließen und den sicheren Untergang zu ignorieren, der sich direkt vor ihm abspielte, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht wegsehen.

Was für ein folgenschweres, beschissenes Desaster hatte er sich da eingebrockt.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld", schnappte Snape quer durch den Raum. "Hättest du mit deinem Zauberspruch nicht das Ziel verfehlt und damit verdammte Ding befreit..."

"Ach wirklich?", rief Snape Nummer drei, oder war es vier? " Hättest du es beim ersten Mal richtig gemacht, wären wir erst gar nicht in diesem Schlamassel!"

"Und wenn du nicht genau im falschen Moment aufgetaucht wärst und mir nicht in die Quere gekommen wärst...", warf ein anderer ein

"Nein, das war er," - ein Finger zeigte auf ihn - "nicht ich. Zieh mich da nicht mit rein, ich bin vollkommen unschuldig."

"Weil es so eine fantastische Idee war, sich von Kimkorn entdecken zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

"Du verwirrst mich schon wieder. Diese absurde Scheiße war allein seine Schuld."

"Und ich wäre nie zur falschen Zeit aufgetaucht, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre", sagte Snape - oh verdammter Mist, Severus hatte völlig den Überblick verloren. "Wohlgemerkt, ihr werdet es beide tun, in nicht allzu langer Zeit."

"Und uns hoffnungslos verstricken, so wie du es getan hast? Keine Chance, zum Teufel!"

"Das macht nicht einmal Sinn", sagte ein anderer Snape und verschränkte die Arme; mindestens drei weitere taten es ihm gleich. "Das grundlegende Gefüge der Raumzeit hätte schon längst kollabieren müssen! Keiner von uns sollte hier sein!"

"Was für eine zutiefst hilfreiche Erkenntnis! "Warum, wenn es nicht aufgrund deiner scharfsinnigen Überlegungen..."

"Das ist deine Schuld!"

"Nein, es ist deine!"

"Könnte jemand", warf ein Snape ein, von dem Severus stark vermutete, dass er zu der Zeitlinie gehörte, in der sie sich befanden, "mich freundlicherweise darüber informieren, was zum Teufel hier vor sich geht?!"

Eine ohrenbetäubende Kakophonie von zehn Snapes, die gleichzeitig los brüllten, folgte seiner Nachfrage.

Severus knallte seine Hände auf den Tisch. "Maul halten!", schrie er in das Chaos hinein. "Haltet die Klappe, ihr alle, oder ich schwöre, ich bringe jeden Moment jemanden um!"

Sie alle hielten inne, drehten sich um und starrten ihn an. Dann: "Du würdest dich nur selbst umbringen", sagte der vierte Snape von links.

"Welcher von uns bist du eigentlich?", sagte der neben ihm.

Severus ließ die Stirn auf den Tisch fallen. "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Das Feuer in der Feuerstelle flackerte; einen Augenblick später stieß Dumbledores Kopf hindurch. Alle Snapes - einschließlich Severus - drehten sich zu ihm hin und fixierten ihn mit einem gebündelten bösen Funkeln.

"Oje", sagte Dumbledore und strich sich über den Bart. "Vielleicht hätte ich gegen den Einsatz von Drachen heftiger protestieren sollen, als ich es tat."

"Meinen Sie?!", riefen sie unisono.

Und obwohl der Schulleiter ein Gryffindor war, war er alt genug, um weise zu sein. Er verschwand augenblicklich.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wie Severus die erste Aufgabe dieses Abfucks gelöst hatte, konnte er später nicht mehr sagen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass es sich um eine durch und durch verworrene Arithmantik und viele weitere verwirrende Entwürfe handelte, die mit viel Geschrei und Drohungen mit Körperverletzung gespickt waren.

Ein wahrhaftigeres Wunder hatte es nie gegeben.

Er verbrachte den Rest der Woche in seinem dunklen Quartier, zugedröhnt mit Schmerztränken und unter ständigen Kühlungszaubern, und litt unter den heftigsten Kopfschmerzen in der Geschichte des Universums, während zwölf - oder vielleicht dreizehn verschiedene Erinnerungen um ihren Platz in seinem erbärmlich begrenzten Gehirn wetteiferten.

\----------------------------------------------

Der November glitt ereignislos in den Dezember hinein, und einen Monat lang war das Aufregendste, was passierte, dass Potter von einer von Hagrids missgestalteten Kreuzungen zu Tode gesprengt wurde. Dies erforderte etwas Umdenken, da es keine Literatur über Knallrümpfige Kröter gab. Das Problem, dass eine Schar Mädchen Potter zu Tode trampelte, während sie darum stritten, wer ihn als ihr Date für den Weihnachtsball beanspruchen durfte, war leichter zu lösen; Severus sorgte einfach dafür, dass sie in Rage gerieten, bevor sie den Jungen überhaupt erreichten - ihre Krallen erledigten den Rest.

Er freute sich nicht auf Weihnachten. Überhaupt nicht. In diesem Jahr fiel die jahreszeitliche Dekoration widerlicher denn je aus, die Korridore waren flankiert von grölenden Rüstungen und verdammte Lichterketten glitzerten überall. Dass dies für die ausländischen Besucher alles andere als erschreckend geschmacklos war, konnte Severus nicht begreifen, aber seine Meinung wurde bei den Stabssitzungen gründlich ignoriert.

Sogar seine Absicht, aus dem schrecklichen Spektakel des Balls wenigstens ein kleines Maß an Freude zu ziehen, indem er verliebte Schüler terrorisierte, scheiterte in dieser Nacht, weil Karkaroff wie eine Klette an ihm hing.

"Du musst es bemerkt haben, Severus", sagte Karkaroff mit gedämpften Tönen, als sie an den Büschen vorbeizogen. "Und wenn es dahin führt, wo ich glaube, dass es hinführt..."

Natürlich hatte Severus es bemerkt. So sehr er es auch versucht hatte, hatte er nie gelernt, den Blick auf seinen eigenen Arm völlig zu vermeiden, und selbst wenn, hätte er doch gewusst, dass sich die Prägung dort veränderte. Mitten in der Nacht schien sie manchmal in seine Haut zu krabbeln und sich zu bewegen, als wäre sie geradezu erwacht.

Es verunsicherte ihn zutiefst, aber dies gegenüber Karkaroff zu offenbaren, kam einem Selbstmord gleich.

"Nur eine Sinnestäuschung durch das Licht", sagte Severus. "Ein einziger Schatten, und man denkt gleich an das Schlimmste. Ich selbst sehe nicht, was es da zu befürchten gibt, Igor."

"Severus, du kannst nicht so tun, als ob da nichts passiert! Es wird seit Monaten immer deutlicher und schärfer, ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen, das kann ich nicht leugnen..."

"Dann flieh", sagte Severus scharf. "Flieh, ich werde dich schon entschuldigen. Ich aber bleibe in Hogwarts."

Wenn der Mann nur den Mund halten würde. Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Bewegungen hinter den Büschen und jagte mehrere der Schüler auseinander, aber er konnte sich nicht einmal über das peinliche Gequietsche derer freuen, die an ihm vorbeirannten. Sie machten ihn nur noch wütender.

"Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff, Fawcett!", knurrte er. "Und auch zehn Punkte von Ravenclaw, Stebbins!"

Zu sagen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war, als er den Weg hinaufblickte und Potter und Weasley dort sah, wie sie wie üblich mit übermäßig neugierigen Blicken herumschnüffelten, wäre eine gewaltige Untertreibung gewesen. "Und was macht ihr beiden da?"

"Wir gehen spazieren", sagte Weasley in einem höchst unverschämten Ton. "Das verstößt doch nicht gegen das Gesetz, oder?"

"Dann geht weiter!" sagte Severus und stürmte im Eiltempo an ihnen vorbei.

Aber seine Hoffnungen, Karkaroff los zu werden, waren vergeblich; die ganze Nacht klebte er wie Pech an Severus.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Er begann, ein Tagebuch über Potters Tode zu führen, wenn auch nur, um in dunkleren Momenten etwas zu haben, das ihn daran erinnerte, wie weit er gekommen war und was er erreicht hatte. Natürlich erschien der Text nur, wen er selbst ihn berührte - sollte er in falsche Hände geraten, standen dort nur langweilige Berichte über Zaubertrankzutaten.

Von einem Einhorn aufgeschlitzt, schrieb er Anfang Januar. Als er darüber nachdachte, ob es ein Irrtum sei, dass Volksmärchen darauf hinwiesen, Einhörner würden immer nur diejenigen töten, die bereits verunreinigt waren, starrte er eine Sekunde lang entsetzt auf die Seite und schwor sich dann, nie wieder solche Gedanken zu denken.

Unglücklicherweise schien der Rest der Welt, wie es der Zufall so wollte, nicht geneigt, ihn einfach zu übersehen.

Severus mied in der Regel das Lehrerzimmer zu Stoßzeiten und zog es vor, früh aufzustehen und vor den plappernden Horden dort zu sein, um den Papierkram zu erledigen. (Die Brieftauben, die den Lehrern den besagten Papierkram überbrachten, flogen leider direkt in ihre benannten Löcher am anderen Ende des Raumes; Severus hatte mehrmals erfolglos versucht, sie in sein Büro umzuleiten).

Als also an einem Freitagmorgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe an die Tür geklopft wurde, während Severus sinnlose Memos durchsah, war er der einzige Anwesende, der sie öffnen konnte.

"Oh, Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon, es wäre niemand hier", sagte Cedric Diggory. Er war weiß wie eine Wand. "Sir, Sie müssen kommen, schnell. Etwas Schreckliches ist geschehen."

Nun das war ein Hogwarts-Champion, dachte Severus, als er dem Jungen aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinauf folgte. Ruhig und gefasst angesichts eines Notfalls, und trotz des Schocks genug Rationalität bewahrend, um in zusammenhängenden Sätzen zu sprechen - eine weitere Bestätigung für Severus bereits vorhandene (gut behütetete, stille) Sympathie für ihn. Cedric war zwar widerwärtig beliebt, aber im Gegensatz zu Potter gab er mit seinem Ruhm niemals an; er war bescheiden, fleißig und trat Lehrern stets mit angemessener Wertschätzung und Respekt gegenüber. Es war auch nicht von Nachteil, dass er richtig gut in Zaubertränke war. Kurz gesagt, er gehörte zu den ausgewählten Schülern, die Severus gerne in seinen U.T.Z.-Kursen willkommen hieß.

Er hatte sogar den Anstand, zu versuchen, den Schock zu mildern, ohne zu wissen, dass Severus ihn wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht spüren würde. "Es ist schlimm", sagte er, als er die Tür zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler öffnete. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben..."

Severus trat über die Schwelle. Neben der verzierten Badewanne lag Potter, ein Handtuch war über seinen unbekleideten Körper drapiert. Den Puls zu überprüfen war eindeutig Zeitverschwendung, vom Zusammenpressen von Potters Fingern zu schließen, hatte die Totenstarre längst eingesetzt.

Severus kniete sich trotzdem hin und suchte nach weiteren Hinweisen. "So haben Sie ihn gefunden?"

"Nein", sagte Cedrik. "Als ich von meinem Morgenlauf herkam, da..." er hielt inne, schluckte schwer, "...trieb er im Wasser. Also zog ich ihn natürlich raus und versuchte, ihn wiederzubeleben, aber..."

"...er war bereits ertrunken", sagte Severus. Seine Finger fanden eine Beule am Hinterkopf von Potter. Er zog sie mit altem, mit Wasser verdünntem Blut verklebt zurück, und er fand einen schwachen Fleck davon auf den Fliesen. Das meiste davon war vom Rand der Wanne abgewaschen worden, aber es blieb noch genug übrig, um festzustellen, wo Potters Kopf dagegen geschlagen war.

"Wäre ich früher gekommen..." sagte Cedric.

"Wärst du trotzdem zu spät gekommen", sagte Severus mit einem Blick auf ihn. "Nach seiner Hautfarbe zu urteilen, schätze ich, dass er schon vor Stunden gestorben ist."

Aber Cedric sah nicht erleichtert aus, nicht im Geringsten; er presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund, die Augen in Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.

"Was mich interessiert", sagte Severus und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wer Vertrauensschüler bei den Gryffindors war, "ist, wie Potter überhaupt hier herein gekommen ist".

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf, atmete zitternd ein und schloss die Augen. Severus fühlte sich seltsamerweise veranlasst, hinüberzugehen und ihn zu beruhigen, doch das war absurd.

Stattdessen wartete er lange Sekunden und war entschlossen, dem Jungen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu beruhigen.

"Das ist meine Schuld", sagte Cedric, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Ich...ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung. Ich habe ihm das Passwort gegeben."

Als Severus' Verstand kurz hilflos zu Einhörnern und Rosenbüschen sprang, starb jedes Mitgefühl, das er noch vor einer Sekunde empfunden hatte, augenblicklich. "Sie sind sich bewusst", sagte er recht scharf, "dass Potter erst vierzehn Jahre alt ist...war".

"Was?" sagte Cedric. "Nein, nein, das verstehen Sie falsch. So war das nicht! " Er deutete auf etwas, das durch die Ecke der Badewanne von Severus' Sicht abgeschirmt war; als Severus herum ging, entdeckte er, dass es sich um das Trimagische Ei handelte. "Der Hinweis!" sagte Cedric. "Ich gab ihm das Passwort, damit er es herausfinden konnte, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde, sonst hätte ich ihm nicht..."

Severus seufzte. "Du hattest kaum Grund dazu", gab er zu, als er aufstand. "Nur Merlin weiß, wie Potter es geschafft hat, sich..."

"Fast hätte ich etwas vergessen!" unterbrach Cedrik ihn. "Als ich ankam, war er nicht allein - sie verschwand so schnell, dass ich sie wohl nicht ganz wahrgenommen habe, aber..."

"Wer?"

"Ein Geist, das Mädchen, das mit der Brille? Spukt sonst auf der Mädchentoilette, glaube ich, wie heißt sie noch..."

"Die maulende Myrte", sagte Severus und verfluchte sein armseliges Glück.

"Ja!" sagte Cedric und ließ dann sichtlich die Luft raus. "Nicht, dass das noch eine Rolle spielen würde. Er ist tot, und wie soll ich... Ich glaube, ich werde nie vergessen können, wie er..."

"Oh nein", sagte Severus, die Hand schon an seinem Zauberstab. " Sie werden leicht vergessen. Tatsächlich werden Sie sich nur daran erinnern, dass Sie Potter heute Morgen beim Joggen begegnet sind. Sie werden sich praktisch gezwungen fühlen, dem ersten Gryffindor, den Sie treffen, mitzuteilen, dass er Ihnen gesagt hat, er würde den Unterricht schwänzen, um an dem Hinweis zu arbeiten. Obliviate."

Dass Severus bei der Anzahl der Gedächtnismodifikationen, die er in diesen Tagen vornahm, ein wenig an Lockhart dachte, war sicherlich durchaus akzeptabel. Schließlich mischte er sich nicht in den Verstand von jemandem ein, der damit für immer leben musste, sich an etwas nicht zu erinnern; das war ein Prozess, den er immer noch zutiefst verabscheute.

Und außerdem war es viel einfacher, die nötigen Untersuchungen durchzuführen, wenn man sich nicht gleichzeitig mit trauernden Studenten und Mitarbeitern herumschlagen musste.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Geh weg", sagte der Geist, der in der Mädchentoilette schwebte. "Ich habe alles über dich gehört. Du bist so gemein, du machst dich nur über mich lustig." Sie bekam Schluckauf. "Das tun alle."

"Dann", sagte Severus und zog vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel, "solltest du es vielleicht besser schnell hinter dich bringen, hm?

"Das denke ich nicht", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kabinen.

Severus trat ihr in den Weg, bevor sie sehr weit gekommen war, und hob seine Hand. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Denn ich kann dir versichern, dass ich, da ich ja so gemein bin, mich mit Zaubersprüchen auskenne, die sogar ein Gespenst verletzen können."

Sie schwebte unsicher in der Luft, ihre Augen wässrig und schimmernd. "Oh, du bist schrecklich! Was habe ich nur getan, um das zu verdienen? Die arme geschundene Myrtle, nicht einmal vor den Lehrern sicher, belästigt, schikaniert, bei jeder..."

" Blödsinn", rastete Severus aus. " Du weißt genau, was du getan hast. Raus damit. Potter. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon du sprichst. Wie könnte ich, wenn sich nie jemand die Mühe macht, mich zu beachten?"

"Denk an die Zaubersprüche." sagte Severus und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab, so dass Funken aus seinem Ende schossen. " Fies sind sie auch, und ich bin kurz davor..."

"Es war nicht meine Schuld", sagte Myrtle. "Ich habe nur versucht," - ihr Blick wurde durchtrieben - "freundlich zu sein, das ist alles. Ein Mädchen ist manchmal einsam, weißt du."

Um Himmels willen, was stimmte mit dieser Schule nicht? Warum waren alle um ihn herum plötzlich von Sex besessen?

" Du hast versucht, ihn zu belästigen?"

"Oh, wie taktlos", schluchzte Myrtle. "Als ob ich in diesem Zustand jemanden belästigen könnte!" Sie fuhr mit einer durchsichtigen Hand durch Severus' Brust, als ob ihre Körperlosigkeit eine Demonstration erforderte. "Ich wollte nur einen kleinen Blick riskieren, wirklich. Er hat so schöne Augen..." Sie lächelte. "Und seine Schenkel waren auch nicht so übel, als ich ihm beim Ausziehen zusah. Genauso wenig wie sein..."

"Ja, ja", sagte Severus hastig. " Du hast also zugesehen, wie er in die Wanne stieg, und dann?"

"Nun, er drehte mir den Rücken zu, nicht wahr? Also dachte ich, ich tauche besser ins Wasser, damit ich ihn mir richtig ansehen kann, während ich..."

Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich vor Ekel.

"Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er zurückschreckt und sich den Kopf an der Kante stoßen würde? Zuerst dachte ich daran, jemanden zu rufen, aber dann dachte ich, wenn er ertrinkt... vielleicht würde er sich dann auch in einen Geist verwandeln, und ich müsste nicht mehr allein sein. Aber ich wartete und wartete," - ihre Augen füllten sich wieder - "stundenlang wartete ich, aber er hat sich nicht in einen Geist verwandelt, also bin ich immer noch ganz allein. Alle anderen Geister meiden mich, weißt du..."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum", sagte Severus.

Die Myrte bekam Schluckauf. "Es gibt keinen Grund, gleich gemein werden. Warum kannst du nicht mehr wie er sein? Er war der Einzige, der sich jemals die Zeit nahm, mir zuzuhören, und jetzt ist er auch weg, oh, das ist schrecklich -"

Severus hatte genug gehört. Als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus dem Raum ging, stürzte sich Myrtle mit einem Heulen über die Kabinenwände, und dann gab es ein gewaltiges Platschen, Sturzbäche überschwemmten den Boden.

Zum Glück hatte Severus bereits die Tür erreicht.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er dem Gespenst erzählt hatte, enthielt sein Zauberrepertoire nicht wirklich eine Fülle von geisterabweisenden Zaubern. Er kannte die Grundlagen, war aber nie übermäßig darauf bedacht gewesen, Wege zu finden, um die bereits Toten zu manipulieren. Mit den Lebenden gab es genug zu tun.

Mit Sicherheit war er noch nie auf einen Zauber zur Abschreckung übermäßig verliebter Geister gestoßen; ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte er, dass so etwas überhaupt existierte. Wäre Myrtle ein Mensch gewesen - oder auch ein Hippogreif -, dann wäre die Lösung offensichtlich gewesen: Es gab eine riesige Anzahl von Anti-Lusttränken und -Mitteln, aus denen man wählen konnte, jeder von ihnen war leicht anzupassen.

Aber er brauchte eine Art Zauber, und ausnahmsweise schien ihm sein enzyklopädisches Wissen zu versagen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er so oft versucht gewesen, hormonelle Teenager in einen Zustand der geistigen Gesundheit zu versetzen, dass er beschlossen hatte, dass es das Beste sei, wenn er nicht wusste, wie er dieses Ziel schnellstmöglich erreichen könnte. Dumbledore hätte es niemals hingenommen, wenn er versehentlich eines der kleinen Biester sterilisiert hätte.

Und so fand er sich am frühen Nachmittag in der verbotenen Abteilung ein, wo er eine Sammlung von Titeln auswählte, die ihm den nötigen Durchblick verschaffen sollten. Womit er jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass er Granger in einem der Gänge direkt in die Arme laufen würde.

Oder besser gesagt, Granger lief ihm direkt in die Arme.

"Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte sie und bückte sich prompt, um die Bücher aufzuheben, die sie ihm aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, aber er kam einen Bruchteil zu spät, um die Katastrophe zu verhindern. Granger hatte die Bücher bereits in die Hand genommen und strich ihnen aus reiner Gewohnheit über den Buchrücken.

Sie erstarrte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, dann wandten sie sich ihm zu, den Schrecken ins Gesichts geschrieben. Sie sah aus, als ob sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als geradewegs in einem Loch zu versinken oder, wenn ihr das nicht gelang, sich spontan in Luft aufzulösen - alles, um rückgängig zu machen, was sie gesehen hatte.

Severus konnte das vollkommen nachvollziehen. Stark errötend, riss er ihr "101 Lust-Zügelnde Zauber", "Halt deine Libido im Zaum!" und, was am schlimmsten war, "Beherrsche den Drang zur Perversion" aus den Händen und verhüllte sie mit seinen Gewändern, während er die ganze Zeit mit dem verzweifelten Drang kämpfte, ihr zu erläutern, dass es eine völlig unschuldige Erklärung gab.

"Törichtes Mädchen", zischte er stattdessen, denn er brauchte sich für nichts zu rechtfertigen. " Passen Sie auf, wo Sie hingehen!" Er setzte sich in Bewegung, um an ihr vorbei zu treten, aber Granger sprang im selben Augenblick auf die Füße, wodurch sich ihre Gliedmaßen hoffnungslos in dem engen Raum zwischen den Bücherregalen verfingen. Sie stolperte, wäre gefallen, wenn ihre Hände sich nicht instinktiv an seinen Gewändern festgehalten hätten; Severus' Gesicht brannte noch heißer.

"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", knurrte er und stieß sie weg. Granger quietschte und drückte sich flach gegen das Regal, als er an ihr vorbeirauschte und so schnell aus der Bibliothek floh, wie es seine Füße zuließen.

Das Wissen, dass sie sich an nichts davon erinnern würde, war ein schwacher Trost auf seinem Weg in die Kerker. Er sollte besser eine Lösung in diesen verdammten Büchern finden, und zwar schnell, denn das Letzte, was er brauchte, war eine empörte Minerva, die an seine Tür klopfte und ihn beschuldigte, ihre wertvollste Schülerin wie eine Perverse angesprochen zu haben.

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Unschuldige Erklärung oder nicht, er fühlte sich wie ein Perversling der schlimmsten Sorte, als er Stunden später im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler kauerte, durch eine mächtigen Desillusionierungszauber mit der Wand verschmolzen. Aber da er nicht wusste, ob der Zauber, den er auf Myrtle angewendet hatte, sich vollständig entfalten würde - er musste einen Standard-Keuschheitszauber mit der arithmetischen Formel verbinden, die den üblichen Geistervernichtungszaubern zugrunde lag - konnte er es nicht riskieren, fernzubleiben. Wenn das Experiment fehlschlug, musste er da sein, um Potter vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren.

Er fühlte sich um so mehr wie ein Perverser, als Potter schließlich den Raum betrat. Obwohl Severus nur das leichteste Aufblitzen der Haut wahrnahm und in dem Moment weg sah, als der Junge begann, sich zu entkleiden, war das Rascheln der auf dem Boden aufprallenden Kleider Folter genug. Er fixierte seinen Blick auf die Wand gegenüber und betete, dass Potter nicht noch einmal nackt sterben würde, denn das war einfach nicht zu ertragen. Severus spionierte die Schüler nicht aus. Er scheuchte verliebte Pärchen auf dem Astronomieturm und an anderen abgelegenen Orten auseinander, aber das war seine Pflicht, und der einzige Nervenkitzel, den er dabei empfand, bestand darin, dass sie sich schämten, in flagranti entdeckt worden zu sein. Wenn es nach Severus ginge, würde keiner von ihnen solche zweifelhaften Freuden überhaupt entdecken.

Myrtle tauchte zwar noch auf und flirtete auch etwas, aber zu Severus' Erleichterung wirkte sie sehr zurückhaltend. Nichtsdestotrotz kribbelte seine Haut ziemlich, als Potter schließlich gegangen war; der unbändige Drang, sich zu bewegen, als er nicht in der Lage dazu war, linderte sein Unbehagen ebenfalls nicht. Er hatte gerade seinen ersten Schritt nach gefühlt mehreren Stunden getan, als der Geist, der sich in den Wasserhahn zurückgezogen hatte, als Potter ging, wieder auftauchte und am Rand des Beckens schwebte.

"Er schien nicht gerade glücklich zu sein, mich zu sehen", murmelte sie traurig.

Oh, verdammt noch mal. In völliger Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt überlegte Severus, ob es jetzt vielleicht das Einfachste wäre, sie einfach mit einem Verbannungszauber wegzublasen, entschied sich aber schließlich dagegen. Er war an diese Zeitlinie gebunden, und so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, dass sie es melden würde, er hatte keine Lust, erklären zu müssen, warum er in den Schatten eines von Schülern genutzten Badezimmers kauerte.

Es musste eine weitere gute Stunde vergangen sein, bis die Luft rein war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt juckte es Severus, der gezwungen gewesen war, der Wehklage des selbstmitleidigen Geists zuzuhören, vor lauter Gereiztheit. Die Lage besserte sich nicht im Entferntesten, als er sein Quartier betrat und Snape aus dem Schlafzimmer gestürmt kam, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Oh nein, nicht du", sagte er. "Und ich dachte, heute Abend kann es nicht noch schrecklicher werden, als es schon war."

Severus' Versuch, zu starren, scheiterte an seiner Verwirrung. "Was meinst du mit schrecklich?" Soweit er sich daran erinnerte, hatte er tief und fest geschlafen - so tief und fest, wie er eben dazu fähig war.

Snape sah ebenso verwirrt aus. "Du meinst, du weißt es nicht? Potter ist in unser Büro eingebrochen und hat erneut gestohlen, und dann musste ich mich auch noch damit auseinandersetzen, dass Moody mich zusätzlich noch schikaniert hat..."

"Er hat was getan?" sagte Severus, immer wütender werdend. "Wann?"

"Gerade eben! Es ist ihm tatsächlich gelungen, sein verdammtes Ei fallen zu lassen - das Kreischen hat mich geweckt. Aber als ich dort ankam, war er natürlich schon unter seinem Umhang verschwunden. Wäre die Karte nicht gewesen, die er ebenfalls fallen gelassen hatte, hätte ich es nie bemerkt. Natürlich" - sein Mund verzerrte sich mit einem finsteren Blick - "deckte Moody ihn, und da ich keine konkreten Beweise hatte und er auffallend darauf erpicht schien, meine früheren Loyalitäten zu Filch preiszugeben, war ich gezwungen, mich zurückzuziehen."

Severus reagierte nicht. Er war zu sehr in seiner kochend heißen Wut gefangen, um zu sprechen. Wieder einmal hatte er Potter das Leben gerettet, und so...

So bedankte sich Potter bei ihm.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Bücherregal ist auf seinem Kopf zusammengebrochen, schrieb Severus und dachte über das eigentliche Mysterium nach, dass Potter tatsächlich einmal lernte.

Trotz seiner Wut konnte er nicht umhin, zu erkennen, wie das Turnier den Jungen zu belasten schien. Die Anzeichen waren einfach zu zahlreich, um sie von der Hand zu weisen. Sie waren in grellen Farben auf ihn gemalt, von den immer dunkler werdenden Ringen unter den Augen bis hin zum nervösen Trommeln seiner Finger auf dem Tisch, vom Gähnen und der fortwährenden Unaufmerksamkeit bis hin zu den immer zahlreicheren Mahlzeiten, bei denen Severus beobachtete, dass er nicht einmal einen Bissen aß.

In seinen stilleren Momenten dachte Severus an Dumbledores Worte zu Beginn des Jahres und fragte sich, ob an ihnen nicht vielleicht doch etwas Wahres dran sei, ob Potter genauso in diese Farce gezwungen worden war, wie Severus selbst. In diesen stilleren Momenten, in denen er nicht gerade zuschaute, wie sich weitere dunkle Vorboten durch Hinweise in den Zeitungen zu verdichten schienen, in denen er nicht damit beschäftigt war, Dumbledore zu warnen und Pläne für das Schlimmste zu schmieden, verurteilte er sich manchmal selbst dafür, dass er so grob war.

Als Potter bei der zweiten Aufgabe starb, war die Lösung, wie Severus eigentlich erwartet hatte, keine Schwierigkeit; alles, was er brauchte, war ein letzter Stoß, der ihn an die Wasseroberfläche trieb. In dieser Nacht lag Severus wach und dachte an Potters Weigerung, die anderen Geiseln zurückzulassen, und fragte sich, ob es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, nicht der Ruhm war, der ihn antrieb, sondern etwas viel Gefährlicheres, etwas wie Mitgefühl. Er schlief ein, nur um unbehagliche Träume voll grüner Augen zu haben, und zum ersten Mal schauten sie nicht unter roten Haarsträhne hervor.

Was auch immer seine persönlichen Gedanken über Potter sein mochten, sie schienen in dem Moment zu verschwinden, in dem er dem Jungen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, als ob der Mangel an körperlicher Distanz den zerbrechlichen Zauber, der sie in der Luft hielt und sie überhaupt existieren ließ, zerstörte. In dem Moment, in dem Potter ihn routiniert herausfordernd anstarrte, als ob es für ihn so natürlich wäre wie Atmen, zerbrach etwas in Severus' Innerem und er erblickte die Realität. Dann schimpfte er sich eine Milliarde Mal einen Narr, weil er es einmal zugelassen hatte, anders zu denken, wie er das Offensichtliche nicht hatte erkennen können: Die dunklen Kreise und das Gähnen zeugten nur von Potters Großtaten - er hielt sich eindeutig nicht an die Schlafenszeit-Regeln. Die Unaufmerksamkeit und das Fingerklopfen basierten auf Langeweile und Arroganz, nicht auf Nervosität oder Aufregung - offensichtlich war Zaubertränke nicht unterhaltsam genug, um ihn zu fesseln. Und was den Verzicht auf Abendessen anbelangte... nun, es musste wohl daran liegen, dass Potter eitel genug war, sich davor zu fürchten, ein paar Pfund zuzunehmen; auch Lockhart hatte von Zeit zu Zeit Mahlzeiten ausgelassen, weil er zu sehr darauf bedacht war, für die unvermeidlichen Zeitungsartikel dünn und schlank zu erscheinen.

Anfang März brachte dafür den passenden Beweis, als die Hexenwoche während des Unterrichts auf Potters Schoß lag. Severus hatte große Freude daran, den Artikel so zu lesen, wie er gelesen werden sollte, wobei er jede spöttische Notiz, jede überstrapazierte Passage hervorhob. Potter musste lernen, dass Ruhm nichts als Heuchelei bedeutete und dass solche Artikel nicht das Papier wert waren, auf dem sie gedruckt waren. Dass er auf die Trennung von seinen beiden größten Fans reagierte, indem er schmollend über wertvolle Zutaten schimpfte, spornte Severus nur an.

"Dieser ganze Presserummel scheint Ihren ohnehin schon übergroßen Kopf noch mehr aufgeblasen zu haben, Potter", sagte er.

Potter weigerte sich, ihn anzuschauen. Höchstwahrscheinlich schämte er sich, was bedeutete, dass die Lektion allmählich einsickerte.

"Sie leiden vielleicht unter der Wahnvorstellung, dass die ganze Zaubererwelt von Ihnen beeindruckt ist", sagte Severus leise. Der Junge schlug weiter auf seine Skarabäuskäfer ein, obwohl sie längst die Schwelle zur Nützlichkeit für den Zaubertrank überschritten hatten. "Aber mir ist es völlig gleich, wie oft Ihr Bild in der Zeitung erscheint. Für mich, Potter, sind Sie nichts als ein ungezogener kleiner Bengel, der Vorschriften für unter seiner Würde hält."

Potter fing an, seine Ingwerwurzeln zu hacken - mit extrem chaotischen Händen, die zitterten. Vielleicht also doch keine Scham, sondern Wut; ehrlich gesagt, Severus kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr. Er dachte an alles, was Potter ihm angetan hatte, und ein Teil von ihm freute sich insgeheim über die Gelegenheit, es ihm zurückzuzahlen.

Natürlich in angemessenem Rahmen.

"Also lassen Sie sich das eine Warnung sein, Potter", sagte er. "Winzige Berühmtheit oder nicht - wenn ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwische, wie sie in mein Büro einbrechen -"

"Ich war nicht mal in der Nähe Ihres Büros!" entgegnete Potter zornig.

"Lügen Sie mich nicht an", sagte Severus. "Baumschlangenhaut. Dianthuskraut. Beide stammen aus meinen persönlichen Vorräten, und ich weiß, wer sie gestohlen hat."

Nein, überhaupt keine Scham. Nach der Art und Weise zu urteilen, wie Potter ihn anstarrte, hatte er das Wort wahrscheinlich noch nie gehört. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", log er und blinzelte nicht einmal.

Und wenn man bedachte, dass Severus beinahe so etwas wie Sorge um ihn empfunden hatte, ungeheuerlich. "Sie sind im Schloß umhergeschlichen in der Nacht, als bei mir eingebrochen wurde", sagte er. "Machen Sie mir nichts vor, Potter! Schön, Mad-Eye hat sich vielleicht Ihrem kleinen Fanclub angeschlossen, ich aber werde Ihre Umtriebe nicht dulden! Wenn Sie sich noch einmal in Büro schleichen, Potter, dann bezahlen Sie dafür!"

"In Ordnung", sagte Potter und wandte sich wieder seinen Ingwerwurzeln zu, als hätte er die Macht, die Autorität, Severus zu entlassen, nur weil er es sich so vorgestellt hatte. "Ich denk dran, wenn ich je den Drang verspüren sollte, da reinzugehen."

Für einen Moment sah Severus rot. Für einen Moment war er kurz davor, die Hände auszustrecken und den kleinen Schädling mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen, aber nein, das wäre unklug. Dann müsste nur zurückreisen und ein ärgerliches Gespräch mit sich selbst führen. Stattdessen steckte er seine Hand in sein Gewand und suchte nach dem Fläschchen, das er vorsichtshalber in letzter Zeit zu tragen begonnen hatte.

" Wissen Sie, was das ist, Potter?", sagte er und hielt es hoch.

"Nein", sagte Potter.

"Das ist Veritaserum - ein Wahrheitselixier, das so mächtig ist, dass drei Tropfen genügen, damit Sie vor der ganzen Klasse Ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse ausplaudern." Und, oh, wäre das nicht wunderbar? Potter entblößt, nicht der Kleidung, sondern der Heuchelei. "Allerdings unterliegt der Gebrauch dieses Elixiers sehr strengen Richtlinien des Ministeriums. Doch wenn Sie sich nicht vorsehen, könnte es passieren, dass meine Hand versehentlich," - er schüttelte das Fläschchen leicht - "über Ihrem abendlichen Kürbissaft ausrutscht. Und dann, Potter... dann wird sich erweisen, ob Sie in meinem Büro waren oder nicht."

Potter sagte nichts, aber sein Schweigen sprach Bände. Severus sah zu, wie er so tat, als wolle er sich wieder auf das Brauen konzentrieren, er sah zu, wie Angst in seine Züge schlich, beinahe Panik, und für einige Augenblicke schien Severus ganz oben auf zu sein. Hieß das doch nicht zuletzt, wie sehr er Potter noch immer zusetzen konnte, und obwohl es die Alpträume und alles andere kaum wettmachte, nahm ihm diese Erkenntnis etwas von dem Schmerz der Erfahrungen, mit denen Severus das ganze Jahr über gekämpft hatte. Ein paar weitere gut platzierte Bemerkungen während dieser Unterrichtsstunde, und er könnte fast eine Art Gleichgewicht erreichen. Er saß da und plante sie bis ins kleinste Detail, wog jede einzelne Zeile und deren Umsetzung ab, um die beste Wirkung zu erzielen...

Und dann kam Karkaroff und ließ seine Seifenblase gewaltsam platzen. Denn in Severus' Leben hatten nicht einmal die belanglosen Vergnügungen den Anstand, von Dauer zu sein.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Verschluckte einen Käfer, der sich als Rita Kimmkorn - in unlizenzierter Animagus-Form - entpuppte und sich in Panik verwandelte und ihn unverzüglich von innen heraus zerriss, schrieb Severus.

Er fand keine Freude an den Worten, obwohl er es eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden die Tode immer absurder und lieferte ihm zudem hervorragendes Erpressungsmaterial, sollte er es in Zukunft jemals benötigen. Der Anblick war zwar unangenehm gewesen, aber er hielt sich für unempfänglich für solche Belanglosigkeiten. (Dass er zeitweise von ihnen träumte, war nebensächlich).

Es war der einzige Todesfall in fast drei Monaten gewesen. Jeden Tag wurde das Mal auf seinem Arm deutlicher. Potter brach in Wahrsagen zusammen, und hielt sich dabei seine Narbe, und Severus' Träume füllten sich zunehmend mit roten Augen. Bertha Jorkins blieb vermisst, und Crouch...

Wer wusste, was mit Crouch geschehen war? Hätte Severus Potter nur nicht so voreilig abgewiesen, als dieser versucht hatte, Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters zu erlangen. Hätte, Hätte...

Der Tag der dritten Aufgabe rückte immer näher. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Der 24. Juni war gekommen. Beim Frühstück stellte Severus fest, dass ihm der Appetit fehlte. Irgendwie fand er auch keinen Geschmack an dem Artikel im Tagespropheten, in dem Potter diffamiert wurde; als er die Zeitung bei Seite legte, empfand er nur Bedauern darüber, dass er Kimmkorn nicht ausgeliefert hatte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.

Seltsam, welche Auswirkungen Sorge auf die eigene Wahrnehmung haben konnte.

Den ganzen Tag beaufsichtigte er Prüfungen, aber sein Verstand weigerte sich, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Als der Abend anbrach und die Menschenmenge immer größer wurde, schien jeder Muskel in seinem Körper vor Spannung zu vibrieren.

"Was meinen Sie damit, ich werde nicht im Irrgarten patrouillieren? Sie können mich nicht einfach auf die Tribüne verbannen!"

"Ich fürchte, Alastor protestierte bei Bagman wegen deiner Untauglichkeit", sagte Dumbledore und klang bedauernd. "Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand." Er packte Severus leicht am Ellbogen. "Komm, setz dich zu mir."

"Lassen Sie es nicht zu", sagte Severus, ohne genau zu wissen, woher die Worte kamen, "Lassen Sie ihn nicht dort hineingehen. Ich bitte Sie. Ich habe bei all dem ein ganz mieses Gefühl."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn genau und runzelte die Stirn. "Haben Sie noch weitere Kenntnisse, die mir nicht bekannt sind?"

"Nein", sagte Severus. "Es ist nur..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war nur ein Gefühl. Gefühle, so erinnerte er sich, waren keine Tatsachen.

"Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Besorgnis teile. Aber ich kann das Turnier nicht ohne guten Grund absagen. Kommen Sie", wiederholte Dumbledore, "setzen Sie sich zu mir."

Bei einer Sportveranstaltung hätte der Anblick eines undurchdringlichen Labyrinths eigentlich schrecklich langweilig sein müssen, aber seine Beklommenheit hielt Severus in ihrem Bann. Äonen schlichen nur so dahin, langsam wie zäher Honig; als rote Funken über die Spitze der Hecken schossen, zuckte Severus zusammen.

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Es wird dafür gesorgt werden."

Severus nickte, fühlte aber keine Erleichterung, bis endlich Minerva in der Ferne erschien und einen Körper vor sich schweben ließ.

"Es ist Krum!", rief eine Hexe mit einem Omniglas drei Reihen weiter unten, und Severus fiel zurück auf seinen Sitz.

Nur Sekunden später spürte er es. Er griff nach Dumbledores Arm, wobei seine Finger nicht einfach leicht ruhten, wie es der Schulleiter getan hatte, sondern ihn krampfhaft umklammerten.

"Haben Sie nicht..." Dumbledore brach in dem Moment ab, als er Severus' Gesicht erblickte.

Das vermutete Severus jedenfalls. Durch den Schwindel, der ihn erschütterte, konnte er nicht viel erkennen.

"Nein", sagte er, nur ein kleines Wort, aber es war genug. Dumbledore erhob sich, löste Severus' Finger von seinem Arm. Für einen außenstehenden Beobachter würde er vollkommen gelassen aussehen, dachte Severus, der selbst gegen den Drang ankämpfte, sich in seinen eigenen Arm zu krallen.

"Bleiben Sie hier", sagte Dumbledore und verließ ruhig die Tribüne. 

Lange Momente saß Severus wie erstarrt. Überall um ihn herum sprachen die Menschen in gedämpftem, aufgeregtem Flüstern und Raunen, aber ihre Stimmen schienen von weit, weit weg durch das dumpfe Rauschen des Blutes in seinen eigenen Ohren zu kommen. Nein, dachte er, nein.

Er hatte vergessen, wie sehr es schmerzte, als würde ihm das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen abgezogen. Er hatte den Sog vergessen, wie sehr es sich nach Sehnsucht anfühlte, so dunkel und bittersüß.

Nein. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Was hat er getan, einfach nur hier gesessen? Es fühlte sich nicht real an. Vielleicht war es das auch nicht. Vielleicht war er am Ende tatsächlich zusammengebrochen - bei der Anspannung, unter der er in letzter Zeit stand, erschien es nicht so abwegig.

Er stand auf und glitt an Gesichtern vorbei, die verschwommen waren, aus der Sitzreihe heraus und die Treppe hinunter. Im Schatten unter der Tribüne stand er in einem kleinen Lichtstreifen und schob mit zitternden Händen seinen Ärmel nach oben.

Es funkelte ihm entgegen, schwarz, schwarz, schwarz, glühend. Er ließ seinen Ärmel fallen und bebte, und sein Körper wählte diesen Moment, um sich dafür zu revanchieren, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte; im Schutze der Dunkelheit kam ihm die Galle hoch und er übergab sich und übergab sich und übergab sich

Er musste sich zusammenreißen und Haltung bewahren. Es war geschehen, aber er durfte sich davon nicht berühren lassen. Er konnte es tun, er musste es tun. Er hatte es schon einmal getan.

Er kam in dem Moment unter der Tribüne hervor, als Potter mit dem Kelch in der Hand blutend zu Boden stürzte und sich an Cedric klammerte, dessen tote Augen in den Himmel starrten. In dem darauffolgenden Tumult sprangen die Menschen über die bodennahen Logen, und Severus verlor sich in der Menge; als er sich hindurch gekämpft hatte, war Potter nirgends mehr zu sehen.

"Wer hat Potter mitgenommen?", schrie er.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Er rannte neben Minerva und dem Schulleiter auf das Schloss zu. Er sah zu, wie Dumbledore Moody durch den Raum schleuderte. Er holte das Veritaserum; er hörte sich die Geschichte von Barty Crouch Junior an.

Im ersten ruhigen Moment, während Potter verbunden und behandelt wurde, stand er in der Ecke des Krankenflügels und blickte hilflos auf die goldene Sanduhr in seiner Hand.

Dumbledore kam an seiner Seite zum Stehen. Lange Sekunden lang betrachtete er Severus schweigend.

"Es würde trotzdem wieder geschehen", sagte er. "Wir wussten beide, dass die Zeit ohne ihn irgendwann ein Ende finden würde."

Severus schluckte.

"So wissen wir wenigstens, dass der Junge überlebt hat", sagte Dumbledore.

"Ja", sagte Severus, ganz leise. Er schloss seine Hand.

" Sie wissen, waszu tun ist", sagte Dumbledore. "Es wird bald so weit sein. Machen Sie sich bereit."

Severus nickte. Er griff nach Dumbledores Hand; der Zeitumkehrer klimperte leise, als er ihn in seine Handfläche fallen ließ.

"Sie sollten ihn am besten aufbewahren", sagte er. "Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich nicht erfolgreich sein werde. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass er in seine Hände fällt."

Dumbledore ergriff sein Kinn und neigte Severus' Kopf zu sich. Seine Augen waren blau, so unfassbar blau.

"Ich werde ihn sicher aufbewahren", sagte er, "bis Sie zurückkehren."

\-------------------------------------------- 

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore, " Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen verlangen muss. Wenn Sie willens sind... wenn Sie bereit sind..."

"Das bin ich", sagte Severus.

"Viel Glück", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus wandte sich von ihm und von Potter ab und ging seinem eigenen Tod entgegen.

\---------------------------------------------- 

Er durchschritt das dunkle Schloßgelände von Hogwarts. Die Nachtluft war kühl; er spürte es nicht.

Er ging die Treppe hinauf. Seine Finger zitterten, auch das spürte er nicht.

"Zuckerbonbons", sagte er. Er klopfte nicht an die Tür. Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, blickte auf, als er eintrat, und auf jedem seiner Gesichtszüge breitete sich Erleichterung aus.

Severus spürte das am wenigsten.

"Mein Junge, was für eine Freude Sie zu sehen!", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. "Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich."

Severus setzte sich. "Er war nicht erfreut", sagte er.

"Aber er hat Ihnen geglaubt."

"Ich bin wieder hier, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore musterte ihn mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln. Severus hatte zwar in keinen Spiegel geschaut, aber er wusste, was er sehen würde.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie zu Poppy gehen, bevor wir..."

"Es geht mir gut."

"Lassen Sie sich", sagte Dumbledore, bereits auf halbem Weg um den Schreibtisch herum, "wenigstens von mir heilen."

Ein hoher Ton, der von der Decke herabkam; mit einem Flügelschlag stieg der Phönix herunter und landete auf Severus' Schulter. Leise begann er zu singen. Severus schloss die Augen, er weinte nicht.

"Ich verlange viel von Ihnen", murmelte Dumbledore und führte seinen Zauberstab entlang Wunde an der Seite seines Gesichts.

"Sie verlangen, was notwendig ist", sagte Severus und bemühte sich, es zu glauben.

\----------------------------------------------------- 

An diesem Abend, beim Abschiedsfest, saß er am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die gedämpfte Menschenmenge. Er starrte auf den leeren Platz am Hufflepuff-Tisch und dachte an Cedric Diggory, an seine fleißig erarbeiteten Aufsätze und sein ungezwungenes Lächeln, an seine gut durchdachten, scharfsinnigen Fragen im Unterricht.

"Danke, Sir", so lauteten seine letzten Worte an Severus. "Ich habe viel von Ihnen gelernt."

Severus hatte darauf mit einem knappen Nicken geantwortet.

Als er hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch blickte, beobachtete Potter ihn. In seinen grünen Augen lag kein Hass, sondern eine Mattheit, als hätten sie vergessen, wie man brennt. Sein Gesicht war blass, seine Gesichtszüge unbeweglich und spiegelten dieselbe unnatürliche Kälte wider, die Severus fühlte, die wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte. Er hielt Potters Blick fest, war sich des Flüsterns, der hastigen, misstrauischen Blicke, die ihn von den Seiten bedachten, sehr bewusst, und fand, was auch immer Potter je getan haben mochte, dies hatte er nie und nimmer verdient.

Er schaute weg.

\----------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Das fünfte Schuljahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir sehr leid, dass das diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber dieses Kapitel war echt lang und meine Motivation zwischenzeitlich nahe des Gefrierpunkts, vor allem nachdem meine Katze zwischendurch ca 1/4 des bis dahin übersetzten Textes gelöscht hatte.
> 
> Aus Schaden wird man klug! Jetzt speichere ich gefühlt nach jedem Satz.
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass ich zukünftig wieder etwas schneller und motivierter an die Sachen herangehen kann und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das fünfte Schuljahr

_Ja, Mylord. Natürlich nicht, Mylord. Ich bin Euer, Mylord._

Der Sommer verflog in einer Hitzewelle, die ihn nicht erwärmt konnte. Die Tage waren zu kurz und die Nächte endlos. Er verbeugte sich, er kniete nieder; er trank Elfenwein mit den Malfoys. Er schmeichelte und log; er las zwischen all den Zeilen und erstattete später Bericht.

Eine einzige kleine Freude war zu finden: In dem dunklen, feuchten Haus, das nach Erinnerungen an Regulus roch, stichelte er gegen Black, wegen seiner erzwungenen Untätigkeit, seiner absoluten und vollkommenen Nutzlosigkeit, und dadurch fühlte er sich ein wenig leichter.

Manchmal wunderte er sich über Potter, der sich in den Vororten von Surrey auf ganz ähnliche Weise abgeschottet hatte, aber er konnte nicht dieselbe Art von Entzücken aufbringen. Er erinnerte sich an Potters Gesicht beim Abschiedsfest und dachte daran, wie ungewohnt ihm die Untätigkeit vorkommen musste, wie er sich selbst fühlen würde, weggesperrt ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne zu wissen, was vor sich ging.

Black verdiente es, zweifellos. Potter... Potter...

Hier war er sich weniger sicher.

Aber Dumbledore hatte seine Gründe. Dumbledore hatte immer und immer Gründe. Und was Severus selbst betraf...

Er hatte das alles verdient und nichts davon. (Benutzt zu werden, nützlich zu sein.)

Er wusste nur nicht, in welcher Reihenfolge.

Der Sommer ging schnell vorbei.

\----------------------------------

Potter war nicht tot. Er war eine Hülle, eine leere Schale. Ausgeleert.

"Hat er nicht gekämpft?" fragte Severus und fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zum Leben erwachte.

"Hat er", sagte Dumbledore. "Arabella berichtet, sie habe den Patronus gesehen. Aber anscheinend waren es zu viele von ihnen."

"Es waren Hunderte von ihnen, als Black... am Ende seines dritten Jahres."

"Ja", sagte Dumbledore und klang beunruhigt. Er richtete einen Stapel Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und seufzte. "Es scheint, als müsste ich..."

"Ich kann es tun", sagte Severus. "Es stellt kein Problem mehr dar."

"Tatsächlich?"

Severus blickte ihn schweigend an.

" Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder", sagte Dumbledore, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. " Na gut. Sie müssen achtgeben, nicht gesehen zu werden von ihnen."

Severus nickte und erhob sich.

"Severus", vernahm er Dumbledores Stimme, als er bereits an der Tür stand. " Sind Sie... ganz sicher, dass Sie der Aufgabe gewachsen sind?"

Severus drehte sich um. "Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?"

Dumbledore lächelte nicht mehr. " Sie haben gerade mindestens drei Möglichkeiten für sarkastische Erwiderungen einfach verstreichen lassen", sagte er. "So wie Sie es den ganzen Sommer lang getan haben."

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte Severus und ging zur Tür hinaus.

\----------------------------------------------- 

Wie immer erwiesen sich Dumbledores Überlegungen als richtig: Severus wäre beinahe gescheitert. Versteckt in den Büschen und desillusioniert beobachtete er, wie sie auf Little Whinging stürzten, und hob seinen Zauberstab, während die Kälte herabkam.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Lily ihre Arme an einem hellen Sommertag um ihn geschmissen hatte, aber egal, wie sehr er versuchte, sie zu fühlen, es blieb eine seltsame Leere. Sein Patronus sprudelte in diffusen weißen Schlieren aus seinem Zauberstab, und die ersten beiden Dementoren glitten ungehindert an ihm vorbei.

Der Geruch von Kohlenteer hing schwer in der Luft. Er dachte an Potters Gesicht beim Abschiedsfest, aber nein, nein, das war nicht hilfreich...

Er ging seine Erinnerungen durch, eine verzweifelte Suche, und seine Gedanken wanderten zu Potters Gesicht beim Abschiedsfest vor drei Jahren: jünger und noch unschuldig, und erfüllt von einer so offenen, unbefleckten Freude.

Die Hirschkuh brach wie ein Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und jagte die übrigen Dementoren fort. Verzweifelt wollte sich Severus bereits auf den Weg in die Gasse machen, hielt sich dann jedoch zurück und verharrte, unentschlossen. Zum Glück tauchten die beiden, die entkommen waren, wenige Augenblicke später wieder auf, gejagt von einem strahlend weißen Hirsch.

Er erhaschte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Jungen, als Mrs Figg ihn vorbeiführte. Nur ein kurzes Bild, aber genug, um zu sehen, dass Potter zwar in die Höhe geschossen war, aber nicht das entsprechende Gewicht zugelegt hatte, dass er für jemanden, der ein paar ereignislose Wochen verbracht hatte, ausgezehrt und erschöpft aussah.

Severus schaute aus den Schatten zu und dachte, dass Potters Triumph am Ende seines ersten Schuljahres Severus zum damaligen Zeitpunkt alles andere als glücklich gemacht hatte.

Seltsam, wie manche Erinnerungen sich verschoben, wie sich ihr Eindruck mit der Zeit verändern konnte.

\----------------------------------- 

Es wäre vielleicht komisch gewesen, wenn es ihn nicht so zutiefst beunruhigt hätte. Vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder über seinen neu entdeckten Wunsch, _Potter glücklich zu sehen_ , nachzudenken oder so zu tun, als wäre das nie geschehen, entschied sich Severus, Ersteres zu meiden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Er huschte immer noch in Nummer 12 ein und aus, auch nachdem Potter dorthin gebracht worden war, aber er verließ das Haus so schnell wie möglich, um zu verhindern, dass sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass er nicht einen einzigen Blick auf den Jungen erhaschte.

Seine Strategie hätte funktionieren können, wäre Potter nicht in einem unbeobachteten Moment beim Reinigen des Salons auf einen verfluchten Kelch gestoßen. Sowohl das Timing als auch der Schauplatz waren geradezu grauenhaft. Also traf Severus in der Nacht zuvor ein, aber Black hatte beschlossen, wie ein übler Gestank im Salon herumzuhängen, zu trinken und bis zum Sonnenaufgang zu grübeln, und ab da zwangen die übrigen Bewohner des Hauses Severus dazu, sich in der Speisekammer zu verstecken.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, er hätte Potters Umhang für seine eigenen Zwecke behalten, als er ihn in die Hände bekam.

Am Ende ging er allen recht geschickt aus dem Weg und steckte seinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die offene Tür, um einen wortlosen Zauber über Potters Schulter zu schießen. Der Kelch zersplitterte in eine Million Scherben, und Potter blinzelte erschrocken, bevor er nach Handfeger und Kehrschaufel griff. Severus seufzte und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, und obwohl er wusste, dass er besser sofort gegangen wäre, klebten seine Augen an dem Jungen fest.

Im nächsten Augenblick packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter, und er wurde von der Tür weggerissen und gegen eine Flurwand geschleudert.

"Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. "Das geht dich nichts an, Black", sagte er und stieß den Mann von sich.

Black's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Wenn du mein Patenkind ausspionierst, geht mich das auf jeden Fall etwas an", zischte er mit leiser Stimme. "Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier? Ich könnte schwören, ich habe dich gerade gehen sehen."

Das war allerdings wahr - die letzte Ordenssitzung war für den frühen Morgen angesetzt worden, damit Lupin teilnehmen konnte. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte."

"Ach ja?" sagte Black. "Hast die Chance vertan, einen 15-jährigen Jungen anzustarren, ist es das?"

Severus konnte nicht widerstehen. Die Andeutung war so offensichtlich absurd, doch Black sah einfach herrlich _wütend_ aus. Ausdrucksstark verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und verzog seine Lippen zu einem langsamen, absichtlichen Lächeln.

Die Reaktion kam prompt. Blacks Fäuste ballten sich und begannen zu zittern; eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte scharf im Takt. "Ich warne dich, Snape", sagte er. "Ich habe davon gehört, wie du ihn behandelst, aber ich werde dich nicht länger damit davonkommen lassen".

"Wirst du nicht?" sagte Severus und amüsierte sich ungemein.

"Nein. Ich schwöre, wenn du dem Jungen auch nur ein Haar krümmst..."

"Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem mit deinen süßen und oh so edlen Bedrohungen", schritt Severus sehr leise ein. "Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass sowohl Potter als auch ich sehr bald in Hogwarts sein werden, während du hier an der _Leine_ geführt wirst. Also tu mir einen Gefallen: Bell nicht, wenn du nicht weißt, wie du auch zubeißen kannst. Geh zurück in dein Körbchen und und leck dir deinen eigenen Schwanz", - er tätschelte Black den Kopf, als er sich Richtung Tür bewegte - "So ist er brav."

Und er verließ flink das Haus, bevor Black den Nerv aufbrachte, ihm die Augäpfel herauszureißen.

\------------------------------------ 

Ausnahmsweise war Severus einmal froh über den Beginn des Schuljahres und die damit verbundene Arbeit, die seine Tage ausfüllte. Selbst der dunkle Lord musste einsehen, dass ein Lehrer, der zu viele Stunden versäumte, unweigerlich verdächtig wirken würde.

Normalerweise begann er das erste Halbjahr nicht mit dem Trunk des Friedens und doch schienen die dunklen Flecken, die während des Festes noch immer unter Potters Augen hingen, ihn dazu zu zwingen, so lächerlich das auch war. Mit spekulativen Fernschüssen war das natürlich immer eine unsichere Sache und dieser hätte genauso gut auf dem Mond landen können, aber wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance gab, dass Granger vielleicht seinen Nutzen erkannte...

Erbärmlich. Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm in diesen Tagen?

Er konnte keinen angemessenen Grad an Abscheu aufbringen, als Potter sich in seine Klasse schlich, aber im Beisein von Dracos wachsamen Blick hatte Severus trotzdem gegen ihn gestichelt und sich geweigert, sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Außerdem war es eine gute Gelegenheit, den wahren Zustand des Jungen zu beurteilen. Potters anfänglicher Blick auf ihn war ermutigend, aber als Severus später auf die Mängel in seinem Brauverfahren hinwies, sah Potter nicht wütend, sondern niedergeschlagen aus und antwortete mit weichen, gedämpften Silben, ohne ihm auch nur einmal die Stirn zu bieten. Und das war...

Es war so untypisch für ihn, dass Severus es äußerst besorgniserregend fand.

Aber was um alles in der Welt sollte er nur mit diesen Informationen anfangen?. Er konnte Potter kaum in sein Büro einladen für ein offenes Gespräch unter vier Augen, schon das Konzept war lächerlich. Er sollte ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht kümmern.

Was stimmte also nicht mit ihm, verdammt noch mal?

\---------------------------------------------- 

"...bitte entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich hasse es, Sie alle zu verlassen, nachdem ich so schreckliche Nachrichten überbracht habe, aber ich fürchte, ich kann die Beamten des Ministeriums nicht länger warten lassen. Professor Umbridge leistet ihnen in meinem Büro Gesellschaft, aber sie sind verständlicherweise sehr darauf erpicht, diese Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich zu besprechen."

Lange Sekunden, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, war die Stille im Lehrerzimmer so dicht, dass man sie mit einem Messer hätte durchschneiden können.

Dann sagte Flitwick ganz leise: "Ich kann das nicht glauben".

"Wirkte er...", sagte Charity Burbage, "wirkte er auf jemanden von Ihnen irgendwie niedergeschlagen?"

Pomona Sprout schüttelte den Kopf, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und begann leise darin zu schluchzen.

"Er hat die Quidditch-Auswahl-Spiele verpasst", sagte Hooch, "aber das lag daran, dass er bei Umbridge Nachsitzen hatte. Ich hatte den starken Eindruck, dass er dabei sein wollte."

"Er schien... sehr wütend zu sein", sagte Minerva, weiß wie eine Wand. "Aber ich dachte, das sei unter den Umständen nur zu erwarten. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er gehen würde, um..."

Sie brach ab.

"Das konnten Sie nicht wissen", sagte Sinistra. "Keiner von uns konnte das."

"Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Hooch, "ist, warum er zu keinem von uns gekommen ist, wenn es ihm so schlecht ging. Sicherlich haben wir immer deutlich gemacht, dass ein Schüler in Not stets Hilfe erhalten wird?"

Leises Raunen der Anerkennung ging durch den Raum.

"Ihr seid alle Vollidioten!" explodierte Severus. "Jeder einzelne von euch!"

Alle seine Kollegen drehten sich um und starrten ihn an, mit Ausnahme von Sprout, die nur noch heftiger schluchzte. Flitwick drehte sich zu ihr, um über ihren Arm zu streicheln und meinte: " Also wirklich, Severus..."

Aber Severus ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Natürlich war Potter niedergeschlagen", knurrte er. "Er hat es sich ja nur in Scharlachrot auf die Stirn malen lassen! Ignoriert man mal für eine Minute die offenkundige Ursache dafür, ist es wirklich so überraschend, nach allem, was er in den vergangenen Jahren durchgemacht hat? Er hat nicht einmal, sondern dreimal dem dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden, in ebenso vielen verschiedenen Inkarnationen, außerdem gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft; er stand dem Verräter gegenüber, der den Tod seiner Eltern verursachte und musste ihm bei der Flucht zusehen; er sah seine Freunde versteinert und besessen, oh, und vergessen wir nicht die Kleinigkeit, dass er wiederholt von Dementoren angegriffen wurde, nicht wahr? Und während dieser ganzen Zeit haben Sie ihn alle behandelt, als ob er fähig wäre, über Wasser zu gehen! Wie können Sie da erwarten, er wäre auf die verdammte Idee gekommen, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten?" 

Völliges Schweigen. Dann sagte Hooch schroff: "Wenn Sie wirklich die ganze Zeit über einen so brillanten Einblick in den Geisteszustand des Jungen hatten, wie kommt es dann, dass Sie es völlig versäumt haben, einzugreifen, _bevor_ er sich vom Astronomieturm stürzte?"

Severus taumelte rückwärts, als ob er von einem physischen Schlag getroffen worden wäre. Nur für einen Augenblick wollte er ihr die Augen auskratzen, aber nein, nein, es war fair. Es war nur fair.

"Nun, Rolanda", sagte Minerva und ihre Stimme klang sehr auf zittrig, "ich glaube kaum, dass es uns weiter bringt, irgendwem die Schuld - Severus, bitte" - sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter - "setzen Sie sich. Sie scheinen sehr aufgebracht zu sein."

"Ich bin nicht aufgebracht!", sagte Severus.

"Natürlich sind Sie das", sagte Minerva. Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand am Gesicht entlang, ihr Mund war eine seltsam geschwungene Linie, ihre Augen tränenfeucht. "Niemals in einer Million Jahre hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass Sie sich einmal sorgen würden um..."

"Ich _sorge_ mich nicht um Potter!", knurrte Severus und schob sie weg, "Und ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht," - der Boden des Lehrerzimmers verschluckte seine Schritte - "aufgebracht!"

In seinem Kielwasser knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er war aufgebracht. Er war sogar sehr aufgebracht. Er war so aufgebracht, dass er völlig unvorbereitet in der ersten abgelegenen Stelle, die er finden konnte, untertauchte und ohne nachzudenken den Zeitumkehrer einstellte.

Dann war es Nacht.

_Deine Schuld, deine Schuld, deine Schuld_ , rief der Schall seiner eigenen Schritte ihm zu auf dem ganzen Weg die Treppe hinauf. Ja, Hooch hatte ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt; er war die schlimmste Art von Mensch, die grausamste Art von Mensch; er war nichts als eine Ungeheuer, eine Abscheulichkeit.

Als er oben ankam, stand Potter bereits auf der Brüstung. Severus kam zum Stehen und starrte ihn an. Seine Stiefel mussten ein Geräusch gemacht haben, oder vielleicht war er es auch selbst, denn Potter drehte sich leicht um, und dann starrten sie sich gegenseitig an.

"Um Himmels willen", krächzte Severus, "tun Sie das nicht!"

Einen Moment lang hielt etwas wie Überraschung Potters Gesichtszüge gefangen, aber den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später verschwand sie, und Potter lachte, ein harter Laut, dem es völlig an Humor fehlte. "Als ob Sie das interessiert", sagte er. "Ausgerechnet Sie. Sie freuen sich doch, mich endlich loszuwerden."

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Potter", sagte Severus und ging vorsichtig einige Schritte näher heran, "dass Ihr Tod das Allerletzte ist, was ich mir wünsche".

"Ach, wirklich?" sagte Potter. "Wäre ich nicht drauf gekommen. Was haben Sie neulich im Unterricht gesagt? Dieser glückliche Moment des Abschieds' - nun, Sie müssen nicht einmal bis zum nächsten Jahr warten, Glück gehabt - nicht! Wagen Sie es nicht, noch näher zu kommen! Ich schwöre, ich werde es tun, ich werde springen."

Severus, der sich immer näher herangewagt hatte, erstarrte wieder. Verzweifelt blätterte er gedanklich eine beliebige Anzahl von Zaubern durch, die Potter zu ihm und auf sicheren Boden ziehen konnten, aber nein, das war alles viel zu riskant. Es gab zahlreiche Berichte über Situationen wie diese, über spontane magische Ausbrüche, die solche Rettungsversuche verhinderten, wenn nur die Absicht ausreichend stark war. Und da Potters Magie es ihm erlaubt hatte, bei vollem Bewusstsein zu Boden zu stürzen, stand seine Absicht nicht in Frage.

Stattdessen streckte er seine Arme vor sich aus und hob sie wie zu einer Bitte an. "In Ordnung", sagte er. "Ich bewege mich nicht, sehen Sie? Ich bleibe genau hier, und wir können uns einfach... ein bisschen unterhalten."

"Uns ein bisschen unterhalten", sagte Potter und lachte wieder. "Na klar. Schöner Abend, nicht wahr?"

Severus holte tief Luft. "Nichts", sagte er, "kein Problem ist so schlimm, dass es nicht gelöst werden kann."

"Verpissen Sie sich."

Also eine andere Taktik. "Was auch immer Sie jetzt gerade fühlen, Sie sind nicht allein. Ich verstehe..."

"Sie verstehen nichts! Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, ich zu sein! Niemand weiß es, und wie könnten sie auch, sie haben das nicht" - er deutete auf seine Stirn, und Severus fürchtete einen verzweifelten Herzschlag lang, dass die Bewegung ihn ins taumeln bringen könnte - "das ihr Leben ruiniert! Wenn Sie glauben, dass es mir Spaß macht, berühmt zu sein? Ja? Sie können gerne mit mir tauschen"

"Und Sie glauben", sagte Severus, hitziger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, "dass ich unmöglich begreifen kann, was sie gerade durchmachen, aber das _tue ich_. Kurze Info, Potter: Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der jemals leiden musste. Sie denken, ich verstehe das nicht. Aber dort, wo Sie jetzt gerade stehen, glauben Sie mir, stand ich auch schon einmal. Sie fühlen sich die ganze Zeit leer und kalt. Sie sagen sich, dass Sie glücklich sind, solange Sie nur beschäftigt sind mit irgendetwas, aber Sie wissen, dass das eine Lüge ist; in Wirklichkeit ist es so, dass Sie nicht einmal mehr Traurigkeit empfinden können. Sie können nicht weinen, außer vielleicht nachts, wenn Sie immer wieder denselben Traum haben, und Sie wachen schweißgebadet daraus auf. Sie sind die ganze Zeit wütend, außer manchmal, wenn Sie wütend sein sollten, es sie aber einfach nicht berührt. Glauben Sie mir, Potter: Ich _weiß es_."

Potter schaute ziemlich überrascht, so sehr, dass Severus unauffällig etwas näher an ihn heran schlich. Leider brach der Zauber, den seine Worte gewebt hatten, kurz darauf.

"Und nun werden Sie mir sagen, dass es besser wird, nicht wahr?" sagte Potter.

Severus' Mund verzerrte sich. "Das tut es..."

"Für wie dumm halten Sie mich? Ich meine, verdammt noch mal, sehen Sie sich doch mal an. In vier Jahren habe ich Sie kein einziges beschissenes Mal lachen hören. Sicher, ich habe Sie _lächeln_ sehen, aber ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich an einem Punkt ende, an dem ich mich nur auf Kosten anderer glücklich fühlen kann - danke, aber nein danke. Dann sterbe ich lieber."

Nun. Das... hätte wohl voraussehbar sein müssen.

"Aber Sie sind nicht ich", sagte Severus. "Zum einen haben Sie Freunde. Denken Sie einen Moment lang an sie. Was würden Weasley und Granger..."

"Es wäre ihnen egal."

"Sprechen wir hier von denselben Menschen?" sagte Severus scharf. "Die Weasley und Granger, die immer wieder in den Krankenflügel gerannt sind, sobald Sie auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommen haben in diesen vier Jahren? Diejenigen, die sich blindlings in jede noch so absurde und halsbrecherische Gefahr gestürzt haben, nur um Ihnen zu folgen? immer und immer wieder? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Potter, es wäre ihnen nicht egal. Wenn Sie von diesem Turm springen, werden sie am Boden zerstört sein. Das werden sie nie vergessen. Niemals."

Einige Momente lang schien Potter tatsächlich zu schwanken. Seine Augen huschten von Severus zu dem festen Boden, auf dem er stand, dann wieder hinaus, in die Luft und wieder zurück zu Severus.

"Ich weiß, was Sie tun", sagte er, "und es wird nicht funktionieren. Sie können mir kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. Außerdem haben Sie sich verdammt noch mal bewegt! Schon wieder!"

Severus tat sein Bestes, um schuldbewusst auszusehen, aber die Tatsache, dass er scheiterte, spielte keine Rolle, denn mit einem letzten stechenden Blick drehte sich Potter um und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Er hob einen Fuß an, nur leicht.

Severus blickte ihn verzweifelt an. Er war zwar viel näher gekommen - er stand nun selbst direkt an der Brüstung -, aber immer noch einige Meter neben Potter. Vielleicht konnte er ihn mit einem Sprung erreichen, aber das schien ihm insgesamt zu riskant.

Er tat das einzige, was er noch tun konnte. Er kletterte auf den Sims, neben Potter.

Potter warf ihm einen panischen Blick zu. "Was - was zur Hölle machen Sie da?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" sagte Severus und richtete sich auf. "Wenn du so wild entschlossen bist zu springen, gibt es nur eine Lösung: Ich muss mit dir springen."

" Sie sind - Sie sind ja komplett wahnsinnig!"

"Sagt der Idiot, der überhaupt erst hier hochgeklettert ist", sagte Severus. Er blickte hinaus auf die mondlichtgetränkte Landschaft, die dunklen Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes in der näheren Umgebung. Die nächtliche Luft war klar und rauschte durch seine Gewänder; wäre er nicht so verängstigt gewesen, hätte er die Erfahrung vielleicht berauschend gefunden.

Das Balancieren auf dem Drahtseil hinterließ immer ein lebendigeres Gefühl.

Er blickte hinunter in den verdunkelten Hof.

"Es ist ein langer Weg nach unten", sagte er. "Mindestens fünf, vielleicht sieben Sekunden, bis man auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Sie sind schon einmal vom Besen gefallen, nicht wahr, Potter? Sieben Sekunden können sich wie ein ganzes Leben anfühlen, wenn man fällt."

Ein Atemzug. "Ich habe keine Angst", sagte Potter.

Selbstverständlich nicht. " Sie denken, es wird warm sein, wenn Sie angekommen sind", sagte Severus. Sie denken, es wird dunkel sein. Still. Die Wahrheit ist: Sie wissen nicht, wie es sein wird. Keiner weiß es."

Er blickte hinüber, gerade als Potters Augenbrauen hochschossen. " Sie erzählen mir jetzt den religiösen Kram? Wirklich?"

Severus lachte. "Kaum. Ich glaube an…gar nichts."

Potter starrte ihn an. In der Dunkelheit waren seine Augen wie ausgespült, mehr grau als grün.

"Potter", sagte Severus, " wollen Sie wirklich sterben? Oder wollen Sie vielleicht einfach nur ...nicht mehr leiden?"

Und auf einmal begann das Gesicht des Jungen zu zerbröckeln.

Severus streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und konzentrierte sich darauf, jetzt bloß nicht ins Schwanken zu geraten. " Kommen Sie mit mir herunter", sagte er. "Bitte."

Potters Finger waren schweißnass und kühl, wie klamm. Severus ergriff sie, wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben etwas ergriffen hatte, und kletterte langsam und vorsichtig rückwärts von der Kante. In dem Moment, als seine beiden Füße festen Boden berührten, zog er Potterfest zu sich heran; sie purzelten in einem Gewirr aus Gewändern zu Boden.

Und dort saß Severus nun, zitternd, aber auf sicherem Grund, und in seinem Schoß ein schluchzender Gryffindor. Es war, als hätte der Aufprall die zerklüfteten Wände aufgelockert, die Potter um sich herum geformt hatte, um seine Fassung zu bewahren, und sie zu Staub zermahlen, denn er vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus' Gewändern und begann in heftigem, mitreißendem Schluchzen zu weinen, das ihn von Kopf bis Fuß erschütterte.

Severus hob seinen freien Arm an, mit dem er sich nicht abstützte, aber er erstarrte und ließ ihn unbeholfen einige Zentimeter über Potters Rücken schweben. War eine Berührung akzeptabel oder wäre es ein unerwünschtes Eindringen? Was sollte er sagen, wenn er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte? Was zum Teufel war hier das angemessene Protokoll? Er war anscheinend durchaus in der Lage, jemandem von der Kante herunter zu reden, aber dies hier war eine ganz andere Sache. Severus konnte mit weinenden Menschen _nicht_ umgehen. Das hatte er nie getan; er tat sogar sein Möglichstes, um sie wie die Pest zu meiden. Nur sehr wenige Slytherin waren jemals in seinem Büro in Tränen ausgebrochen, und in dem seltenen Fall, dass es doch passierte, tat er einfach so, als ob er es nicht bemerkt hätte. Er hat sie definitiv und keinesfalls... umarmt.

Die einzige Person, die Severus jemals in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, während sie geweint hatte, war seine Mutter, und auch bei ihr hatte er nie gewusst, wie er sie trösten sollte.

Doch als Potters Tränen nicht nachlassen wollten, wurde offensichtlich, dass doch etwas mehr Zuspruch vonnöten war. Mit einer Hand, die so steif wie ein Brett war, klopfte er dem Jungen ein paar Mal vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

"Na, na", sagte er.

Potters nächstes Schluchzen verwandelte sich in ein halb ersticktes Lachen, dann ein weiteres. "Gott, darin sind Sie echt scheiße, Snape", murmelte er.

Severus versteifte sich und zwang sich dann bewusst, sich zu entspannen. "Ich habe niemals behauptet, die nächste Mutter Teresa zu sein."

Vielleicht wäre es in Ordnung, seine Hand auf dem Rücken des Jungen ruhen zu lassen. Es schien nicht sehr schlimm zu sein.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte Potter gegen sein Gewand. "Ich wollte nicht... Das ist nur so verdammt eigenartig, dass Sie..." Er schniefte. "Dachte, ich wäre nur eine winzig kleine Berühmtheit für Sie und so."

"Sie sind nicht mehr winzig klein", sagte Severus, ohne nachzudenken. "Sie haben mindestens Standard-Kesselgröße erreicht."

Potter erstickte ein weiteres Lachen und prompt kam eine neue Welle von frischen Schluchzern auf. Gnädigerweise dauerte der zweite Anfall nicht annähernd so lange wie der erste, obwohl es sich immer noch wie Äonen anfühlte, bis die heftigen Krämpfe, die ihn schüttelten, unter Severus' Hand nachließen, bis nur noch ein kleiner Stoß in Potters Atem übrig blieb.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er, löste sich von Severus und kroch beiseite, so dass sie beide noch am Boden lagen, sich aber nicht mehr berührten. "Jetzt haben Sie meinen Rotz auf ihrer Robe verteilt."

Severus blinzelte. Bizarr, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

Potter schniefte wieder. "Dann los", sagte er, die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet, "machen Sie schon. Du müssten es kaum noch erwarten können."

"Wie bitte?"

"Legen Sie schon los. Zerreißen Sie mich. Sagen Sie mir, was für eine selbstbesessene, nichts sagende, kleine Missgeburt ich wirklich bin."

Severus starrte ihn an, auf Potters angezogene Schultern, auf die Niederlage, die von jeder Zelle seines Körpers ausstrahlte, und er konnte nicht das geringste Bisschen Wut in sich selbst finden.

"Das wäre unter den gegebenen Umständen ein wenig herzlos, finden Sie nicht?", sagte er.

Potter blickte erschrocken auf und starrte ihn an. "Okay", sagte er schließlich, "das war's, ich träume definitiv. Das ist alles eine Art schrecklicher Alptraum." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und rieb sich die Augen. "Wach auf", murmelte er. "Komm schon, wach auf, wach auf, wach auf..."

"Hören Sie auf damit", sagte Severus. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Potter, das ist absolut real."

Potter verharrte. Dann ließ er die Hände fallen und blickte wieder auf den Boden, als ob es das Faszinierendste wäre, was es gab. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir einfach so tun könnten, als wäre nichts von all dem je passiert", sagte er ganz leise.

Severus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das. "Definitiv nicht", sagte er und ließ etwas von der üblichen Härte in seine Stimme zurückfließen. "Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit Ihnen."

Potters Schultern sackten ein. Severus, der sich selbst verfluchte, weil er dies nicht besser geplant hatte, fragte sich, was zum Teufel er jetzt mit ihm machen sollte. Er war so ungeeignet, um mit dieser Angelegenheit umzugehen; es musste sicher jemand Besseres geben.

Er stand auf. "Hoch mit Ihnen."

Potter warf einen Blick auf ihn, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. "Wohin... wohin bringen Sie mich?"

"Zu Ihrer Hauslehrerin, sollte ich meinen. Sie wird..."

"Oh Gott, nein. Nein, nein, bitte, nein. Sie dürfen es ihr nicht sagen, Sie dürfen nicht..."

So sah also eine Mischung aus Angst und Scham bei dem Jungen aus. Severus genoss den Anblick weit weniger, als er erwartet hätte.

Er verharrte, seltsam hin- und hergerissen.

"Sie dürfen es niemandem sagen", flehte Potter. "Bitte, bitte nicht."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie den Ernst der Lage verstehen", sagte Severus. "Sie haben versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Zumindest der Schulleiter sollte..."

Er brach ab, als Potter sein Gesicht in den Knien vergrub. "Nicht Dumbledore", sagte er, als ob ihm der Name selbst Schmerzen bereiten würde. "Er würde es Sirius sagen und dann würde ich... oh Gott, ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Ich würde sterben."

Severus seufzte. "Ungeachtet der wunderbaren Ironie dieser Aussage - oh nein, Potter. Das habe ich nicht... Weinen Sie jetzt nicht."

"'Ich weine nicht', sagte Potter.

Severus war _so was_ von die verdammt letzte Person, die sich damit befassen sollte.

Er sollte den Jungen zu Minerva übergeben und das Thema abschließen. Er sollte aufhören, etwas vorzugeben, was er nicht war, und doch, und doch... war es in erster Linie seine eigene verfluchte Schuld. Sollte er dann nicht derjenige sein, der es in Ordnung brachte? Wo zuvor eine große Kluft zwischen ihm und Potter klaffte, konnte er nun scheinbar nicht die nötige Distanz finden. Könnte er wirklich ruhig schlafen und eine so heikle Angelegenheit Minerva oder gar dem verdammten Albus Dumbledore anvertrauen?

Und warum steckte er immer wieder zwischen dem Regen und der Traufe fest? Verdammt noch mal, er müsste es doch mittlerweile besser wissen.

"Na schön", sagte er kurz. "Wenn ich versprechen muss, andere nicht einzubeziehen, dann fürchte ich, Potter, dass Sie bedauerlicherweise mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Sie werden jetzt mit mir kommen und mir alles erzählen, was zu diesem Debakel geführt hat. Sie werden sich anhören, was ich Ihnen dazu zu sagen habe. Wenn Sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt des Vorgehens versuchen, mich anzulügen, werde ich es wissen, und der Deal ist geplatzt. Ist das klar?"

Als Potter nickte, wartete Severus nicht mehr darauf, dass er sich von selbst erhob, er ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Er schob ihn zur Treppe und hielt nur kurz an, um unterwegs Potters Mantel aufzuheben; es gab keinen Grund, Ressourcen zu verschwenden.

Dem Himmel sei Dank für die kleinen Barmherzigkeiten - zumindest war ihm bewusst, dass Snape fest in ihrem Quartier schlief, anstatt auf Patrouille zu gehen.

\--------------------------------------------- 

In seinem Büro angekommen, verschaffte er sich erstmal etwas Zeit, indem er Tee aufbrühte. Minerva hatte diese Strategie in den ersten Jahren seiner Amtszeit in Hogwarts erwähnt, und seitdem hatte er sie übernommen und sich daran gehalten. Selbst wenn die Schüler nicht weinten, erlaubte ihm das Ausmessen der losen Blätter und das Aufheizen des Wassers einen ausreichenden Rückzug, um einen Überblick über die Situation zu erhalten. Im Gegensatz zu Minerva lehnte er es jedoch strikt ab, Milch anzubieten. Die geräucherte, würzige Mischung, die er bevorzugte, würde darunter leiden, und er war nicht bereit, eine größere Vielfalt anzubieten; sein Büro war keine billige Catering-Bude.

Potter dankte ihm nicht, als Severus ihm eine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Tatsächlich bewegte er sich kein bisschen mehr, nachdem er sich auf dem Stuhl zusammengefaltet hatte, die Beine dicht an die Brust gezogen. Es sah äußerst unbequem aus, und es reizte Severus, ihm zu sagen, er solle sich gerade hinsetzen. Er unterdrückte den Drang.

"Nun?", forderte er auf, als Potter weiter stumm blieb.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

"Am Anfang wäre ratsam", sagte Severus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Potters Mund verzog sich. "Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Sie sind doch sonst mit den anderen einer Meinung - ich bin der Junge, der lügt, der alles tut, um..."

"Ich habe ganz sicher keine diesbezügliche Aussage gemacht".

"Sie sagten, Sie würden es merken, wenn ich lüge", sagte Potter, und die Augen blitzten Severus kurz böse entgegen. "Das sagt so ziemlich alles, nicht wahr?" 

Severus seufzte. "Ich bezog mich auf die - ganz natürliche - Abneigung, die Sie bei der Aussicht verspüren, Ihre innersten Gedanken mit _mir_ zu teilen, statt mit ihrer eigenen Hauslehrerin. Ich glaube, ich habe in den letzten Jahren meine Meinung über die Bedeutungslosigkeit der Medien sehr deutlich gemacht. Und selbst wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, denken Sie bitte nur einen Moment lang über meine Handlungen nach den Ereignissen Anfang dieses Jahres nach und sagen Sie mir, Potter: "Glaube ich wirklich, dass Sie über das, was geschehen ist, gelogen haben?

Potter schlug die Augen nieder. "Nein."

" Die eigentliche Frage ist also vielleicht, ob SIE glauben, was in den Zeitungen steht. Befürchten Sie, sie könnten Recht haben?"

Eine Pause. "Nein", sagte Potter, "nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher, was passiert ist."

Er rieb seinen Daumen über den Rücken seiner rechten Hand und starrte dorthin. Wäre die Bewegung nicht so auffällig präzise gewesen, hätte Severus sie vielleicht als nervöses Kribbeln abgetan, so jedoch...

"Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Hand."

“Ich —" sagte Potter, aber Severus griff über den Schreibtisch und packte das Handgelenk, bevor es weggezogen wurde. Die Abruptheit dieser Bewegung löste Potter aus seiner absurden Position und zwang ihn auf die Beine, als Severus seine Hand auf den Tisch presste.

Nun sah er die Buchstaben, in schwachem Rot: _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_.

"Wer hat das getan?"

“Ich—" Potter sagte erneut, und dann: "Umbridge. Während des Nachsitzens. Sie hat mich gezwungen, Zeilen mit diesem speziellen Federkiel zu - Sie sind wütend."

"Natürlich bin ich wütend!" sagte Severus und ignorierte dabei, wie verblüfft der Junge diese Tatsache wahrnahm. "Im Gegensatz zu Filchs fanatischen Tagträumen, dass es anders sein könnte, _foltern_ wir an dieser Schule keine Schüler!"

"Richtig." Potter zog sanft an seiner Hand und als Severus sie los ließ, sank er wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück. "Es war eigentlich keine so große Sache. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich nicht lüge. Und es tat nicht einmal so sehr weh. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt."

_Crucio_ , dachte Severus, ganz unnütz.

Potter starrte auf seine Hand. "Ich habe immer wieder diesen Gedanken, dass sie mich das Falsche hat schreiben lassen.", sagte er ganz leise. "Es sollte besser heißen: 'Ich soll keine Leute umbringen lassen'."

Ah, und da war er, der springende Punkt in der Sache.

"Potter", sagte Severus, "Sie haben Cedric Diggory nicht getötet. Das war der Dunkle Lord."

Stille.

"Potter. Sehen Sie mich an." Er beugte sich vor, seine Augen bohrten sich in das Grün. "Sie sind nicht verantwortlich für seinen Tod."

Potters Blick wich aus. "Ich hab ihn überredet, den Pokal zu nehmen. Er wollte ihn nicht, er sagte immer wieder, dass ich derjenige sein sollte, der ihn gewinnt, aber ich musste ihn verdammt noch mal davon überzeugen, zu teilen, nicht wahr? Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte..."

"Sie wussten nicht, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel war."

"Nun, nein, das stimmt, aber..."

"Und wenn Sie es gewusst hätten, hätten Sie genauso gehandelt? Nein", stimmte er Potters Kopfschütteln zu. "Wie können Sie dann die Schuld dafür tragen?"

"Aber es geht nicht nur um ihn. Meine Eltern..."

"Starben, als Sie ein Kleinkind waren", presste Severus an dem Eissplitter vorbei, der plötzlich in seiner Kehle steckte. "Sie hatten damals noch weniger Einfluss auf das Geschehen; selbst wenn Sie gewusst hätten, was passieren würde, hätten Sie es nicht verhindern können. Sie konnten ja noch nicht einmal sprechen, um sie zu warnen."

"Wäre ich nie geboren worden", sagte Potter, "wären sie noch am Leben."

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wie dem auch sei, Sie wurden geboren; Ihre Eltern trafen die Wahl, Sie in diese Welt zu bringen, und sie trafen die Wahl, Sie zu beschützen. Sie selbst haben um nichts von beidem gebeten, und doch sind Sie jetzt hier. Wenn Sie sich selbst vom Angesicht der Erde auslöschen, so verlockend Ihnen das auch gerade erscheinen mag, wird die Uhr nicht zurückgestellt; es wird die Toten nicht zurückbringen. Ihre Eltern nicht, und auch Diggory nicht."

Mehr Stille.

"Abgesehen davon denke ich, ist das, was sie fühlen, nicht ungewöhnlich. Ich glaube, man nennt es das Überlebensschuld-Syndrom. Sie haben Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die niemand, der so jung ist wie Sie, jemals sehen sollte."

Eigenartig, wie es ihn schmerzte, diese Worte auszusprechen, als ob sie etwas tief in seinem Inneren etwas berührten. Severus konnte nicht so recht ergründen, wieso.

"Ich träume immer wieder davon", sagte Potter keuchend. "Den ganzen verdammten Sommer lang, seine... seine Augen. Dudley machte sich ständig über mich lustig, weil ich wohl geschrien haben muss, aber..."

"Dein Cousin?" fragte Severus überrascht. "Warum sollte er sich..."

"Ach egal. Es ist nichts."

Aber er sagte das für Severus' Geschmack etwas zu schnell.

"Potter...", sagte er, in einem warnenden Ton.

"Naja, es ist nur so", sagte Potter, als er wieder zu ihm hochblickte, "dass er mich nie sehr gemocht hat, ok? Keiner der Dursleys hat mich je gemocht. Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch den Hauselfen für sie spielen und nicht einmal wissen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

Severus starrte ihn an.

"Was zum Teufel haben Sie denn gedacht?" sagte Potter, ein wenig hitzig. "Es gibt einen verdammten Grund, warum ich so winzig und schmal bin."

Irgendwo tief in sich spürte Severus, wie sich die Grundlagen unzähliger Vorurteile in Luft auflösten. _Sie lassen sich zu sehr leiten von Ihrem Hass_ , halte Dumbledores Stimme in ihm wider, und warum musste er immer wieder Recht haben? Wie war ihm das nur entgangen? Er hatte Petunia kennengelernt; natürlich würde das dämliche Biest das Andenken an Lily niemals ehren, so wie es jeder anständige Mensch tun würde.

"Standard-Kesselgroß", sagte er, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel, was er sagen konnte.

Oder zumindest nichts, was nicht völlig bedrückend war.

Potter lachte, nur um dann an dem Geräusch fast zu ersticken. "Die Sache ist die, ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass er sich über mich lustig macht, also geht es normalerweise nur in das eine Ohr rein und aus dem anderen wieder raus. Aber dieses Mal war es..." Er brach ab.

Severus wartete einen Moment. "Natürlich war es diesmal anders", sagte er, als Potter es nicht weiter ausführen konnte. "Allein die Tragweite des Geschehens macht die Situation schon besonders."

Potter begann, den Kopf zu schütteln, verwandelte es aber schnell in ein Nicken, als hätte er es sich anders überlegt. "Ja", sagte er dann. "Das ist es wohl."

"Sie klingen wenig überzeugt."

"Nein! Nein, das bin ich. Überzeugt, meine ich. Es ist so, wie Sie sagen. Das Ausmaß der Situation machte es schwerer, es abprallen zu lassen, das ist alles."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und unterdrückte eine Welle der Ungeduld. "Potter", sagte er. "Wie soll ich Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie mir wichtige Informationen vorenthalten?"

Potter spielte mit dem Saum seines Ärmels. "Es ist nichts", murmelte er. "Es ist lächerlich. Ich sollte nicht einmal..."

" Wieso lassen Sie mich das nicht beurteilen, hm?"

"Oh ja, das ist genau das, was ich brauche, dass ausgerechnet Sie das... Entschuldigung, das war ungerecht. Sie waren bisher erstaunlich...nett. Das ist wirklich ziemlich abgefahren."

"Ich werde das mal als Kompliment auffassen", erklärte Severus. Er hielt inne und strich mit den Fingern über die Maserung des Schreibtisches. "Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie mir zunächst sagen würden, was genau Ihr Cousin gesagt hat.

"Er sprach davon, wie ich nachts schrie, wie ich im Schlaf geredet habe, wissen Sie, er sagte... nun, ich bin sicher, Sie können es sich vorstellen, und..."

"Ja?"

Potter hielt einen langen Moment inne, sein Atem war flach. Als er das nächste Mal sprach, kamen die Worte im Eiltempo heraus. "Und er fragte: 'Wer ist Cedric, dein Freund?'" Er schluckte. "Und die Sache ist die, also, offensichtlich war er es nicht, aber als er - ich meine, ich hatte selbst nicht einmal daran gedacht, es ist nur, dass ich - ich war das ganze letzte Jahr so total durcheinander. Ich dachte immer wieder, dass ich Cho mag, weil alle anderen ja auch so auf die Mädchen abfahren und sie ist hübsch ist und spielt Quidditch und... Nur daß ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart immer verdammt komisch gefühlt habe, und zwar auf keine gute Art und Weise, und dann war da Ron, der bei Fleur immer total durchgedreht ist, aber ich nicht einmal, sie war einfach... Und ich habe immer wieder an Cedric gedacht, als ich mal gerade nicht damit beschäftigt war, mich im Turnier nicht umbringen zu lassen, also, und im Nachhinein glaube ich, daß ich Cho nur "mochte", weil ich das Gefühl hatte, ich müsse sie mögen, während ich stattdessen eigentlich Cedric mochte, und deswegen glaube ich, naja, ich könnte... schwul sein."

Severus blinzelte, sein Verstand drehte sich noch immer von der Geschwindigkeit von Potters Erklärung.

"Jetzt legen Sie endlich los", sagte Potter. "Lachen Sie. Sag mir, was für ein widerlicher Spinner ich in Wirklichkeit bin."

"Das wäre überaus heuchlerisch von mir", erwiderte Severus, ohne nachzudenken.

Er wollte die Worte in dem Moment zurücknehmen, als sie seine Lippen verlassen hatten; als Potter mit großen Augen zu ihm aufblickte, richtete sich Severus mit einem stechenden Blick auf und hüllte die restlichen Fetzen seiner Würde wie einen Mantel um sich. "Ich schwöre bei Merlin, Potter, wenn ich herausfinde, dass Sie _irgendetwas_ von den Informationen, die ich Ihnen heute Abend im Vertrauen offenbart habe, mit Ihren kleinen Freunden teilen..."

"Echt jetzt", sagte Potter. "Denn das ist ja total wahrscheinlich. Die würden mir kein Wort glauben."

Severus räusperte sich und blickte zur Seite.

"Und wie sollte ich es ihnen überhaupt erklären? Oh, wir unterhielten uns gerade darüber, warum ich beschlossen hatte, dass es eine brillante Idee wäre, mich selbst in den Abgrund zu stürzen, und da kam es unter anderem zufällig zur Sprache". Er hielt inne, und seine nächsten Worte kamen viel leiser. " ´ _Töte den Überflüssigen_ ` hat ER gesagt."

Severus blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, um zu sehen, wie Potter sich mit der Hand über die Augen strich.

"Ja", sagte er. "Das klingt nach IHM."

"Als ob... als ob Cedric nur ein Stück Dreck wäre, das man beiseite werfen kann. Als wäre er unwichtig. Und jetzt ist er tot, und ich kann nicht aufhören, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum ich nicht in einer Sache einfach mal verdammt normal sein kann, oder was meine Freunde denken werden, wenn sie es herausfinden. Und es kommt mir so dumm und unbedeutend vor, weil er _tot_ ist, aber ich mache es trotzdem, was für eine schreckliche Person macht das bitte aus mir?

"Es macht Sie zu einem Teenager."

Potters Atem stockte. "Aber es fühlt sich an, als behandelte ich ihn genauso schrecklich wie Voldemort", "-Severus zuckte zusammen", es getan hat. Als ob sein Tod keine Rolle spiele. Denn wenn er es täte, würde ich mich nicht damit beschäftigen... verstehen Sie."

"Potter", sagte Severus. "Einen anderen Menschen sterben zu sehen, ist schon belastend genug. Seine Sexualität in Frage zu stellen, kann ebenfalls äußerst verwirrend sein, wenn auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene. Kombinieren Sie beides ist es offen gesagt kein Wunder, dass Sie so durcheinander sind."

"Na Danke", murmelte Potter.

"Oh, Sie haben nicht ganz verstanden, was ich vermitteln wollte. Ich will damit sagen, dass Sie zugesehen haben, wie Diggory gestorben ist. Wenn Sie ... Gefühle für ihn hatten, die Sie damals nicht ganz verstanden haben, ist es ganz _natürlich_ , dass sie das nicht mehr loslässt. Was den Rest betrifft: Das Leben hört nicht auf, nur weil Gräueltaten geschehen, so bedauerlich das auch sein mag."

Potter schluckte schwer. "Ich vermisse ihn", sagte er.

"Ja", erwiderte Severus.

Ein langes Schweigen sank auf sie nieder. Und dann: "Was Sie vorhin sagten, oben auf... auf dem Turm. Darüber, selbst dort gewesen zu sein. Das war Ihr Ernst, nicht wahr?"

Severus klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Schreibtisch. "Klang das, als würde ich Witze machen?"

Potter betrachtete ihn mit einem zermürbenden Blick. "Warum? Ich meine, warum wollten Sie..."

"Das ist eine ziemlich persönliche Frage", sagte Severus. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund zwangen ihn die grünen Augen, die auf seinen eigenen ruhten, dazu, es nicht dabei zu belassen, selbst als sich sein Magen mit Blei füllte. "Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen gewisse Dinge getan habe, die es zu einer berechtigten Reaktion machten."

Potters Augen glitten zu Severus' Arm. "Sie meinen, während Sie..."

"Hören Sie auf, weiter nachzubohren, Potter", sagte Severus, nicht unfreundlich. "Jetzt."

Potter verstummte, obwohl die Neugierde weiterhin wie in Wellen von ihm abstrahlte. "Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass es nicht meine Schuld war", sagte er nach einem Moment.

"Ein Gespräch wird kaum etwas so Komplexes auslöschen können. Geben Sie sich Zeit." Er studierte den Jungen einen Moment lang. "Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?"

"Ich bin erschöpft. Als müsste ich... darüber nachdenken."

"Kein unwiderstehlicher Drang, sich von absurden Höhen zu stürzen, oder andere derartige Handlungen?"

"Nein", sagte Potter und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen. "Jedenfalls nicht im Moment."

Severus tauchte in seinen Geist ein, gerade tief genug, um zu bestätigen, dass es keine Lüge war. "Gut", sagte er. "Sollte der Drang wiederkehren, werden Sie zu mir kommen. Und zwar direkt. Ja?"

"Ich...ja, okay."

"Tatsächlich werden Sie wieder in mein Büro kommen, egal, was passiert. Morgen Abend um 19 Uhr und an jedem folgenden Abend, bis ich entscheide, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist. Sie können Ihre Hausaufgaben mitbringen - ich glaube, ich habe mehrere Berichte gehört, die darauf hinweisen, dass Sie sie in letzter Zeit sträflich vernachlässigt haben."

Potters Mund verzog sich.

"So verständlich diese Vernachlässigung unter den gegebenen Umständen auch gewesen sein mag", gab Severus nach.

"Nein", erklärte Potter. "Das ist es nicht. Es würde nur etwas seltsam aussehen, wenn ich jeden einzelnen Abend in Ihr Büro käme, nicht wahr? Ron und Hermine werden zwangsläufig Fragen stellen, und..."

"Nennen wir es einfach Nachsitzen", sagte Severus, wobei sich seine Lippen an den Enden gegen seinen Willen kräuselten. "Ich habe Sie Stunden nach der Sperrstunde erwischt und beschlossen, besonders boshaft zu sein - ich lasse Sie jedes einzelne Glas in diesem Raum einzeln und von Hand polieren."

"Na gut", sagte Potter. "Das ist aber immer noch alles verdammt seltsam. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie das alles tun. Mir helfen. Nett... sein. Also schön, ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber ich weiß nicht... Ist es, weil..."

"Ich tue dies", sagte Severus, bevor Potter sie beide in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, "weil ich entgegen der landläufigen Meinung kein Monster bin".

"Nein", sagte Potter und schaute völlig ratlos drein, "das sind Sie wohl nicht."

Vielleicht hätten ihn die Worte treffen sollen. Aber als Severus sah, wie Potter aufstand und auf die Tür zuging, erkannte er, wie ermüdende Verwirrung den Raum der völligen Verzweiflung eingenommen hatte und alles was er spüren konnte war ein deutliches Gefühl des Erfolges. Als sein Blick auf den silbernen Stoff fiel, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch auftürmte, betrachtete er ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich.

"Sie haben etwas vergessen", sagte er schließlich und erhob sich auf die Füße. Er nahm den Umhang und ging zu Potter hinüber, der ihn anstarrte, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen sei. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie ihn nicht für weitere unüberlegte Unternehmungen benutzen werden."

"Na gut", sagte Potter ein zweites Mal und nahm ihm den Umhang aus der Hand. Für einen langgezogenen Moment starrte er Severus einfach nur an, als fiele ihm nichts ein, was er noch sagen könnte. “Ich...”

"Ja?"

"Ähm, Danke?", sagte er schließlich

"Gehen Sie jetzt schlafen", sagte Severus und öffnete die Tür.

\---------------------------------------------- 

Wenn ihm vor sechs Monaten jemand gesagt hätte, dass er Potter jede Nacht stundenlang in seinem Büro empfangen würde, ohne ihn auch nur einmal erwürgen zu wollen, hätte Severus höhnisch gelacht. Hätte man ihm gesagt, dass ein Teil von ihm geradezu darauf wartete, dass es um Punkt 19 Uhr an seine Tür klopfte, hätte er denjenigen nach Anzeichen eines Wahnvorstellungstrunks untersucht; hätte ihm jemand gesagt, dass Potter beginnen würde, ihm zu vertrauen, hätte er denjenigen direkt ins St. Mungo verwiesen.

Und dennoch geschah all dies in den folgenden Wochen. Potter kam jeden Abend, und jeden Abend saß er auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Severus' Schreibtisch und breitete Pergament und Bücher auf seiner Seite aus.

Manchmal sprach er auch: über Cedrik und Albträume und einen nächtlichen Friedhof, darüber, an einen Grabstein geheftet und aufgeschlitzt zu werden, über seinen verzweifelten Wunsch, normal zu sein. Severus hörte zu, und mit jedem Wort fühlte er, wie seine Wut weniger und weniger wurde, als ob sich kleine Tumore langsam dort auflösten, wo sie sich in seiner Wirbelsäule eingenistet hatten.

"Normalität wird überbewertet", meinte er. "Man ist, wer man ist."

Manchmal weinte Potter. Und obwohl Severus immer wieder die bekannte Welle der Hilflosigkeit spürte, fiel es ihm immer leicht - _leichter_ -, sich nicht in die Teezubereitung zurückzuziehen, sondern eine vorsichtige Hand auf den zitternden Rücken des Jungen zu legen und mit zaghaften Fingern über sein Haar zu streichen. Er wusste, rational gesehen, dass die Tränen zu Potters Bestem waren, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie vergossen wurden, quälte es ihn noch, lange nachdem Potter gegangen war.

Meistens saßen sie jedoch einfach nur schweigend da, Potter beugte sich über seine Hausaufgaben, während Severus rote Korrekturen in Aufsätze kratzte.

Am vierten Tag war er sich des Moments, in dem Potters Aufmerksamkeit abzuschweifen begann, sehr wohl bewusst, aber er tat so, als bemerkte er es nicht und fuhr trotz des schleichenden Gefühls, beobachtet zu werden, mit seiner Arbeit fort. Potter würde ohnehin eher früher als später das Wort ergreifen und Severus hatte eingesehen, dass er nicht so leicht aus der Haut fuhr, wenn er Zeit bekam, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Als jedoch fünfzehn lange Minuten verstrichen waren, schaute er schließlich auf. "Ja?"

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt", sagte Potter, "was Sie für den Orden machen."

Ah. "Was _denken_ Sie, was ich tue?"

"Nun", antwortete Potter. "Alle anderen scheinen zu denken, dass Sie für uns spionieren."

"Tun sie das", erwiderte Severus und kehrte zu seinen Korrekturarbeiten zurück. "Was für eine faszinierende Theorie."

"Das ist genau das, was ein Spion sagen würde."

Severus unterdrückte ein Grinsen und korrigierte drei grauenhafte Schreibfehler bei den Possessivpronomen.

"Wenn Sie mich also im Unterricht weiterhin wie Dreck behandeln, so wie heute", sagte Potter, "dann liegt das daran, dass Malfoy zuschaut und wahrscheinlich jedes kleine Detail seinem Vater meldet, nicht wahr?

"Wenn Sie das sagen", meinte Severus.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte Potter am folgenden Tag, nach einer weiteren langen Anstarr-Pause. "Darüber, dass Sie mir gesagt haben, ich solle mir nicht die Schuld an Cedrics Tod geben."

"Ja?"

"Und die Sache ist die, dass ich glaube, ich komme langsam voran damit, aber je mehr Fortschritte ich mache, desto mehr denke ich, dass... naja, Sie sagen mir das so, aber wenn ich auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen sollte, dann können Sie mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun soll."

Severus blinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

Potter zögerte einen Moment, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er fortfahren sollte. "Weil Sie das, was Sie predigen, nicht praktizieren. Vielleicht sollten Sie aber genau das tun."

Severus richtete sich auf und starrte ihn an. "Wie ich Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt habe, unterscheiden sich meine Umstände erheblich von den Ihren."

"Ja", sagte Potter, "darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht."

"Nun, lassen Sie das!"

"Zu spät. Denn die Sache ist die: Was auch immer Sie getan haben, Sie haben sich schuldig genug gefühlt, um sich selbst umbringen zu wollen, aber ich vermute, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, den Tod tatsächlich auch verdient zu haben. Also, Vol..."

"Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen."

"Gott, das macht Sie wirklich nervös, nicht wahr? Es ist nur ein..."

"Namen haben Macht", fuhr Severus dazwischen. "über das hinaus, was wir an ihnen festmachen, ganz ungeachtet dessen, was der Schulleiter Ihnen eingeredet hat."

Potter runzelte die Stirn. "Okay", sagte er. "Wie auch immer, mein Punkt ist, dass ER nicht einmal daran denken würde, Reue zu empfinden, und wahrscheinlich würde das jemand wie Lucius Malfoy auch nicht tun. Aber Sie tun es, sonst würden Sie das leisten, was Sie für den Orden tun. Sie sagten mir, ich sei absolut nicht wie ER, aber das sind Sie offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst würden Sie mir gar nicht erst helfen. Vielleicht sollten Sie also auch versuchen, sich selbst zu verzeihen."

Mehrere Sekunden lang konnte Severus durch die bittere Ironie, die sein Inneres umklammerte, keine Worte finden. Wenn der Junge es nur wüsste, wenn er es nur wüsste, wäre er der erste, der den Stein werfen würde - und das zu Recht. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Übermut fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er hier und jetzt gestehen würde, wenn er Potter _alles_ sagen würde, ob der zu erwartende Ekel in dessen Gesicht etwas von der Last abnehmen würde. Aber nein, er konnte und wollte nicht den schwachen Optimismus auslöschen, den er gegen alle Vernunft in Potters Kopf eingepflanzt hatte; er konnte es nicht riskieren.

"Sie wissen _gar nichts_ ", spuckte er stattdessen aus. "Sie können die Dinge, die ich getan habe, nicht ergründen; Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für ein Mensch ich wirklich bin. Also tun Sie uns beiden einen Gefallen, Potter: Versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst." Er nahm seinen Federkiel wieder in die Hand. "Diese Diskussion ist beendet."

Aber das war sie nicht. Potter beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile schweigend. Dann sagte er ganz leise: "Wissen Sie, je mehr Sie mir das immer wieder sagen, desto mehr vertraue ich Ihnen."

In dieser Nacht zog Severus das alte, vergilbte Foto von Lily hervor und starrte es an, bis selbst der raue, abgerissene Rand zu verschwimmen begann.

Dann warf er es ins Feuer und sah zu, wie es verbrannte.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

" _Äh hem_."

Severus unterdrückte ein helles Aufflackern der Wut und blickte von dem Papierkram, den er gesammelt hatte, auf, seine Gesichtszüge ins Neutrale verschoben. "Ja?"

"Ein höchst bedauerlicher Umstand ist mir zu Ohren gekommen", sagte Umbridge und drückte ihr Klemmbrett an die Brust.

"Tatsächlich?"

"Ja. Mr. Potters fortwährende Bemühungen, mein Klassenzimmer mit Falschaussagen zu füllen, sind heute wieder einmal über das Maß dessen hinausgegangen, was vernünftig ist..."

"Er hat eine fieberhafte Phantasie, das ist wahr", sagte Severus, so lieblich wie möglich.

"Sie können sich also mein Missfallen vorstellen, als ich versuchte, ihn zu disziplinieren, indem ich ihn nachsitzen lassen wollte, und er antwortete, dass ihm das nicht möglich sei, da er bereits bei Ihnen nachsitzen muss."

"Sehr bedauerlich, da bin ich sicher", sagte Severus. "Ich fürchte jedoch, dass ich bestätigen muss, dass er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht... gelogen hat."

Umbridge's Augen wurden schmal. "Sie verstehen also, dass ich Sie bitten muss, ihn freizustellen, damit er von mir angemessen bestraft werden kann."

"Nein", sagte Severus. "Das kann ich keinesfalls tun."

"Die Disziplin in meinem Klassenzimmer..."

"Ist natürlich sehr wichtig", sagte Severus. "Aberdas ist bei mir genauso. So bedauerlich es auch für Sie sein mag, ich war zuerst da. Potter ist bei mir zum Nachsitzen, und das wird er auch in absehbarer Zeit sein."

Umbridge's Lippen wurden schmaler.

"Seien Sie versichert", sagte Severus, "dass er nicht eine Sekunde genießt, die er mit mir verbringt. Hören Sie sich um, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben - es ist wohl kaum ein Geheimnis, dass es keinen Funken Sympathie zwischen dem Jungen und mir gibt."

"Die Lektion, die ich zu erteilen gedenke..."

"Ist eine, vermute ich, die ich seit Jahren zu vermitteln versuche. Potter mag sich Ihnen seit Beginn des Schuljahres widersetzt haben, aber mir widersetzt er sich schon viel länger. Und zwar so lange, dass ich entschlossen bin, seine Sturheit ein für alle Mal zu zerschlagen, unabhängig davon, wie viele Abende ich dafür opfern muss. Sie sehen also, ich kann ihn nicht, selbst nur für eine Nacht, in Ihre... fähigen Hände entlassen, das kommt nicht in Frage. Das würde alle meine bisherigen Bemühungen zunichte machen."

"Warum", fragte Umbridge, "Ich habe nie..."

"Guten Tag", sagte Severus und rauschte aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

\----------------------------------------

"Sie sollten Umbridge nicht verärgern", sagte er an diesem Abend zu Potter. "Das ist gefährlich dumm."

Potters Blick erhitzte sich augenblicklich. "Sie ist voll Scheiße. Das haben Sie selbst gesagt."

"Ausdruck", sagte Severus. "Und ich glaube, ich würde mich daran erinnern, solch farbenfrohe Worte in Ihrer Gegenwart verwendet zu haben."

"Oh, Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Severus studierte den Jungen und seinen Blick. "Das tue ich. Und genau deswegen muss ich Sie warnen. Sie sind sich bereits völlig im Klaren darüber, dass sie eine äußerst üble Person ist; was Sie immer wieder vergessen, ist, dass sie auch mächtig ist. Bitte, Potter, seien Sie vorsichtig."

"Sie lügt immerzu, verdammt! Sie sagte, dass Quirrell ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer war! Meinen Sie nicht, dass die Menschen es verdienen, die Wahrheit zu erfahren?"

"Ich glaube", sagte Severus, "dass einige Wahrheiten am besten verborgen bleiben, bis ihre Zeit gekommen ist, offenbart zu werden."

Zu seiner Erleichterung schien der Junge tatsächlich über seine Worte nachzudenken.

\----------------------------------------

"Sie haben in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht", sagte Dumbledore. "Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Severus rührte seinen Tee um. "Sie haben mir vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass Sie von gewissen Dingen nichts wissen wollen. Dieses, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, werden Sie am allerwenigsten wissen wollen."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. "Ich spreche es nur an, weil Minerva vorhin vorbeigekommen ist. Sie ist ziemlich außer sich."

"Das ist mir bewusst. Minerva sollte sich dennoch um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern."

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht zu streng mit dem Jungen. Er hat ein schwieriges Jahr hinter sich."

Dass er sich dessen _sehr bewusst_ war, sagte Severus nicht. "Ich werde so streng mit ihm sein, wie ich es für richtig halte." Er schaute auf. "Ich habe es unter Kontrolle."

"Sehr gut", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. "Aber wenn Sie irgendwann im Verlauf des Geschehens feststellen, dass es sich ihrer Kontrolle entzieht..."

"werde ich Sie natürlich direkt informieren. Wenn das alles ist?"

Wen genau er beschützte, hätte er nicht sagen können, als er kurz darauf den steinernen Wasserspeier hinter sich ließ.

\-----------------------------------------

Er informierte Dumbledore nicht, denn am Ende war das, was ihn die Kontrolle verlieren ließ, etwas, das er nie vorausgesagt hätte. Es entsprach keiner der zahllosen Eventualitäten, die er in Betracht gezogen hatte. Die meisten davon drehten sich um die Aussicht, dass der Dunkle Lord entdecken würde, dass Potter ihn nicht mehr mit Hass betrachtet.

Es traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet.

"Ich verstehe Sie nicht", sagte Potter eines Abends.

"Gut", sagte Severus, ohne seine Korrekturen zu unterbrechen.

"Aber ich möchte es."

Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Seit der Nacht, die zur impulsiven Zerstörung eines unbezahlbaren Erinnerungsstücks geführt hatte - einer Handlung, die er damals nicht verstanden hatte und die er jetzt zutiefst bedauerte -, hatte Potter von ähnlichen persönlichen Einmischungen Abstand genommen, scheinbar zufrieden damit, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten.

Severus hätte es besser wissen müssen, als anzunehmen, dass es von Dauer sein würde. Er überlegte kurz, ob es sich lohnen würde, das Wort zu ergreifen und eine klare Linie zu ziehen, aber ehrlich gesagt, wollte er den Ärger nicht. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, gefolgt von einer weitaus anstrengenderen Nacht, in der er nur wenig geschlafen und zu viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, vor seinen beiden Herren zu katzbuckeln. Wenn Potter sich entschied, energisch zu reagieren, würde Severus nur zurück schlagen und die Gefühle des Jungen verletzen.

Ihn zu ignorieren sollte genauso gut funktionieren.

"Sie sind wie ein einziger riesiger Widerspruch" Severus schrieb weiter. "Außer jedoch es gibt vielleicht überhaupt keine Widersprüche, und ich habe nur noch nicht herausgefunden, wie das alles einen Sinn ergibt. Ich denke, Sie haben es vielleicht auch noch nicht ganz begriffen." Severus schrieb schneller. "Ständig sagen Sie das eine und tun das andere. Sie sagen mir, ich müsse mir verzeihen, aber Sie weigern sich, das Gleiche zu tun. Sie sagen mir, ich solle mich Umbridge nicht widersetzen, aber Sie haben mich nicht zum Nachsitzen an sie übergeben, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie es so wollte. Sie haben mir da oben auf dem Turm gesagt, dass Sie an nichts glauben, aber wenn das wahr wäre, dann würde Ihnen nichts etwas ausmachen. Und Sie verheimlichen es verdammt gut, aber das ist offensichtlich eine Lüge, denn sonst hätten Sie nicht die ganze Zeit damit verbracht, sich zu vergewissern, dass es mir gut geht. Ich denke, vielleicht haben Sie nur eine Scheißangst davor, zuzugeben, an was Sie glauben, weil es nicht zu Ihrem Selbstverständnis passt. Aber Sie haben Unrecht, wissen Sie. Sie sind nicht annähernd so schrecklich, wie Sie vorgeben zu sein."

Der Federkiel wurde Severus aus der Hand gerissen, und er erschrak; er war so versessen darauf gewesen, Potter zu ignorieren, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass dieser aufstanden und sich auf dem Schreibtisch genähert hatte. Plötzlich schien er ihm sehr nahe zu sein.

"Potter", sagte er, "was machen Sie..."

Und Potter küsste ihn.

Es war der Schock, der Severus erstarren ließ. Schock und Überraschung und kurzzeitiges Entsetzen; ja, ganz genau das war es! Es hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, wie weich sich Potters Lippen an den seinen anfühlten, auch nicht mit dem Gleiten seiner Zunge in Severus' Mund, wie sie zaghaft, dann eindringlich über seinen Gaumen strich. Es hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts damit zu tun, wie Potters Worte ihn entblöst hatten, so dass er schon verzweifelt nach Berührung verlangte; auch überhaupt nichts mit der Tatsache, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, je in seinem Leben mit so schmerzhafter Aufrichtigkeit geküsst worden zu sein. Es fühlte sich nicht warm und sanft an wie Sommerregen, war kein Segen, konnte es absolut nicht sein. Als seine Hand in Potters Haar glitt, diente dies nur dazu, ihn wegzuziehen, nicht mit dem Ziel, die seidigen Strähnen durch seine Finger laufen zu lassen; Severus hätte ihn nie, niemals zum Vergnügen berührt, der Junge war nur ein -

Er stieß Potter schroff weg und sprang entsetzt auf die Beine.

"Was zum Teufel glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?", schrie er.

Potter starrte ihn von dort aus an, wo er gegen das Regal geknallt war, zerbrochene Gläser und Glasflaschen um seine Füße herum verstreut. Er atmete schwer; hinter seiner Brille verschluckte das Schwarz seiner Pupillen das Grün. Er leckte sich die Lippen, und Severus' Augen verfolgten hilflos die Bewegung.

"Ich dachte, das war offensichtlich. Ich hab Sie gekü..."

"Und wie konnte Ihnen einfallen, zu denken, dass so etwas auch nur annähernd akzeptabel wäre, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich in einer Million Jahren nicht solch wahnsinnig unpassende Avancen eines Schülers zulassen würde? Haben Sie völlig den Verstand verloren? Nein, antworten Sie nicht darauf, das ist selbstverständlich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Potter, Sie haben sich selbst übertroffen; diesmal sind Sie so weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, dass ich..."

"Hey", sagte Potter, "das ist nicht fair! Ich gebe zu, es war weit hergeholt, aber Sie haben mich zurück geküsst!"

"Das habe ich ganz sicher nicht!"

Potters Augen blitzten auf. "Achso", sagte Potter. Dann habe ich mir wohl Ihre Zunge in meinem Mund nur eingebildet, was?"

"Ja!" Severus knurrte. "Ich würde nie - wie können Sie es wagen, anzudeuten...ich würde nie ein Kind anfassen!"

"Ich bin kein Kind! Ich bin..."

"Sie sind fünfzehn Jahre alt! Ich bin fünfunddreißig, noch dazu Ihr Lehrer, und wenn Sie nicht so verwirrt wären, würden Sie..."

"Ich bin auch nicht verwirrt, verdammt!"

"Das sind Sie ganz offensichtlich, wenn Sie sich einem Mann an den Hals werfen, der mehr als doppelt so alt ist wie Sie und nicht erkennen, was daran falsch ist! Wenn Sie einen Sinn für den richtigen Blickwinkel hätten, würden Sie erkennen, dass Sie verdammt noch mal einen geeigneten Jungen in Ihrem Alter finden sollten, wie jeder normale Teenager..."

Er erkannte seinen Fehler in dem Augenblick, als ihm das verräterische Wort über die Lippen gekommen war, aber da war es schon zu spät.

"Richtig", sagte Potter mit einer grimmigen Art von Befriedigung. "Normal. Die Art von normal, von der Sie mir sagten, ich würde wahrscheinlich akzeptieren müssen, dass da auf mich nie zutreffen wird?"

"Das war nie das, was ich beabsichtigte..."

" Sie haben Recht, ich bin fünfzehn. Aber mal ehrlich, wie viele andere Fünfzehnjährige kennen Sie, die Vol... _den dunklen Lord_ drei verfluchte Male überlebt haben, seit sie elf waren? Die jemanden sterben sahen, der wegen ihnen starb, die verflucht und mit dem _Cruciatus_ belegt wurden und deren Blut verwendet wurde, um die Person wiederzubeleben, die ihre eigenen Eltern getötet hat? Die ständig jedes kleinste Detail ihres Lebens in allen Zeitungen lesen können, bis sie all das so satt hatten, all diese Scheiße, dass sie sich fragten, ob sie nicht besser dran wären..."

"Umso mehr ein Grund, warum dies eine schlechte Idee ist! Sie sind nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch verwundbar, und das Letzte, was Sie brauchen..."

"Ich brauche Sie! Verstehen Sie das nicht? Niemand in meinem Alter könnte mich verstehen, aber _Sie_ verstehen mich, und Sie haben keine Ahnung, überhaupt keine, was das bewirkt hat: zu wissen, dass sich jemand um mich sorgt und mich gleichzeitig versteht."

Severus holte tief Luft. "Sie verwechseln Mitleid mit Zuneigung, Potter, und ich versichere Ihnen, das sind ganz unterschiedliche Dinge".

"Sie können mich mal!" sagte Potter. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. " Wagen Sie es nicht, mich wie eine Art Idiot zu behandeln, der nicht merkt, wenn Sie lügen. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, Sie haben immer noch nicht erklärt, warum Sie mich zurück geküsst haben, wenn ich das alles so _falsch_ verstanden habe!"

"Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt..."

"Und das ist eine weitere Lüge!" Potter stieß sich vom Regal ab und näherte sich ihm erneut; Severus trat schnell einige Schritte zurück und stolperte dabei fast über seinen Stuhl. " Sie haben mich geküsst _und_ es hat Ihnen gefallen, Sie wollen es nur nicht zugeben." Ein weiterer Schritt und Severus stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Potter drängte sich an ihn heran und hob sein Kinn an. "Und wenn ich Sie jetzt küsste, würden Sie es wieder tun."

"Nein", sagte Severus, aber er fühlte sich plötzlich alles andere als überzeugt. So nah konnte er die Wärme von Potters Körper spüren, dort, wo sie sich berührten, er konnte den Moschus seiner Haut riechen; sein Puls hämmerte in seiner Kehle und machte ihn schwindelig. Wer hätte sagen können, ob es Wut oder Angst war, die ihn so zum rasen gebracht hatte, oder ob nicht doch etwas verächtlich Dunkleres sein Inneres zum Flattern brachte? Was hatte er eigentlich zu fürchten, wenn nicht sich selbst? Potter stellte kaum eine physische Herausforderung irgendwelcher Art dar, und doch stand Severus hier, in eine Ecke gedrängt, als wäre er ein Kind, unfähig, den Jungen auch nur am Arm zu packen, um ihn aus der Tür zu werfen, denn was wäre, wenn seine Hände sich entschieden hätten, ihn zu verraten und Potter stattdessen näher heranzuziehen würden? Sie hatten es schon einmal getan; wie konnte er darauf vertrauen, dass sie es nicht wieder tun würden?

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand, bis seine Arme von der Anspannung zitterten. " Gehen Sie weg von mir!", sagte er und warf jede Faser seines Wesens in die Worte. "Verschwinden Sie, Potter! Sofort!"

"Warum?", fragte er.

"Weil ich Sie hier nicht haben will!", fauchte Severus.

Potter hielt seine Augen einen langen Moment lang fest, und dann trat er endlich, endlich zurück und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Er hob seine Bücher auf, steckte sie in seine Tasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Severus starrte ihn die ganze Zeit wie versteinert an und beobachtete, wie er auf die Tür zuging.

Kurz davor blieb Potter stehen und drehte sich dann um. Sein Gesicht war von der Sturheit erfüllt, die Severus so gut kannte, aber noch nie zuvor hatte ihn das so erschreckt, vielleicht mit Ausnahme jener Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig", sagte Potter. "Ich weiß, was Sie machen. Sie stoßen mich nur weg, weil Sie Angst haben, weil ich Ihnen zu nahe gekommen bin, weil Sie denken, dass Sie das nicht verdienen. Aber Sie irren sich, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie... Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie das erkennen. Also wagen Sie nicht zu denken, dass wir fertig sind."

Und er trat durch die Tür.

Das Zuschnappen des Schlosses brachte keine Erleichterung. Severus schälte sich von der Wand weg, aber er konnte sich nicht hinsetzen, obwohl sich seine Beine scheinbar verflüssigt hatten; seine Gedanken rasten zu schnell. Stattdessen lehnte er sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtisch, stützte sich mit beiden Armen ab und versuchte zu atmen. Ihm war übel, seine Haut kribbelte überall -

Ein Ausrutscher, mehr war es nicht gewesen Irgendein furchtbarer, schrecklicher Alptraum, der bald vergessen sein würde - Potter würde verschwinden und sich beruhigen und dann würde auch er es erkennen. Er würde zur Besinnung kommen und war von seinen Taten zutiefst angewidert sein; es wäre ihm dann peinlich und sie würden es nie wieder erwähnen, und alles wäre...

Severus' Nägel gruben sich in das Holz. Verdammt noch mal, wem wollte er was vormachen? Das war Potter; der Junge würde versuchen, durch Steinmauern zu gehen, nur weil er sich spontan entschieden hatte, dass es eine gute Idee war. Sobald er sich in einem verrückten Plan verbissen hatte, war er wie ein tollwütiger Hund, der sich weigerte, loszulassen, und wie konnte Severus nicht vorhergesehen haben, dass dies geschehen würde, wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Natürlich würde er an Severus hängen wie eine verfluchte Klette. Er war deprimiert, einsam und verwirrt, so dass er Trost natürlich mit etwas mehr verwechselte, egal wie die Wahrheit aussah.

Er schluckte, schwer. Das war alles, was er jemals anbieten wollte, alles, worauf er abgezielt hatte, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr? Er war sich dessen sicher; er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, und doch... und doch... _hatte_ er Potter zurück geküsst. Er konnte es nicht länger leugnen, konnte immer noch den Abdruck von Potters Zähnen auf seiner Zunge spüren, als hätten sie giftige Stacheln hinterlassen; sein Mund schmeckte sauer, seine Kehle war mit Galle angefüllt. Sicherlich ein Ausrutscher, zumindest dieser Teil; es musste so gewesen sein. Er war auf den Schock für seine Sinne nicht vorbereitet gewesen, aber jetzt, wo er es war, würde sich die Lage ändern. Er konnte, er würde, er _musste_ Potter zurückweisen, wenn er es wieder versuchte. Er war kein... er war _kein_ Monster! Er war nicht so schwach. Oder war er das?

Sein Gedanken wanderten hilflos zu einem Bild von Potter, wie er sich unter dem Deckmantel der Nacht in sein Quartier und in sein Bett schlich, mit nackten, kalten Gliedern, die sich um ihn schlangen, und Potter flüsterte: "Ich vertraue dir", mit all der Überzeugung, die Severus nie gewährt worden war, nicht einmal von Dumbledore, und etwas krallte sich heftig in ihm zusammen, selbst als er vor Entsetzen zurückschreckte.

Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen, aber er konnte sich auch in der Gegenwart des Jungen nicht trauen, weil er eben doch _so_ schwach war; nur er konnte sich so tief erniedrigen. Das alles war in erster Linie seine eigene Schuld - hätte er nicht den gottverdammten Fehler gemacht, seine eigenen Neigungen in dieser ersten Nacht in seinem Büro durchblicken zu lassen, hätte Potter nie Grund gehabt, sich so auf ihn zu fixieren. Er musste es rückgängig machen; besser noch, er musste die Chance zunichte machen, dass Potter in Zukunft solche Gefühle entwickeln könnte - das geringste Risiko war zu groß, um es einzugehen. Potter durfte weder anfangen, ihn zu mögen, noch durfte ihm erlaubt werden, rein sexuelle Triebe zu behalten, die ihn in Zukunft mit einschließen könnten.

Severus' Finger umklammerten bereits das Metall, als er aus seinem Büro in Richtung der nächsten verborgenen Nische raste. Dort drehte er den Zeitumkehrer weiter, als er es je zuvor getan hatte, so nahe, zu nahe, bis an seine Grenze, zurück zu jener katastrophalen ersten Nacht.

Er erwischte Potter auf dem Korridor, nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem er Snapes Büro verlassen hatte. Der Junge blinzelte, eindeutig verwirrt, die Augen zuckten schnell von Severus zur Tür und wieder zurück.

"Was...", meinte er. "Aber Sie waren doch gerade noch..."

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab. " _Obliviate_."

Wie bei jedem komplexen Zauberspruch gab es in der Ausführung verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Man konnte jemanden vollständig seiner Erinnerungen berauben, sie wegreißen und nur ein Loch hinterlassen, wie, so vermutete Severus, Lockharts bevorzugte Anwendung des Erinnerungszaubers gewesen war. Aber man konnte sie auch unterdrücken, sie in einer stillen Ecke des Unterbewusstseins verbergen, um dort unendlich lange zu schlummern, bis eine ebenso starke Magie sie erweckte, und genau das tat er jetzt. Er schob alles hinunter, bis in die hintersten Winkel von Potters Verstand: die Erinnerung an den Turm und die unmittelbaren Gefühle, die zuder Situation geführt hatten; ihr Gespräch in seinem Büro, das hoffentlich auf einer unterschwelligen Ebene trotzdem seine Wirkung entfalten sollte, um auszugleichen, was an Schuld übrig blieb. Und ja, auch jede Erinnerung, die der Junge jemals daran hatte, sein eigenes Geschlecht zu bevorzugen, schloss er so fest ein, dass er, sollte die Frage erneut auftauchen, er sie schnell abtun würde.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, als Potter wieder blinzelte. Als seine Augen sich klärten und sich wieder auf Severus konzentrierten, taten sie dies mit einem scharfen Blick.

"Dreißig Punkte von Gryffindor!"

"Was? Aber ich war nur..."

"Nach der Ausgangssperre mal wieder im Schloß unterwegs! Wollen Sie fünfzig daraus machen? Denn das werden Sie, wenn Sie nicht sofort in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren, wo Sie sein sollten!"

Als er den Jungen durch den dunklen Korridor verschwinden sah, fühlte sich jeder Teil von ihm merkwürdig schwer an, als wären seine Knochen mit Blei ausgekleidet.

\------------------------------------- 

Er fühlte sich nicht schuldig. Ganz sicher nicht. Das sagte er sich selbst, als er Potter während der Mahlzeiten und während er gegen ihn im Unterricht stichelte, beobachtete: Er hatte nur das getan, was notwendig war. Hätte man Potter erlaubt, die Erinnerung an seine Gefühle für Cedric zu bewahren, bezweifelte Severus, dass irgendein Erinnerungszauber die Intensität seiner Verzweiflung hätte verdrängen können, selbst mit dem unbewussten Einfluss ihres Gesprächs als Gegengewicht. Der Junge hätte sich nur noch einmal umgebracht, und Severus hätte wieder ganz am Anfang gestanden und hätte die Wahl zwischen dem Inakzeptablen und dem Unmöglichen gehabt: Minerva und Dumbledore mehr anzuvertrauen, als sie bewältigen konnten, oder sich selbst zu vertrauen.

Er handelte nur in Potters bestem Interesse. Irgendwann würde er ein Mädchen finden und... zufrieden, wenn nicht sogar glücklich sein, solange er nicht wusste, was ihm fehlte. Viel, viel besser als die Alternative, als das schlimmste Schicksal, das Potter je ereilen konnte - dass Severus all seinen Schmutz über seine Unschuld verschmierte.

Er fühlte sich nicht schuldig. Ganz sicher nicht.

\------------------------------------ 

Der Zauber hielt, ebenso wie Potters Verstand, trotz einer weiteren vollen Woche Nachsitzen bei Umbridge. So sehr Severus auch versuchte, sich in diesen Nächten in Arbeit zu vergraben, konnte er das leise Geräusch von Potters Federkiel, der auf Pergament kratzte, nicht bannen. Es schien durch sein Büro zu hallen und zeugte von den Wochen, die Potter dort verbracht hatte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Severus war nicht traurig, wenn er sich daran erinnerte. Wütend auf Umbridge, ja - das konnte er zulassen.

Potter nahm das Quidditch-Training wieder auf, und das Leben kehrte zur Normalität zurück. Was in Severus' Welt gleichbedeutend mit Absurdität war.

"Sir!" rief Lovegood ihm Anfang Oktober über den Hof zu. "Harry, er ist... er ist tot!"

"Wie?"

"Es war ein Heliopath!"

" Seien Sie nicht albern!", schnaubte Severus. "So etwas wie Heliopathen gibt es nicht!"

Zehn Minuten später, als er den Aschehaufen anstarrte und feststellte, dass es sich tatsächlich um die Überreste Potters handelte, war er immer noch überzeugt, dass es eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür geben musste.

"Es kam dort durch, sehen Sie", sagte Lovegood und zeigte auf die Spur des toten Grases, die sich weit in die Ferne erstreckte. "Ich sah ihn; er war wie ein riesengroßer Feuerball, der direkt auf ihn zugerast ist. Sie blickte die Asche mit einem düsteren Ausdruck an. "Er wäre sehr schön gewesen", sagte sie leise. "Wenn er ihn nicht lebendig verbrannt hätte."

Severus öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Was sollte man darauf erwidern?

_Heliopathen existieren_ , schrieb er später in sein Tagebuch. _Man kann sie in einem Wasserring einsperren und dann in den Mittelpunkt der Erde verbannen, wo sie vermutlich hingehören. Hoffen wir, dass der Dunkle Lord niemals von ihnen erfährt!_

Weniger als eine Woche später fand Lovegood ihn erneut, obwohl sie diesmal nur Teil einer ganzen Schar von völlig hysterischen Schülern war. Am Ende musste Severus Warnfunken in die Luft schießen, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen und das Geschehene aus ihnen herauszuholen.

"Er hat _was_ getan?"

"Er lehrte uns Verteidigung", sagte Granger. "Weil Umbridge uns nicht... oh Gott, ich wusste, dass es eine schreckliche Idee war."

"Das denke ich wohl auch! Und es war Longbottom," - er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den zitternden, schluchzenden Jungen - "der ihn getötet hat?"

"Ja, aber nicht absichtlich!" sagte Granger. "Es war ein Unfall! Ich glaube, Harry hatte ihn entwaffnet - stimmt's, Neville?- und sein Zauberstab prallte gegen die Decke und brach auseinander, und dann wurde Harry-oh Gott, Harry-"

"Ja?"

"Er wurde getroffen, und es war schrecklich!"

Verdammt noch mal, warum konnte Potter ihn nicht endlich mal in Ruhe lassenl? War es nicht genug, dass er schmollend in Severus' Klasse saß, während Umbridge ihre Nase in Dinge steckte, die sie nichts angingen und Severus sich letztlich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob seine Empörung zum Teil auch im Namen des Jungen geschah? War es nicht genug, dass Severus gezwungen wurde, ihn bei den Mahlzeiten und auf den Gängen zu sehen? Musste er wirklich gleich wieder mit dem permanenten Sterben beginnen, ohne Severus auch nur einen Moment der Gnade zu gewähren?

"Und wo", knurrte er so bösartig, dass Granger zurückschreckte, als er auf sie zukam, "haben Sie diese spektakulär unkluge kleine Versammlung abgehalten?"

Er sollte Potters behelfsmäßige, kleine Armee sofort auflösen, dachte er, nachdem ihm der Raum der Wünsche seine Aufgabe bemerkenswert einfach gemacht hatte, indem er ihm eine unsichtbare Nische zur Verfügung stellte, aus der er Longbottoms Zauberstab abbremsen konnte, so dass er harmlos in einem Bücherregal landete. Er selbst sollte es Umbridge melden und zusehen, wie sie zerquetscht wurden, außer...

Es könnte Potter einen Sinn geben. Er mochte sich vielleicht nicht daran erinnern, was Cedric ihm bedeutet hatte, aber er erinnerte sich noch immer an den Friedhof, das Ritual, den Schrecken, dem Dunklen Lord in voller Stärke gegenüberzutreten. Und die Fähigkeit, andere zu lehren, sich zu verteidigen, wie ungeschickt auch immer, könnte einer Erfahrung, die wirklich nichts gutes an sich hatte, eine gewisse Bedeutung verleihen...

Also tat Severus nichts. Schuldgefühle spielten bei dieser Entscheidung natürlich keine Rolle. Ganz und gar nicht.

\--------------------------------------------

Der November brachte das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison und damit eine weitere Chance für Potter, zu sterben. Dass es einer seiner Slytherins war, der ihn auslöschen ließ, war ärgerlich, wenn auch kaum überraschend; Crabbe war vom ersten Moment an eine tickende Zeitbombe gewesen.

Als sich Severus unter der Tribüne zusammenkauerte und genau im richtigen Moment einen Dämpfungszauber abfeuerte, um den Aufprall des Klatschers abzuschwächen, damit er Potters Wirbelsäule nicht entzweibrechen konnte, verfluchte er die Zwänge, die seine Position im Kreis des Dunklen Lords ihm auferlegte. Ohne die Notwendigkeit, mit Crabbe Senior in gutem Einvernehmen zu bleiben, hätte er den Jungen hart bestrafen können, weil er einen anderen Schüler gefährdet hatte, und im Moment wünschte er sich nichts anderes. Nun, außer vielleicht, dass Potter Quidditch vielleicht ganz aufgeben würde - aber das war ein Wunschtraum.

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es einen Gott. Dieser bewegte sich sicherlich auch auf mysteriösen Wegen, denn Severus hätte weder vorhergesagt, dass Potter in einen Faustkampf geraten würde, noch hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass die Gottheit, an die er sich weigerte zu glauben, sich dafür entscheiden würde, ausgerechnet von _Umbridge_ repräsentiert zu werden. Doch als er zufällig hörte, wie Minerva Flitwick darüber informierte, dass ihre neue Hochinquisitorin Potter für das gesamte Jahr praktisch vom Quidditch ausgeschlossen hatte...

Es war wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, dass keiner von ihnen hinüberblickte, um zu sehen, wie er die Hände faltete, als er lächelnd die Augen zum Himmel erhob. Er sah wahrscheinlich völlig geistesgestört aus.

_Von einem Thestral gebissen worden, der einen besonders virulenten Stamm einer Herzkrankheit in sich trug, die St. Mungo nicht heilen konnte_ , schrieb er gegen Ende des Monats.

Wie schaffte es Potter, _diese_ Dinge zu tun? Thestrale waren die sanftmütigsten und freundlichsten Geschöpfe, die man trotz ihres unverdienten Rufs finden konnte; so sehr, dass Severus es aus Prinzip ablehnte, die Herde mit einem Beruhigungstrank zu tränken. Und warum musste es von allen magischen Krankheiten ausgerechnet eine sein, die das Herz zerbrach? Es war fast so, als ob Potter versuchte, ihm unterschwellig Botschaften zu senden, indem er sich ausgerechnet die Krankheit einfing, die ihn ununterbrochen schluchzend in einem Krankenhausbett liegen ließ, die ihn buchstäblich aus der Überzeugung heraus sterben ließ, dass ihn niemand liebte.

_Versehentlich einen Mistelzweig verschluckt_ , schrieb er im Dezember und fühlte sich um so paranoider.

Stopp, stopp, stopp. Warum konnte der ganze Scheiß nicht einfach aufhören?

\-------------------------------

"Nein."

"Ich fürchte, es war keine Bitte," sagte Dumbledore und blickte ihn ernsthaft an, "sondern ein Befehl".

"Das ist mir egal! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen, das ist zu viel. Ich bin entschieden..."

"Severus, bitte. Setzen Sie sich."

Severus starrte Dumbledore über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg an, heiße Schauer jagten ihm den Rücken hinauf und hinunter. "Nein, danke", sagte er. "Ich stehe viel lieber."

Dumbledore seufzte. "Es beunruhigt Sie also nicht im Geringsten, dass Voldemort offenbar Zugang zu Harrys Geist hat?"

"Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich nicht derjenige sein kann, der..."

"Er muss Okklumentik lernen. Wenigstens darin sind wir uns einig, nicht wahr?"

"Dann bringen Sie es ihm bei! Sie sind genauso qualifiziert, wenn nicht sogar besser..."

"Nein", sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte den Kopf. " Sie haben den Jungen nicht gesehen, als er mir von seinem Traum mit der Schlange erzählte. In dem Moment, in dem ich ihn auch nur ansah, konnte ich den Hass in seinen Augen sehen - Voldemorts Hass. Jetzt, da er sich der Verbindung bewusst ist, würde er sie nutzen, um zu mir zu gelangen, sobald ich mit Harry allein wäre, und das können wir nicht riskieren. Ich weiß zu viel; wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Informationen, die ich besitze, in seine Hände fallen.

"Und wie riskant wäre es für mich?", dragte Severus. "Was soll ich tun, wenn der Dunkle Lord herausfindet, dass ich Potter lehre, wie man ihn in Schach hält? Dass ich seine Pläne untergrabe, dass ich mich widersetze..."

"Sie werden ihm sagen, dass ich es so angeordnet habe", sagte Dumbledore. "Und vielleicht hinzufügen, dass Sie ihn nicht sehr gut unterrichten."

"Ein großartiger Plan, der genau so lange funktionieren wird, bis ich tatsächlich erfolgreich bin!"

"Lassen Sie uns diese Brücke überqueren, wenn es soweit ist, ja?" sagte Dumbledore. "Severus, Sie wissen, ich würde niemals Ihr..."

Severus lachte.

" _Niemals_ würde ich das!", sagte Dumbledore mit strengem Blick über den Rand seiner Brille. "Sicherlich nicht in diesem Stadium des Spiels; tot nützen Sie mir nichts, und das wissen Sie. Sollte es notwendig werden, werden wir Sie herausziehen müssen und..."

"Weil ein Spion, der nicht mehr spionieren kann, so _ungeheuer_ nützlich ist".

"Ein Spion, der nicht mehr spionieren kann", sagte Dumbledore, "ist in diesem Fall immer noch ein brillanter Taktiker, jemand mit Einblick in unseren Feind, der uns anderen fehlt. Jemand, der genug von seinen Handlungen vorhersehen kann, um uns zu führen, und dessen magische Fähigkeiten sich auf dem Schlachtfeld als eine immense Bereicherung erweisen würden, sollte es dazu kommen. Ganz zu schweigen ist er eine _Person_ , die ich schätze und als Freund betrachte."

"Wie rührend", sagte Severus. "Wenn Sie mich so sehr schätzen, dann sollten Sie sich lieber gleich an meine Grabinschrift machen, denn ich fürchte, dass ich sie in unmittelbarer Zukunft brauchen werde. Unabhängig von allem anderen, falls der Junge während dieser Privatstunden in meinen Geist eindringt..."

"Das halt ich nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie etwa?"

Und was konnte Severus dazu sagen, wo er doch wusste, dass es nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern gar unvermeidlich war? Wo er wusste, dass er wie ein offenes Buch vor Potter lag, sollte dieser auch nur versuchen, den Spieß umzudrehen. Der Junge würde in ihm versinken, als wären seine Abwehrmechanismen aus Wasser. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte er, ob er nicht die furchtbare Fehleinschätzung gestehen sollte, die er im Vorjahr gemacht hatte, den Preis, den er für Potters Widerstand gegen den Imperius zu zahlen bereit gewesen war. Plötzlich erschien ihm dieser Preis unfassbar hoch, unerschwinglich.

"Natürlich nicht", sagte er.

"Es gibt auch immer noch das Denkarium", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie kennen die Variante des Zaubers, Erinnerungen vollständig zu extrahieren?"

Severus nickte widerwillig.

"Dann fürchte ich, dass wir am Ende der Diskussion angelangt sind. Harry verbringt den Rest der Ferien am Grimmauld-Platz, und ich erwarte, dass Sie ihn zu gegebener Zeit dort besuchen, um ihn über den Zweck dieser Lektionen zu informieren. Beginnen Sie, sobald es möglich ist. Am ersten Tag des neuen Halbjahres."

\-----------------------------------------------

_Hallo, Potter. Warum ich hier bin? Oh, nur, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Schulleiter mir befohlen hat, Ihren Geist regelmäßig zu vergewaltigen, kommen Sie zu Halbjahresbeginn. Fröhliche verspätete Weihnachten und ein sehr frohes neues Jahr._

Nein, so vielleicht nicht.

Er konnte sich nicht an ein Gespräch erinnern, auf das er sich je weniger gefreut hatte, und er konnte sich an viele unangenehme Gespräche erinnern. Dass Black darauf bestand, sich einzumischen, machte die Erfahrung natürlich nur noch reizvoller - reizvoll in einer Welt, in der Black sich selbst nur im besten und hellsten Lichte sah.

Nur dass Black selbst so weit von der hellen Seite des Spektrums entfernt war wie es nur ging; er war wie ein Tintenflecken auf blankem Pergament, schmutzig wie Kohle, die über die Hände eines Bergarbeiters geschmiert war. Severus hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er ihn noch mehr hassen konnte, aber sein neu gefundenes Verständnis von Potter brachte Einsichten, die ihn dazu brachten. Plötzlich nahm die Art, wie Black Potter ansah, einen ganz anderen Ton an.

"Aber sicher ist dir aufgefallen, dass Potter seinem Vater sehr ähnlich ist? sagte Severus, und ja, zum Teil geschah dies in der Absicht, ihn zu ärgern.

Aber es war auch ein Test. Ein Test, den Black in dem Moment spektakulär versiebte, als er sagte: "Ja, allerdings."

Potter war nicht wie sein Vater, das hätte Black wissen müssen. Und als Severus den Jungen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später als arrogant bezeichnete, obwohl er wusste, dass dies die Unwahrheit war, würde er Black damit zu einem Kampf provozieren, nicht wahr? Auf diese Weise war es viel einfacher, ihn versehentlich zu _kastrieren_ , um sicherzustellen, dass selbst dann, wenn Black Potter auf die schlimmste Art und Weise mit seinem Vater verwechseln würde, keine Konsequenzen zu befürchten waren.

Verdammte Weasleys, die immer zum denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt stören mussten. Severus reiste nach Hogwarts ab, und so sehr er auch den Beginn des Okklumentikunterrichts fürchtete, er konnte gar nicht früh genug beginnen.

Potters Geist zu vergewaltigen war immer noch besser, als ihn allein mit Black in diesem Haus zu lassen.

\----------------------------------------

Das Ablegen einer Erinnerung in einem Denkarium entfernte sie entgegen der landläufigen Meinung nicht ganz aus dem Bewusstsein. Es schwächte nur die Wirkung ab, indem es etwas von der Intensität der direkt damit verbundenen Emotionen ablöste, aber man _vergaß_ das Ereignis nicht; es trat einfach... in den Hintergrund, ein Graustufenfoto ersetzte einen vollfarbigen Hochglanzdruck.

Jeder anständige Legilimentiker konnte diese Abdrücke immer noch finden, und obwohl Potter keiner war, war die Gefahr, dass er, wenn auch nur kurz, in die Tiefen von Severus' Verstand stolperte, zu groß. Wenn er auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Zeitumkehrer erhaschte oder, schlimmer noch, auf sich selbst, tot...

Als Severus sich auf die erste Stunde vorbereitete, benutzte er also die Variante des Zaubers, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Sie war in der Regel unklug - nicht, weil sie viel mehr Zeit und Energie kostete, nicht weil sie wehtat und grenzwertig illegal war, sondern weil sie einen unweigerlich _veränderte_. Er saß da und riss eine Erinnerung nach der anderen aus seinem Gedächtnis, riss sie heraus, ohne einen Fetzen zurückzulassen, bis sie in silbernen Fäden am Boden des Steinbeckens wirbelten.

Dann las er die Notiz, die er sich zuvor selbst geschrieben hatte.

_Du kannst nicht so viele komplett entfernen_ , hieß es darin. _Fünf, höchstens zehn, sonst verlierst du dich. Such sie weise aus._

Es machte wenig Sinn. Warum sollte er sich überhaupt gezwungen fühlen, die Erinnerungen in ihrer Gesamtheit zu entfernen? Er hatte keine Angst davor, dass Potter in seinen Verstand einbrechen könnte; das Gör war schwach und ungeschickt, völlig nutzlos. Nein, die übliche Methode würde völlig ausreichen.

Außerdem... _sich selbst verlieren_ , wirklich? Er lachte. Er fühlte sich nicht anders; es gab keine Löcher, nicht einmal Lücken in seinem Verstand. Was auch immer er gewählt hatte, um es vorübergehend zur Seite zu legen, konnte nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.

Er wartete im Schatten auf Potter, sah ihm bei seiner Ankunft zu. Ganz wie sein Vater, die Art und Weise, wie er in Severus' Büro stolzierte und sich mit mürrischer Arroganz umsah, ohne Zweifel nach Orten suchte, in die er seine Nase hineinstecken konnte. Natürlich machte er sich dabei nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu schließen...

Oh, wie sehr Severus ihn verachtete. Dennoch konnte er sich anscheinend nicht daran erinnern, warum er sich gegen diesen Untericht so heftig gewehrt hatte - mit Sicherheit war jeder Augenblick in Potters Gesellschaft eine Strafe und eine Verschwendung seiner Zeit, aber... es könnte auch Vergnügen dabei sein.

Er würde ihm keine Gnade gewähren. Er würde sich in den Verstand des Jungen hineinfressen, damit er lernen musste, sich zu verteidigen, und wenn der Prozess _wehtat_... umso besser.

"Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich, Potter", sagte er kalt.

\--------------------------------------

Natürlich war die erste Stunde ein eklatanter Misserfolg. Nach Potters Weggang beschloss Severus jedoch, sich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen saß er eine Weile da und aalte sich im Nachhall von Potters Schmerzensschreien, genoß, ihn in die Knie gezwungen zu haben, der erbärmliche Schwächling.

Dann schöpfte er seine Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium.

\----------------------------------- 

An diesem Mittwoch schrieb er sich selbst eine andere Notiz:

_Entferne unter keinen Umständen weitere Erinnerungen vollständig. Du riskierst dein Leben._

Eine Lüge, aber eine notwendige, die allerwichtigste, wenn er ehrlich war. Was wäre er schließlich, ohne auch nur die geringste Erinnerung an Lily? Zu was würde er werden, oder war er es schon so lange, ohne es zu merken?

Eher würde er sich vor Potter entblößen, als das herauszufinden.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht in Betracht ziehen. Er konnte nicht, wollte nicht...

Er weigerte sich, diesen Weg zu gehen.

\--------------------------------------- 

"Legilimens!"

Ein Strudel von zu schnellen Bildern, die sich vor seinen Augen drehten: der sprechende Hut flüsterte '...nach Slytherin'; das Chang-Mädchen neigte sich mit feuchten und weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm; ein dicker lachender Junge; sich nähernde Dementoren; Potter gedemütigt, wieder und wieder und wieder...

Süße Rache, durchtränkt mit Wut: Der Bengel hatte sich verdammt wenig Mühe gegeben!

"Legilimens!"

Potters Verstand zerriss unter seiner Berührung wie Pergament, Abwehrmechanismen fadenscheinig wie Organza, nachgiebig wie Federn - erbärmlich. Potter schrie vor Schmerz und stürzte zu Boden - ganz entzückend. Potter auf allen Vieren, der Severus mit so viel Hass aus Lilys Augen anstarrte, die verkörperte Sturheit...

" Sie sagen mir nicht, wie!"

Undankbar.

"Legilimens!"

Dann das Unerwartete: Seine Erinnerungen blitzen nun direkt aus den Tiefen _seines_ Geistes auf. Sein Vater, Isolation, eine Lachnummer, das war es, was er gewesen...

_Protego_ hätte das nicht schaffen dürfen. Sicherlich ein Zufall, ein Unfall, ausgelöst durch Potters unglaubliches Glück. Aber einmal angefangen, passierte es immer wieder, Potter schwappte in seinen Geist, als ob er im Windschatten von Severus' Macht reiten würde, und jedes Mal wurde es schwieriger, ihn wieder hinauszustoßen, um die harmlosen Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund zu rücken.

Wie _konnte_ er es wagen! Potter besaß nicht ein Quäntchen Talent und schon gar nicht die erforderliche Bereitschaft, zu üben, wie er es verdammt noch mal tun sollte; er konnte nicht einmal den verdammten Korridor, den er nachts sah, unterdrücken. Und doch war er hier, Woche für Woche, und durchdrang Severus makellose Mauern, die selbst den Dunklen Lord fernhielten. Und das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein.

Empörend. Severus verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen und drückte sich mit aller Härte, die er finden konnte, in Potters Verstand, wobei er sicherstellte, dass dieser die zackige Kante jedes Eindringens wie den brutalen Hieb eines Messers spürte. Er ergötzte sich an der Wunde, die noch lange nach Potters Verschwinden aufklaffen und ausbluten würde; es war das Einzige, an dem er sich _ergötzen_ konnte, und es würde genügen müssen.

Jeden Montag- und Mittwochabend riss er mit seinem Zauberstab Einfühlungsvermögen und Mitgefühl aus sich heraus und danach entriss seine Grausamkeit Potter das Gleiche. Jeden Montag- und Mittwochabend nach Potters Weggang nahm er seine Erinnerungen wieder auf, nahm hin, wer er geworden war, und die verdrehte Version dessen, wer er hätte sein können. Er starrte kurz das Denkarium an und blieb dann stundenlag reglos sitzen.

Er weinte nicht, denn er wusste tief in seinem Innern, dass er, wenn er einmal anfangen würde, niemals damit aufhören könnte.

Und zwischendurch, in sterilen, mechanischen Linien von Federkiel gegen Papier schrieb er: _Mit einem Weasley-Feuerwerkskörper explodiert. Unfall während DA Versammlung. Gemälderahmen fiel ihm auf den Kopf, tot_.

Potters Tod war nicht länger seine Obsession. Es war ein Nebengedanke geworden.

\---------------------------------------- 

"Ich _hasse_ Sie!" fauchte Potter und schleuderte Severus gegen die Wand.

In der dunklen, beengten Höhle seines Büros konnte Severus nur seine Augen sehen: grün, grün, grün, grün, funkelnd wie Blitze. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte _"Gut"_ sagen, aber was herauskam, war ein Lachen, scharf und spöttisch, und Potters Gesicht verzerrte sich, als er sich auf Severus stürzte, zuschlug und zutrat, kratzte und biss. Severus stieß ihn weg und immer wieder weg, aber dass er konnte ihn nicht von sich abbringen; die Wände umgaben sie von allen Seiten, als ob sie in irgendeinem Schrank steckten, an den er sich eigentlich erinnern sollte, aber er konnte nicht klar denken: _ichhassesieichhassesieichhassesie_ donnerte es durch seine Adern. Er schien sich Potters Griff nicht entziehen zu können, den Fingern, die sich in seine Gewänder krallten und sie durchdrangen, als wären sie aus Wasser um sich dann in sein Herz zu graben. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt, stieß Potter so heftig zurück, dass dessen Kopf mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

"Hör auf", flehte er, weiterhin nur Zentimeter entfernt, "hör auf, hör auf, hör einfach auf!"

Potter lächelte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Lippe. "Warum?", fragte er. "Du hasst mich auch, nicht wahr?"

Und er packte Severus am Hals und zog ihn nach vorne und unten, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Es war weniger ein Kuss als ein Biss, aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn plötzlich hörte alles andere auf zu existieren, und Severus kannte nur noch die unersättliche Hitze von Potters Mund, die Klinge seiner Zunge, wie sie über seine eigene schnitt, den intensiven Geschmack von verbrannten Münzen, der seine Kehle füllte. Plötzlich gab es nur noch das eine Bedürfnis, das wie eine Welle in ihm hoch kroch, wie ein Tsunami: das Bedürfnis, ihn zu nehmen, ihn zu besitzen, in ihm zu versinken und nie wieder zurückzukommen. Er packte Potters Haare und fickte seinen Mund mit seiner Zunge, zog ihn näher heran, fühlte seine Härte, durch alle Stoffschichten hindurch; er schluckte ein Stöhnen, das Potters oder sein eigenes hätte sein können. Plötzlich war er es, der sich in Potters Gewänder krallte, aber es gab keine Gewänder, sie waren nackt, also packte Severus ihn an den Hüften, hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn gegen die Wand und drang mit einer einzigen, perfekten Bewegung in ihn ein, die ihm Schauer über den ganzen Rücken jagte. Potters Kopf fiel mit einem Keuchen zurück, und Severus betrachtete die liebliche Linie seiner Kehle, war wie gebannt davon, selbst als er sich tiefer in ihn hinein schob und dann noch einmal. Es war alles, was er jetzt wollte, diesen Rhythmus, das Eindringen und Rausziehen, aber es reichte nicht aus, denn bei jedem Stoß keuchte Potter _"Ich hasse dich"_ wie ein Mantra, wie ein Gebet. Severus fickte ihn härter und immer härter, Nägel gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch von Potters Hüften, doch dieser wollte nicht still sein, egal wie hart Severus ihn auf seinen Schwanz herunterpresste. _Halt die Klappe_ , dachte er, und biss mit einem Knurren in Potters Hals, wobei er Sehnen und Muskeln, Blut, Knochen und Knochenmark schmeckte...

Potter seufzte und umklammerte ihn fest. Dann streichelten seine Finger sanft über Severus' Rücken, seine Lippen streiften wie Seide über seine Ohrmuschel und er flüsterte: "Ich vertraue dir". Severus senkte ihn sanft auf die Laken seines Bettes, dran weiter in ihn hinein, fiel und fiel immer tiefer, als er haltlos kam, und...

Er erwachte von seinem eigenen Stöhnen und bebte noch von den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus. Einen Moment lang lag er zitternd unter der Bettdecke, aber es gab kein Nachglühen, nur krankes Entsetzen, das seine Eingeweide zu einem Knoten verkrampfte und ihn dazu zwang, einen Herzschlag später aufzuspringen.

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer riss er sich sein schweißnasses Nachthemd vom Leib und ging direkt unter die Dusche. Aber egal, wie lange er unter dem glühenden Strahl stand, egal, wie sehr er versuchte, sich den Traum von der Haut zu schrubben, er fühlte sich einfach nicht sauber.

\------------------------------------------

Das war natürlich inakzeptabel. Es war abscheulich, dass sein Körper sich dazu entschied, ihn so zu verraten; selbst im Schlaf konnte er es nicht hinnehmen. Es war nicht zu ertragen.

Aber er war zu spät in der Nacht aufgewacht - oder zu früh am Morgen, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete -, um genügend Zeit zu haben, das Notwendige zu tun, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Er musste bis später warten, um dieses Problem ein für allemal zu lösen.

Den ganzen Tag zuckten seine Finger vor lauter Anspannung. Er war so nervös, dass er zwei Slytherins in seinem UTZ-Kurs anschnauzte, aber als sie aufhörten, verwirrt zu blinzeln, hatte sich sein Verstand bereits von der vermeintlichen Geringschätzung ihrer Arbeit entfernt. Denn es sollte noch schlimmer kommen: Heute stand auch ein bestimmter Kurs Fünftklässler auf dem Stundenplan.

Er tat sein Möglichstes, um einen Blick auf Potter zu vermeiden. Wirklich. Aber seine Augen weigerten sich, ihm zu gehorchen, sie glitten zu ihm, als ob die Schwerkraft selbst sie dazu zwang, sie maßen die Linie seines Kiefers und wie viel kantiger er geworden war...

Potter blickte auf, starrte ihn an, und alles, was Severus tun konnte, um den Augenkontakt nicht sofort zu unterbrechen, war zurück zu starren. Als Potter sich wieder über seinen Trank beugte, fühlte er sich heiß an, seine Haut kribbelte überall.

Und es hörte nicht auf. Irgendwann streckte sich Potter, um ein Gefäß aus dem Regal hinter sich zu greifen, wobei er den Kopf nach hinten und zur Seite neigte und den Knick seiner Kehle freilegte. Severus starrte auf die milchig-weiße Haut, die die Vision aus seinem Traum so perfekt wiedergab; sein Magen drehte sich heftig, er fühlte, wie warme Blitze entfacht wurden, die tiefer und tiefer vordrangen...

Nein. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, grub seine Nägel in seine Handflächen. Er wollte dies nicht zulassen, diese... Schwäche, diese Krankheit. Sein Mund schmeckte metallisch, als wäre er immer noch gefüllt mit Potters Blut. Nicht, dass er das jemals gewesen wäre; es war ein Traum gewesen, ein fieberhaft verdrehter Alptraum - eine Fantasie. Seine Reaktion war natürlich spontan, lediglich eine Rückblende, und doch war es sehr beunruhigend, wie akkurat die Darstellung von Potters Hals in seinem Traum gewesen war, obwohl er doch eigentlich auch verzerrt hätte sein müssen, weit weg von der Realität. Er hatte den Jungen doch vorher nie so genau studiert, oder? nein, gewiss nicht, nie! Er hatte ihn sicherlich niemals mit der Absicht betrachtet, die Konturen seines Körpers in seinem Geist zu verewigen, um sie später in aller Ruhe zu studieren. Aber selbst mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, mit geschlossenen Augen, konnte er ihn sich deutlich, zu deutlich vorstellen, konnte die Linien seines Mundes nachzeichnen, den-

Keine Unterrichtsstunde seines Lebens war je so langsam vergangen. Sobald sie zu Ende war, floh er in sein Privatlabor, wo er den stärksten Lust-Dämpfungs-Trank braute, den er kannte, und kippte ihn noch heiß in seinen Rachen, wobei er sich die Zunge verbrannte.

Ohne Libido war er ohnehin besser dran. Welchen verdammten Nutzen hätte sie auch für jemanden wie ihn jemals gehabt?

\---------------------------- 

Er träumte weiterhin von Potter. Er träumte davon, mit ihm zu kämpfen, sich mit ihm ohne Zauberstäbe zu prügeln; er träumte davon, ihn versehentlich mit bloßen Händen zu töten. Als er dann nach dem Zeitumkehrer griff, war dieser nirgendwo zu finden.

In manchen Nächten träumte er davon, wie sie Seite an Seite auf seinem Bett lagen, vollständig bekleidet, wie Potter keusche Küsse auf seine Augenlider, seine Stirn und seine Schläfen regnen ließ. Immer wenn Severus die Hand ausstreckte, um sich zu revanchieren, verschwand Potter wie Rauchschwaden.

Traumloser Schlaf Trank hatte eine hemmende Wirkung auf den Lust-Dämpfungs-Trank. Er würde es einfach ertragen müssen.

\--------------------------- 

"Macht`s _Spaß_?"

Er riss Potter aus dem Denkarium heraus, bebend vor Wut. Wie _konnte_ er es wagen, wie konnte er es wagen, so in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen, in dem Moment, als Severus ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte?

"Nun", sagte er und bohrte seine Finger in Potters Arm, wissend und _hoffend_ , dass es wehtat. "Nun... gut amüsiert, Potter?"

Die Lippen des Jungen bewegten sich, aber durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren nahm er keine Geräusch wahr. Nicht, dass er eine Antwort gebraucht hätte; natürlich hatte Potter sich amüsiert. Es hatte ihm wahrscheinlich Spaß gemacht, genau wie seinem...

"Witziger Kerl, ihr Vater, nicht wahr?" zichte er und schüttelte und schüttelte und schüttelte den Bengel, aber es war nicht genug, er wollte ihn in Stücke reißen, seine Glieder abreißen, ihn erwürgen, genau hier und -

Er schubste den Jungen zu Boden. " Sie werden niemandem erzählen, was Sie gesehen haben!"

"Nein", keuchte Potter, aber Severus hörte nicht mehr, denn seine Zauberstabhand zuckte, sein Geist war plötzlich voller Zaubersprüche: _Sectumsempra_ , ja, _Crucio_ , noch besser, oder vielleicht etwas raueres, animalischeres. Er fühlte schon, wie es in ihm aufstieg, trommelte, sich zu einem Scheitelpunkt aufbaute...

"Raus hier, raus! Ich möchte Sie nie mehr in diesem Büro sehen!"

Potter floh in dem Moment, als er die Kontrolle über seine Magie verlor und ein Glas mit Kakerlaken über seinem Kopf zersplitterte. Die Tür schloss sich und die ganze Wand explodierte und beregnete Severus mit einem ganzen Schwall glänzender Splitter. Der Schock, als ihm Glassplitter ins Gesicht schlugen, war das Einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, dem Jungen hinterherzulaufen, um ihm ernsthaft Gewalt anzutun.

Das Einzige.

\----------------------------------------- 

Zeit trug wenig dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen. Eine Stunde später stand er über dem Denkarium, nachdem er das wieder zusammengesetzt hatte, was zwar noch zu retten war, aber der Großteil von jahrelanger und mühsamer Arbeit war ruiniert. Möge Merlin ihm helfen, aber sollte Potter jemals wieder seine Türschwelle erreichen...

Er verband sich wieder mit den Erinnerungen, und das Feuer in seinem Blut verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Eis.

Gewiss, Potter _war_ in seine Erinnerungen eingedrungen, aber Severus bezweifelte, dass dies in berechneter, böswilliger Absicht geschehen war. Völlige Dummheit schien weitaus wahrscheinlicher, kombiniert mit seinem verfluchten Hang zur Neugier...

Er fühlte sich weniger wütend als vielmehr verraten. Düsterer, bitterer Verrat, was völlig lächerlich war, denn _er_ hatte selbst die Saat dafür gesät, nicht wahr? Zuerst hatte er die Verbindung vernichtet, die Potter mit ihm geteilt hatte, wenn auch aus gutem Grund; dann hatte er den zerbrechlichen Respekt, den der Junge ihm entgegenbrachte, ausgelöscht, indem er ihm absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt hatte und hatte sich auch noch an seinen privatesten Demütigungen erfreute. Warum in aller Welt sollte sich Potter nicht gezwungen fühlen, dasselbe zu tun?

Aber sogar das klang irgendwie falsch. Er schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich an Potters Gesicht, als er ihn im Denkarium fand, und jetzt, wo er die Perspektive gewechselt hatte, konnte er es sehen: Potter hatte keinen Spaß gehabt. Er war entsetzt gewesen.

Zur Zeit hasste Potter ihn mit jeder Faser seines Wesens. Und trotzdem war er entsetzt. Weil er bereits selbst in solchen Lagen gewesen war und wusste, wie es...

"Gryffindor-Gerechtigkeit", murmelte Severus, aber die Worte schmeckten bitter auf seinen Lippen. Verdreht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. All das war nebensächlich. Potter musste die Okklumentik lernen, und Severus wusste das. Aber er steckte fest - er konnte es ihm immer noch nicht beibringen, wenn er alle seine Erinnerungen vollständig intakt bei sich behielt, denn Potter könnte sie sehen, und wohin würde das sie führen? Welch eine Gnade, dass von all den Erinnerungen, in die Potter hätte eintauchen können, er ausgerechnet diese gesehen hatte, sonst hätte Severus es mit einem weit größeren Schaden zu tun gehabt. Nein, so konnte er ihn nicht lehren, aber er vertraute sich selbst - diesem anderen selbst - auch nicht. Er traute ihm nicht zu, der Wiederaufnahme des Unterrichts zuzustimmen, nur weil Severus durch eine Notiz darauf bestand, nachdem er Potter in sein Büro zurückbeordert hätte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er befürchtete, dass dieses andere ich nicht einfach beschließen könnte, nach Erhalt eines solchen Schreibens die Erinnerungen nicht wieder zu integrieren, weil er beschlossen hatte, dass Severus verrückt geworden war.

Aber am wichtigsten war, dass er ihm in der Gegenwart von Potter nicht traute. Er hatte seine Hände an den Jungen gelegt und ihn geschlagen; er war nur Zentimeter davon entfernt gewesen, ihn blutig zu schlagen und noch viel Schlimmeres zu tun.

Nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sich so jemals wieder in der Nähe von Potter aufhielt. Das bedeutete leider, dass Potter ohne die Okklumentik auskommen musste.

Er seufzte. Alles war so viel einfacher gewesen, als er noch kein Gewissen gehabt hatte.

\---------------------------------------- 

_An einem Osterei erstickt, das in einem Korridor im vierten Stock versteckt wurde_ , schrieb er ins Tagebuch. _In dem Sumpf ertrunken, den die Weasley-Zwillinge zurückgelassen haben._

Er rieb sich die Augen. Ostern hatte ihm keine Ruhepause gebracht, er hatte lediglich viele Stunden in der Gesellschaft des Dunklen Lords verbracht, der darauf bestand, Dumbledores Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren.

Es hatte ihn nicht sonderlich erfreut, als Severus einmal ganz ehrlich geantwortet hatte, dass er das absolut nicht wüsste.

Er schien jedoch recht zufrieden zu sein mit den Fortschritten, die er bei der Erlangung der Prophezeiung machte, was Severus beunruhigte. Er dachte an den Korridor, der Potters Geist nachts erfüllte...

Es klopfte an seine Tür.

"Lupin", sagte Severus und schloss die Augen. "Und was führt Sie hierher?"

Lupin trat vor. "Etwas, das man am besten drinnen bespricht. Wenn ich darf?"

"Ich denke nicht", sagte Severus und versperrte den Weg. "Ich ziehe es vor, mein Quartier von Ungeziefer frei zu halten."

Lupin warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Korridor. "Ich würde Sie nicht stören, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

"Was für Sie von Bedeutung ist, stimmt nicht zwingend mit dem meinen überein", sagte Severus, aber er trat zur Seite. "Nun?"

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie Harry nicht mehr in Okklumentik unterrichten."

"In der Tat, das tue ich nicht. Und ich werde es auch nie wieder tun."

"Bitte, Severus, Sie müssen... bitte überlegen Sie es sich noch einmal. Es gibt nichts Bedrohlicheres, als dass Vol-er," - er wechselte mitten im Satz die Richtung, wie aus Respekt vor Severus, ha!- "Zugang zu Harrys Geist erlangt."

"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Und nein, ich werde mein Meinung nicht ändern."

"Severus, bitte. Was Harry getan hat, einfach in Ihr Denkarium einzudringen, war falsch..."

So viel dazu, dass Potter das Geheimnis bewahrt hatte. Lieber Gott, war Severus so tief gesunken? Hatte er tatsächlich begonnen, den Jungen zu _verklären_?

"-aber das weiß er, glauben Sie mir. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und mir ist klar, dass Sie ihm vielleicht nicht vertrauen und dass Sie jedes Recht haben, wütend zu sein, aber ist das wirklich Grund genug, ihm zu verweigern..."

"Sie wissen nichts von meinen Gründen", sagte Severus leise und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Lupin. " _Garnichts_. Wie immer denken Sie, alle Fakten zu haben, aber tatsächlich haben Sie keine Ahnung."

"Was ist dann der Grund? Wenn Sie es mir nur erklären würden, dann könnte ich vielleicht..."

"Ich brauche mich nicht vor Ihnen zu rechtfertigen. Es geht Sie nichts an."

Lupin hielt einen Moment inne und rieb sich die Hände. "Meinen Sie, Dumbledore würde..."

"Dumbledore ist nicht hier", unterbrach Severus ihn. "Und ich werde Ihnen nicht weiter behilflich sein. Also hören Sie bitte auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden." Er öffnete die Tür. "Gehen Sie. Jetzt."

Lupin zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf und trat auf den Korridor hinaus. "Denken Sie _wenigstens_ darüber nach. Ich bitte Sie", sagte er, einen Augenblick bevor Severus ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

Das Problem war, genau das tat Severus. Er dachte an den Dunklen Lord und den Korridor in Potters Träumen, dachte an die Tatsache, dass er Dumbledores Aufenthaltsort _nicht_ kannte, dass er gezwungen war, sich auf andere Ordensmitglieder zu verlassen, denen diese Information anvertraut worden war, und das nur weil sie ihre Freizeit nicht in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords verbrachten.

Aber er saß dort fest.

\------------------------------- 

_Von Hagrids Halbbruder gegen einen Baum geschleudert,_ schrieb er Ende Mai. _Merke: Die Sedierung eines Riesen ist der eines Hippogreifs nicht unähnlich, nur die Dosierungen unterscheiden sich._

Er unterließ es, Hagrid zu melden, einfach weil es nicht ratsam erschien, einen Verbündeten gegen Umbridge zu verlieren.

Das Schema der vergangenen Jahre blieb stabil: Während der gesamten Dauer ZAG-Prüfungen starb Potter kein einziges Mal. Tatsächlich gab es keine Spur von ihm abseits der Mahlzeiten, bis Umbridge ihn in ihr Büro beorderte und Veritaserum verlangte, um Potter zu verhören.

"Er hat Tatze! Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo sie versteckt ist!"

Als ob Severus die Botschaft nicht schon längst aus Potters Geist empfangen hatte. Der Junge hätte seine Gedanken nicht lauter projizieren können, während er starr in Severus' Augen blickte.

Leider bedeutete Potters Weigerung, seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zu vertrauen, dass Severus nicht einmal eine vage Andeutung machen konnte, die Granger vielleicht hätte aufgreifen können, ohne zu riskieren, dass Umbridge sie auch verstand. Und so leugnete er jegliches Wissen und ließ Potter in ihrer Gewalt.

Er nahm jeweils 2 Stufen auf einmal und begab sich in eine weit entfernte und sehr abgelegene Ecke im Innenhof und verfluchte währenddessen Dumbledores Wahl der Kontaktaufnahme. Es war gut und schön, Nachrichten wie diese zu senden und zu empfangen, wenn man nicht von neugierigen Augen umgeben war; in den Kerkern jedoch war er umringt von Kindern der Todesser und dort fehlte ihm dieser Freiraum.

Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, beschwor er die Hirschkuh. Begieb dich zum Hauptquartier, wies er sie schweigend an. _Finde irgendein Ordensmitglied und sag ihm, dass der Dunkle Lord Black gefangen genommen hat und ihn in der Mysteriumsabteilung festhält. Und man soll Dumbledore alarmieren. Sofort!_

Er sah zu, wie sie ungestüm in die Nacht hinausgaloppierte. Verdammt, wenn Minerva nur nicht ins St. Mungo gebracht worden wäre. _Sie_ hätte gewusst, wo Dumbledore war, da war er sich sicher.

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge. Er hatte gerade beschlossen, dass er besser nach Potter sehen sollte, als eine silberne Gestalt vom Himmel herabkam und ihn erstarren ließ.

"Wovon zum Teufel redest du da, Snape?", sagte sie bissig mit Black's Stimme. "Ich bin hier, verdammt noch mal! Und wir brauchen Albus nicht zu alarmieren; er wird sowieso bald hier sein. Ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall sagen, dass du völlig durchgedreht bist, wenn er hier ankommt."

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, wie konnte er nur so unfassbar dämlich sein? Er ließ sch keine Zeit zum Nachdenekn, sondern machte sich im Laufschritt auf den Weg in Umbridges Büro - er musste sofort zu Potter gelangen, um zu verhindern, dass er direkt in die Falle tappte.

Das Büro war leer. Innerlich fluchend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Erdgeschoss und durch die Eingangshalle, und als er an der Treppe zu den Kerkern vorbeischritt, fing er im Korridor darunter ein Aufblitzen blonder Haare auf.

"Draco!"

Er richtete sich bewusst auf und zwang sich zur Ruhe, während der Junge träge und faul die Treppe hinaufstieg. Ruhe, er musste Ruhe ausstrahlen.

"Ich muss mit der Schulleiterin sprechen, aber sie scheint nicht mehr in ihrem Büro zu sein. Sie waren bei ihr - Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wohin sie gegangen ist?"

Dracos zog einen Schmollmund aus Abneigung. "Sie hat uns weggeschickt, obwohl wir doch so gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Als ob ich nicht vertrauenswürdig wäre, ich! Sie ist mit Potter und den anderen abgehauen, weil Granger immer wieder sagte..."

"Mir ist es egal, was Granger für einen Unsinn von sich gab. Wie ich schon sagte, muss ich mit der Schulleiterin sprechen. Wissen Sie, wo sie sie hingebracht hat?"

"Das sollte ich eigentlich nicht."

"Aber Sie wissen es."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln kroch über Dracos Lippen. "Nun, ich hatte nicht vor, mich von ihr einfach so zur Seite schubsen zu lassen, oder? Also bin ich ihnen hinterhergeschlichen. Sie sind in den Wald gegangen, aber" - das Lächeln rutschte in ein weiteres Schmollen ab - "ich hatte keine besondere Lust, da hineinzugehen."

"Und wie lange ist das her?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Eine Weile."

"Nun gut", sagte Severus, entließ ihn mit einem knappen Nicken und wandte sich ab. Er achtete darauf, seine Schritte gemächlich zu halten, bis die Vordertür hinter ihm zufiel. Selbst dann erlaubte er es sich nicht, in ein Laufen zu verfallen, um Draco keinen Anlass zum weiteren Schnüffeln zu geben.

Der Wald lag dunkel und still vor ihm. Nirgendwo eine Spur von Potter oder Umbridge, obwohl sie doch längst zurückgekehrt sein müssten.

Sobald er ausreichend von einer dichten Baumgruppe versteckt wurde, beschwor er die Hirschkuh erneut. _Potter glaubt fälschlicherweise, Black sei gefangen genommen worden; offensichtlich beabsichtigt der Dunkle Lord, ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken, um an die Prophezeiung zu gelangen. Umbridge hat ihn in den Wald gebracht, aber sie sind nicht zurückgekehrt, also werde ich dort nach ihm suchen. Versammeln Sie den Orden und begeben Sie sich so schnell wie möglich zum Ministerium, und um Himmels willen, Black, bleiben Sie an Ort und Stelle, seien sie ein braver Hund. Jemand muss im Hauptquartier warten, um Dumbledore über den Vorfall zu informieren._

Ein weiterer Grund, warum ein Patronus verdammt nutzlos war, dachte er, als sie in der Nacht verschwand - sie brauchten einfach viel zu lange, um eine größere Entfernung zurückzulegen.

Er konnte nur beten, dass sie rechtzeitig ankommen würde.

\-------------------- 

Er stand in Dumbledores Büro, inmitten von zerschlagenem Krimskrams und zerbrochenen Instrumenten, die den Boden übersäten.

"Tot", sagte er.

"Ja", erwiderte Dumbledore und sah müde und alt aus, ganz und gar nicht wie ein Mann, der gerade den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer des Landes besiegt hatte.

Severus hätte glücklich sein sollen. Er hätte über die Nachricht von Black's Tod, nach dem er sich so verzweifelt so viele Jahre lang gesehnt hatte, froh sein sollen.

Aber umgeben von den Zeugnissen von Potters Trauer, fühlte er sich nur hohl und leer.


	6. Das sechste Schuljahr

Das sechste Schuljahr

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr in Spinner's End verbracht, seit er seine Tätigkeit in Hogwarts aufgenommen hatte. Warum sollte er auch, wenn er ein geräumiges, bequemes Quartier hatte, in dem er den Sommer über wohnen konnte, statt in diesem engen, schmuddeligen Haus, das er nie wirklich als sein eigenes angesehen hatte, egal mit wie vielen Bücherregalen und Bänden er es in all diesen Jahren gefüllt hatte?

Er verachtete den Ort. Es roch nach seiner Mutter, seinem Vater, nach in den Wänden eingeschlossenen Erinnerungen, die tagsüber durch die Räume hallten und sich nachts in seinen Träumen widerspiegelten. Aber der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn an einem "leicht zugänglichen" Ort haben (er traute ihm nicht, wollte ihn irgendwo haben, wo die Ratte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ausspionieren konnte), und so ging er nach Spinner's End.

Nur die Momente, in denen er Dumbledore Bericht erstattete, brachten eine gewisse Erleichterung, und er klammerte sich an sie, als ob er ertrinken würde, als wären sie sein Rettungsboot. Sie dienten natürlich nur dazu, Informationen zu übermitteln, aber nachdem Severus in den letzten Jahren auf Schritt und Tritt mit dem Mann gekämpft hatte, erinnerte er sich plötzlich, warum er ihn so schätzte, jetzt, da er kaum mehr erreichbar war. Es waren die kleinen Dingen: die kostbaren Sekunden, die er Severus einfach nur dasitzen und atmen ließ; die perfekt gebrühten, dampfenden Tassen Tee; die Sorge, die schwer in seinen Augen lastete; manchmal auch die flüchtige Berührung einer Hand oder eines Ärmels.

Aus der Distanz wusste man dies alles deutlicher zu schätzen.

Als Dumbledore erneut nach ihm schickte, irgendwann mitten im Sommer fühlte er zunächst Erleichterung, die in dem Moment verschwand, als er durch den Kamin trat und sah, wie er in seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt war.

Er handelte sofort. Er beschwor den stärksten Heiltrank, den er auf Lager hatte herbei. Er begann, Zaubersprüche zu sprechen, zuerst auf den Ring auf dem Schreibtisch, dann auf Dumbledore selbst. Er arbeitete unermüdlich und schob den kalten Schrecken jedes Mal beiseite, sobald er einzudringen und seine Konzentration zu stören drohte.

Endlich öffneten sich Dumbledores Augen.

"Warum", sagte Severus, sein Puls beschleunigte sich rasend schnell, jetzt hatte er den nötigen Freiraum, "warum haben Sie sich diesen Ring angesteckt? Auf ihm liegt ein Fluch; das ist Ihnen sicher bewusst. Warum haben Sie ihn überhaupt berührt?"

Dumbledore zog eine Grimasse. "Ich... war ein Narr. In großer Versuchung..."

"Was hat Sie in Versuchung gebracht?"

Dumbledore reagierte nicht und Severus explodierte vor Wut. "Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie es geschafft haben, hierher zurückzukommen! Auf diesem Ring lag ein Fluch von außerordentlicher Kraft, uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass wir ihn eindämmen können; ich habe den Fluch fürs Erste in der einen Hand eingeschlossen..."

Dumbledore erhob seine geschwärzte Hand und betrachtete sie teilnahmslos. "Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Severus. Wie lange, glauben Sie, habe ich noch?"

Er klang ruhig, so verdammt ruhig, als im Inneren von Severus Chaos herrschte, er fühlte sich, als sei ihm der Kern herausgerissen worden und er sich endlos drehen würde, haltlos und verlassen - "Ich bin nicht sicher", zwang er sich zu sagen. "Vielleicht ein Jahr. Es ist unmöglich, einen solchen Fluch für immer aufzuhalten. Er wird sich irgendwann ausbreiten; es ist die Art von Flüchen, die mit der Zeit stärker werden."

Und Dumbledore tat das Unvorstellbare - er lächelte. "Welch ein Glück, welch ein Glück, dass ich Sie habe, Severus."

"Hätten Sie mich nur etwas früher gerufen", sagte Severus verzweifelt, durch den Nebel, der ihn zu umhüllen schien, "dann hätte ich vielleicht mehr tun können, Ihnen mehr Zeit verschaffen können!"

Er erstarrte in dem Moment, als er das letzte Wort sprach. Natürlich, _natürlich_! Wie war es ihm noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen? "Apropos Zeit", fuhr er zügig fort und wühlte bereits in seinen Gewändern, "das muss überhaupt nicht passieren! Sagen Sie mir, wo..."

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum denn nicht?"

Dumbledore richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf, aber Severus konnte sehen, welche Mühe es ihn kostete. "Ich bin alt genug, um mit den Folgen meines eigenen Handelns zu leben, meinen Sie nicht auch?", sagte er leichtfertig. "Außerdem wird die Sache dadurch wirklich viel einfacher."

Severus starrte ihn sprachlos an, und Dumbledore lächelte.

"Ich meine den Plan, den Lord Voldemort um mich herum ausheckt. Sein Plan, mich durch den armen Malfoy-Jungen ermorden zu lassen."

Severus sank in den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch, seine Beine hatten sich verflüssigt.

\------------------------------------- 

Er kehrte nach Spinner's End zurück und fühlte sich, als sei ihm das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen abgezogen worden. Er wechselte kein Wort mit Pettigrew, aus Angst, jeder seiner Gedanken stünde ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ging er einfach an ihm vorbei.

Er ging ins Badezimmer und schaute in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske, eine perfekte leere Schiefertafel, frei von allem. Die Dissonanz tobte in ihm wie ein Sturm.

Gut. Gut. Das sollte besser so bleiben, denn er konnte sich keinen Ausrutscher leisten. Er konnte nicht überprüfen, was er heute Abend versprochen hatte, oder warum, oder wie er es rückgängig machen konnte. Er musste es beiseite schieben, es von jeder Emotion lösen. Es war einfach ein unumstößlicher Fakt.

In dieser Nacht träumte er davon, Dumbledore hinterherzulaufen, aber egal, wie laut er schrie, der Mann ging weiter weg, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Severus griff und streckte den Arm aus, bis er seinen Umhang ergriff, aber als er auf die Knie fiel, war es nur Stoff, den er in den Händen hielt, Stoff, der anschwoll und sich in Potter verwandelte, und Severus fiel auf ihn und vergrub sich in ihm und schluchzte seinen Kummer und seine Sehnsucht, sein Entsetzen und seine Freude in seinen Mund.

Er war gegen den Lust-Dämpfungs-Trank immun geworden. Der Zauberspruch, stellte er in der folgenden Nacht fest, wirkte nicht annähernd so gut.

\-------------------------------

Narcissa und Bellatrix besuchten ihn, und damit war er in eine Sackgasse geraten: er oder Dumbledore, oder er _und_ Dumbledore, wenn er sich nicht fügte.

Oder er _und_ Dumbledore _und_ Draco, wenn er nicht blieb, um den Jungen zu beschützen.

Was für eine Verschwendung. Was für eine Verschwendung.

Aber so war der Krieg.

\---------------------------------------- 

Potter kam bereits tot in Hogwarts an. Entweder war seine Nase besonders schwach oder Draco hatte einfach zu fest darauf herumgetrampelt; das Endergebnis war, dass, als die Putzhexe im Hogwarts-Express über seinen verhüllten Körper stolperte, der zersplitterte Knochen sein Gehirn aufgespießt hatte.

Severus hatte den Vorfall nicht vollständig verhindert. Draco war jetzt gefährlich, da er für seine Familie kämpfte, und Potter musste sich dessen bewusst sein. Also versteckte er sich und dämpfte den Tritt lediglich ab, in der Hoffnung, dass eine gebrochene Nase für Potter Grund genug sein würde, um vorsichtig zu sein. Dann brach er auf, um Potter etwas Zeit zu geben, über die Gefahr nachzudenken, und feuerte im Vorbeigehen einen Manipulationszauber auf Tonks ab, um sicherzustellen, dass er Hogwarts sicher erreichen würde.

Ihr Patronus - geformt wie Lupin, es war zum Schreien - schoss auf dem Weg zum Schloss an ihm vorbei. Dass es Snape war, der darauf reagierte, war Pech. Severus erwischte ihn auf halbem Wege durch das Schlossgelände, gab ihm Anweisungen und schickte ihn weg. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Toren, um Potter widerwillig abzuholen.

Er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte nur einen kurzen, weit entfernten Blick auf Potter erhascht, wie er im Zug enttarnt wurde, und er war einfach nicht... er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er war nicht auf die Welle der Besorgnis vorbereitet gewesen, die in ihm aufkam, als er sah, wieviel Blut auf Potters Gesicht verschmiert war, obwohl oder gerade weil er wusste, dass er eine Rolle dabei gespielt hatte, es dorthin zu bringen. Noch weniger war er auf die Tatsache vorbereitet gewesen, dass Potter mit sechzehn Jahren trotz des ganzen Blutes aussah, als sei er direkt aus einem schrecklich feuchten Traum entsprungen. Das Licht der schwankenden Laterne warf tanzende Schatten unter die Winkeln seiner Wangenknochen, brach goldene Nadelstiche aus hasserfüllten Augen, und Severus wollte ihn an Ort und Stelle gegen die Eisenstangen der Tore nehmen.

So stieß er Potter mit Worten fort, die für ihn längst keine Bedeutung mehr hatten, für den Jungen aber sicher noch. Er nahm Punkte, er erniedrigte und verspottete ihn; alles, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

"Potter ist vollkommen -ähm- sicher in meiner Obhut" Na klar.

\------------------------------- 

" Sie brauchen mich nicht > _Sir_ < zu nennen, Professor."

Ohne Blut im Gesicht und am helllichten Tag sah Potter noch mehr wie ein feuchter Traum aus: sein schwarzes Haar zerzaust, seine Lippen kirschrot, seine grünen Augen funkelten voller Esprit, voller Leben inmitten all des Todes.

Severus gab ihm Nachsitzen und konnte sich später nicht davon überzeugen, dass der Impuls durch momentane Entrüstung ausgelöst worden war.

_Von einer giftigen Tentakel gebissen_ , schrieb er und schob verzweifelt die Gedanken daran fort, was mit Potter geschehen würde, wenn Severus Dumbledores Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Er hatte versucht, das Ganze dem Schulleiter gegenüber zur Sprache zu bringen, aber dieser war stets unterwegs, ging ständig weg, hatte nie Zeit...

Außer für Potter, wie es schien. Severus konnte nicht genau bestimmen, auf wen der beiden er eifersüchtig war und versuchte, sich stattdessen auf Draco zu konzentrieren, aber der Junge wies all seine Versuche zurück und ignorierte ihn völlig.

Und Potters Nachsitzen zeichnete sich am Horizont ab, unvermeidlich, unausweichlich. Severus war in der Hölle; anders konnte es nicht sein.

Er stellte Potter die abscheulichste Aufgabe, die ihm einfiel: Flubberwürmer. Er verbrachte die ersten zehn Minuten des Abends damit, den nassen, quietschenden Geräuschen aufmerksam zuzuhören, die sie machten, als Potter sie in Haufen aufteilte, und...

Gut, das war eine ganz _schlechte_ Idee gewesen.

Für den Rest der Stunde starrte er auf ihre wabernden Gestalten, was zumindest eine geringfügige Verbesserung bedeutete. Wenn nur Potters Finger nicht so geschickt und flink wären.

\---------------------------- 

"Severus, kommen Sie schnell!"

Er rannte Minerva hinterher bis zum Krankenflügel, und aus einiger Entfernung hörte er ein hohes, unnatürliches Keuchen, das ihm auf dem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut bereitete. Aber das erste, was er sah, als sie durch die Tür brachen, waren weit geöffnete, grüne Augen, die blind an die Decke starrten.

"Potter", sagte er, aber Minerva zerrte ihn bereits weiter zum nächsten Bett.

"Ist nicht mehr zu retten", sagte sie, "aber das Mädchen, Severus, das Mädchen..."

Severus scherte sich nicht einen Moment darum, das Mädchen zu retten, nicht, wenn er sowohl sie als auch Potter von vornherein vor Schaden bewahren konnte. Er begann dennoch, Zaubersprüche über ihren Körper zu weben, einfach deshalb, weil es der zweckmäßigste Weg war, die notwendigen Informationen zu sammeln. Er stellte kurze, präzise Fragen, während er an ihr arbeitete, und hörte sich die Erzählung über die Halskette an, die Weasley und Granger und Bells Freundin stammelnd überbrachten, wie das Mädchen sie zuerst berührt hatte - er bemerkte das kleine Loch in ihrem Handschuh - und wie Potter, der zu ihr hoch sprang, um sie herunterzuziehen, stolperte und voll mit dem Gesicht auf die freiliegende Halskette gefallen war.

Dann erklärte er, dass er einige Bücher konsultieren müsse, um ihr weiter zu helfen, und verschwand eilig.

\-----------------------------------------------

Er hatte alles bis ins letzte Detail ausgearbeitet. Vollkommen. Der Verdacht, dass der verfluchte Schmuck zu Dracos Plan gehörte, bedeutete leider, dass er nicht allzu offensichtlich eingreifen konnte. Wenn der Junge Severus verdächtigte, ihn zu hintergehen, würde er niemals reden. Hogsmeade war bei weitem zu öffentlich, aber das sollte keine Rolle spielen: Er würde am Straßenrand warten, desillusioniert, und das Paket mit einem Accio aus Bells Händen entwenden, bevor ihre Haut das Metall berühren konnte. Solange er sich schnell genug duckte - seine Desillusionierungszauber waren noch nicht so meisterhaft wie die Dumbledores - würde niemand je von seiner Anwesenheit erfahren.

Aber er rutschte aus. Ganz wörtlich. Als er seinen Zauberstab anhob, während die streitenden Mädchen näher kamen, blieb ein Klumpen gefrorenen Graupels unter seinem Stiefel hängen und dadurch verlor er kurz das Gleichgewicht, und als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, erhob sich Bell bereits in die Luft. Er schaffte es nur gerade so noch, Potter mit einem Stabilisierungszauber daran zu hindern, zu stolpern.

Er war sich der Ironie der Situation durchaus bewusst, aber es war alles andere als amüsant. Er bewegte sich instinktiv auf Bell zu, als diese zu schreien begann, aber widersprüchliche Impulse ließen ihn innehalten. Er musste - konnte dem Mädchen nicht zu Hilfe eilen - und wenn ein Gerücht Dracos Ohr erreichen würde, dann das, dass er praktisch aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Er zwang sich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und dachte sich einen Grund aus, den Krankenflügel zu betreten. Er verwickelte Pomfrey in ein verworrenes Gespräch darüber, welche Tränke sie benötigte, und bedankte sich innerlich bei Merlin, dass er Snape bereits im Voraus in ihr Quartier verbannt hatte. Sobald Hagrid das schreiende Mädchen durch die Tür getragen hatte, machte er sich mit Hingabe an die Aufgabe, arbeitete unmenschlich und tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um sie zu retten.

Es gelang ihm, gerade so. Es lag jedoch keine Leistung darin, nicht einmal ein Hauch von Sieg, denn der heutige Tag hatte eines zweifelsfrei bewiesen:

Er war fehlerhaft, er war fehlbar, er war unvollkommen.

Er war alles, was er sich nicht leisten konnte zu sein.

\-------------------------------------

Den Rest des November über starb Potter nicht mehr. Er starb auch nicht im Dezember, nicht ein einziges Mal, als es auf Weihnachten zuging; es war fast so, als hätte er beschlossen, sich Dumbledore und Draco bei ihren gemeinsamen Bemühungen anzuschließen, Severus unter allen Umständen zu meiden.

Wie zum Teufel sollte er Probleme lösen, wenn ihn niemand ließ?

Er wusste nicht, was ihn am meisten beunruhigte: die Art und Weise, wie Draco sich vor seinen Augen abrupt auflöste und sich auch stur weigerte, in sein Büro zu kommen, Dumbledores vermehrte, längere Abwesenheit, die er nicht erklären wollte, oder Potters plötzliche, bizarre _Weigerung_ , zu sterben. Überall um ihn herum schienen sich Mauern zu erheben, die ihm den Weg versperrten und ihn... machtlos zurückließen.

Er war machtlos, Draco zu helfen, weil der Junge plötzlich entschlossen war, ihn als Feind zu sehen, was zweifellos zum großen Teil auf das Gift zurückzuführen war, das Bellatrix ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Und Severus sorgte sich um ihn, in all seiner blasierten, feigen Pracht. Draco war einer der Seinen; er hatte ihn aufwachsen sehen.

Er war machtlos, Dumbledore am Sterben zu hindern, machtlos, herauszufinden, woran er arbeitete und welche Bedeutung das für das Gesamtbild hatte. Und ja, Severus sorgte sich auch um ihn, auch wenn er sich allzu oft fragte, warum.

Was Potter betraf...

Vielleicht war es ein Segen, dass seine unnatürliche _Überlebensfähigkeit_ ihn auf Armeslänge von Severus fern hielt. Das hielt weder die Träume noch die Aufwallungen auf, wenn er in der Nähe war, aber es machte sie erträglicher. Ihn auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier zu sehen, machte Severus diese Botschaft noch einmal so klar, wie ein Messer, das einem in den Bauch gestoßen wird: denn Potter war dort, nicht am Tisch im Klassenzimmer, irgendwo im selben Flur, am anderen Ende eines anderen Frühstückstisches. Er war dort, wie ein einziger funkelnder Widerspruch: plötzlich brillant im Zaubertrankunterricht (wie?), ruhig und selbstbewusst (wo Severus wusste, was in der Tiefe vergraben lag), auf dem Weg, ein Auror zu werden (wie sein Vater; im Gegensatz zu James Potter, wand er sich jedoch unter dem Lob, das Slughorn auf ihn zu häufen versuchte). Als Lovegoods bizarrer Kommentar über die Auroren ihn zum Lachen brachte, sickerte das Geräusch durch Severus wie der gewürzte Met, den er getrunken hatte, und eine verrückte Sekunde lang fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, die Ursache für dieses Geräusch zu sein. Dann tauchte Draco auf, und seine Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte sich sofort.

Doch Potters Überleben lastete weiterhin auf seinem Gemüt. So sehr, dass er sich am nächsten Tag zu einem Quartier im Erdgeschoss aufmachte, das er zuvor noch nicht besucht hatte. Die Tür war unverschlossen; in dem Moment, als er die Schwelle überquerte, verschluckte das Moos das Geräusch seiner Schritte und er passierte Büsche und verworrene Lianen.

Firenze hörte ihn dennoch und drehte sich von dort um, wo er stand. "Ich habe dich einst gebeten, nicht mehr nach mir zu suchen, Severus Snape. Ich meine es immer noch so."

Severus blieb stehen. "Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich um irgendeine Tat zu bitten. Nur um einen Rat."

Firenze starrte ihn an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Obwohl wir noch nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, seit du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist", begann Severus vorsichtig, "hast du Zeit in meiner Gegenwart verbracht, bei Lehrerkonferenzen..."

"Wenn du zu wissen wünschst, ob mir deine fortgesetzten Versuche, sich in die Zeit einzumischen, bekannt sind, lautet die Antwort ja. Dieser Makel haftet an dir wie ein übles Dunst. Du trägst ihn mit dir herum, wohin du auch gehst."

"Er stirbt nicht mehr", brach Severus heraus. "In letzter Zeit ist er nicht mehr... Ich muss wissen, warum."

"Wieso?"

"Weil es des Muster durchbricht und keinen Sinn ergibt! Du hast mir vor fünf Jahren gesagt, dass die Ströme der Zeit einen Weg finden, sich anzupassen. Aber wenn das wahr ist und er deswegen auf unzählige... lächerliche Weisen immer wieder gestorben ist, weil die Zeit versuchte, sich selbst auszugleichen, warum sollte das dann plötzlich zum Stillstand kommen?

"Was wünschst du von mir zu wissen?"

"Die Wahrheit!"

"Es gibt keine Wahrheit. Es gibt nur Interpretationen."

"Dann gib mir deine Interpretation! Alles wäre im Moment besser, als..."

Er brach ab. Firenze schien lange nachzudenken, er stampfte auf den Boden, während er Severus betrachtete. Dann sagte er: " Es könnte darauf hindeuten, dass die Zeit einen stabileren Strom entdeckt hat. Einen, der von keinem Damm blockiert werden kann. Einer, der möglicherweise seinen Zweck besser erfüllt als die Rinnsale, die du in der Vergangenheit bekämpft hast."

Severus erstarrte. " Du meinst..."

"Ich meine, dass du verändert hast, was geschrieben steht; du hast das Unveränderliche verändert. Die Zeit beginnt nun zu erkennen, wie sie es noch einmal schreiben kann, und diesmal mit Endgültigkeit. Je sicherer sie sich ist, je klarer der Weg ist, desto weniger Ablenkungen wird es geben."

"Nein", sagte Severus. "Nein. Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben."

"Dann ist es vielleicht nicht die Wahrheit, die du suchst, sondern Beruhigung?" sagte Firenze, mit leicht bissigem Tonfall.

Severus reagierte nicht, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, geschlagen worden zu sein.

Firenze seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oder vielleicht irre ich mich beim Lesen der Sterne. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre. Von allen Menschen, die ich getroffen habe, ist mir der Junge bei weitem einer der..."

Severus wartete nicht auf das Ende dieses Satzes. Er ging.

\-------------------------------------- 

Firenze musste sich irren, sagte er sich. Er sagte sich das jedes Mal, wenn er daran denke musste, dass Potter auch über Weihnachten und im Januar nicht starb. Er redete es sich so nachdrücklich ein, dass er es tatsächlich zu glauben begann, so sehr, dass er keine Erleichterung verspürte, als Potter Anfang Februar auf die dümmste aller Arten starb -er wurde unter einem von Peeves gelösten Kronleuchter zerquetscht.

Letztendlich war es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. In all diesen Monaten richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ungerechtigkeit, dass Dumbledore Geheimnisse vor ihm bewahrte, die er mit Potter teilte, und dem Jungen ein Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, das er Severus versagte. Und die ganze Zeit über fühlte er sich hin- und hergerissen, zerrissen zwischen widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Es war nicht so, dass Potter es nicht verdiente zu wissen, was auf ihn zukam, und Severus wollte, dass er vorbereitet war. Er wünschte sich nur, dass es nicht so einseitig wäre, dass Dumbledore es ihnen erlauben würde, gleichermaßen vorbereitet zu sein, Gemeinsamkeiten zu teilen, denn wie um alles in der Welt sollte Severus dem Jungen sonst helfen, in einer Zukunft ohne den Schulleiter, die alarmierend näher rückte?

Er verheimlichte solche Gedanken, als er endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, den Mann in einer Nacht Mitte Februar zu konfrontieren. Potter war sein und einzig sein. Severus hatte ihn im Laufe der Jahre geformt und geprägt, hatte einen Splitter seiner Magie, seines Willens in ihm vergraben, hatte Aspekte seiner Persönlichkeit ganz ausgelöscht - nein unterdrückt, nur unterdrückt. Dieses Wissen, wie er ihm geholfen hatte, wie er ihm Schaden zugefügt hatte, bewahrte er am sorgfältigsten; Dumbledore hatte kein Recht, es zu wissen.

Über andere Dinge jedoch _musste_ er Bescheid wissen.

"Sie weigern sich, mir irgendetwas zu sagen, und doch erwarten Sie diesen kleinen Dienst von mir! Sie halten eine Menge für selbstverständlich, Dumbledore! Vielleicht habe ich es mir anders überlegt!"

" Sie gaben mir Ihr Wort, Severus. Und wo wir schon über Dienste reden, die Sie mir schulden, ich dachte, Sie hätten sich bereit erklärt, Ihren jungen Slytherin-Freund gut im Auge zu behalten?"

Severus atmete, aber der Zorn nahm ihm die Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Mauern, überall Mauern.

Dumbledore seufzte. " Kommen Sie heute Abend in mein Büro, Severus, um elf und Sie werden sich nicht beklagen, dass ich kein Vertrauen in Sie habe..."

\--------------------------------

"Nun, hören Sie gut zu, Severus. Es wird eine Zeit kommen - nach meinem Tod - widersprechen Sie nicht, unterbrechen Sie mich nicht! Es wird eine Zeit kommen, da Lord Voldemort offensichtlich um das Leben seiner Schlange fürchten wird.

"Um Nagini?" fragte Severus völlig verwirrt. Ein weiteres Rätsel, ein weiteres Fragment, das keinen Sinn ergab...

"Genau. Wenn eine Zeit kommt, da Lord Voldemort diese Schlange nicht mehr hinausschickt, um seine Befehle auszuführen, sondern sie sicher an seiner Seite hält, unter magischem Schutz, dann, denke ich, wird es angeraten sein, es Harry zu sagen."

"Ihm was zu sagen?"

Dumbledore holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, und bei diesem Anblick lief Severus ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dumbledore hat sich nie auf diese Weise von der Welt abgekapselt - zumindest nicht vor Severus' Augen -, als ob er die Wahrheit dessen, was er sagen wollte, nicht ertragen konnte.

"Sagen Sie ihm, dass in der Nacht, als Lord Voldemort versucht hat, ihn zu töten, als Lily ihr eigenes Leben als einen Schild zwischen sie warf, dass in dieser Nacht der Todesfluch auf Lord Voldemort zurückprallte und ein Bruchstück von Voldemorts Seele vom Ganzen abgesprengt wurde und sich an die einzige lebendige Seele klammerte, die in jenem einstürzenden Gebäude noch übrig war. Ein Teil von Lord Voldemort lebt in Harry, und dies gibt ihm die Macht, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, und eine Verbindung zu Lord Voldemorts Geist, die er nie begriffen hat."

Dumbledores Stimme schien von weit, weit weg zu kommen und durch einen Nebel zu hallen, der plötzlich überall um Severus herum herabgesunken war.

"Und solange dieses Seelenbruchstück, das von Voldemort nicht vermisst wird, mit Harry verknüpft ist und von ihm geschützt wird, kann Lord Voldemort nicht sterben."

"Also muss der Junge... muss der Junge sterben?" hörte Severus sich selbst sagen.

Er fühlte nicht, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, während er sprach. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Ein dumpfes, summendes Geräusch erfüllte seine Ohren, sank tief in sein Inneres und hallte dort nach, als würde es sich winden...

"Und Voldemort selbst muss es tun, Severus. Das ist entscheidend."

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Ok, dachte er und blickte auf seinen Zauberstab, an dessen Ziehen er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Das war ... etwas voreilig gewesen.

Schwer gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt, starrte er Dumbledores Körper hinunter, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.

Dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

\------------------------------------ 

Er erwischte Snape, der bereits mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe am steinernen Wasserspeier stand.

"Nicht", sagte er und ging auf ihn zu. "Um Himmels willen, tu's nicht. Es ist noch viel zu früh."

Snape blinzelte.

"Ihn töten", verdeutlichte Severus.

Snape blinzelte erneut. " _Potter_?", fragte er und klang erstaunt.

"Natürlich nicht", schnappte Severus, lachte dann und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dumbledore."

Snape starrte ihn an. "Vielleicht solltest du an meiner Stelle hinaufgehen, denn ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung..."

"Nein", sagte Severus. "Ich kann es mir nicht anhören - nicht noch einmal." Er schloss kurz die Augen. "Firenze hatte Recht."

Snape wurde sehr blass. "Nein", sagte er. "Ich glaube dir nicht. Du wurdest mit einem Confundus belegt, oder..."

"Dann geh", sagte Severus. " Geh und hör es selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber um Himmels willen, sei dir deiner Hände stets bewusst. Setz dich am besten auf sie. Was auch immer du tust, tu es nicht. Noch nicht."

Und er schob Snape zur die Treppe und sah zu, wie er sich außer Sichtweite schlängelte, während sie hinauffuhr.

Er dachte nicht an Potter oder Dumbledores Worte, während er wartete. Er dachte an nichts anderes als an die Mauer vor ihm, zeichnete ihre raue Oberfläche mit den Fingern nach und folgte dabei den feinsten Rissen, die sie wie gefrorene, dunkle Adern durchzogen. Er hatte ihr nie zuvor viel Beachtung geschenkt, aber jetzt erschien sie ihm seltsam schön. So nackt und unscheinbar an der Oberfläche, nur eine Wand, und doch schwor er sich, dass er in ihrem Inneren die Magie der Jahrhunderte spüren konnte, die sie aufgesaugt hatte, von unzähligen Geschichten und Leben, die längst vergessen waren.

Mauern scherten sich nicht um den Tod. Wenn er doch nur eine sein könnte.

Als Snape aus dem Büro des Schulleiters wieder auftauchte, hatten seine Gesichtszüge eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mauerwerk: leer, kahl, in Stein gemeißelt.

"Nun?"

"Ich habe ihn nicht getötet", sagte Snape. "Obwohl ich es hätte tun sollen." Er trat zur Seite und der Wasserspeier glitt mit einem hörbaren Klicken zurück an seinen Platz. "Der Mann hat Nerven! Er hatte die Kühnheit..."

Er brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Zu was?"

Snape blickte auf, und plötzlich war Feuer in seinen Augen, und der Stein zerbröckelte nicht einfach nur, sondern brach auf wie die Oberfläche eines Vulkans. "Um zu bemerken, wie rührend es war, dass wir nun doch soweit sind, dass wir uns um den Jungen sorgen", spuckte er, "als ich es wagte, meine... Abneigung gegen seine Taten zu äußern. Keine Sorge - ich leugnete das mit aller Entschiedenheit. Ich habe die Hirschkuh beschworen und ihn glauben lassen, was er glauben möchte." 

Severus blickte ihn an. "Seltsam, nicht wahr, dass wir sie überhaupt noch beschwören können."

Snape schnaubte. "Vielleicht gar nicht so seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass Potters Patronus..."

"Nicht!", sagte Severus scharf. "Wage es nicht, in diese Richtung zu denken."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir sind an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem wir uns selbst belügen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja! Welche andere Möglichkeit gibt es? Was nützt es, darüber nachzudenken... (Snape) Er ist tot. Er ist schon tot."

"Du _akzeptierst_ es also einfach?" fragte Snape, in einem Ton, der vor Spott trieft und die Wut kaum zu unterdrücken vermochte. "Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, nach allem, was wir getan haben, willst du es einfach..."

"Und was zum Teufel soll ich sonst tun? Was schlägst du vor, dass wir tun sollen? Potter auf eine tropische Insel entführen, seine Gedächtnisblockaden entfernen und bis ans Ende unserer Tage glücklich sein. Oh, ich vergaß; natürlich müssten wir zuerst wieder den Schulleiter töten, sonst würde dieser Plan nie funktionieren."

"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", fuhr Snape ihn an.

"Wenn du doch darauf bestehst, verspottet zu werden..."

"Wenigstens wäre es etwas, _irgendetwas_! Ist es wirklich so absurd? Wir haben die Mittel und die Fähigkeit; wenn ihn jemand auf unbestimmte Zeit verstecken kann, sind wir es!"

"Und den Rest der Welt lassen wir unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords verbrennen."

"Der Rest der Welt ist mir scheißegal! Lass sie brennen. Lass sie verdammt noch mal zur Hölle fahren und dort bleiben!"

"Das einzige Problem mit dieser Aussage ist," sagte Severus ganz leise, "dass du jetzt derjenige bist, der sich selbst belügt".

Snapes Schultern sackten zusammen; er lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

"Wozu auch immer es gut sein mag", sagte Severus, "ich habe vorhin genau dasselbe gedacht.

"Natürlich hast du das."

Einige Atemzüge lang sah Severus zu, wie er da stand und vollkommen verloren aussah. Es hätte ihn beschämen müssen, sich selbst so schwach zu sehen, ja das hätte es, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bildete sich nur eine seltsame Enge unter seinem Brustbein, eine Schwere, die an ihm zu zerren schien. Er hob seine Hand, langsam, zögernd, und...

Ließ sie schnell fallen, als sich Snapes Augen öffneten.

"Ich sollte gehen", sagte er und richtete sich auf, und dann war er wieder wie die Wand, leer und undurchdringlich. " Schließ die Schleife."

Severus nickte und sah zu, wie er Augenblicke später aufhörte, zu existieren.

\-------------------------------- 

Er vermied es, Potter so anzuschauen, als ob schon sein Anblick toxisch wäre. Bei den Mahlzeiten starrte er auf seinen Teller, auf seine Gabel, mit der er Gemüse aufspießte, und auf sein Messer, mit dem er Fleisch schnitt, obwohl er später nicht mehr sagen konnte, ob er Karotten oder Kohl, Roastbeef oder Schweinefleisch gegessen hatte. In diesen Tagen schmeckten alle Speisen gleich: fad, abgestanden, in seiner Kehle trocken wie Asche.

Er war nicht ganz erfolgreich. Manchmal wurde der Sog zu stark, zog seine Augen gegen seinen Willen zu Potter hin, und dann stieg er in ihm auf wie eine dunkle, anschwellende Flut: der Drang, Potter alles zu sagen und ihn anzuflehen, zu laufen, zu fliehen und sich zu verstecken; ihn zu packen und nie mehr loszulassen, ihn aufzufangen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Severus drängte ihn hinunter, hinunter und hinunter, aber mit jedem Tag, an dem Potter nicht starb, mit jeder Gelegenheit, bei der er hätte sterben müssen, mit jedem Mal, wenn er es nicht schaffte, den vergifteten Met zu trinken, der Slughorn gegeben worden war, und nur einen Schädelbruch erlitt, als McLaggen ihm einen Keule direkt auf den Kopf schlug, wurde der Drang nur noch stärker.

Die Zeit schien zu rasen. Und obwohl die Sanduhr nun auf seinem Brustbein ruhte und ihre Kette sich sicher unter seinem Gewand um seinen Hals wand, war Severus machtlos, sie zu verlangsamen.

\----------------------------------------- 

"Mord! Mord im Klo! Mord!"

Severus stürmte durch die Tür, halb in der Erwartung, Potter in einem grotesken, letzten Hurra tot aufzufinden. Aber es war nicht Potter, der auf dem Boden lag, und dessen Blut aus tiefen Wunden aus seinem ganzen Körper strömte - es war Draco. Und Potter, der neben ihm in einer Pfütze aus rötlichem Wasser kniete, war der Täter.

Severus erkannte das Werk von _Sectumsempra_ sofort, aber er vergeudete keine Zeit damit, herauszufinden, woher das heiße Aufflackern der Wut in ihm kam, oder sich zu fragen, wie Potter überhaupt von seinem Zauber erfahren haben konnte. Er schob Potter kurzerhand beiseite und begann, den Gegenzauber zu beschwören, und betete, dass er nicht zu spät käme.

Er prüfte es immer noch nicht, als er Draco auf die Füße hob und ihn halb aus dem Raum trug - der Junge musste dringend in den Krankenflügel, er brauchte Diptam _und_ blutauffrischende Tränke. Er prüfte es auch nicht, als er Potter anschnauzte, zu bleiben, und auch nicht, als er sich langsam den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinunter bewegte, einen nassen, weinenden Jungen im Arm. Er konnte nur an die Tatsache denken, dass Draco, wenn er sich nicht gegen Potter behaupten konnte, es niemals in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords schaffen würde. Er würde zerbrechen, zersplittern, lebendig gefressen werden.

"Sehen Sie", sagte er leise, während Pomfrey losstürmte, um die Tränke zu besorgen, während Severus Draco auf ein Bett herabließ, "Ich _will_ Ihnen helfen. Bitte, Draco, lassen Sie mich. Kommen Sie heute Abend in mein Büro, und wir können daran arbeiten. Gemeinsam."

Aber Draco wandte seinen Kopf ab und schloss die Augen.

Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und ging, zurück zu Potter, die Wut, die er vorübergehend beiseite gelegt hatte, brodelte erneut in ihm auf, glühend. Potter benutzte Dunkle Magie, obwohl Severus so hart daran gearbeitet hatte, seine Unschuld zu schützen - es war empörend, die schlimmste Art von Verrat. Wie konnte er es wagen, wie konnte er es _wagen_ , den Dreck zu benutzen, der Severus' eigenem Geist entsprungen war, der von seinen eigenen Händen gewebt worden war, damals, als er es nicht besser wusste? Es war, es war...

Es war alles Severus' Schuld. Als Potter 15 war, da war er sich sicher, hätte nie auch nur einen Blick auf einen dunklen Zauber geworfen, aber Severus musste ihn ja unbedingt zerbrechen, nicht wahr? Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit selbst etwas vorgemacht in der Annahme, dass das Unterdrücken von Potters schuldbeladenen Erinnerungen dem Jungen einen Gefallen tue, aber wer wusste, wie viel von seinem Einfühlungsvermögen mit untergegangen war, wer konnte wirklich sagen, was er alles zerstört hatte? Dies, dies war der Potter, den er geschaffen hatte, er war noch nicht ganz, aber immer mehr das Monster, das Severus selbst in seinem Alter gewesen war, und er war wütend, sicher auch wütend auf Potter, ja, aber nicht annähernd so wütend wie auf sich selbst.

Er wollte es ungeschehen machen, alles zurücknehmen. Aber er konnte es nicht - nicht so kurz vor der Ziellinie, nicht angesichts des drohenden Todes von Dumbledore. Er konnte nur die Information, wo Potter _Sectumsempra_ gefunden hatte, aus seinem Geist heraus pressen, nach dem Buch verlangen, um weiteren Schaden zu vermeiden - und ihm Nachsitzen geben, als Potter log, anstatt das Buch auszuhändigen.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Vielleicht hatte er überreagiert, gestand er sich erst viel später in dieser Nacht, nachdem Draco sich wieder einmal aus seinem Büro geflüchtet hatte. Schließlich hatte Potter entsetzt ausgesehen, und vielleicht war es nicht so sehr die Angst vor Severus' Vergeltung gewesen, sondern eher das Entsetzen über das, was er fast getan hätte. Vielleicht hatte er nicht gelogen, als er sagte, er wusste nicht, welche Wirkung der Zauberspruch haben würde.

Potter war schon immer zu dumm gewesen, die Konsequenzen seiner leichtfertigen Handlungen zu bedenken. Vielleicht hatte Severus ihn doch nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verformt. Er erinnerte sich an Potters Reaktion auf das, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, und ja, das war Empathie gewesen, kein Zweifel. Empathie und Schuldgefühle.

Severus wünschte sich immer noch, er könnte rückgängig machen, was er getan hatte. Aber da das nicht möglich war, konnte er zumindest aus den Lehren, die er im Vorjahr gezogen hatte, schöpfen und Potter daran erinnern, was richtig und was falsch war, indem er ihn mit den weniger schmackhaften Aspekten der Vergangenheit seines lieben Vaters konfrontierte.

Er redete sich ein, dies sei der einzige Grund, warum er Potters Nachsitzen nicht wieder Filch zugewiesen hatte, aber er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Es war bereits Mai, also kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres, und so sehr er es auch vermieden hatte, Potter zu sehen, so sehr hungerte er doch nach den letzten Momenten seiner Anwesenheit, die er noch ergattern konnte, selbst wenn er sich dessen bewusst war, dass es eine Dummheit war. Es bereitete ihm keine Freude, Blicke auf Potter zu erhaschen, als der sich der Aufgabe zuwandte, die unzähligen Vergehen seines Vaters abzuschreiben, aber Severus verzehrte seinen Anblick trotzdem wie einen bitteren Trank.

Das war alles, was er jetzt haben konnte. Es war alles, was er je haben würde.

\------------------------------ 

Potter bestand auf einem letzten Hurra, Ende Mai. Severus patrouillierte eines Nachts durch die Korridore, als das Mädchen in ihn hineinraste, die Augen von Tränen so rot wie ihr fließendes Haar.

"Snape!", rief sie aus. " Sie müssen schnell kommen! Etwas, "-ein Schluchzen, "etwas Schreckliches ist..."

Severus folgte ihr direkt zum Eingang des Astronomieturms. Dort, am Fuße der Steintreppe, lag Potter mit weit geöffneten, leeren Augen hinter einer schiefen Brille, den Hals in einem unnatürlichen Winkel verdreht.

"Wie?" stieß Severus hervor, während er sich fragte, ob Potter wohl so aussehen würde, wenn alles gesagt und getan war, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn schließlich für immer erledigt hatte.

Ginevra holte tief Luft. "Wir haben nur geknutscht", sagte sie durch die Tränen, die weiter flossen, "oben auf der Treppe, aber dann muss er, ich weiß nicht, gestolpert sein oder so etwas," - Severus sah Potters Schuhe, die Schnürsenkel offen - "und er fiel hin, und ich konnte ihn nicht rechtzeitig greifen, und er ist einfach -"

"Offensichtlich", brummte Severus, "sollten Sie ihn dann wohl nicht küssen!"

Ginevra wich zurück, und im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen in Feuer. "Das werde ich wohl auch nicht mehr, oder?", schrie sie. "Nie wieder! Wie können Sie es wagen, Sie verdammter Bastard, ich wusste es schon immer, Sie haben nicht einmal ein Herz!"

Und sie flog mit geballten Fäusten und gefletschten Zähnen auf Severus zu, als ob ihre Schläge ihn verletzen könnten, als ob ihre körperlichen Schläge irgendeine Bedeutung hätten im Vergleich zu dem Messer, das aus Wissen geschmiedet war und das bereits fest in seinem... Herz verankert war.

\------------------------------ 

"Dreißig Punkte von Gryffindor!"

Das Paar sprang auseinander, aufgeschreckt, aber Severus registrierte das Mädchen kaum noch, konnte nur noch Potter sehen: der beschleunigte Atem, die roten, geschwollenen Lippen, glitzernd nass im Licht des Zauberstabs, das Grün seiner Augen, verschluckt vom Schwarz unter seiner Erregung -

"Bei näherer Betrachtung halte ich 50 Punkte für angemessen! Jeweils zehn für öffentliche Unsittlichkeit, zehn dafür, dass Sie nach der Sperrstunde nicht im Bett waren, und zehn für Sie, Potter, weil Sie Ihre Schnürsenkel nicht gebunden haben!"

"Für nicht-gebundene Schnürsenkel, wirklich?" sagte Ginevra. "Wie lange haben Sie uns denn _zugesehen_ , um so ein Detail zu erkennen?"

"Und das macht zehn weitere Punkte für Frechheit und falsche Anschuldigungen, Miss Weasley", sagte Severus, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht aufhören, Potter anzustarren, während er das sagte. Er konnte sich kaum dazu bringen, seine Augen auf das Gesicht des Jungen zu richten, anstatt der Versuchung zu folgen, weiter nach unten zu blicken.

"Widerling", murmelte Ginevra und trat zwischen die beiden und ergriff Potters Hand. "Komm, Harry."

Potter folgte ihr, aber nicht, ohne einen letzten, rebellischen Blick auf Severus zu werfen, als dieser ging.

Ein letztes Hurra, und natürlich nutzte Potter es, um Severus alles wieder ins Gesicht zu werfen, alles, wonach sich Severus gegen alle Vernunft sehnte, alles, was er nicht haben durfte.

Nicht, dass Potter es absichtlich getan hätte. Die Zeit war es gewesen.

Die Zeit war ein Miststück.

\-------------------------------------

  
In dieser Nacht verbrannte er das Tagebuch. Er hatte viel länger daran festgehalten, als es sicher war.

\------------------------------------------ 

  
Chaos. Irgendwie war es Draco gelungen, die undurchdringliche Verteidigung des Schlosses zu durchbrechen, und Severus wusste nicht wie, aber Todesser waren in Hogwarts und er hörte erst davon, als Minervas Patronus durch die Wand seines Schlafzimmers sprang und ihn wachrüttelte.

Er hatte sich nie schneller angezogen, verlor aber dennoch wertvolle Momente. Als er sich dem Kampf anschloss, war die Schlacht bereits in vollem Gange.

"Snape!" rief Tonks und duckte sich vor einem roten Lichtstrahl hinter einem Geländer. "Verdammt gut, dass Sie da sind" - sie feuerte einen weiteren Zauber ab - "Ein ganzer Haufen von ihnen ist in diese Richtung abgehauen, ich glaube, sie folgten ..."

"Draco?"

Sie nickte und erhob sich, um zu zielen, dann duckte sie sich genauso schnell, weil eine grüne Explosion auf sie zukam. "Ich habe versucht durchzukommen, aber sie sind ..."

"Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Severus.

Und er tanzte durch das Chaos und duckte sich nur vor verirrten Flüchen, er war für beide Seiten kein Ziel. Er rannte den Flur entlang, bis er zum Eingang des Astronomieturms kam, wo Longbottom und Lovegood unwirksame Zauber auf die blockierte Tür schossen. Er schob sie beiseite und schmetterte direkt hindurch.

»Bleiben Sie hier«, sagte er und nahm zwei Stufen gleichzeitig. Dann stürmte er durch die Tür oben und - das war es.

"Severus ...", sagte Dumbledore leise und Severus schritt vorwärts und schob Draco beiseite. Seine Sicht schien sich auf den Mann vor ihm zu beschränken. Dumbledore sackte gegen die Wand, die Hand war vom Tod geschwärzt und das Gesicht vom dunklen Mal beleuchtet. Er sah schwach aus, sehr, sehr schwach.

Severus dachte an verschmutzte Hände, die sein Kinn umfassten und ihn mit einer Decke umhüllten, und an bittersüße Schokolade, die ihm die Kehle hinabrann. Er dachte an Phönixlieder und ein warmes, loderndes Feuer, an schlagfertige Analysen magischer Theorie beim Abendessen. Er dachte an ein Versprechen, zu dem er niemals hätte gezwungen werden dürfen.

"Severus ... bitte ..."

Er dachte an Potters tote Augen, hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ sie mit Grün auffüllen.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Es war sein eigenes Herz, das für eine lange, schwebende Sekunde aufzuhören schien zu schlagen, als Dumbledores Körper in die Luft stieg. Severus atmete ein und sah zu, wie er fiel.

Dann ergriff er die Hand des Jungen, den er nicht wollte, und rannte los.

\------------------------------------ 

Potter holte ihn ein. Natürlich holte er ihn ein; das war Potter, und sein einziges Lebensziel war es, Severus zu foltern.

Severus' einziges Lebensziel war es, ihn zu lehren, eine hoffnungslose Lektion nach der anderen:

_Liebäugele nicht mit der dunklen Magie. Werde nicht dein Vater. Halte deinen Mund und deinen Verstand verschlossen. Verwende nie, niemals meine eigenen Zaubersprüche - möchtest du dich in mich verwandeln? Um Himmels willen, lass das, lass es sein. Stirb niemals._

Aber wie immer weigerte sich Potter, zuzuhören.

"Dann töte mich doch! Töte mich, wie du ihn getötet hast, du Feigling..."

Und Severus hasste ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Er hasste ihn mehr, als er Dumbledore hasste. Er hasste ihn, weil er Severus hasste, weil er ihn nicht verstand. Er hasste ihn dafür, dass er sich so weggeworfen hatte, dass er um den Tod bat, dafür, dass er am Leben war, dass er überhaupt existierte. Er hasste ihn dafür, dass er Severus derart unter die Haut gegangen war und sich in sein Leben gestohlen hatte; am meisten hasste er ihn dafür, dass er seinem Leben eine Bedeutung gegeben hatte.

"NEIN," - schrie Severus - "NENN MICH NICHT FEIGLING!"

Und er stürzte sich mit seiner Magie auf den Jungen, blind vor Wut. Er wollte, dass Potter die selben Schmerzen empfand wie er; er wollte ihn in Stücke reißen, zerstören, ihn packen und mit ihm statt mit Draco fliehen. Die letzten beiden dieser Dinge wollte er nicht wollen, er wollte, dass es keine Rolle spielte, dass er Potter überhaupt nicht brauchte.

Merlin sei Danke, brachte der Angriff des Hippogreifs ihn zu Vernunft.

Vernunft. Vernunft. Wie wenige Fetzen auch immer Severus davon übrig hatte.

Er floh.

\-------------------------------------------

"Du hast mir heute Abend gut gedient."

"Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", sagte Severus und blickte auf den Boden, auf dem er kniete. "Mein einziges Ziel ist es, Euch zu erfreuen."

"Und was könnte erfreulicher sein, als den Dorn, der Dumbledore war, endlich von mir zu entfernen? Der tatterige alte Narr erwies sich als ein ziemliches... Ärgernis." Schwarze Gewänder rauschten vor Severus, als die Schritte zum Stillstand kamen. "Solche Treue, solche Hingabe, die du mir heute Abend gezeigt hast - dafür verdienst du eine Belohnung, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Mein Lord ist zu gnädig", sagte Severus, ohne aufzublicken. "Ich verlange nach keiner Belohnung. Meine einzige Belohnung liegt in der Verheißung des Jubels meines Herrn."

Ein Lachen. "So eine süße silberne Zunge hast du, Severus Snape." Lange Finger schoben sich unter sein Kinn, zogen es nach oben, und Severus Blick folgte ihm, um in die roten Augen zu schauen. "Ich gestehe, dass ich diese besondere Eigenschaft von dir immer geschätzt habe. So reizend. Aber wirklich, ich muss darauf bestehen. Steh auf, steh auf."

Severus erhob ich auf seine Füße. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Bellatrix' Gesicht sehen, vor Wut verzerrt.

"Bald, sehr bald, wird das Schloss in unserer Hand sein, und wenn es soweit ist, wird es dir gehören, denke ich."

"Mylord, Sie ehren mich sehr."

"Hmm. Aber es ist auch etwas Naheliegenderes vonnöten. Sag es mir, sei nicht schüchtern. Dein tiefstes Verlangen, dein kühnster Wunsch."

"Wenn es mein Lord erlauben könnte ", sagte Severus zögernd, "Verschont den Jungen."

"Den Jungen?" Die roten Augen schienen zu blitzen. "Du sorgst dich also um ihn?"

Severus warf einen Blick über die Schulter in die äußerste Ecke des Raumes, wo Draco kniete, zitterte, bebte und nun höhnisch lächelte. "Mich um ihn sorgen?", entgegnete er, drehte sich um und glättete seine Gesichtszüge sorgfältig. "Kaum. Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm. Er ist schwach, genau wie sein Vater. Aber" - er neigte seinen Kopf mit einem kleinen, wie verstohlen wirkenden Lächeln - "aber ebenso wie sein Vater früher, ist er so hübsch anzusehen."

Wenn überhaupt, dann wurde das dünnlippige Lächeln breiter, grotesker. "Ah. Nun, ich würde es hassen, wenn du die Freuden, die dir sein Anblick bereitet, verlieren würdest; der Junge darf bleiben. Bellatrix" - ein Fingerschnipsen machte sie gefügig - " Sorge dafür, dass dein Neffe gereinigt wird. Es scheint, als sei er ... ausgelaufen, und das geht einfach nicht. Es sei denn, natürlich, das macht den Reiz noch größer?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Komm, Severus." Weiße Finger griffen ihn locker am Ellbogen, und Severus ging mit, ohne den geringsten Widerstand. "Mir ist im Moment nach Feiern zumute. Lass uns... fliegen."

\---------------------------------------- 

Severus war nicht überrascht, als er später in der Nacht sein Zimmer betrat und Draco in seinem Bett vorfand. Er war jedoch zutiefst empört über den ungeheuren Ausdruck des Entsetzens, den er Severus zuwarf, darüber, wie er die Decke enger an sein Kinn zog und sich weiter zu Kante hin schob.

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", schnauzte Severus ihn an. "Was sonst hätte ich sagen sollen?"

Er teilte das Bett in der Mitte mit einer magischen Barriere, damit sein Körper im Schlaf nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Bei genauerem Nachdenken verstärkte er seine Seite der Barriere zudem mit einem einseitig schalldämpfenden Zauber.

Dann zog er sich im Schutz der Nacht aus, kroch unter die Laken und bemühte sich nach Kräften, die verräterischen Hickser in Dracos Atem zu ignorieren, bis es ihn in den Schlaf wiegte.


	7. Das siebte Schuljahr

Das siebte Schuljahr

Den Rest des Sommers verbrachte er auf Malfoy Manor. Natürlich war Spinner's End nicht mehr sicher, der erste Ort, an dem der Orden ihn suchen würde, aber noch entscheidender war, dass es als "ungeeignet für jemand ihres Status" eingestuft worden war.

"Diejenigen von uns, die Großes erreicht haben", hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm bei einem sehr feinen Portwein anvertraut, "sollten auch in entsprechenden Hallen wohnen".

Severus hatte nie Heimweh gehabt. Nicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich nach der Enge seiner Kindheit in der Heimat gesehnt - bis jetzt.

Lucius spukte an den Wänden der Korridore und in den Ecken der prunkvollen Räume wie ein blasser, wandelnder Schatten seines früheren Ichs, die hohen Decken ließen ihn zwergenhaft erscheinen, er glich einer nervösen Tapetenverzierung, die sich nicht ganz einfügen wollte. Draco suchte Severus' Himmelbett wie Treibholz in einem Meer von Decken heim, und welche Dankbarkeit Narcissa auch immer für Severus empfunden hatte, sie starb und verfaulte mit jeder Nacht, die er dort verbrachte.

Hinter diesen makellosen Mauern geisterte Potter in jedem seiner Gedanken, in jedem nächtlichen Traum umher. Sein siebzehnter Geburtstag rückte rasch näher, und voller Vertrauen in Severus' Fähigkeiten bedachte ihn der Dunkle Lord mit der Aufgabe, zu bestimmen, wie und wann er vom Ligusterweg abgeholt werden sollte.

Mundungus Fletcher war immer das schwächste Mitglied des Ordens gewesen; Severus brauchte niemanden, der ihm das bestätigen konnte. Auch brauchte er niemanden, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ein feines Gleichgewicht zu finden hatte, um sicherzustellen, dass der Dunkle Lord weiterhin auf die von ihm gelieferten Informationen vertraute, während er gleichzeitig seine Pläne, Potter zu fangen, vereiteln musste, bei dessen Abholung.

Dumbledore war nicht der einzige gewesen, der Talent im Schach gehabt hatte. Obwohl er, um ehrlich zu sein, Severus während ihrer Partien immer wieder geschlagen hatte.

Aber Dumbledore war jetzt nicht mehr da, und so entwirrte Severus alles, was wichtig war, auf eigene Faust und entwarf den besten Plan, um Potter für den Moment, in dem er das warme Netz von Lilys Schutz für immer verlassen würde, in Sicherheit zu bringen.

"Du wirst dem Orden des Phönix vorschlagen, dass sie Lockvögel verwenden. Vielsaft-Trank. Identische Potters. Das ist das Einzige, was funktionieren könnte. Du wirst vergessen, dass ich das vorgeschlagen habe. Du wirst es als deine eigene Idee ausgeben. Hast du verstanden?"

"Ich habe verstanden", murmelte Mundungus, mit verschwommenem Blick.

Es war Juli.

\------------------------- 

Es war August, und Potter hatte überlebt. Das Ministerium war gefallen.

Severus stürmte in einem Wirbel aus Roben durch die Hauptportale des Schlosses, seine Schritte hallten in der Höhle der Eingangshalle wider.

Und dort standen sie in einer ordentlichen, sauberen Reihe, flankiert von den Carrows. Severus ging langsam an ihnen vorbei und studierte sie, einen nach dem anderen: Trelawney, flatternde Blicke über den Boden werfend. Filch, gehetzt, unsicher. Pince, sauertöpfisch wie immer. Pomfrey, zusammengepresste Lippen, Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Firenze, der zu viel wusste, der ihm zum Verhängnis werden konnte, der sich bisher nicht eingemischt hatte. Die geschwätzigen Vector und Sinistra; nur Septima blickte ihn an. Burbage, abwesend, obwohl ihr verzerrtes Gesicht noch immer wie ein Geist durch seine Gedanken huschte. Binns, verwirrt, überhaupt hier zu sein. Hagrid, Augen auf die ferne Wand gerichtet, starr wie ein Fels. Hooch, die glühend gelben Augen zusammengekniffen. Sprout, am Rande wütender Tränen. Slughorn, schwitzend und sich windend. Flitwick, Rücken kerzengerade, zur Abwechslung mal ohne Lächeln. Minerva, den Mund vor Ekel verzerrt, jede Faser ihres Körpers eine Herausforderung.

Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und machte mehrere Schritte, dann drehte er sich wieder zurück, um sich ihnen zu stellen.

"Ihr wisst alle, warum ich hier bin", sagte er ganz leise. "Ich werde also keine Zeit darauf verschwenden, das Offensichtliche mitzuteilen, lediglich ein paar dringende Angelegenheiten. Sie alle haben sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Belange dieser Schule mit einer gewissen Schlamperei gehandhabt wurden, aber von nun an wird sich das ändern. Ich bin nicht", - er ließ seinen Blick über jeden einzelnen von ihnen gleiten - "Albus Dumbledore".

Einiges Keuchen, das schnell erstickt wurde.

"Mit mir als Schulleiter wird es in Hogwarts wieder Disziplin geben. Das dürfte keine allzu große Herausforderung sein, da wir in diesem Jahr eine... erlesenere Schülerschaft betreuen werden, eine Schülerschaft, die" - seine Lippen bogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln - "unbefleckt ist von dem giftigen Gesindel, das in den vergangenen Jahren in diese heiligen Hallen eindringen durfte. Ihre neuen Kollegen" - er breitete seine Arme weit aus und deutete auf die grinsenden Carrows- "werden Ihnen bei diesem Übergang eine große Hilfe sein; ich schlage vor, dass Sie eng mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Sollten Sie jedoch jemals Zweifel haben, wie Sie einen Ihrer Studenten disziplinieren sollen, und die Carrows nicht zu Rate ziehen können, werden Sie sie direkt zu mir bringen. Meine Autorität in diesem Schloss ist uneingeschränkt, und mein Wort ist endgültig. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie nickten mit unterschiedlichem Tempo und Widerwillen; nur ein Kopf blieb völlig unbewegt.

Drei schnelle Schritte brachten Severus direkt zu Minerva, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem ihrementfernt. Sie wich nicht zurück.

Dummes Weib. "Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt."

"Oh, ich verstehe sehr gut", sagte Minerva und sah dabei mörderisch aus. "Severus."

"Von nun an sprechen Sie -sie alle- mich als Schulleiter an, und nur als Schulleiter. Ist das klar?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte Minerva. "Schulleiter."

Severus drehte sich von ihnen weg und schwang seine Hand in die Luft. "Sie sind entlassen."

Das Schloss sollte Sie erkennen, so wie es mich erkennt, erinnerte er sich eine bekannte Stimme sagen, als er die breite, leere Treppe hinaufstieg, als er durch verlassene Korridore ging. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, aber jetzt war es an der Zeit, es herauszufinden.

Der steinerne Wasserspeier glitt durch die Berührung seiner Hand zur Seite; die vertrauten, gewundenen Stufen trugen ihn ohne Protest nach oben. Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging durch die Tür.

"Severus, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledores Porträt und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Was für ein erfreulicher Anblick."

Es gab keinen scharfen Stich des Schmerzes, nur einen hohlen Schmerz in seinem Innersten, eine Enge in seiner Kehle. Wie eine Sehnsucht. Wie Ekel.

"Schulleiter", sagte Severus.

\-------------------------------- 

In diesem Jahr sang der Sprechende Hut kein Lied. Abgesehen von der Bekanntgabe der Häuser für die neuen Schüler blieb er stumm.

\------------------------------------ 

Er vermisste Potter.

Die Dementoren schwebten über dem Schloss und bedeckten alles wie ein Leichentuch. Sie ernährten sich aus der Ferne, und doch konnte er sie spüren, bis jeder seiner Schritte, jede seiner Bewegungen, jedes seiner Worte in Blei gehüllt schien. So konnte es eigentlich nicht sein, es schien sich auch nicht zu zeigen, denn niemand sonst schien es zu bemerken, aber er spürte es trotzdem. Sogar die Mauern sangen sein Bedauern.

Er hätte Lily nie verraten dürfen. Er hätte nie begehren sollen, was er nie würde haben können. Er hätte nie seine schwachen Hoffnungen auf Dumbledore setzen oder ihm alles versprechen dürfen. Er hätte den Jungen niemals hassen dürfen, ohne zu wissen, wie wenig er von ihm haben sollte. Er hätte ihn niemals retten dürfen, hätte den Kuss niemals zulassen sollen, hätte ihn niemals zurückküssen dürfen. Er hätte Potter niemals etwas, was ihm gehörte, aus dem Geist reißen dürfen, er hätte ihn so leben lassen sollen, wie er war, solange er die Chance dazu hatte. Er hätte Dumbledore niemals töten, Potter nicht im Stich lassen dürfen, er hätte ihn mitnehmen sollen - nein: er hätte ihm die Wahrheit sagen, ihm die Wahl lassen und ihm zur Seite stehen sollen. Er hätte überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts sein dürfen, er hätte nicht zusehen dürfen, wie Menschen sterben.

Er vermisste Potter.

Longbottom war ein armseliger Ersatz, obwohl seine inbrünstigen Bemühungen, in die hinterlassene Lücke zu treten, zu den wenigen Dingen gehörten, die Severus noch immer in Wallung brachten. Am Tag hielt er die Wange hin und in der Nacht versprühte er Graffiti, und Severus hätte die Art und Weise, wie der Junge sich weigerte, unter seinen Blicken zusammenzuzuzucken, respektieren können, wenn Longbottom sich nicht mit jedem Tag tiefer ins Unglück geritten hätte. War ihm nicht klar, dass Severus die Leine an den Carrows nur zu begrenzt halten konnte, dass er ihn nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad schützen konnte? War dies ein weiterer Tod, der in den Schatten wartete, ein weiterer Tod, den er bei jedem Schritt schweigend mit sich herumtragen musste?

Longbottom verkörperte all die schlimmen Eigenschaften von Potter, all dessen Fehler: seine sture Rücksichtslosigkeit, seine Unfähigkeit zu planen, seine grenzenlose Dummheit, und Severus hasste ihn dafür, denn er hatte nichts von Potters Vergangenheit, nichts von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, die sich in Severus' Haut eingewoben hatte. Severus hasste ihn, weil er ihn an Potter erinnerte, denn ja, auch diese Aspekte fehlten ihm, alles, was er so hart bekämpft hatte, um den Jungen zu verändern.

Er vermisste Potter.

Tagsüber war es im Schloss zu still, das Gelächter war aus den Gängen verschwunden, es herrschte gähnende Leere auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Jeden Tag beobachtete Severus, wie die Schüler zum Drill im Hof antraten: links-rechts-links-rechts, in geordnete, quadratische Felder getrieben. Jeden Tag beobachtete er sie aus der Ferne, wie sie wie Marionetten im Gleichklang marschierten: falsch-falsch-falsch-falsch.

In der Stille der Nacht war das Schloss zu laut, seine Grundmauern summten mit einem unheimlichen, traurigen Ton, der durch den Stein hallte. Manchmal, wenn Severus sich unbeobachtet - nie sicher, niemals sicher - wusste, drückte er seine Handflächen und seine Wange an den Stein und sog sein Klagelied auf, flüsterte die Worte, die er tagsüber verschluckt hatte, bis sie zu einem Klumpen in seinem Darm geronnen waren.

Doch es war nie genug. Wie ein Krebsgeschwür wucherten sie.

Er vermisste Potter. Er vermisste ihn wie ein wärmendes Feuer im Winter, das den Schnee von den durchnässten Gewändern und die Kälte aus seinen Knochen schmolz. Er vermisste ihn wie ein Gewitter im Sommer, wild und furchterregend und schön, das reinigenden Regen auf die ausgedörrte Erde brachte. Er vermisste ihn wie den Hunger, wie den Geschmack von frischem Obst, dem ersten Tropfen Wasser nach dem Verdursten. Er vermisste ihn wie das Leben; er vermisste ihn wie den Tod.

Er vermisste ihn wie das Herz, das er nicht besaß.

Er vermisste Potter. Jeden Morgen wachte er mit diesem Wissen auf, sein Gesicht feucht; jeden Morgen schob er es ganz in den Hinterkopf und schloss es ein, schloss es sicher ab. (Und trotzdem flüsterte es ihm den ganzen Tag über zu, in Rauchschwaden, im Wind). Jeden Abend lag er da und starrte an die Decke, und es brauch aus ihm heraus und füllte ihn völlig aus.

Er träumte in Schwarz und Rot und Grün.

Er vermisste Potter.

\--------------------------------------- 

"Schulleiter! Sie kampieren im Forest of Dean! "Dieses Schlammblut..."

"Benutzen Sie dieses Wort nicht!"

"... dieses Granger-Mädchen, also, sie hat den Ort erwähnt, als sie ihre Tasche öffnete, und ich habe sie gehört!"

"Gut. Sehr gut", rief Dumbledores Porträt, während Severus' Herz in seiner Brust hüpfte und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten zu schlagen schien. " Nun, Severus, das Schwert! Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es nur in Not und mit Heldenmut genommen werden darf - und er darf nicht wissen, dass es von Ihnen kommt! Wenn Voldemort in Harry's Gedanken eintauchen sollte und sieht, dass Sie für ihn handeln..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Severus, die Beschleunigung seines Pulses zeigte seine Gereiztheit. Für wie dumm hielt ihn der Schulleiter, ihn so zu behandeln, als ob er eine so ausführliche Erklärung benötigte?

Er öffnete das beleidigende Gemälde und zog das Schwert heraus.

"Und Sie wollen mir immer noch nicht sagen, warum es so wichtig ist, Potter das Schwert zu geben?", fragte er und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Er zog seinen Umhang an und verbarg das Schwert in dessen Falten.

"Nein, ich denke nicht", erwiderte Dumbledores Porträt. "Er wird wissen, was er damit tun soll. Und Severus, seien Sie sehr vorsichtig, nach George Weasleys Unglück werden die sich womöglich nicht besonders über Ihr Erscheinen freuen..."

Als ob sie sein Erscheinen nach Dumbledores Unglück wohlwollend aufgenommen hätten. Vielleicht lag es weniger daran, dass Dumbledore ihn für dumm hielt, sondern vielmehr daran, dass bei der Übertragung in ein Gemälde immer ein kleines Etwas verloren ging; Severus hatte schon eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht.

" Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Dumbledore", sagte er und gab nicht preis, wie sehr es ihn zur Türe zog. "Ich habe einen Plan."

\------------------------------------ 

Der Forest of Dean war kein besonders spezifischer Hinweis, aber für den Anfang reichte es aus. Schließlich hatte er es immer noch, dicht an sein Brustbein gepresst, direkt neben dem Zeitumkehrer: das winzige Fläschchen mit Potters Blut. Nicht genug für einen umfassenden Aufspürungszauber, - so dunkel diese auch sein mochten-, er verlor mit zunehmender Entfernung an Kraft und Genauigkeit. Aber zusammen mit dem Splitter seiner eigenen Magie, den er in Potter zurückgelassen hatte, sollte er sich aus weniger großer Entfernung als ausreichend erweisen. Er apparierte von dem einem schneebedeckten Wald zu dem anderen, holte es hervor und schlitzte seine Handfläche auf, um dann den Inhalt des Fläschchens vorsichtig in die Wunde zu kippen, bis sich Potters Blut mit seinem eigenen vermischte; dann verschloss er sie mit einer gemurmelten Beschwörungsformel.

Er schloss seine Augen und lauschte und lauschte, bis er den Sog spürte. Er folgte ihm, ließ sich von ihm durch das stille, dunkle Holz ziehen, achtete sorgfältig auf seine Schritte, steif gefrorene Blätter raschelten nur leise unter seinen Füßen. Er ließ sich von ihm durch den Schatten der Bäume ziehen, bis er schließlich zum Stehen kam.

Er konnte das Zelt nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass es da war, er fühlte Potters Anwesenheit in seinem Blut pulsieren und im Einklang mit seinem Herzen gegen seinen Brustkorb pochen.

Er zog sich schweigend zurück und kehrte zu dem See zurück, an dem er auf seinem Weg vorbeigekommen war, er lag zum Glück sehr nahe. Das Eis brach mit fast lautlos auf, und er sah zu, wie das Schwert im eiskalten Wasser versank.

Dann verschloss er die Oberfläche wieder, wie zuvor seine Hand, und beschwor die Hirschkuh.

An diesem Punkt hätte er gehen sollen. Er hatte getan, was er geplant hatte; es gab kaum Zweifel daran, dass Potters Neugierde ihn dazu verleiten würde, dem Patronus zu folgen, ob das nun weise war oder nicht. Er blieb nur, um sicherzustellen, dass Potter das Schwert erfolgreich in Besitz nehmen würde, redete er sich ein, als er sich hinter einem Baum versteckte und wartete, während sein Atem in der Nachtluft nebelte.

Aber er konnte diese Lüge nicht länger aufrechterhalten, als Potter die Lichtung betrat. Wie hätte er auch, als das Pochen zu einem Donner und der Puls zu einem Tosen wurde, als sein Mund plötzlich trocken war und seine Augen von seinem Anblick tranken, als wäre Potter Wasser und Severus durstig.

Potter sah müde und ausgemergelt aus, als wäre er um Jahre statt nur um Monate gealtert. Er sah schmutzig und ungepflegt aus, ungekämmt und ungewaschen, mit Stoppeln, die bereits seit mehreren Tagen sein Kinn bedeckten. Severus hatte ihn nie für schöner gehalten.

Er beobachtete Potter, wie er umherblickte, sein Gesicht vom Zauberstab in blaues Licht getaucht, er sah, wie er am Teich auf die Knie sank und zog sich noch tiefer in die Schatten zurück, als Potters Augen erneut über die Ränder der Lichtung glitten. Er sah ihm zu, wie er sich langsam und in Etappen dem Schwert näherte und während der ganzen Zeit waren seine Muskeln zum Zerreißen gespannt, jede Faser schrie ihm zu: Geh zu ihm, geh zu ihm, geh zu ihm.

Dann begann Potter, sich zu entkleiden, und Severus' Herz blieb stehen. Er sollte wegschauen; er wusste, dass er...

Irgendwo schrie eine Eule, was ihn aufschrecken ließ, und er grub seine Finger in den Baum, klammerte sich an das Holz, unfähig, seine Augen loszureißen, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als zu starren. Potter fuhr fort, sich zu entkleiden und enthüllte weiße, nackte Haut, die im Mondlicht hell glühte - aber sie war nicht mehr makellos, ihre Ebenmäßigkeit wurde durch Schatten von Blutergüssen und schwache Spuren von Narben unterbrochen, die durch den Fleck von Haaren auf seiner Brust und die dunkle Spur unter seinem Nabel ausgeglichen wurden. Seine Muskeln, die durch das Laufen geformt und trainiert waren, veränderten sich, während er sich bewegte, und es war Ketzerei, weiter zuzusehen, es war Folter, Perfektion, das grausamste Geschenk, das je einem Mann gemacht wurde. Severus sah zu, wie Potter das Eis aufbrach, und als er in den Pool sprang, prickelte Severus' Haut überall. Er wartete und sah zu, wie Potter...

Nicht wieder auftauchte. Einfach nicht wieder auftauchte. Er hätte inzwischen wieder keuchend an die Oberfläche kommen müssen.

Er dachte nicht nach. Er verlor alle Vernunft. Er fühlte nur noch den Impuls, der ihm durch jahrelanges Üben und Handeln eingebrannt war: Er musste Potter retten. Er stürzte auf die Lichtung und warf sich kopfüber ins Wasser. Die Kälte stach auf ihn ein wie tausend Messer, aber das machte nichts, nichts zählte außer Potter. Seine Finger glitten über Fleisch, einen Arm oder ein Bein oder eine Taille, er wusste nicht, was es war, und er packte es und zog es nach oben, aber irgendetwas schien sie nach unten zu ziehen; seine Füße fanden den Boden des Beckens, und er schob und zerrte Potter mit aller Kraft in seinen Armen nach oben, riss ihn aus dem Wasser und zog ihn auf festen Boden...

Potter atmete nicht mehr. Um seinen Hals trug er eine Goldkette, die sich verheddert zu haben schien; sie fühlte sich falsch an, als Severus sie berührte, aber er hatte keine Zeit, ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er riss sie ab und presste seine Lippen an die des Jungen, atmete Luft in seine Lungen und Potter zuckte, hustete und spuckte...

"Snape!"

Severus erstarrte und wandte sich dem Geräusch zu, denn es war nicht Potter, der gesprochen hatte, sondern jemand am Rande der Lichtung. Er hatte nur einen Augenblick Zeit, Weasley zu erkennen, dessen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn zeigte, bevor er sich ducken und wegrollen musste, um dem Rotlichtstrahl auszuweichen. Sein wassergetränktes Gewand bremste ihn aus, sein Körper war ein einziger gefrorener Schmerz, als er stolpernd auf seine Füße kam, aber er zwang sich, sich erneut wegzuducken, als er zu den Bäumen rannte und er dachte nur Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, lange nachdem sie ihn verschluckt hatten, und er dachte es immer noch, als er mit zitternden Fingern nach der Kette um seinen Hals griff.

\-----------------------------

Er packte Snape am Arm, kurz bevor er auf die Lichtung stürmen konnte, und flüsterte "Nein".

Snape erschrak darüber, wie leicht es gewesen war, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen - er sah sein eigenes Gesicht und wollte sich losreißen; einen Moment lang kämpften sie miteinander.

"Aber er ertri..."

Severus hielt ihm mit der steifgefrorenen Hand den Mund zu. "Nein", sagte er. " Schau hin."

Und gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie Weasley auf die Lichtung rannte und ins Wasser sprang, sahen zu, wie er Potter schneller heraus zog, als Severus es geschafft hatte, als ob er wüsste, gegen was er kämpfte, sahen zu, wie er einen runden, schimmernden Gegenstand über Potters Kopf zog, fluchte und schimpfte, dass Potter ihn getragen hatte...

"Komm", murmelte Severus und bemühte sich, das Klappern seiner Zähne zu unterdrücken, "Schnell. Wir dürfen nicht gesehen werden. Lass unsere Fußspuren verschwinden."

Snape willigte ein, obwohl er hin- und hergerissen schien, Severus zu folgen, bis er sie in sichere Entfernung geführt hatte.

"Was war das für ein Ding?" sagte Snape, sobald sie anhielten.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Severus und schauderte; jetzt, da die Gefahr vorüber war, holte ihn die Kälte schließlich ein. Er hatte sich zu hastig in der Zeit zurückgedreht, um sich selbst trocken zu zaubern. "D-dunkel", sagte er, seine Finger tasteten unbeholfen und taub nach seinem Zauberstab. "W-würde ich mir ge-gerne..."

"Oh, um Himmels willen", schnappte Snape und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Welle der Wärme, die durch Severus' Körper rauschte, fühlte sich so wohlig an, dass er erneut schauderte, als er gegen einen Baum sank und die Augen schloss.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte er Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich lesen. "Was auch immer es ist", sagte er schwerfällig, "Dumbledore wird es uns nicht sagen."

Snape blickte an ihm vorbei, in die Richtung, wo sie hergekommen waren.

"Zumindest", sagte Severus und griff damit nach irgendetwas, um die Welle in Schach zu halten, die er in seinem Inneren aufsteigen spürte, "Zumindest ist Potter jetzt in Sicherheit".

"Sicherheit", sagte Snape, und seine Stimme brach bei diesem Wort, genauso wie seine Fassade.

Und er sah Severus an, und Severus wusste in diesem Augenblick genau, was er dachte, was er fühlte, wusste, dass sie dieses eine Mal absolut im Einklang waren.

Das war zu viel. Es war zu viel, und obwohl es sicherlich auch alle Tage zuvor schon so gewesen war, war es nochmal etwas anderes, es so in einem dunkel polierten Spiegel reflektiert zu sehen. Es war zu viel, und Severus konnte es nicht ertragen; er griff mit beiden Händen nach Snapes Gesicht, umfasste sein Kinn und legte ihre Stirn aneinander. Snape machte es ihm nach, und so standen sie da, die Augen geschlossen, aneinander gelehnt, atmend, nur atmend.

Es half nicht. Es verstärkte nur die Welle, die in seinem Inneren anschwoll, bis sie sich zu einer großen Flut steigerte: alles, was er unterdrückt hatte, alles, was er verborgen hielt, jede Sehnsucht, jeder Fluch, kam direkt an der Oberfläche. Er suchte nach einem Anker, war verzweifelt, drängte mit seinen Lippen vorwärts...

Es war alles falsch. Es war alles unangenehme Kanten und Knochen, alles Zähne und Nasen; sie passten nicht zusammen. Sie wollten beide das Gleiche, und das führte zu einem schrecklichen Kuss, keiner gab sich hin, keiner gab nach . Snapes Lippen waren zu dünn und seine Zunge zu beharrlich: Es fühlte sich eher wie ein Kampf als ein Kuss an. Alles daran kratzte.

Sie rissen sich voneinander los und starrten sich gegenseitig an.

"Das", sagte Snape und wischte sich die Lippen ab, so wie es auch Severus tat, "ist nie passiert".

"Nein", sagte Severus sehr schnell. "Nein, ist es nicht."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir uns einig sind." Snape richtete sich auf und zog die Kette unter seinem Kragen hervor und zog sie über seinen Kopf. "Ich sollte besser gehen und..."

Er hielt inne und starrte den Zeitumkehrer an.

"Ich glaube", sagte Severus, "dass die Welt sich trotzdem weiter drehen wird, wenn du das, was nie passiert ist, nicht wiederholst..."

"Ach, verpiss dich", sagte Snape und ging in die Dunkelheit.

Severus beobachtete ihn, wie benommen, und sank kopfschüttelnd zurück gegen den Baum.

Es war offiziell: Er hatte endgültig den Verstand verloren.

\--------------------------------- 

Er wartete.

Er wartete.

Er wartete.

(Er hasste es, zu warten.)

\------------------------------------ 

Es war Mai, und sein Mal brannte schwarz mit der Botschaft, vor der er sich gefürchtet hatte: Potter war hier. Im Schloss. Zurück in Hogwarts.

Er schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Es drohte in ihm aufzusteigen wie ein Sturzbach, wie eine Lawine, aber er weigerte sich, es zuzulassen. Er stieß es hinunter, schob es beiseite; er ließ es in den Äther ausbluten, trat von ihm weg, schwebte über ihm. Er löste sich völlig davon ab.

Er war fünf und versteckte sich in seinem Zimmer vor dem Lärm. Er war fünfzehn, in den Ferien zu Hause, die Tür sprang auf und eine rote Scherbe erschien. Er war zwanzig und beobachtete einen Körper, der unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus zuckte und sich wand.

Er war perfekt darin.

Er bewegte sich durch die Korridore im Schatten, den Zauberstab bereit, wissend, dass Potter nicht bereitwillig zu einem Gespräch kommen würde.

"Wer da?"

"Ich bin es." Severus trat hinter einer Rüstung hervor und ging auf Minerva zu. "Wo sind die Carrows?"

"Vermutlich dort, wo immer Sie die beiden auch hinbefohlen haben, Severus."

Lügnerin. Er hätte es aus einer Meile Entfernung an ihr riechen können, und mit diesem Wissen kam ein weiters. Potter war bei ihr, er war hier. Zumindest in der Nähe, wahrscheinlich unter seinem Umhang.

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Alecto einen Eindringling gefasst hätte."

"Tatsächlich? Und was vermittelte Ihnen diesen Eindruck?"

Severus beugte seinen linken Arm, sowohl als Antwort als auch als Mahnung; sie sollte nicht vergessen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

Vielleicht war er doch nicht mehr ganz so perfekt darin, wie er es einmal gewesen war.

"Oh, aber natürlich", sagte Minerva. "Todesser, wie Sie haben ganz eigene Mittel und Wege, miteinander in Verbindung zu treten, das hatte ich vergessen."

Gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Severus trat näher und suchte immer noch nach dem kleinsten Hinweis auf Potter. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie heute Nacht an der Reihe sind, in den Korridoren zu patroullieren, Minerva."

"Haben Sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

"Ich frage mich, was Sie zu dieser späten Stunde aus dem Bett geholt haben könnte?"

"Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Ruhestörung vernommen."

"Wirklich? Aber es scheint alles still zu sein."

Severus blickte ihr in die Augen. Nun denn, es hatte keinen Zweck. Die Karten lagen auf dem Tisch.

"Haben Sie Harry Potter gesehen, Minerva? Wenn ja, muss ich nämlich darauf bestehen..."

Sie war schnell, aber er war schneller, sein Schildzauber hatte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie sich jedoch erholt, und das Feuer flog in einem sengenden Kreis auf ihn zu. Er verwandelte es in eine Schlange, die sie in Rauch auflöste; der Rauch verwandelte sich in Dolche, und verdammt noch mal, er wollte sie nicht verletzen.

Er warf die Rüstung zwischen sie, um die Messer abprallen zu lassen, anstatt sie zurückzuschießen.

"Minerva!"

Scheiße! Nein, nein, nein; er musste zu Potter! Er durfte sich hiervon nicht aufhalten lassen.

"Nein!", schrie Flitwick. "Sie werden in Hogwarts nicht weiter morden!"

Die Rüstung stürzte sich auf ihn, und er kämpfte mit ihr, schüttelte sie ab, warf sie auf sie, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte er, unentschlossen. Er musste zu Potter gelangen; es war unerlässlich, aber wie viel würde er ihm nützen, wäre er tot oder bewusstlos?

Mit Minerva allein wäre er fertig geworden, wenn es auch gedauert hätte. Flitwick allein, wäre aufs Gleiche rausgekommen. Mit Sprout sowieso, aber alle drei auf einmal?

Er wusste, wann er unterlegen war.

Er tat das Einzige, was er tun konnte. Er floh, wie er es letztes 'Jahr getan hatte, mit dem bittersten Gefühl eines Déja-vu. Minerva brüllte ihm das schlimmste aller Schimpfwörter hinterher, dasselbe, das auch Potter benutzt hatte.

Wenn sie es nur wüsste, dachte er, als er davonflog.

Erst nachdem er gelandet war, erkannte er die Wahrheit an: Er hätte es mit ihnen allen gleichzeitig aufnehmen können, wenn er direkt darauf abgezielt hätte, sie zu töten. Aber er war zu sehr um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt, als dass ihm diese Idee auch nur in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

Er war so weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, dass es schon lächerlich war. Die Erkenntnis selbst erschien ihm so unwirklich, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er darüber entsetzt oder erleichtert sein sollte. Vielleicht ein bisschen von beidem, und doch war jetzt nicht die Zeit für eines der beiden Gefühle. Beides war eine Schwäche.

Was, wenn er seine einzige Chance vertan hatte, an Potter heranzukommen?

\--------------------------------------- 

"Gebt mir Harry Potter, und keinem soll ein Leid geschehen. Gebt mir Harry Potter, und ich werde die Schule unversehrt lassen. Gebt mir Harry Potter, und ihr sollt belohnt werden. - Ihr habt Zeit bis Mitternacht."

Jeder Narr hätte dem Dunklen Lord sagen können, dass er seine Zeit verschwendete. Natürlich hatte das niemand getan, und am allerwenigsten Severus. Jede Sekunde, die sie warteten, gab den Menschen in Hogwarts wertvolle Zeit, ihre Verteidigung gegen die Truppen zu verstärken, die sich weiterhin vor den Haupttoren sammelten und anschwollen.

Das war Severus' einziger Grund, nicht auf einen schnelleren Angriff zu drängen. Dies und die Tatsache, dass es im besten Fall leichtsinnig und im schlimmsten Fall sogar selbstmörderisch war, den Dunklen Lord herauszufordern, und dass Severus vorerst am Leben bleiben musste.

Es hatte nichts mit der Gewissheit zu tun, dass jede Sekunde, die sie warteten, eine weitere Sekunde war, in der auch Potter nicht starb.

Severus fühlte sich, als stände er am Rande einer Klippe und würde selbst dann noch vorwärtstreten, obwohl er sich zurückzog. Er war froh, dass Minerva und Flitwick und der Rest von ihnen, die Möglichkeit bekamen, eine Verteidigung aufzubauen, auch wenn er den anderen Todessern befahl, sich zu zerstreuen und strategische Positionen einzunehmen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das Durchbrechen dieser Verteidugung seine einzige Chance war, an Potter heranzukommen.

Und er musste zu Potter gelangen. Der Drang sang unter seiner Haut, im Einklang mit der rastlosen Ungeduld, die von der Menge hinter ihm ausströmte, während der Dunkle Lord vor den eisengeschmiedeten Toren auf und ab schritt, jede seiner Bewegungen scharf und aufgespult wie die Schlange um seinen Hals.

Severus musste zu Potter gelangen, und doch wollte er überhaupt nicht zu ihm gelangen. Er wollte, dass es vorbei war, und zwar sofort; er wollte nicht, dass diese Schlacht überhaupt begann. Er balancierte auf der Schneide eines Messers, und es war, als hätte es ihn bereits in der Mitte durchtrennt, ihn in zwei Hälften geteilt, die kaum miteinander verbunden waren und als würde er in unterschiedliche Richtungen auseinander gezogen, Meilen voneinander entfernt.

Mitternacht brach herein und es gab keine Spur von Potter.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte und wandte sich ihnen zu.

So viel dazu, dass er kein magisches Blut vergießen wollte. Damals hatte Severus ihm geglaubt, hatte sich blindlings an die Idee geklammert und alle Fakten ignoriert.

Damals. Vor einer Ewigkeit.

"Tötet, wen ihr wollt", sagte der Dunkle Lord sehr leise. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hörte Severus das donnernde Echo seiner Stimme, das ohne Sonorus verstärkt wurde. "Tötet, wen ihr wollt, mit Ausnahme des Jungen - er soll gefangen genommen, aber am Leben gelassen werden. Harry Potter gehört mir und nur mir allein."

Und er hob den Elderstab an und begann - fast beiläufig - die Schutzzauber aufzulösen.

Severus hatte geholfen, sie aufzubauen. Viele der versierteren Professoren aus Hogwarts hatten im Laufe der Jahre ihre einzigartigen Stärken in sie eingewoben, um ein Ganzes zu schaffen, das weit über die Summe seiner Teile hinausging. Flitwick hatte beteiligt und Minerva und Vector; Armando Dippet und Phineas Nigellus Black und unzählige Zauberer und Hexen, die längst verstorben waren, aber zu ihrer Zeit aus gutem Grund gefeiert wurden. Dumbledores Magie zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Ganze und verband starke, neuere Strömungen und schwächere Spuren, die mit dem Alter verblasst waren.

Hogwarts' Schutzzauber waren legendär. Sie waren beeindruckend, so nahe an der Perfektion, wie nichts, was Severus je gesehen hatte, und nun sah er zu, wie sie sich unter der Hand des Dunklen Lords auflösten und in hellen Funkenschauern einer nach dem anderen auseinanderbrachen.

Es war atemberaubend. Wie aus der Ferne spürte er, wie er vor Ehrfurcht zitterte; hinter ihm wartete die Menge, völlig stumm.

Und dann gab das letzte Glied in der Kette nach, und das Tor schwang langsam auf und knarrte in den Angeln.

"Geht", befahl der Dunkle Lord und trat zur Seite.

Und sie stürmten mit einem Tosen vorwärts, wie eine unaufhaltsame Flut, so schnell, dass Severus ihnen kaum noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Er sah, wie sie an ihm vorbeirannten, einige stolperten fast über ihre Füße in ihrer Kampfeslust, diejenigen, die den Tod verdienten, und diejenigen, die vielleicht nur lernen mussten, dass Macht nicht das Heilmittel für alles Übel war.

Am Ende waren sie alle gleich. Kanonenfutter.

Severus folgte ihnen in einem angemessenen Abstand. Er musste zu Potter gelangen, und so konnte er nicht in der ersten Reihe stehen, und mit ihnen sterben.

\---------------------------- 

Er hielt sich am Rande der Schlacht, blieb in Sicherheit. Er brauchte nur darauf zu warten, dass ein ausreichend großes Loch in ihrer Abwehr entstand, um ins Herz des Schlosses zu gelangen, wo sie Potter zweifellos im ruhigen Auge des Sturms geschützt hielten.

Der Moment rückte immer näher. Die Riesen hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen und die Wasserspeier in Stücke geschlagen. Die Eingangstüren des Schlosses waren durchbrochen worden, und nun war es an der Zeit.

Er hätte schreien können, als Lucius ihn weggezog, gerade als er sich in den Kampf stürzen wollte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er über ungebührlichen Ungehorsam nach, aber in dem Augenblick, in dem der Dunkle Lord davon erfuhr, würde er alles Todesses auf Severus Blut ansetzen, jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Er flog nach Hogsmeade, gepackt von Wut und Furcht. Er brach im Laufschritt durch die Türen der Heulenden Hütte und atmete schwer.

"Mein Lord wünscht, mich zu sehen?"

"Ja." Zwei Finger winkten ihm von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu. "Komm."

"Mein Lord", sagte Severus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat nach vorne, in die Finsternis, "sollte ich nicht da draußen sein und in eurer Schlacht kämpfen? Wäre es für mich nicht das Beste, Euch dort zu unterstützen? Wir sind so nah dran, mein Herr, ihr Widerstand bröckelt..."

"-und das ohne deine Hilfe. Du bist zwar ein fähiger Zauberer, Severus, aber ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt noch von großer Bedeutung sein wirst. Wir sind fast am Ziel... fast."

"Lasst mich den Jungen finden", sagte Severus, Verzweiflung durchbrach seine Angst. "Lasst mich Potter zu Euch bringen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn finden kann, Herr. Bitte."

Er trat näher heran, an der Schlange vorbei, die in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte und sicher in einer glitzernden, schützenden Kugel verborgen war. Er musste zu Potter gelangen. Wenn er nur die richtigen Worte finden könnte...

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, seine Bewegungen flossen wie Seide. "Ich habe ein Problem, Severus", sagte er leise.

"Herr?"

Lange, weiße Finger erhoben den Elderstab. "Warum arbeitet er nicht für mich, Severus?"

Die Schlange zischte leicht, sie wand sich in ihrem Käfig, das Geräusch ein perfekter Gegenpol zu der Unruhe, die plötzlich Severus' Geist erfüllte. "H-Herr", stammelte er in seiner Verwirrung und erinnerte sich an den Anblick, als die Schutzzauber sich auflösten. "Ich verstehe nicht. Ihr - Ihr habt außergewöhnliche Zauber mit diesem Stab vollbracht."

"Nein. Ich habe meine übliche Zauberei vollbracht. Ich bin außergewöhnlich, aber dieser Zauberstab... Nein. Er hat die Wunder nicht offenbart, die er verheißen hat. Ich fühle keinen Unterschied zwischen diesem Zauberstab und dem, den ich vor all den Jahren bei Ollivander erworben habe."

Er klang nachdenklich, ruhig. Zu ruhig, und im Inneren von Severus krümmte sich etwas, das seinen Magen zu einem immer festeren Knoten wickelte.

"Kein Unterschied", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

Severus suchte nach Worten, nach möglichen Worten, die ihn beruhigen könnten, aber er hatte keine. Er beobachtete, wie der Dunkle Lord begann, durch den Raum zu gehen, jede seiner Bewegungen war angespannt und eingeschnürt, seine Augen verengten sich zu roten Schlitzen. Nie hatte er seiner Schlange ähnlicher gesehen.

Die Schlange. Severus starrte sie an, hilflos. Er musste zu Potter gelangen...

"Ich habe lange und scharf nachgedacht, Severus... Weißt du, weshalb ich dich aus der Schlacht zurückgerufen habe?"

"Nein, Herr, aber ich bitte Euch, lasst mich zurückkehren. Lass mich Potter finden."

"Du klingst wie Lucius. Keiner von euch beiden versteht Potter, wie ich es tue." Severus' Eingeweide sind verkrampften sich heftig. " Es ist nicht nötig, ihn zu finden. Potter wird zu mir kommen. Ich kenne seine Schwäche, musst du wissen, seinen einzigen großen Fehler. Er wird es verabscheuen zusehen zu müssen, wie die anderen um ihn herum niedergestreckt werden, wohl wissend, dass es seinetwegen geschieht. Er wird dem um jeden Preis Einhalt gebieten wollen. Er wird kommen."

Verdammt sei er dafür, dass er so scharfsinnig war; genau das war es, was Severus befürchtete. Ganz zu schweigen davon, warum er ihn lie - "Aber Herr", sagte er und schnitt den Gedanken hastig ab, "er könnte versehentlich von einem anderen statt von Euch getötet werden...".

"Meine Anweisungen an meine Todesser waren vollkommen klar. Nehmt Potter gefangen. Tötet seine Freunde - je mehr, desto besser - aber tötet ihn nicht. Doch ich wollte über dich sprechen, Severus, nicht über Harry Potter. Du warst sehr nützlich für mich. Sehr nützlich."

"Mein Herr weiß, dass ich nur danach strebe, ihm zu dienen. Aber... Lasst mich gehen und den Jungen finden, Herr. Ich will ihn zu euch bringen. Ich weiß, ich kann es..."

"Ich habe es bereits gesagt, nein!", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord, als er sich auf Severus zu drehte. "Meine Sorge im Augenblick ist, was geschehen wird, Severus, wenn ich endlich auf den Jungen treffe!

"Herr, es ist doch gewiss keine Frage...?"

"...aber es gibt eine Frage, Severus. Es gibt eine."

Der Dunkle Lord blieb stehen, und Severus bemerkte zu spät, dass er den einzigen Weg zur Tür abgeschnitten hatte, so dass er in die Enge getrieben, gefangen und eingesperrt war.

"Warum haben beide Zauberstäbe, die ich benutzte, versagt, als ich sie gegen Harry Potter richtete?

"Ich...Ich kann das nicht beantworten, Herr."

" Du kannst es nicht?"

Das Verdammenswerte war, dass Severus es tatsächlich nicht konnte. Abgesehen davon, dass die Zeit...die Zeit selbst gewartet hatte. Und zwar auf das hier.

"Mein Zauberstab aus Eibenholz tat alles, was ich von ihm verlangte, Severus, außer Harry Potter zu töten. Zwei Mal versagte er. Ollivander erzählte mir unter der Folter von den Zwillingskernen, er riet mir, den Zauberstab eines anderen zu nehmen. Das tat ich , aber Lucius' Zauberstab zerbrach, als er auf den von Potter traf."

Severus' Augen klebten an der Schlange fest. Welche Aufgabe Dumbledore dem Jungen auch immer gestellt hatte, welche Dunkelheit auch immer in diesem Medaillon gewesen war, zu welchem Zweck auch immer er das Schwert gebraucht hatte, die Zeit hatte es für angebracht gehalten, Potter die Chance zu geben, es zu Ende zu führen. Aber jetzt hing alles davon ab, dass Severus das letzte Teil des Puzzles hinzufügte...

"Ich...Ich kann es nicht erklären, Herr."

"Ich suchte einen dritten Zauberstab, Severus. Den Elderstab, den Zauberstab des Schicksals, den Todesstab. Ich nahm ihn seinem vorigen Herrn weg. Ich holte ihn aus dem Grab von Albus Dumbledore."

Und mit einem Schlag wusste Severus, zu welchem Schluss der Dunkle Lord gekommen war, ob richtig oder falsch.

"Herr", raspelte er und blickte in rote Augen, "lasst mich zu dem Jungen gehen..."

"Die ganze lange Nacht, in der ich meinem Sieg so nahe bin, sitze ich schon hier und frage mich, ich frage mich, warum der Elderstab sich weigert, das zu sein, was er sein sollte, sich weigert, das zu leisten, was er der Legende nach für seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer leisten muss... und ich glaube, ich habe die Antwort."

Und Severus war direkt in die Falle gelaufen. Wie ein Narr hatte er sich fangen lassen, aber es war zu früh - er konnte jetzt nicht sterben, er konnte nicht, nicht nach allem, was er getan hatte, nach allem, wofür er gearbeitet hatte, nicht, nach dem, was er aufgegeben hatte -

"Vielleicht kennst du sie bereits? Du bist schließlich ein kluger Mann, Severus. Du warst mir ein guter und treuer Diener, und ich bedaure, was geschehen muss."

Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. "Herr..."

"Der Elderstab kann mir nicht richtig dienen, Severus, weil ich nicht sein wahrer Meister bin. Der Elderstab gehört dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat. Du hast Albus Dumbledore getötet. Solange du lebst, Severus, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrhaft mir gehören."

"Herr!" Severus keuchte, erhob seinen Zauberstab, im Wissen, dass er zwecklos war. Er könnte niemals gewinnen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Chance.

"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich muss den Zauberstab bezwingen, Severus. Den Zaberstab bezwingen, und dann werde ich endlich Potter bezwingen."

Er schnitt durch die Luft, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als Severus nichts verspürte, hatte er einen Funken Hoffnung. Vielleicht weigerte sich der Zauberstab, ihm etwas anzutun...

Doch dann fiel der Käfig der Schlange über ihn, und er kannte nur noch die Angst in seinem Herzen, der ihn gefangen hielt. Ein furchtbares Zischen und die Kreatur stürzte sich auf ihn, und unendlicher Schmerz bohrte sich in seinen Hals, brach über seine Sinne herein und verdunkelte alles andere. Wie aus großer Entfernung hörte er einen Schrei und fühlte, wie er sich wehrte, fühlte, wie seine Beine dem Nichts wichen.

"Ich bedaure es", hörte er eine kalte Stimme durch das Rauschen seines Blutes.

Die sich kreisenden Lichter vor seinen Augen entfernten sich, und Severus stürzte zu Boden, ohne es zu spüren, er fühlte nur den Schmerz. Er musste ihn meistern, musste sich bewegen, aber seine Glieder wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, waren schwer wie Stein. Er kämpfte gegen den Nebel, der auf ihn herabkam, und es gelang ihm, schwache Finger an die Wunde zu bringen, aber sie konnten den Fluss nicht aufhalten.

Vergeudet, flüsterte die Nässe und ergoss sich über seine Finger. Gescheitert. Gescheitert. Gescheitert.

Der Schmerz ließ jetzt nach, er verblasste in Kälte. Er starrte an die Decke, und seine Sicht verschwamm, und wie in einem Traum schwamm ein vertrautes Gesicht vor seine Augen –

Kein Traum. Wirklichkeit. Mit einem letzten Rest von Willenskraft griff er nach Potters Kleidern, riss ihn enger an sich und zwang Worte aus seiner zerfetzten Kehle, mit einem rasselnden, schweren Gurgeln.

"Nimm...es... Nimm...es..."

Und er drückte sie ihm entgegen: All die letzten Erinnerungen, die er besaß, um Potter zu retten, und all die Erinnerungen, die aus diesen gewachsen waren, an sie gebunden durch Gefühle. Er wusste nicht, wie, er wusste nur, dass er es tun musste, aber sie flossen unabhängig davon aus ihm heraus, wie lange verleugnete Tränen, wie sein Blut, wie sein Leben.

Bis er endlich ausgetrocknet war.

Ihm war kalt, so furchtbar kalt. Alles erschien so langsam, vom dumpfen Echo seines Herzschlags bis zu der schwach ausgeprägten Form von Potters Kopf, der sich zu dem Flakon herunterbeugte; er schien zu schweben, zu treiben, unter Wasser.

Er bewegte seine Lippen und hörte kaum sein eigenes Flüstern. "Sieh... mich... an..."

Potters Augen, grün wie das Meer, ertränkten ihn in einem Rauschen von Wellen. Der schönste. Von allen Toden...

Alles wurde schwarz.

\------------------------------------

Sein erster bewusster Gedanke war, dass die Hölle überraschend hell war. Es schmerzte ihn jedoch, denn die Helligkeit drang wie Lanzen durch seine flackernden Augenlider, so dass zumindest dieser Teil richtig zu sein schien.

Als er die Augen öffnete und feststellte, dass Potter ihn direkt anstarrte und sein ganzes Gesicht vor Freude strahlte, wusste er zwei Dinge unbestreitbar:

Wenn Potter hier war, musste dies der Himmel sein, konnte nicht die Hölle sein. Und wenn Potter hier war, wenn Potter tot war, dann hatte Severus Erfolg gehabt. Er hatte Erfolg gehabt.

Er hatte versagt.

Und er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger anzusehen, konnte es nicht ertragen, Potter von weißem Licht umgeben zu sehen, so glücklich im Tod. Er schloss die Augen vor diesem Anblick, aber es war bereits tief in ihn eingedrungen und hatte auf seinem Weg etwas Lebensnotwendiges zerrissen, vielleicht einen Bindfaden oder eine Kette, etwas, das Severus zusammenhielt. Ohne dieses konnte das Gefühl, das aus seinem Inneren aufstieg, nicht aufgehalten werden, nicht dieses Mal. Es kroch unter seinem Brustbein hindurch und durchbohrte seine Kehle, ergoss sich schluchzend von seinen Lippen und feucht aus seinen Augen. Er ließ seine Wangen weich werden, aber zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben kämpfte er nicht dagegen an, ließ die Dunkelheit mit seinen Tränen aus ihm herausfließen und glaubte, dass es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, in Ordnung sei. Wenn er im Himmel war - gegen jede Logik, gegen jede Vernunft - dann durfte er vielleicht endlich weinen.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hatte; es tat viel zu weh, auch nur ein bisschen Kontrolle zu gewinnen. Es tat so weh, dass er nur noch durch den Schmerz hindurch keuchen konnte, zitternd, zerquetscht von dem engen Schraubstock um seine Rippen, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Es wurde nicht besser, brachte keine Erlösung, es konnte nicht genug Tränen geben, um mit dem Ozean, der all die Jahre in ihm geschlummert hatte, mithalten zu können. Vielleicht würde es nie aufhören. Vielleicht war dies doch nicht der Himmel, sondern die Hölle, und dies war seine Buße, verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit -

"Snape? Snape? Verdammt, was ist los? Haben Sie," - eine Berührung seiner Schulter, schnell zurückgezogen, brachte keine Erleichterung. "Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Severus hätte lachen können, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.

"Ich...bleiben Sie still liegen, okay, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole einen Heiler."

Die Widersprüchlichkeit des Wortes durchbrach seine Verzweiflung, außer der er nichts hatte, Verwirrung dämpfte die Trauer. Warum sollte ein Toter einen Heiler brauchen, ob nun im Himmel oder in der Hölle?

Er zwang seine Lider, sich zu öffnen und sah wie durch eine verschwommene Glasscheibe Potter davongehen. Instinktiv setzte sich Severus in Bewegung, versuchte zu folgen und riss sich hoch, aber seine Gliedmaßen wirkten träge und schwach, und es gelang ihm nur, fast aus dem Bett zu fallen. Er hätte es auch geschafft, wenn Potter sich nicht bei dem Geräusch umgedreht und ihn aufgefangen hätte.

" Vorsicht", sagte er. "Jesus, tun Sie sich nicht weh - habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen still liegen bleiben?"

Aber in seiner Stimme lag kein Tadel, seine Augen strahlten Besorgnis aus, seine Hände waren sanft, als sie Severus zurück ins Bett hoben.

Bei näherer Betrachtung sollte es sowas auch nicht im Leben nach dem Tod geben. Severus holte zitternd Luft und packte Potters Handgelenk, umklammerte es fest.

"Ich-" er krächzte, hustete dann und schluckte. Seine Stimmbänder fühlten sich rauh und unbenutzt an, als wären sie nagelneu. Er versuchte es noch einmal. "Wo bin ich?"

"St. Mungo's." Potter runzelte die Stirn. " Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keine Schmerzen haben?"

"Ich bin... nicht tot."

Und Potters Stirnrunzeln hob sich, wie Regenwolken, die dem Sonnenschein weichen. "Nein", sagte er, mit einem Lächeln. "Nun, irgendwie schon, aber ich bin zurückgegangen und habe Sie gerettet. Es war allerdings verdammt knapp; in den letzten zwei Wochen waren Sie in heilenden Koma. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie jemals wieder aufwachen würden."

Severus' Hand flog zu seiner Kehle und fand dort einen Verband, der den dumpfen Schmerz dahinter linderte. "Aber Sie... Sie sollten doch..."

"Oh", sagte Potter, immer noch strahlend, "ich bin gestorben. Irgendwie. Ein bisschen. Aber dann kam ich zurück."

Severus starrte ihn an, völlig verwirrt. Er... kam zurück.

"Voldemort ist aber definitiv tot, falls Sie das als Nächstes fragen wollten."

Severus versuchte zu antworten, aber seine Kehle, ausgedörrt und staubtrocken, bestand darauf, ihre Schranken aufzuzeigen: Als er versuchte zu sprechen, brach er in einen Hustenanfall aus. Potter hielt ihn so lange fest, bis Severus genug Atem fand, um zu krächzen: "Wasser". Als Potter sich abwandte, wischte Severus heimlich die Tränenspuren aus seinem Gesicht und beseitigte damit den letzten Hinweis auf seine verräterische Schwäche.

"Hier", sagte Potter und schob weiche Kissen in Severus' Rücken, als er ein kühles Glas an seine Lippen drückte, und alle Gedanken an Erniedrigung verflüchtigten sich umgehend. Severus lehnte sich zurück und schluckte das Wasser in langen, süßen Schlucken hinunter, als ob es Nektar wäre.

"Ich sollte wirklich gehen und die Heiler wissen lassen, dass Sie wach sind", sagte Potter, als er fertig war. Er stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Nachttisch.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte", sagte er, und die Worte kamen jetzt etwas leichter. "Ich weiß nicht... Ich muss das verstehen."

Potter blickte ihn einen langen Moment lang an, dann setzte er sich auf die Kante von Severus' Bett. "Okay", sagte er.

Und er erzählte Severus von allem, was Dumbledore ihm vorenthalten hatte, und von dem, was der Schulleiter nicht vorhersehen konnte: von den Heiligtümern und Horkruxen, davon, wie er in den Tod ging und zurückkehrte, davon, wie sein opferwilliges Verhalten seine Freunde geschützt hatte, vom wahren Meister des Elderstabs und vom Dunklen Lord, der durch seinen eigenen tödlichen Fluch besiegt worden war.

Die Erinnerungen erwähnte er bis hierher nicht.

"Und dann dachte ich daran, wie Sie mich gerettet haben, all die vielen Male, und es schien mir nicht fair. Und die Sache war die: Ich hatte einfach angenommen, dass Sie tot waren, dort in der Hütte, nachdem Sie die Augen verschlossen hatten, aber ich hatte nie nachgesehen, ob Sie gerade ohnmächtig geworden waren oder im Begriff waren zu sterben, also beschloss ich, es zu riskieren, und besorgte mir einen Haufen Diptam und Gegengift und blutauffüllende Tränke und ging zurück, um das hier zu holen."

Die vertraute Goldkette klimperte leicht, als Potter den Zeitumkehrer auf das Bett legte.

"Und ich hatte Recht; es war fast so, als ob ein Stück von Ihnen noch am Leben hing, als ob ein Teil Ihrer Magie Sie am Leben hielt..."

Potter brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Jedenfalls brauchen Sie sich wegen der Schleife keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe sie geschlossen, mein anderes Ich kam an, so wie ich Sie stabilisiert hatte. Er nahm den Zeitumkehrer, den Sie trugen, denn dieser..."

Er starrte auf das kleine Objekt hinunter. Severus folgte seinem Blick, und jetzt, da er genauer hinschaute, konnte er den Riss in der Sanduhr sehen, wo der Sand aus der Kammer geflossen war. Nicht ein einziges Korn war übrig geblieben.

"Er zerbrach in dem Moment, als ich ankam", sagte Potter leise und verstummte. Als er wieder zu Severus aufblickte, spielte ein seltsames Lächeln um seine Lippen, Traurigkeit gemildert durch Akzeptanz. "Wahrscheinlich war es gut so. Sonst wäre es zu verlockend gewesen, zurückzugehen und zu versuchen, alle die anderen zu retten."

Und Severus konnte nicht anders. Potter war hier, am Leben, am Leben, wo er doch nie hätte überleben sollen. Hier war er, strotzend vor Bedauern und Einfühlungsvermögen und Widerstandskraft, und er sah Severus mit Freundlichkeit statt mit Hass an, trotz allem, was er durchgemacht hatte; er war Potter; er war am Leben...

Severus konnte nicht anders. Es stieg in ihm auf wie die Traurigkeit zuvor, nur wärmer, wie ein Rausch, bis er sich fühlte, als würde er darauf schweben und in Potters Augen ertrinken. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, und Severus schnellte vor, ließ seine Hände in Potters Haar gleiten, als er ihn zu sich zog und ihn küsste.

Für einen Herzschlag erstarrte Potter, doch dann öffneten sich seine Lippen mit einem Seufzer und er schmolz in Severus' Händen wie Butter. Severus schluckte das Geräusch herunter und suchte mit seiner Zunge einen Weg in Potters Mund, verweilte kurz bei seinen Zähnen, seinem Gaumen, und jagte einem anhaltenden Hauch von Säure hinterher, bis er nur noch warme Nässe schmeckte. Er war sich nur schwach der Notwendigkeit des Atmens bewusst, aber das spielte kaum eine Rolle, nicht mit einem Herzen, das so wild donnerte, dass es direkt aus seiner Brust hüpfen wollte, nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, er würde jeden Moment vor lauter Glückseligkeit aus allen Nähten platzen. Dass Potter lebte und in seinen Armen lag, dass es Severus erlaubt sein sollte, dies zu haben...

Er wich zurück, als wäre er gestochen worden. Was zum Teufel tat er da?

"Ich...", sagte er, schwer atmend, immer noch nur Zentimeter von Potter entfernt. Er zog hastig seine Hände zurück. "Ich entschuldige mich. Das war... äußerst anmaßend von mir."

Potter starrte ihn hinter beschlagenen Gläsern an.

"Ja", sagte er. "Nein. Ich meine..." Er beugte den Kopf zum Lachen und schüttelte ihn dann. "Gott, du verwirrst mich so sehr."

Severus reagierte nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen, selbst wenn seine Kehle nicht zugeschnürt gewesen wäre beim Anblick von Potter, der sich mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar fuhr und ihm nicht in die Augen sah.

Es half nicht, als Potter endlich zu ihm aufblickte. Wahrscheinlich, weil Severus beim besten Willen nicht entschlüsseln konnte, was nun in seinen Augen lag.

"Also", sagte Potter ernsthaft. "Es hat sich heraus, dass ich eigentlich gar keine Mädchen mag."

Und das Erkenntnis schlug im Innern von Severus auf, wo es doch schon vor wenigen Augenblicken hätte geschehen müssen, wo es doch von Anfang an hätte offensichtlich sein müssen. "Du... erinnerst dich."

"Ja", sagte Potter, sein Mund verzerrte sich in etwas, das nicht gerade ein Lächeln war. "An alles. In dem Moment, als ich aus deinen Erinnerungen auftauchte, war es, als hätte sich eine Art Schloss geöffnet und... peng." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "War en echt beschissener Augenblick dafür."

Severus starrte auf die weißen Laken, seine Hände umklammerten den Stoff. Sprechen schien unmöglich und unklug. Was konnte er schließlich sagen, das irgendeine Bedeutung haben würde? Worte konnten nicht ungeschehen machen, was er getan hatte, also sollte er vielleicht einfach vorgeben...

Nein. Potter hatte etwas Besseres verdient, und Severus konnte und wollte es ihm geben. Zumindest konnte er es zugeben.

Er zwang sich, Potters Augen zu begegnen, und es fühlte sich weitaus schwieriger an, als es hätte sein sollen, als ob er gegen die Schwerkraft selbst ankämpfte, um seine Lippen die Worte formen zu lassen.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich.

Potter blickte ihn ruhig an. "Was tut dir leid?"

"Dass ich dir etwas weggenommen habe, das nicht mir gehörte. Zweimal." Er zog eine Grimasse. "Dreimal, wenn du die Tatsache mitzählst, dass ich... dich zurück geküsst habe. Vier Mal, wenn du mitzählst, was ich gerade getan ha..."

"Okay, nein", unterbrach Potter ihn und hielt eine Hand hoch. "Die letzte kann ich dir nicht geben. Es war ein kleiner Schock, das stimmt, aber ich entschied mich, mitzuspielen. Nummer drei war zumindest zum Teil mein Werk, obwohl ich deinen Standpunkt verstehe. Und was eins und zwei betrifft..."

" Du hast jedes Recht, wütend auf mich zu sein", sagte Severus sehr schnell. "Ich... erwarte... keine Vergebung."

Und das Verrückteste war, dass er es tatsächlich nicht tat. Egal, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte.

Potter seufzte. "Das war ich auch, eine Zeit lang. Nicht unmittelbar danach, da war ich, glaube ich, zu schockiert. Und nicht so über das," - er schwang die Hand in einer spiralförmigen Bewegung durch die Luft - "was immer du getan hast, um mich gegen den Imperio immun zu machen, denn verdammt noch, das hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, was Crouch sonst mit mir gemacht hätte. Also ist das bereits vergeben". Er blickte kurz weg. "Der zweite Obliviate allerdings... der tat weh. Das war... ich."

"Ja", sagte Severus. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe..."

"Das tue ich tatsächlich. Deine Erinnerungen - das war die absolut verrückteste Sache; ich verstehe es nicht wirklich. Sie waren nicht wie die anderen Erinnerungen, die ich bis dahin im Denkarium gesehen habe - und das tut mir übrigens leid, wenn wir schon dabei sind, wirklich - aber als ich sie ansah, war es, als wäre ich... in deinem Kopf. Ich wusste, was du denkst, was du fühlst."

Severus hielt inne, sein Verstand drehte sich für einige Sekunden. "Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht von einem Zauberstab gefiltert wurden. Kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass..."

"- ich sowas wie dein Horkrux bin?" Potters Mund verbog sich. " Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe, das war ein furchtbarer Witz." Er rieb sich den Nacken. "Was ich zu sagen versuche, ist, dass ich verstehe, warum du es getan hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nur annähernd selbst getraut hast, und ich verstehe auch, warum du ausgeflippt bist. Weil du Recht hattest; ich war verdammt verwirrt, und wenn wir... es wäre eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen. Und obwohl ich wirklich nicht glücklich darüber, wie du damit umgegangen bist, will ich dir auch nicht böse sein, denn ich weiß, warum du es so gemacht hast. Also, tue ich es. Ich vergebe dir."

Bei diesen Worten krampfte sich in Severus etwas fest zusammen. "Ich habe dich in den Tod geschickt."

Potters Augen blitzten auf. "Und es ist nicht so, dass Dumbledore dir diesbezüglich eine große Wahl gelassen hätte, oder?", sagte er. "Lass mich gar nicht erst anfangen; auf ihn bin ich jetzt wütend. gar nicht so sehr um meinetwillen, sondern wegen der Art, wie er dich behandelt hat... widerlich. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, als ich ihn am King's Cross sah, nachdem ich gestorben war. Oder in meinem Kopf, wo auch immer er war."

Severus blinzelte. "Das... hast du getan."

"Natürlich habe ich es getan, verdammt!"

"Das hättest du nicht tun müssen", sagte Severus. "Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er von dir erwartet hat."

Potter blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. "Komisch, dass wir beide das tun."

"Was tun?"

"Andere entschuldigen, die uns wie Scheiße behandeln, so lange sie manchmal auch nett zu uns waren. Und doch werden wir richtig sauer, wenn sie es mit jemand anderem machen."

Severus sagte nichts. So hatte er es bis jetzt noch nie betrachtet.

"Du warst dabei", sagte Potter ganz leise, die Augen auf die Bettdecke gerichtet. "Als ich den Auferstehungsstein benutzte, da warst du... da warst du da. Du hast nichts gesagt und bist irgendwie im Hintergrund geblieben, als ob du nicht sicher warst, dass du dort sein solltest. Aber du bist trotzdem mit mir gegangen, den ganzen Weg, auch wenn es bedeutete, meinem Vater und Sirius und Remus hinterher zu laufen. Du sahst so... so verdammt traurig aus."

Natürlich war Severus mit ihm gegangen; als ob er jemals etwas anderes hätte tun können. Aber Potter sah selbst so traurig aus, als er sprach, dass Severus es nicht ertragen konnte; er streckte die Hand aus, ließ seine Finger an Potters Gesicht nach unten gleiten und umschloss sein Kinn. Potter seufzte, schloss die Augen, und für lange Sekunden lehnte er sich in die Berührung. Dann ergriff er langsam Severus' Handgelenk, zog es weg und legte es auf dem Bett ab.

Severus versuchte, die Zurückweisung nicht zu bemerken. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass Potters Vergebung mehr war, als er je erhoffen und je erwarten konnte, denn es stimmte. Dennoch war er nicht ganz erfolgreich damit.

Das musste sich in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn als Potter die Augen öffnete, runzelte er die Stirn. "Schau", sagte er. "Ich bin nicht - ich weiß, ich muss dir eine ganze Menge gemischter Signale geben, zum Beispiel, dass ich dich vorhin geküsst habe und so weiter.

"Ich habe dich geküsst", sagte Severus.

"Und ich habe den Kuss erwidert", erwiderte Potter. "Aber die Sache ist die, ich bin immer noch verwirrt. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint; ich vergebe dir. Aber es gibt auch einen Teil in mir, der immer noch wütend ist, so sehr ich es auch loslassen möchte, einen Teil, der ein wenig Angst davor hat, dir zu vertrauen. Und ich möchte mich nicht darauf einlassen, solange er noch da ist, denn das wäre nicht fair, am wenigsten dir gegenüber. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen viel darüber nachgedacht, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich durch die ganzen Erinnerungen kenne, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich wirklich kenne oder ob du mich auch wirklich kennst. Zum Teufel, ich bin mir im Moment nicht mal sicher, ob ich mich selber kenne. Gott, das klingt grauenvoll."

"Nein", sagte Severus, ein fester Knoten löste sich irgendwo in ihm, während ein anderer sich festhielt, deiner, er von ihm selbst gemacht war. "Nein, das ergibt absolut Sinn."

"Oh, gut", sagte Potter mit sichtlicher Erleichterung. Er sah erschreckend jung aus, als er das sagte, aber nur für einen Augenblick; dann änderte sich das Bild wieder und er sah aus wie immer, älter als er eigentlich war. "Ich würde es aber gerne. Dich kennenlernen. Lernen, dir zu vertrauen. Ich sage nicht: nie. Aber ich brauche... Zeit."

"Zeit", sagte Severus, als er auf die zerbrochene Sanduhr zwischen ihnen hinunterblickte. "Ich nehme an, die haben wir jetzt."

Und Potter umschloss seine Hand fest und lächelte ihn mit grünen Augen an, und dies erhellte Severus von innen heraus, wie reiner, ungefilterter Sonnenschein.

Das war genug, um Potter glücklich zu machen. Es war weit mehr als genug.


	8. Coda

Coda

Als Harry Potter zum ersten Mal starb, war er elf Jahre alt.

Als er Severus zum ersten Mal küsste, war er fünfzehn Jahre alt. Als Severus ihn zum ersten Mal küsste, war er siebzehn Jahre alt.

Das erste Mal, dass sie einander küssen, frei von Schuld, von Scham, von Wut und Verwirrung, ist zugleich der erste Jahrestag des Kriegsendes.

"Gott", sagt Harry und lässt sich gegen die Wand von Severus' Quartier fallen, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schließt. "Endlich. Ich bin so was von froh, da raus zu sein."

Severus kann ihm kaum etwas vorwerfen. Sie haben es gerade so geschafft, der lärmenden Feier zu entkommen, die noch immer in der Großen Halle tobt, und das nicht, weil sie nicht versuchen wollten zu gehen.

"Willst du damit sagen, du hast es nicht genossen?" fragt Severus, eine Augenbraue wölbend, als er zur Anrichte geht, um ihnen einen Drink einzuschenken. Scotch, einmal pur, einmal mit einem Schuss Sodawasser. Letzteres hielt Severus stets für ein Verbrechen, aber Harry mag es so. "Die inspirierenden Reden? Das Feuerwerk in Form von Blitzen? Ganz zu schweigen von der dramatischen Enthüllung dieser atemberaubenden Statue, die deinen endgültigen Triumph über das Böse darstellt?"

"Oh, hör auf!" Harry verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich schwöre, ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so geschämt. Das Ding ist..."

"Eine völlig ungenaue Darstellung der Realität? Eine Absurdität der Wahrheit?"

"Ja! Zum einen war ich nicht annähernd so groß! ich bin ja jetzt nicht mal annähernd so groß! Ich habe auch nicht in golden geschimmert, und ich habe verdammt sicher nicht meine Arme nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt, als ich zu Voldemort in Wald gegangen bin. Es ist..."

"Geschmacklos? Grell? Grotesk?"

Harrys Lippen zucken.

"Absurd? Abfällig? Ausschweifend?"

Und Harry lacht, der Rest seiner Anspannung schmilzt zu wahrer Entspannung. "Danke", sagt er, drückt sich von der Wand ab und kommt auf Severus zu. "Das habe ich gebraucht. Ich schwöre, noch einen einzigen verdammten Trinkspruch auf den Jungen, der zweimal überlebt hat..."

Severus lächelt abfällig "Was für ein Blödsinn. Die haben ja keine Ahnung. Für mich wirst du immer der Junge sein, der oft starb."

"Und du," - lächelt er und fährt mit den Fingern über die Knöpfe von Severus' Hemdkragen - "mein dunkler Prinz."

Severus sollte eigentlich eine Erwiderung auf so ein grauenhaftes Wortspiel haben, aber sein Verstand stockt, fällt ins Leere, als ihm der Puls in der Kehle hämmert. Harry ist ihm plötzlich so nahe, dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus' Gesicht entfernt ist, so nah, dass Severus seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren kann.

" Du hattest um Zeit gebeten", sagt Severus ganz leise.

"Hmm", räumt Harry ein und spielt immer noch mit den Knöpfen. "Und ich hatte ein ganzes Jahr. Das ist eine Menge Zeit, meinst du nicht auch?"

Das ist wahr. Sie tanzen jetzt schon eine Weile. Sie tanzten durch Severus Genesungszeit und während seiner -gnädigerweise kurzen- Gerichtsverhandlung. Sie tanzten in zahlreichen Restaurants und Cafés und auf der Straße. Sie tanzten bei Abendessen, Frühstücken und Mittagessen, beim Einkaufen und bei Drinks in einem Pub; in letzter Zeit findet die Sache mit den Drinks zunehmend in Severus' Quartier oder im Grimmauldplatz statt. Sie tanzten in immer enger werdenden, konzentrischen Kreisen umeinander herum, so sehr, dass Minerva bei fast jedem Besuch in Severus' Büro verschmitzte Bemerkungen machte.

Severus hat so etwas noch nie zuvor getan. Er hat noch nie auf jemanden gewartet. Zuerst fiel er aus einem Impuls heraus in das Bett von Lucius und dann in das Bett von Regulus, ohne sich Gedanken über die Folgen zu machen; dann fiel er eine Zeit lang in eine Reihe von Betten namenloser Männer, nur um sich körperlich zu befriedigen. Er ist äußerst dankbar dafür, dass weder Dumbledore noch der Dunkle Lord jemals etwas derartiges angeboten (gefordert) haben, denn im Nachhinein wäre er wahrscheinlich auch dort hineingefallen (hätte gehorcht).

Harry ist in jeder Hinsicht neu, und er hat Severus geöffnet, wie eine Hand, die den Einband eines Tagebuchs aufschlägt, um die erste, unberührte Seite zu enthüllen. Die vorherigen Bände ruhen immer noch irgendwo in einem Regal, aber jeder neue Eintrag war eine Offenbarung, wie süß das Warten sein kann, eine Belohnung an und für sich. Es erscheint daher absurd, dass jetzt, da das Warten vorbei ist, ein Fragment von Severus in Todesangst verharrt.

"Wenn du sicher bist", sagt er zögernd, "dass du..."

"Ich vertraue dir", erklärt Harry, und anscheinend war das alles, was Severus wissen wollte.

Sie treffen sich auf halbem Weg, ihre Lippen berühren sich sanft. Es ist so zärtlich wie ihr erster Kuss, aber nicht annähernd so schockierend oder zögerlich: eher wie ein Willkommensgruß. Als Severus mit seiner Zunge die Linie von Harrys Mund nachzeichnet, seufzt Harry und lässt ihn sogleich herein, und Severus folgt dem Willkommensgruß der anderen Zunge, versinkt in warmer Nässe. Harry schmeckt schwach nach dem Champagner, den er getrunken hat, und während sich seine Hand um Severus' Nacken kräuselt, fühlt sich Severus selbst ein wenig wie Champagner an, als würden überall in ihm goldene Bläschen aufsteigen. Er versucht, jeden Augenblick auszukosten, aber die Langsamkeit ist fast zu perfekt, um sie ertragen zu können, denn sie intensiviert jede Berührung, jedes Geräusch. Dann vertieft Harry ihren Kuss, übernimmt die Führung, und Severus kann sich beim besten Willen nicht dagegen wehren, ihm fällt auch nichts ein, warum er das wollen sollte. Bald schon hat sich das schmachtende Gleiten ihrer Zungen deutlich verschärft und erhitzt. Severus schwingt mit, drückt sich an Harry und küsst ihn, bis ihm schwindelig davon wird.

Nur das Bedürfnis nach Luft treibt sie auseinander. Für einen Moment ruhen sie, Stirn an Stirn, atmen keuchend, die harten Umrisse von Harrys Schwanz wie eine Fackel gegen Severus' eigenen, selbst durch alle Kleidungsschichten hindurch.

Harry tritt zurück. "Bett", sagt er, die Augen dunkel, und zieht Severus an der Hand in Richtung Schlafzimmer, als sei er schon unzählige Male dort gewesen.

Sie ziehen sich gegenseitig aus und verweilen zwischen den Küssen über den unzähligen Knöpfen - zumindest so lange, bis Harrys Finger zum dritten Mal in Folge an einem besonders widerspenstigen hängen bleiben.

"Verflucht unnötig - wie viele von den verdammten Dingern gibt es überhaupt? Welchen beschissenen Zweck erfüllen sie überhaupt?"

Und er schaut so vollkommen wütend aus, starrt das Objekt an, als ob es ihn absichtlich beleidigen wollte, dass Severus nicht anders kann. Er lacht.

Harry unterbricht sein starren lange genug, um ihn zu küssen, langsam und tief und heiß. "Das musst du irgendwann wieder tun. Und zwar bald."

Severus leckt sich die Lippen. "Was? Übertrieben komplizierte Kleidungsstücke tragen?"

"Nein", erklärt Harry. "Lachen." Grübelnd betrachtet er die Knöpfe. "Ich brauche ewig, bis..." Hey! Du hättest mir sagen können, dass es dafür einen Zauberspruch gibt."

Severus legt seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch.

"Du wirst ihn mir beibringen müssen."

"Hmm", sagt Severus und lässt den Stoff von seinen Schultern gleiten, bevor er Harrys Hände zu seinem Gürtel zieht. "Vielleicht. Aber später."

Der Rest ihrer Kleidung ist danach eine einfache Aufgabe, und dann fallen sie auf das Bett, Mund an Mund, Hüfte an Hüfte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Severus den Knöpfen recht dankbar ist, denn die kurze Unterbrechung hat seine Erregung gerade so weit abgeschwächt, dass er Harry nun in aller Ruhe erkunden kann. Er hat so lange gewartet, also scheint es angemessen, noch ein bisschen länger zu warten. Er zeichnet den Winkel von Harrys Schlüsselbein mit seinen Fingern nach, wobei er Küsse in der Vertiefung seines Nackens hinterlässt; er findet den Vorsprung seiner Hüftknochen mit seinen Handflächen, den unteren Teil seines Rückens und drängt sich gegen ihn, einmal, zweimal und noch einmal, und dann erkundet er weiter, bevor die süße Reibung zu überwältigend wird.

Trotzdem ist es überwältigend. Es ist nicht, überhaupt nicht wie dieser erste schreckliche Traum, der ihm damals Erkenntnis brachte, dies hier ist ein Adagio der Entdeckung statt eines schnellen, gebrochenen Akkords, und Severus' Herz schwingt mit, genauso wie sein Puls. Seine Hände weigern sich, still zu bleiben, können von Harry, von Berührungen nicht genug bekommen, aber sie werden nicht von dem Bedürfnis getrieben, etwas zu besitzen oder sich ganz und gar zu verlieren. Es ist auch nicht die Zuspitzung ihres ersten Kusses, denn hier geht es nicht darum, von Leid - weder von seinem noch von Harrys - übermannt zu werden. Auch wenn Severus mit den Fingern greift, geht es nicht darum, nach der einzigen reinen Sache zu greifen, weil er selbst unrein ist; es geht nicht darum, Erlösung zu suchen. Es geht um Erkennen, um Geben, und als Severus dem gewundenen Weg seiner Finger mit Lippen und Zunge folgt, fühlt er sich umso mehr bereichert. Das, was er tut, als Verehrung zu bezeichnen, wäre zu einfach; Harry ist nicht perfekt, und Severus sucht nach seinen Macken: das Muttermal neben seinem Nabel, die ausgeprägte Vertiefung unter seinem Brustbein, die leichte Krümmung seines Schwanzes, der durch seine Hand gleitet. Sie bringen sein Blut nur noch heißer zum Kochen, denn diese Erkenntnis macht es irgendwie leichter, zu akzeptieren, dass Harry den Gefallen erwidert, dass er nicht vor den Fingern zurückschreckt, die über seine Rippen und Narben streichen, vor den Lippen, die über den schwachen Schatten des dunklen Mals hauchen.

Und vielleicht geht es auch darum: zu empfangen, zu akzeptieren, was bereitwillig gegeben wird, ohne zu hinterfragen, ob er es verdient. Es ist fast wie Nehmen, aber unendlich wärmer, schwindelerregender. Severus hat seinen Körper bereits zuvor dargeboten, aber als er dem Stupser von Harrys Hüfte folgt und sich zurückgelehnt, um ihm die Möglichkeit zur Erforschung zu geben, weiß er, dass er dies noch nicht getan hat. Er hat sich selbst nie gezeigt. Inmitten all des Neuen ist dies das Seltsamste, das Unbekannteste - darauf zu vertrauen, dass Harry ihn nicht unzulänglich finden wird. Diese Erkenntnis schüttelt etwas in ihm frei und hinterlässt ihn atemlos und schmerzhaft, und er versenkt seine Finger in Harrys Bizeps und hält sich daran fest, als ob es um sein Leben ginge, während eine sichere Hand ihn an den Rand des Abgrunds zieht. Erst dann drängt er das Gefühl zurück und zwickt sanft in die medaillenförmige Narbe in der Mitte von Harrys Brust, während Harrys Hände die Rundungen seines Hinterns finden.

Er könnte dies für immer tun, Harry in Etappen kennen lernen, Harry ihn kennen lernen lassen, nur dass zwangsläufig etwas dabei herauskommen muss. Als er eine feuchte Spur an der Unterseite von Harrys Schwanz ableckt, macht Harry ein Geräusch, als ob er sterben würde, und zieht ihn nach oben.

"Fuck", keucht er. "Scheiße, Severus, du musst mich ficken. Ich habe nachgedacht..."

Severus unterbricht ihn mit einem Kuss, denn die Vorstellung, dass Harry es sich vorstellt, ist zu viel, könnte ihn einfach über die Klippe stürzen. Dennoch tut er dies ebenfalls langsam, indem er Harrys Gesicht beobachtet, als er einen Finger in ihn gleiten lässt, dann zwei und drei.

"Gut so?", fragt er, und seine eigene Stimme erschreckt ihn, so erfüllt von etwas, das er nicht zu benennen wagt, dass er sie fast nicht wiedererkennt. Dann stöhnt Harry auf und presst sich gegen seine Finger, und Severus vergisst alles, verloren in den Wellen des feuchten Fleisches, das sich unglaublich eng an seine Haut klammert. Er kann dem Drang kaum widerstehen, sich an Harrys Oberschenkel zu wiegen, bis hin zu einem wahnsinnigen Höhepunkt - es würde so gut sein, aber das hier muss besser werden. Harrys Finger graben sich in seine Schulter, als Severus seine Finger etwas zurückzieht und sie dann wieder in ihm vergräbt, wieder und wieder und wieder, jedes Mal ein wenig tiefer. Er hat sich nie etwas sehnlicher gewünscht, als zu sehen wie Harry auseinander bricht und zerfällt, und darauf kann er warten. Er kann warten.

Er ist hingerissen davon: die Kurve von Harrys Hals, der sich nach hinten neigt, die weißen Zähne, die sich in seine Unterlippe graben, seine grünen Augen, die zu Schlitzen verengt sind. Er dreht und streichelt, krümmt seine Finger weit über das Notwendige hinaus und trinkt jeden Seufzer, jedes Geräusch, das über Harrys Lippen kommt, ertrinkt in seinem Anblick, völlig aufgelöst. Er könnte süchtig danach werden, wenn er nicht schon weit darüber hinaus wäre; jeder Nerv in seinem Körper scheint zu pulsieren, angespannt wie eine Reißleine. Vermutlich könnte er allein von diesem Anblick kommen, von der Lust, die Harrys ganzer Körper ausstrahlt...

"Stop", röchelt Harry und atmet schwer, als Severus augenblicklich stillhält. "Gott, wenn du nicht... Jetzt. Bitte. So kurz davor."

Plötzlich kann auch Severus nicht mehr warten, kann es unmöglich noch weiter hinauszögern. Seine Finger gleiten über Harrys Hüfte, zittern vor kaum unterdrückter Begierde, als er sich in das V von Harrys Beinen schiebt, sich in Stellung bringt und dann mit einem scharfen Stoß in ihm versinkt, und, verdammt, er wird nicht lange durchhalten. Das ist aber schon in Ordnung, denn Harrys Nägel jagen Feuer über seinen Rücken, und beim dritten Stoß bricht er unter Severus wie eine Welle und zittert sich selbst entzwei. Severus schluckt seinen Schrei herunter, küsst ihn, küsst ihn, und er bekommt nur auch noch eine Handvoll perfekter, enger Stöße zustande, und dann kommt er so hart, dass die Sicht an den Rändern grau wird.

" Entschuldige", murmelt er gegen Harrys Hals, als die Sprache ihn wieder gefunden hat, aber seine Glieder weigern sich immer noch, zu gehorchen, sie haben sich verflüssigt. "Ich zerquetsche dich."

"Hmm", sagt Harry, seine Fingerspitzen fahren sanft über Severus' Wirbelsäule, flüsternd. "Nein. 'Is schön."

Später, viel später, nachdem sie einen Weg durch Reinigungszauber und unter die Bettdecke gefunden haben, blickt er zu Severus hoch, an dessen Brust er ruht.

"Der Junge, der oft starb?", fragt er mit vor Müdigkeit gelähmten Worten. Sein Lachen verwandelt sich in ein Gähnen. "Wirklich?"

Severus schlängelt seine Finger in schwarze Haare und sieht zu, wie grüne Augen dem Gewicht des Schlafes erliegen. Trotz der Erschöpfung, die seine Muskeln schmelzen lässt, ist er überhaupt nicht müde. Jede seiner Zellen fühlt sich erleuchtet an, so unfassbar, unfassbar lebendig.

"Harry", flüstert er und lächelt.

\- Ende -


End file.
